A New Light
by MaybeInTheFuture
Summary: It's been ten years and the Cullen clan is struggling to remain a family. When they finally start to come back together, a call from Bella will change everything. Bella's daughter is sick and needs help. Can a miracle happen or will everything fall apart again? Normal pairings. Takes place ten years after New Moon.
1. Family Matters

This is my first story so I hope you all like it. I definitely don't own Twilight, but I enjoy the story. Enjoy and let me know how you like it. Thanks! -A

Carlisle's POV

I held an unnecessary breath as I sat in the room, filled by my family. For the past ten years, there had been a civil war breaking the foundation that I had fought so hard to keep. The children that I had loved more than my own existence were in a constant war. If it weren't for the fact that there was no possibility that I could look a day older, I'd have been gray and near death already.

We sat, staring at each other. No one looked the same that they had once, yet they all did. Esme had her arms wrapped around herself, and I knew that just the sight of this turmoil was ripping her apart. She had always longed for a beautiful family that would love and be there for one another, but now the family stood around each other; restraining themselves from trying to rip each other apart. Alice stared at the ground, I imagine she was seeing all the things that were a possibility in our future. Jasper looked pained, taking in everyone's anger and the different levels they were having. I pitied him. Emmett, who had once been ready to fight, looked more concerned than anyone else as he sat behind Rosalie, holding her in place. Rosalie, on the other hand, glared at Alice and Edward, her eyes never leaving them as she tested Emmett's hold on her every now and again. Edward, the bags under his eyes deeper than any I had ever seen, looked dejected. He took the blame for everything. My poor son.

"Alright, enough of this. Why can't we just kick him out of this family?" Rosalie growled, staring Edward.

"That's enough. We are a family. That's just how it is. Every family, immortal or not, go through times like these and deal with them and move on. I'm tired of every family gathering ending in a fight or a year of silence. You are all hurting, whether you want to admit it or not, and it is time for us to put the past where it belongs and continue on," I calmly spoke, hoping to pull the remains of anyone's feelings back to the surface.

"No, that's long gone. From the moment that Edward decided to bring a human around and then continue to be so damn depressing as to make all our friends and extended family abandon us, we were over. This is old news and we just need to move on. I'm so tired of you people defending him when he's the only problem here!" Rosalie stood, breaking out of Emmett's hold.

"Sit down, we're not fighting today, not when we've fought so hard to be he-" I began but was quickly cut off by Alice's higher pitched voice, "If we don't all suck it up and figure out how to be civil, we are going to ruin the one thing that this life has actually given us. I want this family, even though you all are so stubborn. I want this to stay family and be a place we can all come back to. If we lose this, we lose the only foundation that this life has given us and if we get in trouble, it's over. There will be no one left who will fight for us when we need it."

Silence circled the room as everyone took her words in. Alice, the one who had always been confident that we would all figure out a way around our personal apocalypse, sounded more fearful than before. Even Rosalie, who had always been one to initiate a fight, silently sat back in front of Emmett, who was staring back at her.

Esme sniffed and cleared her throat, probably wishing she could release the tears I knew would be there, "I am your mother. I am the one who will be there no matter what and I have been proud of all of you throughout the years. We have had little victories along the way. My biggest victory was the fact that I hadn't lost all of you when you all turned away from each other. However, I will love all of you forever and I have loved all of you since the moment I saw you, so I believe that it is time for me to finally say something. Watching all of this has hurt me in ways that you all will never understand. Family is the most important thing to my life. You are the most important things in my life. That's how I know that if we continue this for another ten years, we will never be able to make it back to the beautiful ways we had before. We were family. We were what every person, vampire or not, should want to be. I miss you all so much. I'm begging you, as the women who would give my life for each one of you, to please try to find it in your hearts to make this work. I don't have it in me to watch this fall apart again." She had to stop, her emotions getting the best of her.

"Mom, we love you. You'll always be our mother, but what about us? Being a part of this family has made us lose the one thing we had before; a normal life. We went to school everyday and were able to make things work, but now nothing works because we are all on separate teams. I think it's over," Rosalie spoke, leaning closer to Esme, as if apologizing.

"No!" Emmett finally shouted, "It's not over. We're still family. You all need to take your head out of your asses and just listen to each other. We are all sorry. We all made mistakes. Move on. We have forever to continue to bug the shit out of each other, so why are we spending so long on this one? I'm usually the immature one, but you all are taking this to a whole different level."

I rubbed my face, feeling the stress that I had usually seen on all my older patients, "Kids. We can work on our problems, but running away and disappearing is not the answer. We've worked so hard to make it this far, and establish life where we go. Let's not lose that over something we could have handled years ago."

Edward, for the first time today, stood up and walked towards Esme. Everyone's heads snapped up and stared, watching his hesitant movements as he walked towards her. For years, Edward rejected love from anyone, including Esme; essentially breaking her heart. He brought his hand to her cheek and gently held it, there eyes locking and staying there for a while. Jasper gasped and grabbed Alice's hand has Alice's eyes began to glaze over. Something was changing and even Rosalie backed closer into Emmett, witnessing something that hadn't happened in far too long.

"Mom?" Edward's voice sounded youthful, as if he was a child who had just gotten out of trouble, "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." And just like that, he fell to his knees, his head landing in Esme's waiting arms. They clutched each other, both tearlessly crying as they tried to hold onto the last pieces of something good. I felt my heart fill and hold onto a whole new level of hope.

"Oh my boy," Esme smiled and whispered into his hair, "I thought I would never have you back." Her hand was rubbing his back as Edward gave into his anguish in front of us all, something we'd only knew was happening but had never seen. My heart broke for his, but I could see the new light shining in Esme's eyes, along with the rest of my family as we all continued to sit and watch them.

Alice got up next and sat between Esme and I, gently putting a hand on Esme's shoulder and taking my hand in hers. My daughter had always been a brave one as she whispered, "Everything will be alright." I clutched her hand before wrapping one arm around her, bringing her close to my heart. I had missed them all. Although they were not mine biologically, they were mine in every essence. I loved them with every fiber of my being and planned to protect them from whatever was to come.

Jasper smiled at us, knowing Alice's own personal battle with the events that had been taking place for far too long. She leaned her head into my neck as she raised her arm to Jasper, silently beckoning him towards her. He quickly got up and sat on the floor at her feet, leaning back against her legs. A calm took over the the atmosphere for the first time in a long time, and by the look on Jasper's face, it wasn't a wave he had brought on. After movement caught my eye, I glanced up to see Rosalie and Emmett tentatively walking towards our huddle of forgiveness and I immediately opened my arm to accept. Rose smiled before leaning down and curling up under my other arm while Emmett mimicked Jasper's position. I sighed in contentment as I finally felt whole. I hoped that this was the wall that I had been waiting to break for ten long years, and that after today, we would be the family that I knew we could be.

"Oh, aren't we a bunch of saps," Emmett's voice broke through the fog of contentment, but still caused everyone to chuckle. Rosalie took her cue to whack him upside the head, but only lightly since there was a smile playing on the corners of her lips.

Edward's head raised from his broken position and smiled at Esme, causing her to laugh in joy and kiss his forehead. His eyes flew over to me, and I could see fear playing in his eyes as if he were unsure if my forgiveness would be much harder to obtain. Connecting to my youthful side, I rolled my eyes and smiled. I made my thoughts clear and loud, _You, my son, are always forgiven. Welcome back._ He nodded his head in return, but I knew he would be coming to me later for words that I would eventually look back on and cherish.

The silence only lasted a second longer before Alice decided to bring us right back to how we used to be, "So...can we go on a shopping spree and fix this house up so it looks like we all live here? I've been dying to redecorate." The room filled with laughter as we all sat up straight, feeling the old warmth that some of us thought would never return.

As we all began to drift our own ways apart from each other, Edward quickly followed Rosalie. I stood nearby, watching them closely. Although we had found a new beginning, I worried that feeling could easily be taken away if those two weren't going to get along. We had come so far, I silently begged Edward to remain civil and avoid another confrontation. Either he ignored my wishes or decided not to acknowledge me as he turned his back towards me to face her.

"Rose..." he began and Rosalie's eyes remained guarded, "I know that you have always had a hard time with this life. And I certainly have not made it any easier. Initially, I made choices that made you feel endangered, but I stand by the choice to bring...her around. However, I broke the entire family and nearly killed myself during my last round of decisions, and I can't tell you how sorry I am. I know that you took it hard and I never gave you the right to feel pain because I thought my pain was so much worse. That was unfair of me. So, I'm begging for your forgiveness. I'll leave if you want me to, but I would like to stay. I would like to be your brother again." he paused and looked around at the rest of the family, "I would like to be all here with all of you, to be the brother and son you deserve. I'm sorry I lost myself, but I am begging all of you for forgiveness. I will spend the rest of my existence trying to make it up to you all."

Everyone was silent, waiting for Rosalie to give the final verdict. Unfortunately, they were the two that had the hardest time facing each other, so it had to end with the two of them. I held my breath and grabbed Esme's hand. When I stole a glance at her though, I realized that it was clear, she knew Rosalie would be the daughter she knew and welcome back her brother.

Rosalie finally laughed, "Oh stop being so dramatic. You can just by me some new tires and we'll call it good." Then she hugged him, and everyone let out a breath. "It's about damn time!" Emmett shrieked into the house and jogged over to hug both of them.

Edward laughed and sighed, "Oh, Emmett. Ten years doesn't change much with you." Alice giggled and walked to wrap her hands around Jasper who seemed to be at peace. For so long, around one another had been a great trial. There had been so many emotions that I'm sure his mind and heart had been overcome , today, he looked at peace and smiled at me, gently nodding his heads as if to confirm my thoughts. I wrapped my arm around my love as she smiled up at me, wrapping her own arms tightly around my torso. With her, I could conquer the world. And I had.

"Okay, but seriously Edward, it's going to be time to get rid of all the black and work on adding some color into your life. Also, Emmett, I'm sure Rose would appreciate if you cut back on all the action figures that are in your room and certainly stop collecting them unless you want to buy another house just to have them all in. And Mom, I had a few cute ideas that I think you'll really enjoy..." her voice sounded happy as she talked to everyone, who were already chuckling at her eagerness, "What? I've been waiting a really long time for this!"

"Oh, we know. Go nuts, and surprise us all," I smiled at her as she laughed and went to head towards the door. I was about to turn and grab my jacket, half expecting us all to follow her when I heard a stillness take over the room. I turned around and Edward stared at Alice, his face a mask of disbelief as her eyes seemed distant and glazed over. Everyone stared and I waited to hear of the news.

"How can thi-" Edward began before Alice cut in, "Answer your phone, Carlisle."

My phone chirped in the corner and I quickly sped over to it, seeing an unknown number. I wondered who would be calling, considering this was a phone that I had kept with me for years, only my oldest medical friends being able to call or old medical patients.

"Hello?" I answered and the voice that answered made my entire family turn to stone, and Edward fall to his knees.

"Carlisle. I know you all hate me and I wouldn't be calling if this weren't bigger than me. This is Bella and my daughter is sick and I am out of options. I'm begging you to help me. Please, Carlisle. Please."


	2. On The Way

**Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you think or if I should keep it going! Here's Chapter Two.**

Bella's POV

 _Hold on. Please don't take her. Please._ My thought echoed as I held my daughter who was gasping for air against my chest. My heart pounded in my ears as I felt the pain she was having as if it were my own. Her every whimper caused my entire body to curl in pain, but I held her tight against me, begging God or the universe for some answer to this misery. There had to be a solution despite everything they had told me. There had to be a way to save my baby.

Leukemia. The word made my skin crawl. When the doctors had uttered the words to me, my heart had dropped. I hadn't felt a pain so earth shattering since the day my love had left me. There was no expense that wouldn't be paid as long as they saved her. They had to save her. They began treatments immediately, and I watched as my beautiful brown haired child became much too thin and slowly lost her soft locks. We spent every night in the hospital, holding each other, unsure of what the next day would bring. She was so strong, always comforting me despite the fact that she was the one who was suffering. My eyes never left hers as the nights went by, and I prayed for her to wake up the next morning.

Months went by and we continued hoping for good news. We did everything they told us to do. We avoided places where infections were popular, which to my four year old, was the worst possible punishment. Home school was the only option that could work for us considering our circumstances and we kept up with material that she should be learning. When she should have entered kindergarden at age five, she was already ahead of any student that she would have come in contact with. She showed off to her nurses, bragging about how quickly she could spell her name and much more complicated words than that of any five year old. I was proud that even with her body struggling to live, she was continuing forward. Her future would be so bright as soon as she won the battle.

Treatments worked well the first year and a half. We began vitamins and a healthy diet. Charlie was constantly calling to check up on us, and came to visit during long periods of time in the hospital. I knew that he loved her, his little Ellie Rose, and she loved him back with a heart of gold. Every colored picture was for Grandpa Charlie and he craved getting those handfuls every time he walked through our door. He wasn't far, he still lived in his house in Forks and we lived safely near a hospital in Seattle. He and Sue had figured out a life together, and I loved hearing of their happy stories from time to time. Ellie loved to say Grandma Sue.

Renee came to visit when she could, but she was still living on the edge. I knew she would never grow old and the child in her heart was in full spring as she rounded the corner towards fifty. I enjoyed her stories, feeling my old need for adrenaline every time she described stories of jumping out of planes, climbing mountains, drinking questionable drinks, and just living on the beach. We had always promised to visit her one day, but being away from the hospital was not an choice for me. I wanted to be close just in case the worst happened, and I refused to be away from people who knew Ellie and how to care for her. Renee understood and visited about every six to eight months, but I knew she wanted to be there more. No one knew how long this battle would last, and unfortunately; if we would win.

It was mostly Ellie and I. We were connected at the hip and I had made work from home, being a reporter for Seattle Times, and traveling only to near by events when she was healthy enough to tag along. They understood and let me focus on stories that were easy to do from home and we continued on from there. I was able to keep her in treatments and still give her the life I knew she deserved. She had a play room filled with toys and a million ways for her to allow her imagination to continue to bloom and grow. Her focus would never be on the hospital or if she would live until tomorrow, but how beautiful each day was and the wonders that inevitably came with childhood. I wanted her to have a normal life, the best that I could give her.

However, Ellie's health took a sudden plummet in the weeks following her sixth birthday. At night, her nose would start bleeding and force us to go to the hospital. They had started becoming a normal occurrence that made me start an emergency bag that I left beside the door filled with things to comfort her with and clothes for both of us. Then, her pain began to take control of her bones. She would wake up crying and there was no choice but to just hold her. We had been allowed to take home certain medications, but she was always so scared of taking too many that she would want me to just hold her. I always did, and I never worried about anything as long as her arms were tight around me. I wish I could take it all away and take it. I was certain that if God offered, I would leave her in the capable hands of Charlie and I would go. As long as she lived.

I was ready for a crisis, it didn't matter the time or the day, I was ready. Any moment could happen and I began planning for each scenario. What if it happened when we were visiting Forks? I had contacted their paramedic team and they were ready to go the distance if needed. What happened if we were at an event? My work knew that if I would leave, it would only be because of Ellie. What if she got sick in the car, I had a bag ready. There was no question that I wasn't ready to answer. All but one. What if her treatments stopped working?

When they told me that her body was no longer responding to treatments, my whole world crashed. I had no answers. I begged them for some sort of hope, but all the other treatments were weaker, and they hadn't worked on her in the past. They told me the first step to coping with news like this was to accept it. Like hell I would. I would not accept that the one good thing this world made would have to pay for the idiocy of the human world not being intelligent enough to save itself. I finally understood why parents would go to any length to free their child from pain and how dying didn't seem like the worst scenario if it meant saving my child. From that moment, I knew I'd find a way.

I had pondered a thought, never letting it take full gear in my brain until I knew it was the last possible resort. Searching through doctors, I found most of them apologetically would say there was no way to beat this. Those words no longer mattered to me as I kept up my search. There had to be other ways to go about it. There had to be one treatment that would work or a new one on its way. There was an answer to every question. We just had to hold on.

Tonight, I had been working on a paper of the latest Seattle event, trying to describe it accurately even though my eyes were beginning to droop and I struggled to keep my head up. We had a rough day, Ellie's aches and pains took over for most of the evening, making bedtime a project. As soon as she closed her eyes, I rushed away to work on the words that were due by 6am the next morning. I had just finished with the final line and hit send, sending a note with it reminding them to edit it before publishing before slamming down my laptop. I half decided to just lean my head down and sleep for a few hours exactly where I was when I heard my daughter's voice scream out into the night air. I jumped, running across the house at full speed.

I caught the door with my arm but ignored the pain and my daughter launched herself into my arms, her nose bleeding and fresh vomit layered across her shirt. I clutched her and rushed to the bathroom as I tried my best to clean her up. Her tiny body shook with sobs as she cried out about the ache in her bones once more. My eyes filled with tears as I removed her soiled clothing and gently started a bath. She shook her head at me and continued to cry.

"Mommy, it hurts," she clutched at her legs and I wished that a miracle would happen and I could take away her pain. I considered letting her lay in my arms until sleep finally overcame her, but the vomit was stuck in the baby hairs on her head, causing it to stick and clump together. I felt my heart break as I took her in my arms and gently placed her in the warm water.

"Honey, maybe the water will help you feel a little better. I have to get you clean," I apologized as I took out therapeutic soap to fill the tub with. She sighed and wrapped her body around itself and looked up at me with her emerald green eyes. Those eyes made my whole world better and I quickly got to work, scrubbing her head clean and trying to get the smell from her skin. Her hair, or what was starting to grow back in, was thin and frail. Her body seemed so tiny compared to other children her age and it made me so angry. Why did it happen to her, my baby? Why couldn't it happen to me? The world was unfair.

I carefully dried her off and held onto her, getting her dressed and comfortable before gently laying her on the couch to start cleaning up her room. The routine happened more times than I would like to admit, and I was finished and putting her blankets in the washer before long. As I washed up myself and met her on the couch, her tears caused anxiety to hit me full force. She was never a weak child, always pushing through even when times got hard. This time she looked so tiny and weak, and I quickly crouched down in front of her, her arms already stretched out for me.

"Mommy, remember that nice nurse who told us about how that other little boy, Tommy, went into the sky to be with someone really nice?" I nodded as her little voice whispered into my neck, "Do you think I'm going to go there soon? I'm so tired. I'm scared, Mommy. I don't want to make you as sad as Tommy's mommy is. I want to stay with you." My chest exploded and it took every ounce of myself not to break down and start sobbing uncontrollably. I held her and in that moment, I knew that I had to do everything in my power to save her, even if that meant that I had to face my past.

"Stay here, baby," I whispered as I ran to grab a folder I had on my desk and the phone. As a reporter, I had been allowed to get more access to certain areas, one being the health profession. I opened the folder and saw the name of someone I never thought I'd see again. I held my breath, knowing that he'd be awake. He was always awake. They all were. I dialed the number and hit call as I held my daughter to me, her gasps shaking my whole body.

The phone rang once before it was answered, "Hello?"

Instead of waiting, I took the moment of bravery and my daughter's gasping breaths to push me, "Carlisle. I know you all hate me and I wouldn't be calling if it weren't bigger than me. This is Bella and my daughter is sick and I am out of options. I'm begging for you to help me. Please, Carlisle. Please."

There was silence. I held my breath as tears streamed down my eyes before I continued, "I know I shouldn't be calling, but my baby is sick. I have ran out of every option, every doctor has said it is not possible and I promised her I wouldn't give up. You have been studying medicine forever and maybe I'm being stupid, but I can't give up. I need help. Please. I'm asking as a mother to a six year old who is crying into my neck in so much pain...Carlisle? Please?"

Carlisle's voice entered the silence, "Of course, Bella. I'm always here to help. Now, what are her symptoms? What is she sick with? Where are you?"

My breath came out in a gust as I started speaking robotically of her sickness, "Two years ago, when Ellie was four, she got diagnosed with Leukemia. Treatments have worked out for us for the passed few years, but about six months ago her body began rejecting treatments. I've searched through doctors everywhere and no one has any answers for us. I found your name in a file while I was writing a report for the Seattle Times and I had to call. Tonight, she's had nose bleeds and has been vomiting. Her appetite is low and she has hardly eaten anything in the last twelve hours. She has pain in her bones that have left her crying and the pain medicine they gave me is hardly working and we're almost out and I have no idea what to do. I'm just asking for help. We'll go anywhere you need us and we'll do anything, just please help me save my daughter." I was out of breath by the end, but I kept my eyes closed. Hoping for a miracle.

"Okay," Carlisle's doctor side began to take over, "I'm gathering you live in Seattle since you work at The Seattle Times. We aren't far from that location actually. It's about five in the morning and I can have a prescription ready for you in our town in two hours, which is how long the drive is. If you would like, you can bring her here and I will have everything ready. We'll figure out the more complicated details later but I think this will be a good start. Do you need anything else?"

The relief I felt was overwhelming, completely taking over my entire body as I looked down at my beautiful girl, "No. No, this is more than I expected. We can leave in half an hour, if Ellie is feeling up to it. Just send me the address and I'll be there."

"Just send us a message when you leave and we'll be here. Everyone is here," by the tone of his voice, I understood his implication, "And I imagine everyone is very eager to see you again and meet that daughter of yours. We have a lot to all talk about and catch up on."

"Okay. I'll be there soon. Carlisle, thank you so much. You have no idea how thankful I am," I whispered before hanging up the phone. I quickly picked up Ellie, who's eyes were beginning to look heavy as I shifted her towards her room. She groaned and curled into me before I set her on the bed, "Baby, listen, we are going to visit a different doctor that Mommy knew when she was younger. I'm going to pack up some things and then we are going to go and you can either sleep, watch a movie, or listen to some music when we drive, okay? It's kind of a long drive."

By the look on her face, I knew she would probably choose sleep, "Okay, Mommy." At those words, I bolted out of her room, quickly grabbing the two bags I had shoved under a shelf in the closet. I quickly went in her closet, grabbing clothing for every weather there could be, unsure of how long we would be away from home. I grabbed her favorite toys and games, along with some movies to play in the car. My clumsiness seemed to go away in times like these and I quickly grabbed medications, doctors notes, old medical test results, and anything else I thought I would need for Carlisle to treat her. After running around like a maniac, I started on my own bag. As I entered my closet and began grabbing anything, I almost hesitated when I thought of who I would be seeing. The old empty spot in my chest threatened to opened and quickly grabbed a navy blue shirt, one that I knew I had worn once when I was younger. I rolled my eyes at my own selfishness and turned to grab pajamas and all of our bathroom products. Once the bags were full and forty-five minutes had passed, I ran out and threw the bags into the car before grabbing my GPS and my phone.

As I programmed the address it in, I glanced up at my daughter, taking in her small form that was now curled around her favorite turtle stuffed animal. I imagined how our life would have been, if she hadn't gotten sick. Would she be getting ready for school right now instead of rushing to some stranger's house in hopes of answers? Would she be playing with friends during the afternoon instead of waiting in a hospital, trying to keep her lunch down? I wanted all of those things, so I quickly set the GPS in the car and grabbed my keys, phone, and purse before picking her up. She quickly held on tight to her little turtle and muttered, "Mommy? Can we bring my blankie?"

I smiled and grabbed it, "Of course, my sweets." After getting her safely buckled into her car seat and starting a happy Disney movie, I tucked her in and got in the car for the long drive. I texted Carlisle quickly letting him now that I would be on my way and what pharmacy to stop in when I arrived. He messaged back moments later and we were on our way. I hurt the soft snores coming from the back and envied her slightly as I drank the coffee that was sitting next to me. Sleep was something that never easily came to mothers, but hardly came for me.

I wondered what it would be like. Would they take Ellie in and reject me? Would my presence make them all go away, especially him? Would he hate me for showing my face after so many years? I knew that this was not for me, and if it weren't for Ellie I would have stayed far out of their life. This wasn't about the past, but I couldn't help wondering what he would see when he saw me. I would look like garbage once we pulled in, my hair tied back from the shower I took right after cleaning up her room, my eyes dark from the lack of sleep, and aged ten years. I glanced in the mirror. I hadn't changed all that much. My eyes were still brown and aging hadn't been too awful to me. It was stupid to hope for anything from him, but a part of me selfishly did. I hoped he saw me, strong and independent even after he had left me. I hoped he found it inspiring. I hoped he cared. More than anything, I hoped he liked Ellie.

I was angry at myself for these thoughts, but they forced away the nerves as I drove. My car hummed and I focussed more on my baby's sleeping body in the back. I kept holding onto the thought he may know a way to save her, to make her happy again, and we could go on living. She could experience the entire world. I wanted her to experience everything, including love, even if it means that she has to go through heartbreak to get there. I sighed as I watched the sun start to rise. I couldn't imagine a single day without her by my side, and I didn't want to. With that, I accelerated faster, only focussing on getting to where I needed to be.

As I pulled into the town, I noted how small it was. Just like I expected, it was cloudy there. I chuckled to myself and stopped at the pharmacy. Ellie was beginning to open her eyes and focus on the movie as I picked up her prescription. It was already paid for and my heart filled. They cared enough to pay for her medicine. I smiled at her through the review mirror and continued towards the house. I tried to be mindful of my heart and breathing as I got closer, knowing they would be listening for us.

"Honey, we're almost there okay? Someone that I used to know is going to take a look at you. He might run some tests, but they will probably be like the ones at the hospital so it'll be okay. And I'll be there the whole time, okay?" her green eyes looked tired, but she smiled and nodded, "Are you hungry, baby? It is almost breakfast."

She made a face and yawned, her arms stretching beyond her head, "I'm okay, Mommy. But later, do you think we can have french toast? That sounds really good!" I laughed and nodded, "Of course."

We rounded the corner and there it was. The house wasn't all that different than I imagined it would be. It was in the forest, naturally, and it was big. There were windows, but not as many as the house they had in Forks. There were eight cars in the driveway and I smiled at that. I hoped they weren't watching as I quickly pulled along the curb, making sure not to hit it and make a fool out of myself. As I looked back at Ellie, I quickly lost all my hesitation and moved to get her out of the car. I gently took the hat I had and slipped it over her head in case the morning air bugged her, and picked her up gently into my arms. Her turtle was squished into my chest as I grabbed the bag that had her medical information and some of her small belongings. As I turned to close the door, there was Emmett.

My heart almost fell to the ground and he grinned wide at me, still the same dork that I had last seen almost ten years ago. I laughed, "Hey stranger." he chuckled and quickly grabbed the bag for me before motioning towards the back of the car, quietly asking permission to open it. I nodded and he quickly gathered the other two bags before closing it swiftly and motioning for me to follow him. I did so, carefully moving Ellie to my hip and hold onto the bag.

"Mommy, is this where the doctor is?" Ellie asked as she glanced around, taking in her surroundings.

"Yeah, and there are a few people here that I am sure will be happy to meet you. Who couldn't be? You're my pocket of sunshine," I smiled down at her and gave her forehead a kiss, "Just remember to answer all the questions he asks. I know you always hate answering the questions when you aren't feeling good, but it's important that you do. I'll try to help you out when I can, but it's good for you to answer them too." She nodded as we neared the door and I mentally prepared myself for seeing the rest of them.

As we walked in, I quickly noted six other people staring at us. As I ran my eyes over each of them, it was like I was seventeen again and I was seeing them all for the first time. My memory had been so simple, not being able to remember just how extraordinary they were. There skin was beautiful and there eyes caused my heart to shudder. I had missed them. I had ignored that pain in my chest for years now, but here I was standing with each of them looking at me with similar looks. I wonder if they ever thought they would see me again. And in the middle was him. Edward. My whole frame stilled as my eyes met his. My love for him would never fade away. He still looked seventeen, but he was still such a beautiful man, one that had my heart so permanently attached to his. His age lay in his eyes, something that I hadn't noticed all those years ago, and I missed how it felt to be next to him. I was quickly shaken out of my trance as my daughter wiggled her hand in front of my face, causing the rest of them to chuckle.

"Mommy? Mom. Hello? Who is everyone?" her sweet voice sounded frustrated and I laughed before pointing, "These are my old friends. That is Rosalie. She's very pretty, I know. That big one is Emmett, he's really funny. That girl is Alice, she loves to play dress up. That's Jasper, he's a really calm person to be around. That is Esme, she's their mother. That's Carlisle, who will be your doctor. And that," I pointed and found the words hard to say, "is Edward. We were very close when we were younger."

She shyly waved and I smiled at her innocence. She looked at all of them with curiosity and i hugged her small body closer to me, proud of the tiny person that she was. Carlisle then moved and smiled at her, "Hi, Ellie, my name is Carlisle. Is it okay if I take you into the room over there and we look at you to see if I can help you feel a little better today?" she nodded her head and I gently set her on the ground to open up her bag.

"I have all the paperwork from the last two years. There's everything from the different treatment plans to the diets she's been on. I didn't know what you needed, so I just grabbed everything. And I want to thank you again for even giving her a chance and looking at her. She may be getting hungry soon though, so after you're done we can leave and go find food a place to stay. Just thank you so-" Esme cut me off mid sentence, "Oh honey, no. You'll stay here. You look so tired. After she's done with Carlisle, we'll go grocery shopping and we'll make you guys a nice breakfast and you two will relax. You obviously have been taking on too much, so please start to relax. We're here for you."

Her words were more than I could ever hope for and my head fell. Tears filled my eyes and I couldn't help the small sob that left my throat. Quickly, her arms were around me and I felt myself give into the feeling of pure fear and also relief as I whispered, "Thank you. Thank you so much." Her hands patted my head as I curled around her, feeling pieces of me that had been missing for far too long fall into place.

"Mommy?" Ellie's voice broke through my head and I quickly straightened up and whipped my eyes, "Yes, honey. I'm coming." I took her hand in mine and we walked together quickly into his office and I began praying for a miracle. A miracle that would take away the pain we were having. I glanced back, meeting Edward's eyes, seeing something there that made my heart fill. His crooked smile. I let out a small breath and turned to follow my baby, feeling a whole new set of hope and faith take hold of my soul.

 **Next chapter will be up soon if you would like. Let me know if I should keep this going. Have a great day!**

 **-A**


	3. There's A Chance

**These first few chapters have come out really fast because I started writing them awhile ago. I'm super excited for you guys to read this and hope it's somewhat decent. Thanks for the reviews so much! Unfortunately, the next few chapters probably won't come out within hours of each other, but I'll do my best. Enjoy! Please let me know if you don't like where something is going or any opinion on the story at all. I'm opened to criticism and take it seriously. Hopefully this is something worth reading.**

 **-A**

 **Bella's POV**

I stared at the MRI scan that had been taken only about seven weeks prior, unable to make out much of what a doctor would be able to. I still got confused when doctors could point at different areas and seemingly pull information out of thin air. Carlisle's eyes were fixed on the scans, obviously aware of something that was far over my head. I sighed and gently swiped the hair from Ellie's eyes. She looked so tired as she laid her head against my shoulder, staring up at the scans. I couldn't imagine how frightened she was at this. Or how hungry she must be getting. I silently hoped that this first set of consultations with him would be short so I could get food in her.

"It's advanced, but not necessarily terminal," he muttered, as he stared continuously at the screen. The little ball of hope that had began to wrap itself around my soul began to vibrate and I found myself squeezing Ellie closer to me.

"That's good, right?" I whispered, needing him to confirm my thin line of hope. He glanced back at me with a small smile, "Oh still so hopeful. We've missed that." His words send a whole new feeling build in my chest, one that I thought would never come back after I lost it ten years ago. Had they missed me?

"Well," he began and I sat up a little straighter, "We have some time. I can see where they believe there is no more hope, some medical research is questionable. However, I see that the progress itself has slowed down a bit, lending us some time. Of course, we'll have to check regularly, but I can see the next year being a window of opportunity for us. I think we can find a way, as long as we hold onto hope."

My eyes immediately filled without my permission and I let some of the droplets free. I had no idea of the amount of fear I was feeling curling and grabbing at pieces of myself. The thought of a year was almost too much. Had I thought we would make it through the rest of the month? I'm not so sure. I figured I would search until it was no use, and I would fight until there was nothing left for me to fight. Yet, the small scan sitting up on the desk proved one thing; there was still a fight in us. I wouldn't let her take the fall yet. Or ever. I would hold onto hope, as I hoped everyone else would. My voice was overcome with emotion as I whispered, "Thank you."

Carlisle smiled at me, and I almost felt like the years apart from this family were fading away with each moment, "Bella, you have nothing to thank. However, I do believe Esme is anxiously waiting to get you girls to a store to buy you some proper meals before she makes you a five star breakfast. She began looking up recipes the moment we got a call from you." I smiled and turned around to see Esme grabbing her jacket for the crisp air of the beginning of fall, even though she wouldn't be needing it. Ellie giggled and whispered, "We can get stuff for french toast."

"Yes, I suppose we can." I pushed her off towards Esme, who was waiting with Ellie's jacket already in her hand. I smiled at them, before glancing up at Carlisle who was following Ellie's movement as she quickly walked towards the door, "She's strong. I don't see this ending badly." he shed a glance at me, smiling lightly.

"I hope your right..." I paused, lowering my voice before I continued, "I also want you to know that if this causes any problems between you and...the other members of the family then I can leave. We can stay in a place somewhat near and come when you need us to. I won't make myself a burden just because I've asked for help. I know that you all left for a reason and that Edward..." I winced as I tried to say the words, "...didn't want me. I know that. I'm strictly here to save my daughter or at least try to." _But I'm still holding onto stupid, irrational hope._ I added in my head.

"You were never, will never, and certainly are not currently any source of burden. And that little girl out there has most of the family already wrapped around her finger. I promise, none of us really longed to be away from you. In fact, most of us missed you terribly. As for Edward...I believe you two should speak to each other, when ready, and work out the past. Today's a new day. Our past has not been spotless to mistakes, I pray you be forgiving. I feel a new hope starting today, and I hope you'll feel it too." He quickly got up and left the room. The silence engulfed me and Ileaned back in my chair, my mind reeling as I tried to decipher his words. It was like my prayers were being answered in front of me far too quickly than my mind could comprehend. My eyes closed and I silently prayed for this not to be the end. I didn't want this to end, as selfish as that was.

"MOM! FRENCH TOAST NEEDS BREAD!" my daughter's voice launched into the air and I laughed before rushing out of the room, seeing everyone smiling and chuckling at my child's strong will to be heard. I sighed, "Just imagine what her teenage years will be like." Alice smiled and winked at me before bringing my own sweatshirt to me. I slipped it on and looked down to see two arms reaching up like I was the sun and she was a blooming flower. My heart filled, like it always did, and I lifted her to my hip.

"Let's not keep this little girl waiting," Esme said, before slipping through the door and we followed her on command.

I stared down at the cart, suddenly remembering how willing they were to spend money without much thought. Everything Ellie even considered or looking out with even the tiniest bit of interest was in the cart and heading towards the register. I kept batting Esme's hands away, telling her that we were perfectly capable of living on the things we were used to but that didn't get me very far. She kept using Ellie against me, having her flash me her longing eyes or a pout and I gave in. Esme's eyes glowed as she interacted with her, easily taking on the mother hen character that I already knew her to be. As we walked through the story, it was surprisingly less stressful to have someone with me as we went, another pair of eyes to make sure Ellie was safe at all times. My stress levels were lowering and for the first time in a long time, I felt my chest start to loosen.

"So, tell me, what have you been up to besides all this?" Esme asked me as we got into a long line. It was time for all the early morning shoppers to show their faces, and we were among the crowd. I shifted Ellie, seeing the tiredness develop in her eyes and the cranky behavior set in. Her stomach rumbled and it tested my patience, but Esme handed her a small new toy that made her eyes glow with contentment. I sighed, letting her get spoiled.

"I mean, besides this? There hasn't been much. Just a lot of figuring out work and how to give her the best schooling that I could give her. It's been a juggling game and a game of patience, but I think we are doing okay. Later, we can show you some of her writing skills if you'd like. She loves to show off to all our nurses at home," I smiled down at Ellie and Esme nodded vigorously, seeming to be eager to learn more about my little girl.

"But how about you? What's your life like? Outside of Ellie, I mean," Esme seemed to think there was something so much more than what I was not expressing, but I bit my lip; unsure of how pathetic it would sound to say that Ellie was the only thing in my life. My work had been there, but it never brought me the delight that being with her had. There was nothing compared to her. I shrugged my shoulders, "There's nothing really. I see Charlie and Renee now and then, but my life is Ellie. There's nothing really more to it."

Esme was silent. She loaded the belt and shooed me away, not letting me help. I took a sleepy Ellie in my arms and let her rest her head on my neck. As I pulled out my wallet, I argued with her that I could pay for half or more, but she refused (much like I thought she would) and paid the disgustingly large bill. I wanted to stomp my feet, but for once I decided to let it happen. Ellie wasn't given everything in the world in our everyday life. Hospital bills, no matter how great the insurance, was painful to look at when your child was battling cancer. I didn't care, I went without as long as she was fed, relatively healthy, and enjoying her life. Family had aided us, mostly Charlie. Yet, these were the people that were welcoming us into their home and giving her the best, so I let it happen.

The ride home was quiet, Ellie's little eyes began to droop as she snuggled into her car seat. I had forgotten that I hadn't slept since a day ago and began to feel it as we turned into the driveway. Quickly, I gathered my angel in my arms and went to grab a bag. As I turned towards the trunk, there was the entire clan, grabbing a few backs and running inside. I smiled as Alice quickly grabbed a blanket, wrapping Ellie and I in it. Emmett was grinning at the small turtle that was tightly clutched in her small fists leaning against my shoulder. My breath hitched in my throat as Edward came to a halt in front of me, staring at the small girl in my arms and then back up at me, seemingly comparing us. I held a chuckle in at his facial expression and felt Ellie look up and smile at him, her eyes big as she took him in. I wondered if he amazed her just as he had always amazed me. Edward's caramel eyes came up to meet mine, the expression something I couldn't make out. There was something new mixed with something old and my heart gave a small shudder. There was that hope again, trying to kill me in my place.

As we all headed inside, I felt his presence next to me the whole time and it took everything for me not to hold onto any thoughts. My stomach vibrated in unison with Ellie's just as we walked into the kitchen and he muttered the lines that I never realized could fill me with contentment, "Breakfast time for the humans." My head expanded with some deeper feeling as my heart tingled. It had been so long since I focussed on the hole in my chest. Now, it was no where to be found as I watched the Cullens gently grace the floors around me, perfecting meals and finding new corners to put things in. Rosalie was even helping, although I knew it was more for Ellie than it was for me, I still felt completely thankful. I tried to keep my eyes from watering, but this new freedom was something I was neither prepared for nor used to. I went to set Ellie down, but her hands clutched me quickly. I looked at her, instantly worried considering she wasn't always a fussy girl. Usually, she was the picture of perfection. Unless she was hurting.

"Baby? Are you in pain?" I whispered as she buried her head in my neck. Her small head nodded and I held onto her tightly, hoping my touch would somehow relieve her of some pain. I pressed my lips to her forehead and then continued to whisper, "As soon as we get everything put away, we'll start some breakfast. After that we can take some medicine and maybe find a place to lay down and watch some Lilo and Stitch that you fell asleep to in the car. How's that sound?" Her head nodded again and I turned to see that Esme had already started whisking eggs up and drenching bread in them.

I quickly walked over to get our bags, searching in it for something cooler for her to wear. Whenever she was in pain, she had a tendency to become overheated and I avoided her temperature being at risk of rising at all cost. I looked around, but noticed how everyone moved away to give us some privacy so I could change her. Her little arms automatically lifted and I slipped her out of her sweatshirt and into a t-shirt and some shorts. I kept her blanket close to me, but ushered her off to the kitchen. Despite the fact that her body was small, her soul was huge as she skipped towards the smell of cinnamon. I leaned back against the couch, for the first time letting my eyes slightly closed as I knew that someone would be waiting around the corner to greet her. I planned on getting up in one minute, and began counting down from sixty. Before I even knew what was happening, my body began to feel like I was drifting in water and I fought to open my eyes, but lost all too quickly.

I gasped, sitting up quickly and nearly falling off the place that I had managed to curl up on. My eyes were blurry as I searched my surroundings, not seeing the hospital or my house. Panic set in for a second longer before I saw Alice sitting on the floor in front of me, watching me curiously over her shoulder. Glancing around, Esme sat with her arms folded and gently tapping her foot while Carlisle sat, reading up on several of the papers that I had given him. I glanced and saw Emmett and Jasper actively playing a game on the television and even Edward and Rosalie sitting nearby, Rose's eyes were settled on the door in the corner and Edward's eyes were softly settling on me. There was almost a calm that took over, but then I realized Ellie was no where in sight.

"Where's Ellie?" my voice croaked with sleep as I wiggled to find a comfortable way out of my current half sitting position. My eyes kept searching, waiting for my little beauty to pop her head up.

"Oh, she went to sleep in Esme's room after you dozed off on the couch. Don't worry; her stomach is full and she has a fresh round of medicine in her. You have nothing to worry about," Alice gently pushed me back into a laying position and I sighed, relaxing slightly. "You need to relax for a moment. You have taken a lot on doing this whole 'mom' thing. You deserve a little break."

I rubbed my face, glad that I had avoided makeup and stared up at the window. The sun was in a different spot than I remembered, "How long have I been asleep?"

"Only about three hours. Ellie went to sleep about a hour after you did. How long does she usually nap?" Esme pondered, and I stole a glance over at her to see her smiling softly at me.

"It all depends on how much pain she's been in for the day. Some days she hardly sleeps at all and I'm chasing after her all day. Other days, she just lays around and we try anything to keep her distracted until the pain goes away," I remembered how tired I had been, how just the night before had been a day full of never ending pain in her small legs. How could a body so tiny be going through so much pain?

"Actually, speaking of her wellness, I have a few questions for you pertaining to her health," Carlisle walked slightly towards me, his doctor face in full swing. I sat up straighter, instantly more awake and aware than I had been only moments before. Esme interrupted him quickly before he continue with his next question, "Honey, let the poor girl wake up. She hardly slept a wink and she's only just opened her eyes."

"Esme, please don't worry. I probably can answer most of these questions without being very conscious for any of it. Many nights in the hospital have made me prepared for moments like this," my words did little to comfort her as I sat up completely and placed my feet back on the floor, "Go ahead. Ask away."

He smiled and shifted the papers in his hands, "Most of her medical history is fairly clear through these papers. She's had numerous treatment plans, only a few actually working for her. She's been on a consistent plan for the past few years, but recently there was an end to how effective it was in fighting the cancer off. Her symptoms have been coming back in full effect, but she's held strong. It seems she's changed pain medicines quite a lot, them continuously getting stronger. Her vitamin regimen looks very good and I trust you have followed her dietary plan considering the lengths you've gone to just to keep her going. Through most of the tests, it's obvious that her illness has slowed down even without the constant treatments. That leads me to believe there is still an answer that is very possible to find. Now, medical history? I'll need to see that of yours and her father's."

I almost slammed my head on the nearest surface, "Damn it! I left her adoption papers at home. I didn't even consider the idea that you would need that. I'm sorry, I'll go back and get them." I got up without thinking and went to head blindly for my keys.

"Wait. She's not yours?" Edwards voice caught me off guard, suddenly so close to me. I turned to look at him, and the rest of them, seeing all of them holding a very similar expression. I had never thought to mention it because, frankly; I never really paid attention to the fact that she hadn't come from me. I was her mother in every aspect that mattered.

"Well, she is mine. I mean, I adopted her when she was a newborn and I've had her ever since. She may not be mine by blood, but she is my daughter...why? I just assumed you guys would have known that. I would love to say we looked alike, but she's hardly a mini me. Based on pictures, she looks a lot like what would have been her father," I casually started to ramble before I decided to clamp my lips shut as they all stared at me.

"I had no idea. How did I not know that?" Alice muttered to herself, instantly standing up and walking out of the room with Jasper trailing behind.

"Is it so shocking?" I looked up at Edward, who's eyes were fixed on me. I tried not to take note to the intensity that lay in those ambers, but had to blink to avoid getting sucked right in, "Does it change anything?"

"Gosh, no." Esme began at the same time that Rosalie blurted out, "No, of course not."

"Ten years, and you're still a mystery," Edward said quietly, his voice full of wonder. I stared up at him, wondering how he could even say that and I instantly retorted, "If you only knew how much of a mystery you are being right now."

There was a heavy silence and his eyes instantly looked down. I felt a bit of anger in me, almost wanting to attack him with all the hurt I had when I was only eighteen. Just as I was about to say something, I closed my lips and just shook my head. This wasn't the time or the place for a conversation like that. Without a doubt, if he wanted to, we would clarify certain things. For so long, I had so many questions constantly running through my mind about him. Why didn't he leave in the first place if he didn't love me enough to stay? How could he leave me the way he did? Why did he think it was for the best for everyone? And most importantly, why was he acting so strange around me now? As if there was still something there?

I heaved a sigh and closed my eyes, "Maybe we can have this conversation another time." I did my best to sound like I was offering the time and he seemed to take it quickly without overthinking it.

"I would like that," he whispered and his cool finger ever so slightly brushed against my wrist as he headed for the stairs towards his room. I turned to look at everyone else, but they were immersed in their own conversation. As polite as it was, it was an act I had seen them put on a million time. I tried not to focus on the soft tingling feeling that still radiated on my wrist as I walked towards Carlisle.

"So, about her medical information," I tried to change the tension in the room quickly, "Do I need to go get those papers or?" He shifted through the papers again and then swept over to his laptop, quickly typing in words that I couldn't see. I waited patiently, staring through the window at the dense forest that was outside. I longed to find a patch of sun to lay in, imagining how it used to be when we were all younger and the world wasn't so unfair.

"I think I can get the information through the database. I have certain connections with the hospital, so I'm thinking the forms shouldn't be too hard to find. Worse comes to worse, I'll run to your house and get the documents. There's no need for you to exhaust yourself out further. You need your rest just like Ellie does. You need to be there for her, so be there for yourself," his words hit home, mimicking Renee's and Charlie's constant accusations.

"Do you think there would be something in her history that would hint at something more than what the doctors have been looking at?"

"Not necessarily. It's just something I want to look at, to go back and see if Leukemia is something the family has seen many times before or if Ellie is among the few. It won't change much, but it's just information I'm used to having to compare allergies and other medical issues." he off handedly said as he looked at another scan from a few years ago, when we first realized what we were up against, "Her fight is extraordinary. I'm truly impressed."

Pride exploded in me at his words. Just as I stopped smiling, I heard my favorite pair of feet softly padding towards me. I quickly turned to see Ellie rounding the corner, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Her small strands of baby hairs were sticking up and my fingers gently brushed them to the side. She smiled up at me, her tooth just to the left of her front teeth missing as her adult tooth began to grow. There was nothing I wouldn't give to watch her continue to grow and become a beautiful young lady.

From that moment, the family kept her completely entertained and were equally entertained by her. She was having a good day now, so playing was number one on her to-do list and the family ate it up willingly. Alice and Rose quickly established a game of dress up and watching her walk out in numerous outfits owned by the two of them was nothing less than adorable. My heart felt like it couldn't be more filled as she giggled and dance with the two of them, completely adapting to a life where I wasn't the only women in her life. If I didn't love the two of them so much, I would have been borderline jealous. There wasn't room for that feeling in her life; she needed th best people around her.

Emmett and Jasper soon stepped in, teaching her fun little tricks to play on the members of the family. Ellie loved Jasper, somehow feeling as if he were a comforting teddy bear, which wasn't all that far off from the truth. He was completely under her spell, seeming to have no threatening feelings towards her regarding his hunger whatsoever. He assured me many times, but I trusted all of them around her. It goes against most of the things that parents knew, but I couldn't feel anything less than love as all of them laughed and played like there was nothing wrong in the world. Days like this didn't come for us most of the time, so I sat back and let the world give it to us.

She went to bed easily, her stomach full of ice cream and her little eyelids struggling to stay opened. Her surroundings were nothing less than wonderful; Alice had created a room just for her. It was covered in pink and I was shocked that they went to all the trouble for her. As much as I wanted to enjoy this delightful life that we had been welcomed into, I couldn't help but wonder what my part in it even was. There were questions anchoring down in my head that I just couldn't push away and as I laid by Ellie I felt them all bubbling to the surface. I knew they were all home and all moving around. They had only said goodnight to Ellie to make her believe that they were just like her, but the memories of how they lived their nights would not leave me.

I swiftly grabbed my laptop and headed downstairs, noting the slight buzz of activity that took place beyond Edward's door. I stopped in front of it, my breath hitching in my throat. I couldn't decide if I was ready to even start a conversation with him or if I wanted to avoid any answers that he may give me. I stared at the door, unsure of what to do or if to do it. Instead, I kept walking down the stairs, knowing that he would have heard me standing there. There was nothing I could hide from the people in this house and that would take another round of getting used to. As I reached the living room, I saw most of them sitting around; some reading while Emmett and Jasper continued to try to beat the video game they had started this morning. Rose and Alice smiled at me as I found the kitchen table and sat to open my laptop to quickly try to start on the report that I knew wouldn't be ready on time.

As I was typing, I tried to ignore the buzzing of questions and curiosity that was clawing and focussed on the information that I was suppose to be sharing with all the Seattle population. I got lost in the story, absentmindedly typing and before I knew it, people were standing behind me. I glanced back to see Carlisle and Esme looking down at me in concern.

"Honey, shouldn't you be sleeping?" Esme's sweet voice asked, looking down at me. I chuckled at their concern and checked the time. 2:45. It wasn't as bad as some nights.

"Eh, this is normal now. Nights are the only time that I can really get much work done so I stay up late most of the time trying to keep up. I'm just glad I didn't start my next degree before she got sick. I would never sleep," I sighed, leaning my head back against the chair. I also didn't want to mention how I was unsure of sleeping so close to Edward, not wanting to make him uncomfortable.

Jasper's voice echoed from the other room, "You don't have to feel weird about staying here. You can be comfortable." and then Alice's voice followed right behind his, "And don't even think about trying to find a cheap hotel room nearby. It's best for you two to stay here. And things are going to get better, I've seen it."

I laughed because I almost let myself forget how secrets were nearly impossible to keep to yourself around here. They all went about their business, after that, letting me finish my report. I hoped to be done by four, allowing at least four hours of sleep to bless me before I knew Ellie would be up and ready for a new day. The screen and words started to blur in my eyes, becoming foggy as I felt my eyes begin to droop. I fought against it, continuing to type the words even though my entire body was rejecting the very idea. My brain slowed down slightly, but I kept pushing; needing to finish this. As soon as I hit send, I felt my body give in and my head met the table lightly as my eyes gave into their fight.

Although I felt as if I were asleep, my brain still was aware of my surroundings as I heard individuals move around me. My body went to move, but my muscles argued against me and forced me to stay exactly where I was. The hardness of the table didn't even bug me as my eyes felt such an intense relief to finally being closed. There was a cool set of hands that gently ushered my laptop from under my face and I pondered who it was.

"She's so tired. God, I can't imagine how she's done all of this without anyone helping her. It's too much for me to even think about, let alone her. She needs to accept help. She needs to let us help," Esme whispered.

"Yes, but Ellie is strong. She's done a marvelous job alone. Charlie must be so proud," Carlisle voice whispered, "But I think we should move her to a more comfortable place. Did Alice figure anything out for her?"

"Actually," a voice that made my heart want to flutter, and would have if I hadn't been half comatose, "I have a solution. I'll take her up there."

I felt his hands move to gently wrap around me and I felt every piece of my soul scream out in pure delight as he picked me up and pulled me against him. Shuttering, my nose fell into his neck, my forehead safely against his chin as he held me up. His scent hit me and I sighed in contentment, finally finding a peace within me that I thought would never come. I wanted to believe this was a dream, but I had never had this good of an imagination.

"Are you going to talk to her?" Alice whispered nearby and I realized we were softly moving away from the kitchen.

"Yes, as soon as the right time comes along," Edward's voice was smooth like honey as I felt his voice lightly vibrate under my nose. I was seventeen again and I was in heaven. My voice muttered without my permission, "Now's the right time." It came out slurred and everyone around us chuckled.

"Come on, sleepy girl. Let's get you to bed," I felt a slight wind and then I was being set down on a soft couch, my body instantly curling around itself. His smell was stronger than before and I realized that it was because I was in his room. His only place that was ever just his. I sighed and let myself enjoy, my better judgement overcome with sleep. I peeked my eyes opened to see him wrapping a blanket around me gently. I stared at him, completely taken back by his kindness.

"Why are you doing this?" I whispered, feeling as if I was the same vulnerable eighteen year old that he left in the forest the night he decided to leave.

He smiled softly, looking down at me, "We have a lot to talk about. Just know, there are a lot of things that weren't what they seem," he leaned down closer towards my face and whispered, "I'm going to be here for you. Through this. Through everything. Just sleep now. I can see all the questions in your eyes, but sleep so your beautiful daughter can run and play with you in the morning." His lips gently pressed into my forehead and I let myself believe that this was going to be my life now. That he would be there. That they would all be there. That we could save Ellie. God, let us save her.

I didn't want anything else if she wasn't here too.


	4. Roller Coaster

**Well, this is a rather longer one. I hope you enjoy it because I was really excited about writing it that it took me a while to find the right words. Please let me know if you have any questions or suggestions for this story. I'm open minded and will try to mix ideas. I know where the story is going, but added input here and there is wonderful. Thanks for reading and hopefully a new chapter will be up soon if you guys keep wanting it. And by the way, I do now own Twilight. Which you all probably knew. But please review and let me know your thoughts. Lot of love.**

 **-A**

 **Bella's POV**

The last time I had woken up without the aide of an alarm or the sick noises coming from my daughter was probably directly before we found out the diagnosis. Since then, there was never enough time for things like sleep when there always something more that was nudging in the back of my head. Yet, here I was, curling helplessly to my pillow as the last traces of sleep slowly left my brain and I opened my eyes. I half expected to see the sun just rising like most mornings, but the sun was high in the sky and the light filtering through the window was usually something I saw right after breakfast. I waited to hear anything, but the room was quiet. With a glance around, my heart almost broke into a million pieces all over again.

It wasn't a dream. I was in Edward's room.

For so long, I had waited for something like this without really letting myself think anything of it. Now, a laugh bubbled between my lips and I couldn't help but let it out. I felt awake and alive, above all, completely thrilled that this was my life. His scent circled me and I felt like I was wrapped in his arms despite the fact that I was warm. I shook my head, glancing up at the ceiling. I tried counting back from sixty and even waiting for something to change that would signal that this was a dream, but nothing came. I sighed and laid my head back down, feeling like I was in absolute bliss. Just as I felt myself relaxing every muscle in my body, I jerked back into a sitting position.

Oh right, I'm a mother of a sick child. _Stupid. Get up and move!_ My thoughts hit my head as I jumped up and headed out the door. A sock clung onto the edge of my toe and I grumbled as I jumped on one foot trying to keep it from falling off. Any trace of gracefulness disappeared as I fell into the door, promptly causing it to slam. My nose jammed against it and I took a moment to get my footing before even trying to continue. If there was anything that I knew about me was that moving around quickly after just waking was a big mistake, yet I always did it anyway.

Slipping out the door, I stared at my feet with determination to get to the bottom of the stairs without making a complete fool of myself. There was a sweet smell in the air and I felt guilty for letting them put together a meal. There wasn't any expectations that I had when I came here, other than wanting them to help Ellie. There was nothing that I needed them to do for me, but the effort they seemed to be putting in to her wellbeing was making my heart swell. This family had managed to put my life back together in the shortest amount of time, when I had been fighting for it to seem halfway back from messy for the last two years.

As I reached the end of the stairs, I saw Ellie's head covered with a cute burgundy beanie as she put beads onto a string. Alice sat in front of her, showing her how to make small knots in the thread so that the beads wouldn't fall off while they were working on the bracelet. I had a flashback of doing the same thing with my mother when I was young, but never quite being able to make a good enough knot as to avoid the beads from falling all over myself. Usually parents, especially mothers, would feel jealously as they stared at the scene in front of them; yet there wasn't an ounce anywhere within me. They were giving her things that I couldn't, which was enough for me to continue on happily.

Esme popped around the corner, "I didn't know if you liked coffee? I made a pot anyway just in case?" her voice was in question and I couldn't help but smile at her thoughtfulness.

"That sounds amazing," my voice caused Ellie's head to pop up an turn towards me. Instantly, a smile lit up her face. She quickly got up and ran towards me, arms outstretched. I gathered her up immediately and felt her arms clasp around me neck. Since the first day she ever ran up to me in the morning, it's been my favorite moment. Her little head would perfectly land in my neck and our hearts would be close, the feeling of being whole would wash over me like I had been dehydrated and she was a fresh rainfall. I held her close, taking in her scent of sweet pea and a hint of honeydew.

"Good morning, pretty lady!" I exclaimed as she giggled, "Have you been causing chaos down here? You should have woken me up so I could help make you some breakfast. I didn't expect you guys to let me nap and sleep all the time."

"Oh, please!" Alice got up from where she had folded herself on the floor and rolled her eyes, "You were dead on your feet. Plus, Esme loves to cook and we have enough in there to feed an army so there was no harm. Also, playing with Ellie is always a pleasure. So stop whining and enjoy a few moments of rest. Gosh, you haven't changed at all."

Well, she wasn't wrong, "I just hate to feel like a burden."

There was a boom behind me and I didn't even flinch as I knew exactly who it was, "Oh, stop being such a bummer! You ain't a burden. You're just as bad as Edward! Speaking of, where is that mopping wart? He was supposed to go hunting with me!" Emmett exclaimed and looked around, as if Edward could hide from him in plain view.

"You guys go hunting!?" Ellie shouted, looking rightened. But I knew it was for different reasons than they would expect.

"Oh...well...I-I-I...Not like, well, not like. You know. It's not," Emmett's brain seemed to be battling with itself as he continued to mutter incoherent sentences.

"Well, sometimes people go hunting for some food. Grandpa Charlie goes fishing, which...I guess could be considered hunting if you look at it in the right way. It's not a mean thing to do, it's just a way to get food that's different than just going to the grocery store," I tried to dig Emmett out of it, but I doubted that I was getting anywhere. He still threw in an uncertain, "Yeah." As if I had just answered the question perfectly.

"Wait, but...are you going to hurt a poor little bunny? Or a deer? Please don't hurt a deer!" her eyes started to fill with water and a bump formed in my throat as I tried to think of a good way to comfort her. My mind began racing through all the possibilities, but I was never the best liar as the past had proved.

Just as I was about to try to change the subject, Edward's sweet voice came from behind me, "Well, Ellie, there are some grapes that grow around here that only come around in the fall. They are rare so most people don't know where to look for them. Emmett and I know some of the spots that they are and we like to say that we are "hunting for them" even though we're not. Sorry if he worried you, honey." He looked down at her and my heart almost gave out at the look of love that seemed to be coming from him. As if I could ever forget for long, I remembered the night before with a new surge of emotion. I hoped that Jasper wasn't paying too much attention otherwise Edward would be all too aware of my unfailing adoration, as if my heart didn't give it away enough as it was.

"Oh!" To Ellie, that must have made perfect sense. I, on the other hand, wondered if it were possible for grapes to even grow here with the weather already edging towards its colder tendencies. That was the beauty of childhood, everything made sense and almost nothing hurt. Except if one had cancer.

I looked up at Edward, watching as he gently smiled at me. Ellie quickly wiggled free from my grip and ran over to Emmett. I wanted to be brave and manage to not be consumed by his presence, but I had spent so long fighting it that it felt good to just give in to the miraculous realization that he was here. He was in front of me. I was here with my daughter and the whole family was opening their arms in way that my imagination wouldn't have been able to conjure up. And he was standing in front of me, looking down at me like he used to when I was seventeen. I wanted to push away all the hope that was dangerously building inside my head and my bones, but then the scent of him lingered on my clothes as I brushed a hair from my eye and I was gone again. There was no way that I would come back from this.

"Don't you dare hurt a bunny while looking for grapes, okay? But, if you find one, could you bring it back for me to see? I've always wanted to have a bunny," her head turned to look back at me with a slight pout. I chuckled and tried to focus on her instead of the statue of perfection standing next to me.

"Don't hurt the bunny, but let it stay with it's mommy," I smiled and looked back over at Edward, who's eyes were trained on Ellie. He smiled at her reaction of slight disappointment from such a little thing and looked back at me.

"So, I think we should talk...especially if you're planning on staying here for a little while," his voice was lower, only for me to hear.

My breath almost caught but I cleared it quickly, "If this is making you uncomfortable, we can find somewhere else. I don't want you to feel like you can't be home when I know you guys don't always get to be...yourselves." His face contorted immediately, seeming to not understand where I was coming from.

"No, you're absolutely fine here. Please, stop acting like you're the greatest burden. You're not. I'm...I am glad your here. And I believe if we talk, things will be more simple. So...tonight?" his eyes were in question and I wanted to jump in the air and hide under a rock simultaneously.

"Tonight? Okay," His smile lit up his face for a fraction of a second before he turned towards Emmett, "Well, I do believe we have some grapes to hunt for during this afternoon. And a bunny or two to keep an eye out for. Shall we go?" His movements were so relaxed and carefree, something that usually didn't go along with Edward. How much had changed in ten years?

Emmett swept Ellie up and directly into my arms before he bowed his head, "May the hunt begin." They both quickly left the house, leaving a surprisingly pleasant silence. I barely had time to process that fact that Edward wanted us to talk things through before Carlisle was coming up from behind me.

"Is it alright if we take a ride to the hospital and run a few tests? I would like to get a more up to date medical file going. One that I am more confident in and see where things go from there. I've been doing some research on some trial treatments and they've been rather successful. I think they'd have offered you some if not for the extended amount of time they put on the marketing of it which is truly exhausting. I will say the medical profession has been overcome by big businesses wanting to make the most out of other people's illness. I think I can get my hands on one of them in the next couple of weeks, if you're willing?"

I wanted to scream and hug him. I wanted to open every window in the house and sing to all the birds in the neighboring woods and let the world know that Carlisle was the best doctor in the entire universe. Instead, I kept it all inside and held onto Ellie as I looked up at him. My emotional range was off the charts and I could barely breathe. My chest was so full that no words were willing to make it to my lips, so I simply nodded until my breathing became normal. The entire content of my life have drastically changed in under twenty-four hours, making my mind and body were struggle to keep up with it. Although it was all immensely good, it was almost too much.

"Let's go," He had walked us out the door right after Esme gave me a plate of delicious food and we spent the rest of the day in the hospital. Unfortunately, no matter how much hope was lying in the future, hospital visits were never easy or fun. It was a struggle between wanting to continue to find and answer and wanting to stop because of Ellie's discomfort. Some tests were quick; a vile a blood here and a pee test there. Others were painfully long, her tiny body growing stiff as the scans continued to go. Her small whimpers would echo into the room we were waiting it, which Carlisle had generously let me wait in with him. My heart would break and the time would start to slow down as if to cause me more pain. Even with her extensive intelligence, she was only six. She was a baby. And this was a big world of discomfort and pain for her. One that her mother couldn't take away as easy as kissing away a bruise.

There was the underlying anger that I had occasionally when we were in situations like this. There were times when grocery shopping or going to the store to pick up everyday items was a chore, and more so than that of most mothers. Their child could scream and throw a tantrum because they weren't getting the extra bar of chocolate that they had been begging for the whole time. My child would behave beautifully, but suddenly pain would capture her body and there was no comfort that I could give. There were time when blood would be stained across my shirt as I ran us across a parking lot to stop her nose bleed, eyes trained on me as if I had caused the mess to begin with. Her small body was a sight to behold by so many people, as if they had never seen a sick child in public. They would ponder her age, expecting the age of four and ranting about how I hadn't managed to keep her healthy enough to look her age which was shameful of me. The world had never been easy on us. And sitting in a room watching as my child held still for over forty-five minutes was nothing less than agonizing to add to the list of reasons why I was angry at the world.

Her scans were coming back quickly and Carlisle was eager to study each one of them. One thing I valued about him was his very human nature when it came to the caring of patients, especially us. He always took his time, looking to make sure every base was covered before he spoke. Even though I knew that his mind was beyond powerful compared to that of any human doctor, he still acted as if he were capable of bigger mistakes. He didn't depend on the quick judgement that I knew his mind was drawn to; he cared about what he would say and if it were the best way to say it. I trusted his answers more so than anyone.

We waited patiently as her blood test results came in. He was leafing through all the papers that had been printed out today which could have equaled the amount of a single tree. He muttered things as he looked through them, leaving notes on the sides of certain papers and discarding some of them. I just watched as Ellie crawled around the table, using her little toy cars to make the room into a race car track. The chairs were a pit stop and all the tables were tracks that held championship races. She had grown up with the influence of Charlie and it was clear as she made noises to mimic a police car following one of the cars, yelling, "You, sir, are going to fast!"

Carlisle chuckled next to me, "She's a funny girl."

I nodded, never taking my eyes off of her. Her face looked brighter now that all the tests were over and she was able to relax, "She never stops. After everything, she still thinks the world is perfect. It's been remarkable."

"Well, she's a lot like you," he looked over at me and I blushed, "You were never afraid of things you should have been. Honestly, you've managed to help bring together a family that was hardly holding on. I owe you my thanks as well. But we'll save that for another time."

He got up before I could put any questions in to match his words and met a nurse as she was about to deliver the latest blood scans. Ellie was still moving around the table, now taking the normal vehicle into 'car jail' because he was being rude. Somehow, Charlie had gotten into my child's poor little brain and would even point out when she thought my driving was not up to par. He was so proud of that, knowing he was making an impact on her life that he had sometimes missed out on my life.

"Thank you," Carlisle smiled at the nurse before sitting back next to me. There was no noise in the room for a moment other than the sound she was making as she rounded the table again and again. My heart had unconsciously started beating ever so slightly faster and it was filling heavily with the sickening feeling of anxiety. There was never anything good about waiting for an answer. He cleared his throat and sighed, "Like I said before, her illness has seemed to have slowed and these tests are proof of that. Nevertheless, I would like to begin a cycle of treatments next week if you are able and willing. It'll be a rough transition back into the plan, but we'll get her diet perfected and have everything ready. I've already called a neighboring hospital and they have the specific treatment we need. I'll go in there in the next couple of days and make sure everything is in order. Until then, we'll have her rest and hopefully keep her in the best health."

There was always weight that seemed to find shelter upon my shoulders the past two years, but I felt some of it leave as his words registered in my brain. I leaned my head against my hand and simply nodded and then started shaking my head. I must have looked like a bobble head for a moment as I tried to properly find the right emotion to express. A wave a relief was pulling at my heart and mind, causing my entire body to just about turn into goo. Carlisle chuckled at my response before gently patting my arm.

"Mommy, when are we going to go back to see Alice and Rosie? I want to show them how I've been practicing my twirl like they taught me," Ellie's voice sounded hopeful and I couldn't help but smile at the love that she was beginning to form with them.

"I'll take you guys home in a couple of minutes. I'm just going to call the other hospital to let them know some of her results before we get going," Carlisle got up and walked out of his office as I continued watching Ellie. Somewhere in me a fear was building even though I was ecstatic about how the recent day had been going; what if it all ended? If it worked and everything went perfectly, Ellie and I would return back to our normal lives. We would go back to Seattle and she would go to public school and I would return to my work. All that sounded wonderful, but where would this family be? My greatest fear was Ellie to ever feel the same barreling pain that I had when they left. Suddenly, I felt the need to protect her from getting to close to them. I thought I could protect her from everything, but life was trying to prove me wrong constantly.

I was silent on the way home. Esme had called to find out what we wanted for dinner, but I decided that I should be the one to cook for that night. She accepted after a small discussion. There was a wall I had built up after they had left and because of Ellie, I had allowed them to climb over it. My reasoning was for Ellie's best interest and I had easily gotten swept away with the promises. They had all promised that I was like family before, and yet ten years had passed since I had seen them. Ten years and I was letting them in without a second thought. Their promises were enticing, but I feared they would hurt later. There was no amount of pain that I couldn't take, but Ellie shouldn't suffer for growing attached to people. The world had already handed her the wrong set of cards to live with and I wouldn't let them add to it.

I began dinner and allowed the family to play with Ellie. Jasper stared at me, obviously highly aware of my emotions. There wasn't even one feeling that I was more in tune with than any other, they just kept rushing through me in waves. At times, I would feel an overabundance of anger sweeping through me and at other times I felt like falling in a heap on the floor to sob. There were moments when I felt ridiculous for the ways that I was feeling, but I couldn't control it. There had been a fog over me as they kept warming me up and telling me magical things that made me want to stay around them. But how far would it go before the spell was broken and they left? If we stayed around longer, would Ellie feel heartbroken? Would she miss them? Would she think it was her fault that they had decided to leave? I couldn't allow that. It was a mother's job to protect her daughter, and that's what I planned on doing.

Edward had wanted to talk tonight, so tonight I would also be talking. There had to be a boundary and their promises just weren't good enough. Ellie could enjoy the night here and her room that seemed almost too good to be true. After we talked and I found out the truth, I knew we would be leaving. There was no explanation that could amount to their willingness to leave me behind like I was nothing more than a pet; there was no way in hell Ellie would have that happen to her to. The barriers in my heart were building upon each other, building a giant brick wall around the heart that I had pieced together just enough to make it through this life without failing. They couldn't break me again with such ease.

"Wooo!" Emmett had let Ellie play a game of Mario Cart as I cooked dinner and I watched as she easily beat him (surely because he let her) and he was celebrating. Half of myself wanted to giggle with the rest of the family, but the dominating side of me wanted to grab her from his hands. I cleared my throat to get all of their attentions.

"It's time for dinner," My voice sounded stern compared to how I had originally planned to remain easy-going.

Ellie stared at me for a moment, obviously not used to my stern tone. She nodded and quickly came into the kitchen to grab a bowl of the Chicken Alfredo I had made. I watched her eat and the tension that had been building within me was now twirling around in the air around us. Usually, they had conversations while we were around and doing something human, but today was silent. I could almost hear my own heart beating and I bit on my lip to keep myself from just breaking out into an adult tantrum, demanding to know answers and intentions. The scary thing about them was that they could disappear in an instant.

Ellie leaned forward and whispered, "Mommy? Why are you so mad? Did I do something?"

My heart ached and I shook my head repeatedly, "Oh honey, I'm not mad at you at all. I'm just stressed about all my work. Don't worry, pretty lady." I hoped that my voice was convincing and to a six year old little girl, it was. To the rest of the family that I knew was listening to our conversation, I wasn't so sure. Lying was never in the list of things that I was incredibly talented with, but protecting my daughter was.

Time was going slow as we went through the process that we usually did before bed, but now I was overly aware of the audience that was around us. As I bathed her, I wondered what they were discussing now that I was out of ear shot and wouldn't leave Ellie alone in the bathroom. I tried to focus on her and keep the conversation light and fluffy. She stopped noticing anything weird and began playing with the bubbles that surrounded her and it allowed me to remember what it was like when it was just us only a few days ago. I felt like I was on a roller coaster that just didn't want to stop until I had thrown up. One second it felt like every answer had been given to each of my questions and the next I was feeling uncertain about every aspect of this family. The only thing I truly longed for was the relief of feeling so dependent on them as if the moment they left, I would be nothing. I was exhausted from being on my own so long, I wasn't sure how I couldn't take each offer they were handing me.

After reading a book, Ellie's eyes seemed heavy and I gently laid her in the bed, "Alright sweets. I'll see you in the morning. Maybe pancakes? I love you, little lady." I kissed her and went to stand up to face my personal mission when she grabbed at the back of my shirt, causing me to instantly return to her side.

"Mommy? Remember how when I used to have a nightmare and you used to sing that super nice song to me? Could you sing for me here?" The awareness of the family waiting downstairs peaked, but she was more important. I gently nodded and began to rub her back like I used to when she had a series of dream about the Cookie Monster. (He was stealing all of her cookies). Letting go of my fear, my voice took control.

"Wise men say only fools rush in

But I can't help falling in love with you.

Shall I stay?

Would it be a sin

If I can't help falling in love with you?

Like a rive flows surely to the sea

Darling, so it goes

Some things are meant to be.

Take my hand, take my whole life, too

For I can't help falling in love with you."

By the time the last word left my mouth, sleep had already overcome her small body and I smiled at her sweet innocence. I held onto the image that was before my eyes as I knew Edward would be waiting to talk downstairs. She was more important than any fantasy I had wanted to relive in since I was eighteen. She was more than that. He wouldn't be able to only think of the temporary, I needed permanent.

When I got down the stairs, everyone was gone but Edward. He got up immediately and walked towards me, his eyes guarded. He must have sensed my unusual mood and felt it through Jasper. He kept a safe distance, but his eyes were searching for something I wasn't sure I could give him. His eyes were soft though and he must have recently hunted since they were a light amber. His eyes seemed hollow though, and I knew that he must have been keeping his emotions away from me which filled me with fright and curiosity.

"So," he began, "You agreed to talk tonight. Would you like to go somewhere? Maybe the meadow?" The word meadow caught me off guard as I remembered all the tender memories that I had always held most dear of our time together. Once again with the enticing ways. I sighed and thought for a moment before speaking.

"What about Ellie? I can't just leave her alone here," my voice was giving away my anger, but I was done caring.

"Esme and Carlisle are here. They are outside on the back deck. She's safe," he whispered.

I looked at him a moment before nodding, trying to ignore my eighteen year old self who was excited about being alone with him, "Let's go."

The awkwardness came when we realized how close we would have to be for the travel. I stared at him as he comically tried to offer to carry me on his back like he used to. There was something about watching him struggle with words that made him seem so human. It was endearing. I shot that thought from my head and carefully braced myself on his back as he took off. The cool air was nice on my skin. I hadn't spent much time outside since Ellie got sick and when we could manage to be outside, it was usually for work or else we couldn't be out for long periods of time. She needed to stay cool or she could overheat. I sighed at the simple feeling of the night air brushing against my skin.

He set me down abruptly before apologizing for the little to no warning he gave me before dropping to my feet. I had managed to catch myself without his help and it made me want to do a happy dance. Instead, I smiled softly at my feet before walking a few inches into the meadow. There was nothing special about this visit, other than it being dark. We had never come here when it was dark because Charlie had still been overseeing every movement I made. My eyes struggled to make out anything. As I squinted into the darkness, I warm glow flickered behind me.

I turned around to see Edward holding an old fashioned lantern. It seemed so fitting for him to be holding it, making me wonder what he had been like when he was younger and the world wasn't so weird. I shook my head, "Still trying to plan ahead, are you?"

He chuckled before walking deeper into the meadow and sitting down, "I try." I quickly sat across from him, allowing myself to see his face.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I asked, shifting my head to the side to look at him. I would have the upper hand later, but first I would allow him to answer some of my curious questions.

"I assumed you would want to ask some questions relating to our past. And I need to clarify many things relating to our past. But I also have a few questions for you," he began but allowed me the chance to start it off, which I almost let myself think was thoughtful.

"Um," I had a million questions, but which one to start off with, "Well...I guess the one question I've been wondering all along is why? Why did you even bother talking to me all those years ago if your intentions were always to leave? I didn't need that. I didn't need sympathy...and frankly, I don't want it now."

"Oh, Bella," he looked down at the lantern and I kept quiet, letting him speak, "Why is a hard question to answer. One that I ask myself numerous times during the course of day and scream at myself every night. Why. Well...I talked to you because I was in love with you," _Past tense? "_ I couldn't stay away from you and it seemed impossible to. Then, the incident happened and I assumed it would be best for everyone if we didn't keep acting like there weren't a million dangers we were facing by just holding hands. My life catches up with me from time to time. You being hurt was something I wasn't willing to cope with. So, we left and it seemed like it made sense.

"But it didn't. It hurt the entire family. I became a disgusting excuse for a person and couldn't be near someone without drowning them in my own self pity. I wouldn't accept love because I knew that any kind of love wouldn't add up to what we had. I knew I was facing a full life without the one thing that had managed to make my life full and it caused me to almost lose the reason why I got there. I almost lost my family in trying to do something that I think I knew wouldn't be the right answer. For the last ten years, we have all hardly seen each other and when we have, it hasn't been pleasant. Rose and I could barely stand in the same room without one of us biting the others heads off. It wasn't until recently that we all came back and tried to be a family again. I realized my mistakes. I realized a lot that I should have already known..." he paused looking up at me quietly.

My brain sputtered around like a drunken animal, no words actually coming to mind. I stared at him. Instead of watching me stutter like an idiot, he continued, "I shouldn't have left you to begin with. I left because I thought it was best. But I think it may have been for the best, considering that you have had a wonderful life now with Ellie and your family. Inevitably, I would have caused you to leave before they noticed that I hadn't aged a single day. Nonetheless, ten years away from you has been the worst kind of hell anyone could experience. I imagined your face a million time and almost came running right back to you. I wanted to, but I figured that you would be moving on which is exactly what I wanted and I couldn't make you go back on that. I'm so regretful for those time that I missed. I wish I could have seen you graduate and become the phenomenal reporter you are. I wish I could have been there to see you fall in love again even if it would have killed me. I should have been there as anything you would have wanted me to be: a friend, a brother, or something more. I just wish you knew how much I value your life and how much I wish I could go back and do it better.

"But more than anything, I'm sorry for leaving you. I knew that I would hurt you and I don't know how long you hurt, but any pain is more than enough to break my heart forever. I'm so sorry, Bella. I'm so sorry."

I felt like a stupid girl, sitting their with my mouth open. I hadn't expected those words, but I welcomed them in. I wanted them. But how could I trust them? Where did this leave us? I barely managed to form words as my brain struggled not to collapse within itself, "But you...you left. You let me. How? If it meant that it would hurt us both? And now? Now what do we do? What do you want? What if you leave ag-"

"Shh, Bella, shh," his hand came up and brushed my hand into his and it brought me right back to the moment in the meadow when he was carefully holding my hand. I couldn't breathe. I kept trying to breathe but it came out is shuddered breathes, and then I realized I was crying, "How do I say this? I love you. That's so unfair to you with everything going on. I shouldn't be burdening you with reconciliation over something I don't know you'll ever be able to get back to. Yes, I left. Maybe a part of my seventeen year old brain stuck around and made me make such a stupid decision. Maybe it was for the best because of Ellie. Maybe it wasn't because we hurt and so did others. I don't know the answers. I just know that I am sorry. In every way I could be sorry, I am. I certainly belong in hell, but somehow I keep ending up in front of you, which is my greatest level of heaven. I am sorry, Isabella. I'm sorry."

I stared at him. His words were good and they were enough on their own, but the look on his face was something that hadn't existed ten years ago. It was the man that had come to terms with himself and what had happened. It was his forgiveness for his own actions and acceptance that it was okay. His eyes were no longer young, but a man's eyes. And he looked at me like a man looking at a women. Not a vampire looking at human or a boyfriend looking at his younger girlfriend, but a man looking at a women who could be his equal. And for the first time, I felt like I could almost be his equal if he let me.

But I had a few more questions, "But where does this leave us? What do you want...regarding me?"

His breath came out in a whoosh, "After all these years, you still are having trouble keeping up? Bella, you are my love. You are my soulmate that I obviously can't live without. I had just gone to my family, asking them for forgiveness for my overdramatic tendencies and depressed states. And then, I was beginning to plan coming back to you. I was going to make sure that you weren't in a relationship or despised the ground I walked on, but I prepared to beg and hope for you to eventually love me. And now? Well, maybe the universe brought us right back together. I have no idea. But I want to be with you, in any way you'll have me."

My chest. The one piece of me that had refused to heal from the past was slowly curling around itself, gently putting in the missing pieces. His piece. My chest felt so overwhelming full, so completely normal, that my breathing was almost a pant. My eyes were blurring out his image and I scrambled to wipe them away and take a deep breath. He didn't move, staying exactly where he was, but his eyes were concerned. He was waiting for a verdict like a criminal who was waiting to know if he was receiving the death sentence. I closed my eyes and tried to swallow the lump in my throat so words wouldn't croak out.

"And you won't...leave? This is what you want. If you can't promise that you'll stay...I can't. I can't do it again. I can't feel like I did again. Already, I feel like this is too good to be true and you'll be out of here the first sign of turmoil. I can't let Ellie feel the pain of missing you and this family. She's so sensitive. And she doesn't deserve to hurt when she has already felt so much pain. Edward, what are you saying? Are you saying you want us? Because we're a package deal that wasn't around ten years ago and I don't want that burd-" I was cut off as he pulled me towards him, the contact electrifying every cell in my body and forced me to become silent. He was closer to me than he'd been in ten years and the feeling was new, but still so familiar. My eyes were wide as I stared up at him, waiting for my own verdict.

"I want you. I want Ellie. I want us. I'm not going anywhere. I'm here, Bella. Believe me. I'm here. And I love you and Ellie with all of my heart. She's had me tied around her finger since the moment I saw her; I just didn't want to get too close for fear of you not wanting me to. Bella. I'm not going anywhere," his voice was stern and honest. I felt the final straw break and I was done. I was his and there was no use fighting it. _Like you ever weren't,_ I thought to myself and collapsed into his arms for the first time in forever.

I nodded into his neck, "Okay. I missed you. I don't want you to go." His arms instantly came around me and pulled me deeper into his chest. His own breathing seemed to come out in shudders and I felt as if he were quivering. He nodded against the top of my head many times, kissing it occasionally as I tried to comprehend the fact that he was in my arms and he was holding me right back.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm never going to go anywhere," he mumbled into my hair and gently caressed my back. And that's how we stayed for a very long time, neither one of us willing to separate. I finally felt like after so long searching and going through emptiness, I found home again. I was where I belonged.

After a while he chuckled against me and lifted his head to look down at me, "So, you were worried that I wouldn't want the...package deal?" His eyes were light and I felt us slowly drifting back to the Edward and Bella that we once were.

"Well, it is a child. It's not easy. Teenage years will definitely not be easy if everything goes as planned. Hell, right now isn't easy. It's rough," This was the last chance he had to even try to back out, after this I was not letting that door open or even be pushed.

"It doesn't have to be easy, but I can already see that it will be a blessing," he leaned back, allowing me to lay my head in the center of his chest just like we used to when he used to sneak through my window. There wasn't a better feeling than this. An hour passed without us noticing, or maybe it was two. Suddenly though, I lifted my head to look at him, taking in his content expression and feeling pride bubbling up in me. I made him look like that.

"Should we go back to see Ellie? Do you know if she's okay?" my motherly instinct were always waiting to come into play and romance was not enough to distract her from her baby.

"I have my phone and they said they would call if anything comes up. No one has called. If you want to go back we can, but I'm kind of enjoying this. It's not often I get silence while always being in the presence of my love. It's been ten years, in fact," he winked down at me and I felt my cheeks heat up. Twenty-eight years old and my cheeks still gave me embarrassment.

"Okay," I nuzzled myself back into his chest and felt him sigh. Without warning, my eyes drifted closed and we found a new contentment as we curled around each other in the damp grass. The stars echoed above us, letting light shimmer gently down into the meadow. This was heaven. In all the mayhem of our life, we had found heaven through all the hell.

"By the way, I love that little piece of baggage of yours. I've texted them twice to check up on her," his tone was playful and I couldn't help but smile.

"Baggage, huh? She's one damn cute piece of baggage then," I giggled into his neck and he pulled me closer into him, sighing.

"That she is, love. That she is,"

 **The song Bella sang to Ellie was Can't Help Falling In Love by Elvis, but Ingrid Michaelson's version is amazing. Hope you enjoyed and let me know what you think.**

 **-A**


	5. So This Is Heaven

**Happy Independence Day. Sorry this took a while, but I'm already working on the next chapter so hopefully by thursday/friday! Let me know what you think. I'm thinking about making a chapter from Edward's point of view, but I'm not completely sure yet. Please review and let me know! Lots of love.**

 **-A**

 **Bella's POV**

I kept my breathing even as my thoughts swirled in a dreamlike way. My head was trying to wrap around the idea that this was real. I was curled into the side of Edward Cullen and he wanted me exactly where I was. Peace was overwhelming me as we laid there, his hand gently rubbing my back as his other rested on his stomach. I stared at his hand as he remained completely relaxed even when I shifted ever so slightly closer to him. Ten years must have done something to him; he had never been this relaxed when we were together all those years ago.

"So, what did you do for ten years?" I broke the silence as I stared up at the sky, my eyes having adjusted and now could see the outline of trees surrounding us and lightly glowing in the moonlight and starlight.

"Moped. Became a jerk. Moped some more. Decided to fix everything. Here we are," he snorted as he shifted slightly, bringing me closer into his neck. I playfully slapped his chest and looked up at his eyes, noticing the brightness in them.

"Well, besides that. I mean, you couldn't have sat in a room alone and just moped for ten years. I mean, I managed a year of moping before Charlie was either going to send me to my mom's or kick me out," His eyes squinted ever so slightly at my words. He sighed before looking up, taking a moment to think. I almost laughed at the fact that he seemed to be unsure, or maybe he just didn't want to tell me.

"Alright, I visited the Denali's. Instantly ruined that. They couldn't stand the fact that all I ever really did was hunt and then sit around like a bum. If I were human, I probably would have looked like a fifty year old man with a beer belly at this point. Either way, I just let ten years go by before I realized that things wouldn't get better. I missed you, Bella," he looked up at me with his soft ambers, "I missed you so much."

I smiled down at his gorgeous face, "I missed you too."

He stared at me for a moment before gently shaking his head and sighing, "Well, Ms. Swan, what have you been up to the last ten years?" He shifted us so I was on my side facing him and he was on his side facing me. I felt my cheeks flush at the intimacy of us being so close and the fact that he seemed like an avid reader ready to listen to his favorite story.

"I went to school. I finished school. I got a job and adopted a child...that's about it," he instantly frowned and began to shake his head before I even finished the entire sentence.

"No, I mean...everything. I would tell you more about that last ten years if there was anything worth talking about. I've seen you. You kept living, which is extraordinary. I want to know," his hand gently swept the bit of hair from my eye and smiled softly. I sighed, instantly giving in.

"Well, I obviously finished high school. I struggled with a major or really ambition to do much. I went to University of Seattle after taking a year off and pissing Charlie off. He told me to either figure out what I wanted to do and stop being a slum or be kicked out. When I refused to go to Renee's, he told me he would have no objections to kicking me out. Looking back, I'm pretty sure he never would have. It was the threat that scared me. So, I got my shit somewhat together and went to Seattle. It definitely gave me a chance to find out who I wanted to be away from all the influences of everyone at home. College itself wasn't bad and it gave me something to work towards and always something to do.

"I figured that writing was decent career choice and I moved back to Forks with a degree in literature and journalism. I considered going to school to be a teacher, but started to work part time at the Forks Newspaper. Within a few months, I got a call from Seattle Times saying that they had read some of my articles and wanted to interview me for a job. I was shocked, but I guess there weren't all that many reporters in Forks that actually went to school for it. I took the job offer and moved into my first apartment in Seattle all by myself and started working all the time. There wasn't much else that went on between the ages of eighteen to twenty-one."

His eyes were trained on me and it always shocked me to see that he was truly interested in what I had to say, even when it seemed so mundane and boring. He was silent for a moment before he threw in more questions, "So what about Ellie? Did you meet someone?" His voice got quiet at the end, like he was scared with what I was about to say.

"Well, I dated here and there. I had a lot of dates, but nothing stuck. There was only one person who managed to stick it out about two months with me before quickly running in the other direction. I wasn't exactly a ball of sunshine all those years of school and beginning to work. I was a workaholic and didn't really put much into the actual relationship because I didn't see a point. Either way, I almost thought I could force it to work with this one guy but he was out the door fairly quick. For some reason, I just felt like it wasn't going to work out with anyone. There was nothing for me to do besides my job and they kept promoting me: so I figured that I could do it all without a man. Call it a act of feminism, but it was very empowering.

"I went to Charlie and told him that I was ready to have a child. However, I forgot to mention the adoption part, so it was a huge argument over what man he would have to kill and how I shouldn't have let it happen so quickly. He was almost more shocked with the suggestion of me adopting a child on my own. He kept reminding me how hard it would be alone; to really be all alone in a situation that was built for two people. I was stubborn though and I felt something in me that was screaming that I had to do this. Maybe the universe or God or whatever it is up there was pulling me to Ellie like she needed me. I wouldn't let it go until the paperwork started. Of course, it's not horribly easy to get a child, there were a lot of meetings and counseling to go through. They were always telling me to think it through since I would be a minority as a single mother choosing to adopt and raise a baby all by herself. But I kept on fighting.

"On November 15, she was born and I got the phone call. I had finally been approved about a week prior and had just started to get things set up because I was uncertain about when it would happen. Then, I was rushing to a hospital at four in the morning to meet my daughter. They had a closed adoption so she was given to me fairly quickly and then it started. It got really scary trying to get her home and realizing that it wasn't as easy as I thought it would be. She cried all night the first night and I figured that we wouldn't bond because I wasn't her real mother. Then, I started singing to her, completely out of ideas, and she stopped. She just stopped and looked up at me. Her eyes were green even then. I was a goner. She took my finger in her hand and fell asleep. From there, she was mine and I was hers. It was a done deal."

I felt his hand curling around my cheek as he looked down at me with such emotional eyes. My breathing stopped immediately, my mind lost in his hypnotizing eyes. I felt his other hand slipping under me, curling gently around my waist. I couldn't breathe as he gently pulled me up against him. There was no wall between us and I couldn't remember a moment in our other times together that we had even been this close. It made a shiver fly down my spin and I couldn't help the sigh that escaped from my lips.

His lips found my forehead and he began to gently whisper into my skin, "I didn't think it was possible to love you more, but here I go. Your heart is the purest piece of evidence that I have of a holy being."

A small part of my insides wanted to roll its eyes because he was being a giant sentimental smuck, but the other part of me was completely and utterly swooning. Damn emotions, "Hey, I did what I felt was right and looking back at how the people letting the adoption go through...They must have been terrified that I would eventually lose my mind. But here I am."

"Here you are," he agreed and gently rolled us and suddenly he was in a plank over me and I lost all thoughts of air or breathing or the fact that my body would inevitably die without its much needed oxygen. There was just him, glowing softly from the stars shimmering down above us and the sky that seemed to be whisking us away despite the fact that we were in the same place. Everything in the universe seemed to be holding still. The wind practically stopped and the trees froze and gently rested into the cool night air. And it was just us. Just Edward and Bella.

"Is it possible that you are really here?" I asked in a whisper, my eyes filling with tears that weren't from sadness but with utter disbelief.

His head dropped for a moment as he chuckled in towards his chest, the tips of his reddish hair tickling the tip of my nose, "Oh, I'm here." He lifted his head in a breathtaking smile, "And I'm not going anywhere if you'll let me stay."

"Stay. Forever," I stated before ushering his head to lower to mine. It had been ten years and still the prospect of actually letting his lips touch mine was making my head dizzy. His one hand gently curled around my cheek and he kept growing closer and closer until I was afraid I'd pass out before he even gave me a small peck. His eyes were focussed, but I didn't see a trace of his animal instincts to attack me as he kept coming closer. Instead, it was a look of concentration as if he were trying to take this moment with him forever, remember each detail. With that thought, I didn't force him to rush.

Just as I felt the electricity zap both of us as his lip gently brushed against mine, I felt his phone lurch to life next to us. Immediately, I propped myself up as he shot over and grabbed the phone. The moment was not bitterly shoved to the side, but instead both of our instincts came into full swing. My heart was instantly in my throat, ready to panic if it should be anything bad.

"Hello?" Edward's voice was hoarse with worry, "Is she okay? Okay...yes, we're on our way."

He ended the call and looked up at me, "It's Ellie, she want you to co-" Before he even finished, I had launched up and onto my feet and began to run towards the direction of the house. He must have figured it was his queue to go because suddenly my feet were lifted off the ground and we were sprinting at his speed through the forest. Everything was buzzing by us and I tried my best to forget the speed and focus on Ellie. She needed me. My poor baby had woken up in a house and needed only one person and she wasn't there. I had been selfish and instantly was filled with guilt.

"If you get on my back, I can get us there faster. I'm scared of accidentally kneeing you," He yelled over the wind that was hitting us. Quickly, I latched my arms around his neck and let him sweep my legs around him while gently transferring me onto his back. It felt graceful to do it while also moving at the speed of a car, but it was more because of his abilities than any of mine. My arms clasped around his neck and I felt his legs begin to pump faster as his hands clutched at my legs to keep me from losing my grip. The wind beat against us and I opened my eyes to see nothing but a blur around us. I finally understood how he was the fastest member of the family without a doubt.

"Nauseous?" He asked over the wind and I shook my head but held on a bit tighter.

We were suddenly in the backyard and as soon as his the steps, I jumped off his back and began sprinting into the house. Esme was in front of me in an instant, talking about something but I kept pushing past her without hearing anything particularly. Over her voice I could hear a whimper and my legs took control and launched towards the sound. As I rounded the corner into their living area, my little Ellie was curled on Alice's and Rose's lap. Her eyes were red from crying, her body seemed to buried into Alice's arms as it trembled. Panic immediately filled me as I made myself known in the room and walked towards her. As her eyes opened to look up, she spotted me and her arms were in the air to grab onto me. I pulled her close, feeling her tremble into me.

"Baby, shh, it's okay. I'm here," I whispered into her hair and rocked her gently in my arms. Her head nuzzled deeper into my neck as I turned to look at a worried Carlisle. His eyes were hard as they looked, seeming to examine each movement that Ellie made. My eyes must have looked desperate as I looked at him, begging for him to know something that was out of my hands.

"If it has slowed, doesn't it mean it shouldn't be hurting her as much? Is there anything we can do? This happens all the time," my voice was thick with tears and I felt a cool hand gently touch my back. Without glancing back, I knew it was Edward by the way my body slightly relaxed under the influence of his touch.

"Unfortunately, we can only work to improve it from here. Right now, the rapidness of the cancer has slowed but it's not gone. This is a symptoms she's been having and will keep having until we start the new treatments. We can hope they will take them away, but right now this won't go away without something. Right now, we should be thankful that it hasn't gotten worse," his voice dropped as my face must have morphed and contorted with pain. Glancing around, the room seemed to be getting bigger as I felt too small for the world. There was hope lying around, but it seemed so far out of reach.

"Okay," I tried to steady myself and catch my breath. Everything had happened so fast, quite literally thanks to Edward's impressive running, that my brain was trying to keep up. "Have you heard anything about when we can start?"

"Bella, I've spoken with them and I'm waiting for a response. I've used every connection I can, but sometimes we have to be patient too. I want to help Ellie with every fiber of my existence, but I'm waiting just like you. The hospital has to confirm with trial regulations just as they would with anyone else or the results would be useless. It's unfortunate and it takes time, but we have some time on our hands. Right now, she needs rest, relaxation, good health, and most importantly? Happiness. From all my years, patients who have a good support system and have a optimistic outlook go farther than those that don't," he glanced around at the family that was now surrounding us, each one slightly smiling at me as Ellie began to calm down in my arms.

"Okay...okay. So, um," my mind was too exhausted to really deal with anything, "Rest. We'll focus on rest." I moved like a robot to her room and gently laid her down although she tried to fight against it. I carefully laid her under the cover before engulfing her in my arms. She clutched onto my chest, her small fingers digging into my back.

"Mommy, it hurts," her tears were falling into my shirt but I held her tighter.

"I know, I know it does. Just hold on, it'll pass. It always passes,"

"But what if it doesn't, Mommy?"

"It will.."

I held my breath as the pain kept coming in waves. At times her body would start to relax, almost cascading into sleep before a wave came and pulled her under with its aches and pain. Her tiny body seemed so frail as it curled and flinched at unexpected pressures as it winged its way into her body. With everything in me, I tried to not cry as the waves came and eventually went. This was the worst punishment for her, and subsequently; for me too.

I glanced at the clock after what seemed like eternity, having made sure that Ellie was finally contently asleep. It was two in the morning and I hoped that she wouldn't be waking up until well into the morning. My body was stiff from the position that I had been in for the last few hours, trying not to cause any extra pain than the ones that were already acting on her body. Gently, I scooted away from her body, letting her gently curl within herself. As soon as I got out of the bed, I walked over to the door and gently moved out the door.

I walked soundlessly to the couch in the living room, even though I knew there were seven other vampires waiting around the house. My body slumped forward, falling onto my stomach with a thud. My head was heavy as well as my eyes, but my head began to race at all the possibilities that this would bring. As much as the hope had risen my spirits, it was also a great source of doubt. There didn't seem to be enough time to wait for anything and it as slowly causing my anxiety levels to rise with each passing day. There were answers out there that seemed so far out of reach within the limited amount of time given to us. There was no good way to go about any of this.

My head was trying to break me, slowly pushing at every fear as I imagined the worst scenarios. No parent wanted to ever bury a child and especially one that had such a short life. How could I keep going if she didn't make it? For so long I had given up on those questions, avoiding them in our daily lives because they were too hard to even consider. Yet, I felt an ache within me as I imagined reaching the end of this journey and looking for an answer. I bit back the urge to hit my head to try to clear my thoughts from entering such a horrible subject, but instead I chewed endlessly on my lip and tried to clear my mind. Just as I felt my brain coming down from it small experience into insanity, tears began to fill and my body shuddered into the cushions.

I covered my head with my arms and second later I felt my body floating and gently being carried upwards. There was no bother into opening my eyes because I knew who was cradling me close to their chest. My arms stayed firmly over my head, seeming to try to keep it from completely falling apart. I knew I had to stay strong for Ellie and that was the only thing that was keeping me from jumping off the cliff into the deep end.

"Bella, shh, it's okay," I heard his angelic voice whisper and I just nodded, knowing that in a few moments my small panic attack would gently ease me into slumber.

He laid me down on something soft and immediately my body relaxed into it. I opened my eyes to see his room was now holding a nice soft bed. Although I had been on the brink of losing whatever was left of my mind, I couldn't help but almost giggle and return back to my teenage years, "Well, Edward...I'd say it's still a bit early to take me into your bed."

If Edward could blush, I knew his cheeks would be rosy red as he ducked his head down and sighed into his pillow. I liked the sound of that thought, _his pillow._ That would mean that we were sharing something even if it was completely unnecessary for him.

"You know that's not the kind of vampire I am. However, Emmett is mentally sending you a high five," his smile didn't reach his eyes as he spoke, "I knew that you were going to be tired so I took a bed that we had in the attic and put it in here for you. It's no big deal. There's no assumptions going along with it."

"I know and thank you. Sometimes, this entire experience doesn't seem real. I imagined finding you all at some point when I was younger. I just didn't think that I would ever and certainly not when I had a child," I smiled softly and turned to face him on my side, mirroring his position.

He placed his hand on my hip, smiling softly, "I know. I'm glad you got a chance to live a little though. You seem to have had a good life, especially with Ellie. And I have a good feeling. We won't stop until she's better. We'll figure something out. I won't stop fighting for the two of you."

I stared up at him, my chest completely overwhelmed and genuinely happy. It had been ten years since I had felt like I was so on such a cloud and I was enjoying each moment. He smiled down softly at me, taking my hand within this. Time was probably melting right by, but it felt like the universe was allowing a few moments that could be stolen. There was a pause, ever so slightly, and time was in our hands. There was no rush or hurry, just an unspoken bond that had been long broken and left in pieces, was now easing into place. We were blending into each other again, yet starting a new.

He gently lifted the fluffy, white comforter to gently pull it above me and, with my encouragement, over him and around us. I sighed gently as I scooted closer to him, his arms bending gently around me to cradle me like old time. He sighed softly into my hair and I rested my head over where his heart would be; where I knew his heart was. As much as I was enjoying our moments of temporary bliss, a thought popped in my head and caused a giggle to sweep through my lips.

"What?" he asked and I heard a smile in his voice.

"I found all the stuff you left by the way. Under the floorboards? I found them all when I was first moving to college and it made it hurt less. It made it feel like there was less hate towards me when you left. Like you wanted me to remember it even though you were too stubborn to admit it," his arms tightened around me as I spoke.

"I wanted you to have a piece of me, even if I couldn't tell you. It was childish, I know. Everything I did ten years ago now seems so childish. I really was seventeen after a hundred years, but now I feel like I know more about it all. About me. About who I should have been for you. The type of man that's worthy of you," I felt like we were looking back too far into the past.

"Hey, we were young. I was young at least, which probably caused you to stay young to be with me. Everything I was revolved around you, which wasn't healthy. Now I know I can make it alone, but I still want you around. Not because my entire life depends on your existence, but because I want you to be a part of our life. You enhance it. You make it better. So, stop worrying about what happened because I need a little hope. I need to think that my daughter will be okay tomorrow morning and that we can make all of this work. Can we just worry about that and not about what's already happened?"

He nodded and buried his head into my neck. I laughed and felt his strands of hair tickling my ear. His laughter joined into mine and he nuzzled deeper into my neck causing me to giggle more intensely. Although we were putting our teenager identities behind us, we were letting ourselves act like it as he rolled us around on his bed, tickling me innocently and bringing laughter into the air. I grabbed at his pillow and whacked him twice on the head. He immediately retaliated at super speed as he grabbed me and tossed me across the bed and gently threw the pillow at me.

A stubborn part of me came to the surface and I wanted to win more than anything as I grabbed a pillow and began to counterattack him. I had never seen a smile to genuinely take over his face as we combated each other, for the fist time us seeming equal in terms of ability to fight this war. He ducked but let me smack the pillow against him a few times while sneaking another one from behind himself and smacking it across the top of my head. We were both laughing so hard we sounded like we were constantly running out of oxygen, even though I knew his gasps were not from lack of oxygen. I giggled as I swung my arm around to slam it against his head, causing the pillow to break open.

Immediately, I was filled with guilt and dread as we stared at each other. I was about to stutter about how I would go out and buy him new ones when he suddenly bursted into laughter. A belly laugh worked its way into my throat and I leaned over to brace myself. He gently took me into his arms as the feathers fell around us and I sighed in contentment as the laughter began to fade. He held me to him as I began to dose as our head fell against his shoulder.

I was just about to fall asleep when Edwards shifted, moving his head up and alert. I watched him for a moment, my eyes now blurring from the sleep that had milked its way into my eyes. He shifted me gently and then quickly brushed the feathers off the bed before smiling softly at me, "Ellie's on her way in here."

I chuckled at that knowing that she would have done it if we were at home just like any other time. If she was feeling any discomfort, she usually would end up in my bed. I gave him an apologetic look as he went to stand up and head towards the door to let Ellie know where to go. I heard her small voice echo into the room, "Where's my mommy?"

He pointed into the room and gently smiled at her, "She's in here."

She turned the corner and bounded into the room once she saw me. I just lifted the blanket to let her in and cuddle against me. She sighed deeply and whispered, "I'm so tired. My legs hurt though."

"Do you want an ice pack?" I whispered and she nodded. I went to sit up but Edward stood staring at me. He looked almost shocked and I felt my panic almost make it towards the surface before he spoke.

"I can't believe it. We don't have ice. Or ice packs," I glanced at the clock and realized that most of the local stores would probably be closed at this time in the morning.

"Oh, well...that's a small problem...unless..."

"Unless what?"

"You're always saying how its inconvenient that you are a personal ice pack. Now it'll be useful," I smiled and scooted farther into the bed, Ellie scrambling after me.

"Are you sure? I don't want to sca-" he was cut off by Ellie's voice.

"Edward? You really like Mommy, right?" she asked, her voice sleepy as she turned and stared at him intensely.

He stared at her and it was the first time I had ever seen Edward intimidated by someone so small besides Alice. His eyes slightly widened at her and he nodded his head without saying a thing and I had to fight not to giggle.

"If you like Mommy, then listen to her. And I'm not scared of you," she muttered the last part before curling down into the pillow and I had to cover my mouth not to laugh at Edward's completely shocked face. He took a moment to compose himself before nodding and heading to his dresser. He grabbed some clothes before heading into the bathroom.

I decided to not ponder on the thoughts he might be having and curled back around my tired daughter, rubbing her back to try to put her to sleep. She let out a small groan before moving slighty, indicating the ache in her bones was bugging her. The pain medicine hadn't worked like it should have and I sighed, hearing the door of the bathroom open and Edward moving. He must have been making noise so he wouldn't startle us as he made his way around the bed. He looked so unsure as he neared the bed, obviously confused about how to act around Ellie. He had changed into a plain white tshirt and a pair of black shorts for the night and he kept staring at the bed.

I motioned with my hand for him to lay down on the other side of Ellie and he complied, gently laying down. He stayed still as Ellie came in contact with his skin for the first time, instantly sighing in contentment and scooting closer to him. He hesitated with his hand in the air, looking conflicted as he looked up at me. I couldn't help but smile wide and encourage him. He gently rested his arm around her as she cuddled close into him.

"Edward?" her tiny voice asked.

"Yes?" he whispered, looking down at her as I quietly enjoyed the view.

"I like you being here. You make Mommy happy. Your a good ice pack, too," she mumbled into his shirt and my heart broke into a thousand pieces while also mending together permanently.

"I like being here with you and Mommy. I'll be your ice pack whenever you need," he smiled and she finally seemed to be pulled into slumber, her body going limp against his. He watched her for a moment before looking up at me with bright eyes, a smile I had never seen before building on his face. I looked at them, innocently curling up together, and I felt a new desire swirl into me. I wanted this. I wanted them to be my family. As I looked into Edward's eyes, I imagined if I could read his mind that he would be thinking the very same thing.

He motioned me to come closer and I gently wrapped myself around Ellie and was able to curl my head to rest against Edward's shoulder. His arm slipped under my back to curl around, pulling both of us closer to him. The sleep that I always seemed to be fighting was now eating away at my eyes as they slowly dropped closed. I felt the darkness nipping at my toes just as I heard Edward whispering softly in wonder,

"So this is heaven."


	6. Scary Thoughts But Hopeful Moments

**I'm sorry it took a few days longer than planned. I'm having a garage sale and it has truly turned into a horrible chore. Anyway, this is the next chapter and I'm so glad you guys are enjoying it! Reviews have been so kind and I love them all. They get me excited and I stay up a couple minutes longer than I should! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll be hurrying to get you the next one. Let me know what you think! Lots of Love.**

 **-A**

Bella's POV

"No,"

"Please?"

"No,"

"Bella, come on,"

"I said no, she does not need a real castle outside as a playhouse. She is perfectly capable of daydreaming one of them up just like I did for my entire childhood," I held strong in this argument, my hands on my hips.

"Whoa, okay _Mom._ Chill out and be cool," Emmett muttered as he sat down next to a gasping Alice.

"But, it's so...Bella, I know I make you do a lot of things that aren't exactly what you would consider your favorite things, but this isn't just for you. Or even just for Ellie. It's for all of us. It's huge! It would be so much fun! Imagine all the stories we could make up and-" she cut herself off with another gasp, making me want to roll my eye, "The costumes! Bella, do it for the costumes!"

"Guys, I know that you have a pretty penny, but she hasn't been raised on that. We've made it with what we have and that is enough. A few things here and there won't hurt, but a giant castle in the backyard? By the picture you showed me, it's like a house of its own. I just don't see how it could be necessary."

Alice stood up at my words, "Okay. It would be great. It's necessary for a child to have the right tools to grow and become a better individual that dreams that the impossible can happen! A giant castle suddenly in your backyard! Now that's damn unbelievable!"

I sighed, rubbing my hand against my forehead. They had attacked me with picture and pleas since I walked out of Ellie's room after kissing her goodnight. I had barely been able to comprehend what they were saying before they were practically on their knees begging. Emmett had been the first to ambush, using flattery. Then Alice joined in with bribery that would never work. Rosalie was laughing in the corner at my over desperate face to get away from the sudden commotion that I had not been prepared for. I kept glancing around, waiting for Edward to come save me from this discussion.

"I mean, I don't see the harm. It's not like they are going to give her a million things. It's fun. She's so little! It'll be so much fun for all of us. Please!" Alice was touching the ground with her hands, causing me to back away from the prospect of her groveling on the ground.

Esme, who I though would take my side as the only other motherlike women in the room, came up behind me and gently touched my shoulder, "Honey...I hate to say it, but I think it would be wonderful for the whole family. We have plenty of room in the back and we are all going to be living under one roof for a while. And even if we don't, this will always be a welcoming place for the both of you...I don't see the harm."

Esme, my last hope, failed me. But also made my inkling to give in explode and cause me to become less stubborn. The power this family had over me was endless, but I was holding onto the hope that they would never use it against me. I sighed and stared at Esme, guilt etched across her beautiful motherly face. If I didn't love them all so much and the image of Ellie playing with all of them, I would have easily shook my head. But I couldn't.

"I can't believe it," I muttered and looked at them, "Fine."

"YAY!" Alice's squeal quite honestly almost broke my ear drum and I winced away from her as she dove into with minimal hesitance. My presence around them constantly for the recent weeks had caused them all to become increasingly more comfortable with me. Edward got nervous about that, warning them about leaving their guard down too long could result in something bad. Although I appreciated his sentiments, I knew better. Jasper even knew that we were passed all of the little things that used to cause such strain between us all and were finding a comfortable balance.

The past few weeks had caused the bonds we were all sharing to blossom and bloom. The treatments were coming, but a slight hold caused us all to wait. Fortunately, Ellie's sickness had held still long enough for us to confidently not push for a rush. We were being told that it was currently on its way to us, and we all decided that allowing her to enjoy life was the best way to make her feel in her best.

Alice and I were able to spend some moments together, going back to the friendship that we had both been missing for the past ten years. I had almost forgotten how hard she could make me belly laugh about the most random things. Ellie adored her and Rosalie, begging them to dress her up as many different characters. Of course, they always were all too willing to take part in the fantasy. Rose began a special bond with Ellie; one that I thought was healthy for both of them. Ellie needed two strong, loving women around her besides her mother. They were perfect.

Esme had not changed in the time that we had been apart. She was in a constant hurry to please everyone and make everyone happy. I thanked God everyday that was a vampire; otherwise, she would be nothing but an exhausted women. She was always there for Ellie, forcing me to sleep a little longer or allowing me to relax even when I was uptight about her health or my job. Carlisle monitored closely, taking vital everyday and ordering scans regularly to obtain a precise history of how her illness was changing and developing.

Edward had been wonderful. Ellie adored every move he made, much like her mother. He was hesitant at first, like any good man should be. He waited for my queue before making any steps with her. He wanted us both to be comfortable with the idea of him being around for long periods of time and sharing little moment with us. With his aid, life had managed to get slightly easier in only a short three weeks. There wasn't all that much stress on me to constantly watch her when there we seven other vampire staring at the same thing. There was a warmth taking over the days that hadn't been there before and was not dictated from the weather; we were home.

After the eruption of unnecessary shouting and exciting squealing, I moved to my laptop to finish an article that had taken me nearly a week to finally put together. If plans worked out, the next few days would be given to the first steps of the treatment plans. Instead of staying in hospital chairs and writing a half assed impression of a report, I put my head down and typed like a maniac. The rest of the family moved around me, now furiously expressing their excitement for the castle. I caught glimpses of their computer screens as they scrambled around, only wanting the best for Ellie. I wanted to wince as I imagined the price, but I focussed on the words I needed to write instead.

My phone jerked alive from the table next to me and I fought back a yawn, wondering who would be calling me at this hour. Usually my phone calls came in the morning or early afternoon. I cracked my knuckles and saw a name I had temporarily forgotten about for a few weeks. Time had only had one meaning; saving Ellie. I forgot that their was a life outside of these walls and those of the hospital and I immediately cringed.

I answered the phone, "Hey, Dad."

"Bells! I've been wondering where you've been. I thought I'd be seeing you one of these days, but I stopped at the house and there were no signs of you! Where are you?" As much as he was trying, he was losing his calm suave and turning into a tie between the Chief of Police and a worried father.

"I'm fine, Dad. Ellie is, too. We took a little trip about two hours away from Seattle and we are working on a new treatment plan. I've been planning on calling you, but time is just slipping away from me. I'm sorry," I felt bad for my lapse in judgement. I knew Charlie would get worried after so much time, but life had changed so fast that my brain was hardly keeping it together.

"New treatment? Well, it's about damn time. Who's the doctor? I'd like to ask around," I felt my heart drop as I wondered what his reaction would be. I glanced around the room, noticing how empty it suddenly was.

"Well, um...Carlisle is actually the one who is giving her the new treatment," there was silence on the line and I debated the fastest way to change the subject that wouldn't be noticeable. However, I never had time to try.

"Carlisle...as in Cullen?" His voice was much too calm for it to be a good thing.

"Yeah, Dad. The Cullens,"

"And where are you currently?"

"At their house,"

"Is...everyone else there?"

"Yes,"

"Edward, even?"

"Yes,"

There was a heavy silence and the thought of slamming my phone into a million pieces on the floor crossed my mind for just a second. I wasn't a teenager anymore, so there wasn't much damage he could do. I did know that he was still furious with just the very thought of Edward in the world, let alone the fact that I was under the same roof as him. For years I had loved the fact that he cared so much, but now it was time to move passed it.

"And how are things going with that?" I could feel his awkwardness of the situation growing with each word we spoke and also the sound of anger bubbling at his throat and trying to sneak through. He was a father, after all.

"It's good, Dad. They all love Ellie and she adores them. We've been staying with them the recent weeks and it's good for us. All of us. She's happy and with treatment starting soon, it'll be good. It's been a relief...for me, at least. They are willing to fight just as much as I am for Ellie," I was holding my breath, hoping my words were of some comfort.

He sighed into the phone, "Well Bells, I can't exactly say no. You're a women now and making your own decisions. I'm not a huge fan of the Cullens, but you both were kids. Things change, I suppose. Could you just please be careful, Bell? I don't want you to get hurt and all," he was trying to add a casual tone.

"I will, Dad. Right now, I'm more focussed on Ellie getting to a better place of health. And Carlisle is helping a lot with that and so is the rest of the family. I promise to keep you updated about how things go, okay?"

"Alright. I'll take a trip to see you both in the next couple of days...I'll be calling,"

I wanted to roll my eyes, but I behaved, "Okay, Dad. Ellie misses you so it would be a good idea. Love you."

"Love you," The phone clicked off and I leaned my head against my hand, staring off out the window. I imagines a play house outside, all of us running around like five years old, being in love and happy. It sounded like a wonderful dream that couldn't be real. There were things that weren't perfect, hospital visits that would last too long and exhaust us all, but we had this. And finally, it didn't feel so much like we were a burden, but more that we were becoming a part of something much greater.

My laptop should have been calling to me, but my body was giving up on itself and I stood up. Emmett was coming around the kitchen, a giant grin sprawled across his face. He held out a paper and I saw the order and shipping form for a giant castle. I wanted to glare at him, but instead I gave him a small smile and shaking my head slightly. Gently, he nudged me with his shoulder and Rose appeared around the corner.

"Ellie is sleeping well tonight. A few of us are going to go hunting, but we shouldn't be too long. We have Alice and a phone, so we'll call if anything is wrong and she'll be watching you. Get some rest, Bella," she smiled at me and gently touched my arm. Rose had warmed up to me as the days continued. I think she saw the motherly aspect of this life that I had taken on and we found a respect for each other that hadn't been there before.

I nodded at them and smiled, "Be safe."

They quietly left as I got ready for bed. My head was full of thoughts that revolved around how much time would be passing before treatment and how it would effect. We had done chemo before and even radiation and each time, she came back sick from all the harsh chemicals entering her body. She was so incredibly young, it was almost too heartbreaking to really comprehend such hazardous substances entering and attacking a part of her.

The warm water from the shower relaxed my thoughts and racing mind and I gently grabbed pajamas to change into. I quietly brushed my hair, content with the fact that no one was listening to me as I hummed to myself. From years of only living with a small child, my own sounds had been a source of comfort. Now, there was always a buzz of activity around me even if I wasn't the one causing it. I went through my nightly routine slowly, taking my time and letting my brain release its stress.

I walked out of the bathroom that was right across the hall from Edward's room, which I had been in most nights. We were bonding, returning back to our old secret ritual of him sleeping next to me every night. Once in a while, Ellie would join and we would be equally content. He added small things each time I walked into there, a smaller blanket for Ellie if she wanted her own or new dressers for some of the clothing that Alice had inevitably given to me.

As I rounded the corner, my heart nearly crashed to the ground. My chest huffed as I sucked in a breath, nearly choking on the excess saliva from recently brushing my teeth. Instead of an empty room that I was expecting, there was Edward casually standing near the window. He didn't move right away, probably worried that my suddenly shocked heart would instantly drop right into a heart attack if he moved. However, after a deep breath, I got my footing back and walked deeper into the room.

"I thought you were going with them?" I asked as I sat on the edge of the bed as he turned to look at me.

"I went while you were putting Ellie to bed. Now that Alice has been around Ellie more, she has a more clear cut image of her futures. She saw that Ellie would have a good nights sleep, which is probably the only reason we were able to get Carlisle to actually leave the house. I wasn't comfortable with being too far away, so I did a quick trip," he came to sit next to me, dipping the bed a bit.

"Oh," It felt nice to know that Ellie would actually have a night of rest, "That's a relief. I just want it to all start. I know he keep saying that we have some extra time, but it doesn't feel like enough. For the past few years, I've been fighting time. It seemed like there would never be enough time. I just want it to be over." I leaned my head into my hands, feeling the stress that I had been fighting working its way back into my body.

I felt Edward's hand begin to rub circles onto my back, "I know, but its coming. In the next two days, it'll be here and we'll be at the hospital before you know it. Enjoy a little bit of this. You two have had it rough, so let us help and relax before your stress levels get too high."

"You're right," he was most of the time, "I'm also worried about work. They have been really understanding, but I haven't been around for any of the events to actually get a good description and not base it off of the photographs that they send me. It's like writing a review over an article that's already been written; there's not experience of mine in it. I can't lose my job right now, but I don't know how to juggle this."

"Alright, you're stressing. Lay down and relax. We'll watch a movie, but you have to get your mind off of this," he didn't let me speak as he quickly plopped me farther up the bed before whipping around the room like a hurricane to set up for a movie night. I didn't bother fighting and instead relaxed against the pillows. The pillows were so soft and mixed with the dampness in my hair, it felt like seeping into a cool cloud. It was wonderful.

"Any requests? Pride and Prejudice? Romeo and Juliet?" He held up the movies, figuring those would be my top two options.

"No. No more tragedies. I've lived enough of those to last me an eternity. Something light hearted and funny. Or a chick flick. I don't care as long as it's not sad," I glared at the movies and he stared at me for a moment before quickly looking back at his movie case.

"No sad parts? Um...Alice has Disney movies?" He looked as if he were clueless and it caused a giggle to escape from me.

"Sure. Classic Disney sounds perfect," As if I haven't watched them four times a day for the last few years.

"Okay," he disappeared and went to find the movie. Once we got it started, we leaned into each other and I found my place of comfort safely on his chest. We didn't talk through the movie as I tried to keep my mind from wandering near unpleasant thoughts. He remained quiet, playing with my hair and glancing down at me as my eyes stayed glued on the screen. Happy was something I really did want to witness, even if it was just on the screen in an animated movie. As much as the entire scenario seemed so grand, there was the reality that my little girl brought us all back together. Because she was dying. And this was my last hope.

I never really let myself accept the fact that I was getting to the last letters in this plan. We'd tried everything. If this didn't work; how much time was ahead? There wasn't. We were reaching the end line of something, but what? I had never let my mind even consider the idea of an ending that was anything less than magical and happy. Yet, could I be making my way towards the final days that I would ever have with my daughter? Would I miss her going to prom or graduation from high school? Would I not see her get married and have babies of her own? Would I miss it all, not because I wasn't there to see it all, but because she never had the chance to live it? Could the world be so cruel?

Where would I be if that happened? Imagining trying to make it through a single day without her by my side in this life nearly took my breath away. I needed her just as much as she had always needed me. Could I keep going if she didn't? How could I live with the fact that I couldn't save her, but yet I would remain living? Would it be possible for me to remain living? How would the family react if it happened? How would Charlie be? Who would I be?

I sighed into Edward's chest, trying to hold back tears. I clutched onto his shirt as the credits of the movie began to roll and I realized that I had got lost in thoughts for most of it. A single tear slipped out of my eyes and I whispered into his shirt, "What if we can't save her?"

His arms came around and encased me, "We'll save her."

He sounded so certain, but I still wasn't, "But what if?"

His next words caused a cold feeling to move into my chest, "I don't know."

And I didn't either. He looked down at me with intense eyes and I hoped that he could figure out something to say that would make my heart stop aching. Instead, he took my face in his hands and my words were instantly lost in the thought of returning to such an intimate motion that we had long let slip through our fingers. Slowly, he leaned his head towards mine and pressed his lips to me softly. I wanted to cry and dance in joy all at the same time. Instead, I kissed him back, for everything we were fighting for and everything we had missed in ten years. I wanted to get lost in this, in him, but he pulled away softly after a moment. He held me softly and I sighed into him, taking in his scent and the comforting waves that seemed to just radiate off of him.

As much as we didn't know about the future; we had right now. I hoped that was enough.

"Remember this is just the first round and it can take up to five before we really start seeing anything so we take it a day at a time and remain positive," Carlisle was speaking, but I was staring at the wires that were attached to my little girl. The nurses had all been kind as they latched her to machines that would be measuring the medicine and taking readings about her response to it. It was still so new that they were all monitoring the results and the effects closely. My hand was clutching the car of the hospital bed, trying to hold it together.

"Mommy? Why did we have to get here so early?" She yawned and leaned her head back onto the pillow, looking too innocent for my heart to handle.

"Well, this might take a little while and we wanted to start early so we could play for a while when we get home," The answer seemed good enough to my little girl as she quietly nodded.

Out in the hallways were the rest of the Cullens, but right now it was just Carlisle and me in the room while it was being set up. She surprised Carlisle by seeming to unaffected by the machines and needles that were going on around her. I pointed out that this was not our first rodeo. We were professionals at hospitals and if I were trained and confident, I would most likely be able to do most of the main routines through memory.

"We'll be starting in about fifteen minutes," Carlisle gently rubbed his hand against her head, probably secretly taking her temperature.

"Okay," I pulled out some of the toys and sources of entertainment for her to use for the next few hours. I began working to get the small television in her room to play a movie that she had picked out last night before going to bed. As I was setting everything up like I always did, her voice caught through my concentration.

"Mommy? Is Edward going to stay?" she asked and caused me to turn in look at her, confused by her question.

"What do you mean?"

"Will be stay?"

"You mean today? I think he plans to come in and stay with you for most of the day,"

"No, I mean...will he stay with us? Forever?"

I stared at her, my heart battling between overwhelmed and too worried to focus, "You mean when we go home?"

"Yeah," she looked down almost shy, "I love you, Mommy. But he's really nice. He makes you smile a lot. And he likes to play games and watch movies and play music. He's really nice and his family is a lot of fun. I don't want him to stay here if we go home."

If hearts could smile, mine would be, "I'm sure he'd love to stay where you are honey. You're too sweet to go without." I swooped down to kiss her cheek.

She held onto my hand and looked up at me far too seriously for a child, "I really want him to stay, Mommy."

"Me too, Baby," I held her hand close my chest, "Me too."

"Can he come in here? He promised he's read me a story when they started to distract me form the burny feeling," I smiled at her innocent voice and nodded. Before I could even get all around the bed to get to the door, it was opening and Carlisle and Edward popped their head in. I smiled at both of them, my mind looking at Edward in a light that had been foreign only recently. For all the bad questions that had been racing through my mind, I couldn't believe I didn't consider this one; would Edward want to be Ellie's father?

He smiled wide at my girl and she grinned right back, warming my heart, "Still want a story?"

"Yes!" She exclaimed and held out her hand. He swept by me, planting a kiss on my cheek before going to the hospital bed to sit beside Ellie. She sat up a little straighter and began giving him instruction about which book would be best for now and which ones would be best for later. I leaned back against the door and watched as they interacted.

He was flawless. He made sure she never leaned to far over the bar of the hospital bed and kept her hand that had an IV from going to wild. She had a grin on her face the entire time, looking at him in the best way. He made her laugh as he began reading the story, being able to make up hilarious characters with his voice that was beyond my capabilities. She belly laughed as the nurse began to put the first dose into her IV, but she only slightly noticed before focusing on the book that Edward was reading to her. He had an arm around her, rubbing her back when he noticed that she was slightly in pain but continued through the book.

This was too easy, but it was beautiful. She seemed so happy even in a place that was so full of white walls and sadness. I walked to the other side of the bed, sitting quietly in a chair and letting them have a moment of their own. They continued on their giggling and playful banter as I opened my laptop and began to work on the report that I had been dreading. They stayed content and I let myself get lost in writing, trying to create a decent image of an event I had never been to.

"You're so good at reading, Daddy," her words froze the room and only the buzz of the TV could be heard. I looked up from my laptop to see that Edward's face probably mimicked mine. Shocked. But Edward had always been good at catching hearts within weeks of knowing someone, considering how fast I fell in love with him. I should have known that Ellie would be no different. And surprisingly, the only tears building in my eyes were the happy kind.

Ellie kept on playing as if nothing had happened, but Edward looked at me. He almost seemed worried about my response but I simply smiled. She deserved everything she could get. She deserved the best people to be around her. She deserved a father like Edward, a father I knew that he could be if he wanted to. As he took in my smile, one of his own formed and he looked down at the little girl that was already tying a string tightly around his heart.

"Want to read another one?" He asked, reaching for the bag full of books we brought.

"Yes!" She shouted again and they were off into their own worlds again. I stared at the scene like I was seeing something for the first time. And I was. I was seeing something I had only ever imagined in my head quietly. I was seeing something that seemed so good, it was almost unbelievable. I was seeing something I never thought would ever be perfectly complete, but it was.

I was looking at my family. And once in a while, they would both look up at me. And look at me the same way I was looking at them.

And even though it didn't answer everything; it answered enough.

My family was complete.


	7. Our Piece Of A Fairytale

**I have no real words for introducing this chapter, but I hope you guys enjoy it. It's starting towards something much bigger so I hope you guys stick around for more of what's going to happen. I think Mondays might be the day that I update just because I usually have the weekend nights off and it gives me time to write and then edit.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Lots of Love.**

 **-A**

"MOMMY!"

 _Is this a nightmare? Where is she? I can't breathe. Why is nobody around? Why is it dark?_

"MOMMY! MOMMY HURRY!"

 _Where is my daughter? Where am I? What is happening?_

 _"_ Bella! BELLA! Wake up!" Edward's voice was suddenly bursting into my ear and I shot up from my lying position to grab blindly for the blankets in an effort to rip them off me. I couldn't get my equilibrium back to normal, causing me to fall off the side of the bed for a moment before Edward caught me. I patted his arm and tried to rub the sleep from my eyes for a moment.

"Wait, what's going-"

"MOMMY!" Ellie's voice broke every last piece of sleep that had seemed to cling onto my mind and I dove out of the room with no help from Edward. In the back of my mind, I wondered what time it was and how I managed to be so tired; but I kept moving towards Ellie's voice in a blind charade. The halls were dark, but I had made the walk to her room and back to Edward's about a million times since we first arrived. I mimicked movements with a hurried pace and nearly ran into her door before slamming through it without mercy.

"Ellie?" I asked and rushed towards her. Immediately, I felt a cold feeling curse its way through my veins as I took in the scene. Ellie was sitting on the bed, her entire shirt covered in blood as her hands covered her nose. Her eyes were fearful as they stared at me and Carlisle tried his best to remove the blankets from her to prevent them from causing the blood to soak into the mattress. I looked around and noticed that hardly any of them were around. Only Esme, Carlisle, Edward, and I were standing in the room and I quickly set into motion, sweeping my quaking little girl into my arms.

"Edward, start a bath please?" I headed towards the bathroom as he disappeared and I immediately heard water running. Her nose continued to gush as I grabbed the towel that Carlisle had been using to hold it to her nose. Her big eyes were filled to the brim with tears, causing mine to fill up in return. I rubbed her head, her hair growing thinner everyday with treatment again and she clung to me.

"How long was this happening?" I asked as I got to work, focussed on making her feel better and get the bleeding to stop. We had gone through many of these before and I knew how to deal with them; just not around a family of vampires.

"I smelled the blood about a second after it started and I got up there as soon as I could. I told the rest of them to leave if they didn't believe that they could deal with the temptation. They all stayed close, but far enough to not be near the scent. I'm sorry, Bella. You were up about two minutes after," Carlisle was absent minded when he spoke, his mind obviously racing with questions.

"It's okay. As long as she is okay. If you need to go, it's fine," Carlisle shook his head and stood by, probably ready to monitor the situation. I looked at Edward, only to find that his eyes were surprisingly calm in such a situation. He smiled softly at me as he glanced down to see where the water was. I watched his face for a moment before starting to take off Ellie's clothes. Her eyes remained closed most of the time as her body seemed to fight between panic and sleep. I wished more than anything I could make everything stop and let her body get some needed rest. We had just finished the second round of treatment and I hoped this wasn't a bad sign.

"Carlisle? Could you grab her an ice pack?" I asked as I held a towel to her face but lowered her into the water. Edward stood behind me and I felt his hand on my back as I instructed Ellie to hold the towel to her face while I cleaned up the bathroom. I turned but found Esme already gathering up her clothes and the sheets already wound up in her arm.

"Esme, you don't have to do that," I walked towards her to take the clothes, but she smiled softly at me as she hung onto the blankets and shirt.

"Honey, let us help," she smiled before disappearing and I turned to Ellie. Edward looked momentarily panicked, but not from the blood. He looked at me with a fear in his eyes that I had never seen.

"What's wrong? Do you need to go outside?" he shook his head before I had even finished asking the question. He ran his hands through his hair, obviously frustrated as I leaned down and began to wash the blood from her body quickly.

"How do you deal with this? Watching this? Handling this?" he stared down at me and I felt my eyebrow perk up slightly.

"She's my daughter, Edward. Her blood doesn't bother me like how it used to in high school," I took a bit of soap into my hands and began to scrub the blood that was drying onto her skin. Out of the corner of my eye, Edward's head was shaking back and forth repeatedly to the point that I thought it might fall off.

"No. The...the helpless feeling...this weird. I have always been able to...I've never not been able to..." he paused and I met his stare and it was one of true pain, "How do I help?"

His simple words were so honest and truly a feeling that cloaked every moment, but it felt special coming from him. He was a stranger to our new world, having only known the one that had consumed us all those years ago. Now he was taking on a whole new life and he genuinely cared in a way that most men would take years to begin to feel, and he was feeling it after only weeks. I felt my chest filling but I pushed the sensation away long enough to shrug my shoulders and give him an honest answer.

"Edward, I'm scared. I don't deal with it. I feel helpless sometimes," I felt Ellie sniff and Carlisle appeared in the bathroom to hand me an ice pack to help the nose bleed. Instinctively, Ellie pinched her nose and held the ice to the base of it. Once she was clean, I began to lift her from the tub and into a fluffy white towel before speaking again, "But it doesn't change the fact that she's my baby. She's everything. So if being there through everything and anything is the only thing that I can do right now, then I'll do it. It's just what being a parent is. It's what I signed up for."

As I held Ellie to my chest and I began to rock her, I looked up at him again, "However, it's not something you ever really did sign up for. It's okay."

His eyes turned towards the ground. His hands crept their way into his jean pockets and he made a few step towards the door. I continued to rock her back and forth, glancing down to see that the bleeding was slowly down dramatically and I was instantly calming down. Edward stood in the doorway, his back to us. Deep down, I was begging him to stay; to stay close to us and never even consider the idea of leaving. But being a father was probably never on his list of things he wanted or could ever possibly get, so why would it be now? But he was already making his way towards it and I hoped that it was becoming much less a wish or small light, but a new way of being. I watched his figure as I rubbed Ellie's soft baby curls.

He turned abruptly towards us, his eyes soft yet hard, "I'm signing up. I'm signed up. I'm part of this now." I felt my heart gallop and his lip twitched at the sound of my joy erupting from the insides of my chest, "And I'm not going anywhere. You couldn't get rid of me if you tried."

I stood, easily lifting up Ellie and resting her against my chest. I took a few steps forward and stopped when I was only a foot away from him. I felt my hair sticking to my face and the damp floor causing my feet to squeak against it, but I looked up at him genuinely. After a moment of a staring into his eyes, I softly smiled and looked down at the almost sleeping child who was now exhausted and ready to go back to bed.

"What do you say, Ellie? Should we try to get rid of Edward?" I asked and her eyes popped open and she immediately started shaking her head at me before turning to point at Edward.

"We are keeping you!" I chuckled and Edward let out a breathless laugh before reaching out and gently rubbing her cheek. They smiled softly at each other and it caused my heart to feel so completely full.

"I think I'm keeping you guys, too," he whispered and Ellie proceeded to smile before it was broken by a large yawn. He looked up at me and motioned for me to follow him. We headed towards his room and as we walked, I slowly took away the towel and ice pack to see the bleeding had come to end. Relief filled me and the adrenaline rush that had shot into my veins was officially taking an exit from my body and replacing it with heavy exhaustion.

Ellie's body grew tired, but we both silently felt safer with her close to our hearts in case of any emergency. As much as we seemed to be progressing, my own fears were remaining close with every treatment that went by and each ounce of hope that was constantly feeding on my heart. I slipped Ellie under the covers and slid in behind her. This time, Edward didn't hesitate before curling into the bed behind me and wrapping an arm around both of us. I let my eyes immediately close as I felt Ellie wiggle a bit to try to get closer under Edward's cool arm to rest her face against it.

She continued to wiggle against me for ten minutes before I groaned in irritation before quickly pulling her over me and be the one in the middle. As much as I had enjoyed the warmth on my stomach mixed with the coolness of his body on my back, her wiggling had prevented any chance of sleep consuming me from happening. She quickly curled into his side, causing Edward's face to just about split in half from the smile that was on his face. I smiled softly before curling into a pillow on my side, feeling the first bit of slight rejection in a while. I closed my eyes, trying to be the bigger person and not feel dejected from something as little as a temperature difference stealing my child away from me.

While my mind fought between being a grown women and a jealous mother who was still in love with her high school sweetheart, two hands gently pulled against my shoulders. One was warm and dainty while the other one was bigger and cool against my skin. I peeked out at what was happening to see Edward and Ellie pulling me towards them and any sense of stupid emotions were thrown off the side of the bed. A smile softly pulled on my lips as both of them gave me a giant kiss on each cheek, sending me gratefully into heaven. Ellie curled into me as I curled around Edward, and we got lost in our own world. Just like it was supposed to be.

"This is utterly ridiculous,"

"I know,"

"This is unnecessary,"

"I know,"

"Who's damn idea was it to invent this?"

"I don't know, but whoever it was is fantastic!" Emmett's shouting interrupted Edward and I as he sprinted at human speed with Ellie in his arm towards the castle that should really have it's own mortgage considering it was the size of a small house. Edward rubbed my arm as we stared at the scene that was taking place. There were ridiculous costumes everywhere and ridiculous acting and ridiculous people...making it absolutely ridiculously cute.

"It's never going to end. You guys are just going to keep giving her stuff and one day my house will be its own play land and I won't be able to go anywhere," I turned into Edward's chest, playfully hitting him to emphasis my words. He chuckled, catching my hands in his.

"Oh, it won't get that bad. We'd donate some of it if it got that far," his words caused me to gawk at him and he leaned down to kiss me quickly while Ellie was distracted. His lips were sweet and gentle against mine, causing goosebumps to gently raise on my skin. I instinctively raised my hands to rest on his chest as his head dipped down further to press his lips lovingly into mine. I felt a spark in me, one that had been long buried, ignite slightly at the contact and the sweetness.

He pulled away and smiled down at me, his eyes bright, "Besides, we haven't had the chances to see her smile and laugh as much as you have. Give us some credit; we simply love that little girl."

I let out a gust of air that was forced out of my lungs once he spoke such sweet words, "God, you guys make me wonder how this is even real sometimes."

His hands brushed against my cheek and I leaned into it gently, taking in the feel of his cold fingers. My heart was letting go of any boundaries, slowly sinking into this new sensation that was somehow even more powerful than before. The feeling of just being with him was overwhelming and his love for Ellie was causing every piece of my heart to attach to his without restriction.

"I've been thinking the very same thing about you since the day you came to Forks all those years ago," he whispered and the intimate moment didn't seem fitting considering the squealing and giggling that were coming from outside.

"All those years ago?" I questioned, trying to lighten the air that was suddenly clinging around us, "Are you implying that it was all that time ago? That I'm considerably old? Is that what you are trying to say?"

"Oh, whatever," he scoffed at me before picking me up into his arms to head out towards the rest of the family, "You don't look a day over twenty!"

"You're full of shit," I muttered so Ellie wouldn't hear and kicked gently out of his arms, nearly face planting but just hardly being able to catch myself before running off behind Alice who was pretending to chase off the knights that were Jasper and Emmett. I heart Edward's genuine laughter as he followed behind and slowly got lost in the childish world that we had all created for Ellie.

Ellie's laughter was loud as we all moved around, following her wishes and imagination. Edward became the king of the castle with Jasper and Emmett forming into his royal knights. Alice and Rosalie were the princesses in training, who were continuously trained by Ellie herself who knew the most about being a princess and a future Queen. I was the mother of the knights, having to punish them if they misbehaved. Emmett playfully ran in fear from me after causing damage to our sorry excuse for a bridge, which wasn't believable to anyone but Ellie. Laughter was practically echoing through the forest that surrounded their house as we giggled like children.

Alice laughed as Edward and Ellie pretended to be talking to the knights about a new code of honor, which Ellie believed to be purely an outfit. They discussed color like the were actually going to be wearing it, and Rose shook her head as Emmett seemed to be genuinely angered by the very thought of having to wear a pink knight's outfit.

"No, that's not a knight! I don't want to wear pink!" He yelled and Ellie giggled, completely unfazed by his loud booming voice.

"No, brave boys wear pink!" Her voice was a decent rival for Emmett's booming one.

Edward nodded at Emmett, "She is absolutely right, you know."

Alice rested a hand on my shoulder and smiled over at me, "He loves her. I hope you know that."

My eyes were immediately filling with tears and I couldn't help but break out into a smile, "I know he does, Alice."

I watched them and it was effortless. His eyes sparkled in a way that I imagined my eyes did when I looked at Ellie myself. She looked up at him with bright eyes of wonder. There were times where I couldn't be two parents and we had always been able to handle it, but this was another level of promises that we were being given. Ellie and I were two lucky girls and I hoped that it would continue.

"I've never seen him like this, Bella. And before you two came back around, he was something out of a horrible movie. He was sad and never himself. I know he's told you, but you really don't have a clue how bad it got. We all couldn't even be in the same house together without nearly killing or fighting one another. The night you guys came was the first night in a long time that we all stayed together. We talked it out that night. We made promises and this time I knew that we would be keeping them. I'm thankful you came back...firstly because I just missed the hell out of you and secondly, you brought back our family," she placed her arm around my waist and I casually wrapped mine around her, leaning my head onto hers.

"I missed my best friend," she giggled and wrapped both arms tightly around me. I hugged her back, wishing we hadn't lost all that time.

"Bella?" Rose's voice came up behind me and I turned to smile at her, "I just wanted to say that I was kind of harsh around you before. I didn't understand and I figured you had no clue of what was really happening. This world seemed so dark to me and I would never get everything I wanted like I had once thought that I would. It all seemed so hard to comprehend; that there was genuine happiness.

"I never considered that adoption would be something that could be as beautiful as having your own child, but here you are. I see it. I see how happy you make her and how fulfilled you are. And Edward...he looks so happy. You two seem so happy. I'm sorry that I was so awful...ten years changes things and I hope that I've changed for the better."

I shook my head at her words, "Rose, you were never bad. I understand. I didn't understand what I could lose, but I also knew that it wouldn't be worth it without Edward. I couldn't move on and have a baby, so I did it myself. It was always hard, but I understand the past. What happened just happened, you know? Let's move on and keep fighting for what we have right now."

She nodded, "We won't stop until we win. We are a stubborn bunch. Even for vampires."

I laughed, completely agreeing, "Oh, that hasn't changed in ten years."

"But you have. You are stronger. You're even more forgiving and strong than before. And Edward is ready to be the best man for you. I see this being a wonderful life," Alice whispered in a dreamlike state, watching Jasper who was comfortably interacting with Ellie. All words were leaving my brain as I watched all of them. I kept finding new levels of heaven that were somehow even more incredible than the last one. It was forcing me into falling more in love with the family, as if it were even possible.

"I do, too," Edward had Ellie on his shoulders and the castle was being slightly forgotten as they twirled around, getting lost in their own moment. Even Jasper and Emmett inched away to let them soak in the new bond that they were forming. Edward's hands held her, never letting her go or even start to lose her balance. It was so simple and so right.

"Mommy! Look at me! I'm flying!" she squealed into the air and I waved as she twirled and he ran her around the yard.

"I know! Look at you!" I shouted and her laughter pierced the air in the best way possible.

Esme slipped out of the house and was smiling wide at the scene, obviously being moved emotionally by the simple moment, "What a man." I heard her whisper as she stepped up behind us.

"Everybody! Watch out! The Ellie Plane is coming for all of you!" Edward shouted before the two came running towards us. Everyone scattered, including Esme, as they tried to go after everyone. I was so lost in watching them that when they turned towards me, my reaction was only to laugh in pure euphoria. They crept towards me and my heart filled at the scene of Ellie clinging onto Edward's shoulders and the smile that was glued to both of their faces. I was struck by the beauty of it that my legs refused to move as my lungs seemed to be lacking oxygen even though they were full.

"Get Mommy!" Ellie pointed and screamed. Next thing I knew, I was being grabbed by the hands of my love and thrown over a shoulder as Ellie cried out in victory. For a moment, I forgot Edward's ability to be much stronger than any given human, managing to keep Ellie and I perfectly balanced on his shoulders as he jogged around the yard doing a victory lap. A strange amount of freedom and bravery flowed into my chest and I reach up and down to simultaneously smack both of their butts. Ellie giggled but Edward's hand tightened on my thigh, making my heart speed up.

"You both stink," I yelled and felt the blood starting to pool into my head, making it seem much more heavy than it was.

"Sore loser!" Emmett yelled from somewhere and I rolled my eyes even though the only witness was Edward's back.

"Whatever," I sighed as Edward let me softly land in the grass and carefully dropped Ellie into my arms. Her little arms curled around me and I sighed as she yawned slightly.

"Is it a day for a nap?" I asked into her hair and she shrugged, but I knew the answer.

"Alright, let's go," I patted her butt and we walked inside, Edward right next to be as we walked. We had become natural in putting Ellie down for naps and bedtime. We easily formed around each other and were becoming two people who wanted to bring the best moments to Ellie. I had already forgotten how we had lived apart.

Once we put her to bed and given her kisses, she easily fell into a slumber. I stayed with her, treasuring the little ways that her eyes fluttered as dreams changed before her eyes even though I couldn't see it. I watched the way her baby hairs seemed to curl around her as she turned into her pillow and snuggled deeper into her blankets. It was such a beautiful sight; to see her so well and happy. I knew that she was experiencing a happiness that had never been possible forever, but was even more wonderful now.

"She's beautiful," Edward whispered behind me and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"I know. I got so lucky," My fingers were gently playing with her thinning hair, wishing for the day I could braid it around her head just like my mother used to do with me.

"I think I did too," I smiled at his words and reached one hand behind me to grip onto his hand. He smiled back at me, love evident in his eyes.

I was getting lost in it all when suddenly he stiffened behind me, his arm tightening around my waist. I stole a glance at him to see his eyes slightly glazed over, like he as far away. My stomach instantly tightened and I turned around to fully look at him. He got up quickly, pulling me with him and out the door. Alice was instantly next to us, walking beside me as Edward led us into the family room. Carlisle stood with paperwork in his hand and I reached out to grab Alice's hand and Edward's arm.

"Carlisle..." Edward's voice seemed pained and my heart immediately dropped to the ground, making me feel breathless.

"Damn it," Alice whispered and I was about to lose my mind from the lack of formal words passing through us.

"Carlisle, what's wrong?" I asked and Edward's arm gently wrapped around my back and Alice squeezed my hand.

"I really thought...we still have options. I'll start making calls. I'm sorry...I really thought, it was so...it was easy...too easy obviously...I'll call Doctor Gensin and we'll...we'll do something more," he muttered and I considered breaking my hand in order to punch something or someone.

"Carlisle! What's wrong?" I shouted and the room went silent.

He turned to me, his eyes down and looking at the paperwork, "Bella...I'm sorry. This treatment has failed. Her body isn't responding."

Just like the first day the doctors told me, my breathing stopped and I imagined how it would be to just fall into the floor and disappear forever. I didn't want to keep losing. I couldn't lose her. I couldn't lose this. We couldn't give up.

And all at once, our small piece of fairytale crashed to the ground. Taking my hope with it.


	8. Future Plans

**Hello everyone! I'm sorry for the extended day and a half to make this. Mondays are my goal, but this was took a little more time. I hope you guys are enjoying this. I've really loved writing this.**

 **Please, please, please leave reviews to let me know what you think and help motivate me through my writer's block. I really love this story and I'd love for these characters to get the stories they deserve.**

 **I also have an idea for another story that would involve and all human scenario. If it's something you're interested in, please let me know!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Lots of Love!**

 **-A**

Carlisle's POV

Papers. Filing. The works. We had options, but we didn't possess time. I had never been low on time; I had never had a battle with time. There was always enough to make it through an obstacle and ultimately to help somebody.

Trials. So many, but which one would work? It was like a game. Which was the best option? Which wasn't? Could we even know until we knew? Even though oxygen was not a problem, my lungs were burning and I felt lightheaded. We had spent so much time asking questions, arguing, and living under a shadow of misunderstanding, but we had finally found some sort of contentment. Life was almost too good for the people who deserved it most. Could I preserve it? Would it be possible?

"Dr. Gensin, I'm asking if there's a treatment that is more aggressive? The current treatments are ineffective and I haven't done enough research to find the most aggressive. What do you recommend here?" My voice as hard and I was trying to remain calm.

"Well, you tried L-asparaginase additionally added to her prior treatment plan. Unfortunately, I feel as if the options are running low. Have you asked the family how they feel about proceeding with the treatment at this stage? She's been sick for...four years now? I wish I had better odds in hand," his voice sounded vague and distant. My composure for the last hundred years was being very strained as his words came across nonchalant.

"Listen," my voice lowered to a near growl, "The family is not willing to give up. It's not an option for them or for me. Now, I promised another round of treatments and they are willing to deal with the intensity of it. The child is strong and in good enough health to deal with it, but I will stay and monitor it as much as I can. Now, I'm asking you kindly once more time before I show up at the hospital and find out for myself; Is there a more aggressive route or will I be calling a different oncologist?"

He sighed through the phone and my hands nearly crushed the small cellphone in my hand, "Listen, Dr. Cullen, I would love to give you good news. But Leukemia is like a nasty puzzle with too many pieces. We say that we almost have it all figured out, but it's a constant mystery. Why didn't the last few years of treatment work when it surely cured other people? Why is her body rejecting this one and seemingly starting to increase its amount of cancer cells in her blood? It's a game that mother nature likes to play. I have no answer. My suggestion, as a professional, is to inform that family of the reality of this illness and that the end might be nearing."

I had been a kind person for a long time. I held my cool for long periods of time. I had created a family based on the common morals and patience that it took to make it through the world with the right attitude to leave a decent reminder that life was precious. But all of those thoughts and years of composure were now bubbling up and revealing the deep, impatient, animalistic vampire within me. I leaned my hand on the table, leaving a dent in the side were my fist was now clenching.

"This is _my family_ , you sorry excuse for a decent doctor! Now, I'm not asking for your opinion or a riveting lesson on the life expectancy in situations like this; I'm asking you a simple question. Is there or is there not another treatment that is more aggressive than the ones we just went through. Give me a damn answer or I'll be seeing you in just a few minutes and you will see the very worst of me. Now, Dr. Gensin, are you ready to cooperate?" I felt my chest rising and falling quickly and I had to squeeze my eyes closed to keep from ripping apart the table that I was holding.

His arrogance was now gone, replaced with uncertainty caused by the aggressive tone my voice had plummeted to. The dark side of me laughed, but I reframed from letting it reach the surface, "Alright. I believe you can add Cytarabine to her treatment plan. Also, you may want to consider stem cell transplant. It's new, but there's been a substantial amount of evidence that it has been helpful."

I nodded, already refocussing on the new information and began writing quick notes an a nearby piece of paper, "Okay. Will you be able to send it over to the hospital within the next few days or will I have to find another source?"

"I'll be able to get it sent over as soon as possible; I'll call you when I know a more specific date," he sounded like he wanted me off the phone and far away from him. I didn't blame him.

"Thank you, Dr. Gensin," I felt my normal self slide back into my body, "I'll be awaiting your call."

I hung up the phone and leaned over my desk to take a deep breath. Outside, I heard the group of kids playing with Ellie as the sun began to set. I glanced out the window to see them all. Even Rosalie was laughing as they played around each other. Every so often, one member would look at the other and share a loving expression. Jasper was watching Ellie as Alice twirled her around in a new dress that truly made her look like a queen. Emmett looked like he was in his one true natural habitat; acting like a child.

Edward, the son that had always worried me the most, was happy. A true, genuine happy that could only be explained by the child and the women who looked up at him with the same eyes that he looked at them with. Bella formed with him, blending his hard edges into those of tender ones. They fit, both caring so selflessly for others that it was almost unnerving. The child, the missing piece that none of us had ever expected, was now the only piece still in question. I felt the weight of a thousand years land on my shoulders as I watched, knowing that without the little girl, our world would become a much darker place to be in.

I heard the door open and my own personal heaven walked through the door. Esme, her eyes still just as loving as they were all those many years ago when we first met, came into the room and gently walked to my side. My arm instantly wound its way around her, bringing her closer to me as I felt the stress in my chest that had been winding easily rest again. Together, we stood to look at our family through the window and I held her close to me.

"They are all so...happy," her voice was full of emotion and I nodded along with her words, feeling exactly what she was.

"I know," I sighed.

"Do you think we can do this? Do you think she'll make it, honestly?" Her voice was filled with fear and my heart ached in my chest.

"I hope. We'll start a new treatment soon. We'll go through it. We'll get through it. She's so strong and has made it so long. I think she has it in her," I held onto her tighter though, giving her all of my secret fear.

"Edward's so happy. He's a natural. I never thought I would get to see any of our children have their own...but he's so good at it. He seems so at ease with her and now with Bella," she paused and I knew that if she could let the tears building within her out, she would, "Bella won't be able to handle losing her. I know I couldn't stand losing my child...and I never really had the chance of knowing it. We can't let this happen, Carlisle. We just can't." She turned into my chest and was instantly consumed by her emotions that would never really be visible to others. I held onto her tight as she shook in pain.

"I know...I won't let it happen,"

And I wouldn't.

Bella's POV

"So where did the name Ellie come from?" Jasper asked from across the room. We had all come into the family room to spend some time as a family after a day of acting like children. Ellie was curled up to Esme, her head resting on her shoulder as they both watched a movie.

"Well, I wasn't sure if I would have the chance to name her. I didn't know if I was going to be able to adopt a newborn or if they would already be a few months old. I had gotten approved and I was waiting for a phone call, but no one could possibly prepare you for it. The night came and I was mostly shocked by how fast it happened. I couldn't think of a name when they were asking me, but I just kept staring at her. I thought of the three strongest women I knew outside of my mother. Esme, Alice, and Rose. The E comes from Esme, the L portion came from Alice and the ending E from Rose. It was a way to keep all my favorite people within her. However, when I wrote it out, I did make her legal name Elena but it just seemed so right to call her Ellie. Plus, I felt like we had a connection because I've always gone by Bella rather than Isabella. It fit," I couldn't help the smile that crept its way across my face as I remembered how completely scared I had been when they finally gave the small child to me, having no clue how I would even begin this journey.

"Oh Bella...that's so...Oh!" Alice gushed into me as she threw her hands around me and hugged me tight. I laughed and felt another pair of arms around me and turned to see Rose. She smiled at me and we all were smashed together suddenly by Emmett's strong arms, lifting all of us clear off the couch. If it weren't for Alice forming a cage around me, I'm pretty sure Emmett would have squished me in seconds.

"Take it easy! Human in here!" I gasped and we were all dropped onto the couch. I giggled and fell back into the pillows, tiredness making its way into my body as we all relaxed after a long day of playing.

"Sorry, sis," I blushed at Emmett's words before resting my head back on the couch.

"So, how's Charlie?" Alice asked suddenly, looking over at me.

"Charlie? Oh, he's still Charlie," We shared a smile, "No, he actually really loves being a grandpa. He usually comes out to see us a lot when he has a day off and he's not fishing. I think he's really happy. So, I'm happy. We'll probably take a trip home soon to go see him. He called and I know he misses Ellie."

"Why not invite him here?" Alice looked at me in question and it honestly hadn't crossed my mind.

"Oh, I just didn't know if you wanted him here. I didn't want it to feel like I was using your house to host a guest. I'm your guest and I don't want it to feel weird," I whispered and instantly all eyes in the room were on me.

"Oh for fu-" Rose punched Emmett in the side before he could finish his swear word, "Okay, sorry...and also ouch. Okay, but come on, I'm the slowest one here and I'm completely aware that you are more than welcome here. You're not a guest and neither is Ellie, you are all family so stop. Invite Charlie. I would like to see that hilariously scary man."

I ducked my head and smiled to myself, "He would probably be uncertain to see all of you at first, but he'd get over it. He always liked you guys; he's just trying to be a good father."

"And he is a good one," Alice smiled at me and rested her head on my shoulder, "But you should invite him here."

"I will," I closed my eyes and rested my head against hers and began to relax into the couch when my favorite voice, besides Ellie's, entered the room.

"Hey, my sweeties, what would you two like for dinner?" I glanced over at Ellie to see her face break into a smile, making mine mimic her.

"Hmmm...I don't know," she looked at me as if I had the answer and I shrugged.

"Well, let's think. Do you want...liver and onions?" her face instantly contorted into a face of disgust, "Okay, no. How about...toe nail pizza?" She instantly started to giggle and climbed right over Alice to get into my lap.

"No! Mom! That's so gross!" She smiled wide and I giggled.

"I know, I was just kidding. Okay, we could make noodles with that white sauce that you like. We could make mac and cheese? Spaghetti? Pizza? Tacos? Um...Chicken nuggets?" Her eyes immediately flashed up to me.

"How 'bout," her face puckered up and I knew just how wrapped around her finger I really was, "Chicken nuggets _and_ Mac and Cheese!"

"Oh man," Edward walked towards us with his arms wrapped around his chest, "I don't know if we can live up to such a big order! It'll take a payment."

Ellie's face instantly frowned, "But I don't have any money."

I followed along to the easy banter and sighed loudly, "Then I guess you'll just have to starve tonight, pretty lady. Or else...maybe he takes payments in...hugs?"

Edward faked a gasp, "Why! That was exactly the kind of payment I was looking for!"

Without another thought or word, Ellie jumped up and right into Edward's waiting arms. She clung to him, her arms latched around his neck. He wrapped his arms snugly around her and held her close. It was as if I couldn't breathe from the simple love that was now between the two most important parts of my life. It made everything feel almost perfect.

"Alright, let's go cook. Want to help?" she nodded and the two disappeared into the kitchen and I rested back onto the couch.

I zoned out, letting my body relax as I heard the faint sound of Edward and Ellie sharing a small conversations. In the back of my mind, I knew that I should be inviting Charlie over soon. Ellie absolutely loved him and the two shared a bond that I had never been able to have with him. The thought made guilt slide into my body for lacking in his department. However, I knew that when we did run into each together that it wouldn't be an easy task of answering all the questions that would have been building up within him.

"Do you think we can catch the sale? I don't want to be late for it," Alice was worriedly saying to Rose who almost sounded bored.

"Alice, when is the last time we missed a damn sale?" Rose asked.

"Well, never but I'm just thinking that if we hit the one in the morning then we might be running a little bit late for the other one and we can't miss out on tho-" Alice stopped mid sentence and stared at the wall blankly. Instantly, Jasper was at her side to take her hand. I watched quietly, letting them share their moment without interrupting.

"Alice? Ali?" Jasper softly whispered in her ear and I faintly heard Edward make a groaning noise from the kitchen followed by, "Oh no."

"What's wrong?" Carlisle came into the room, obviously hearing the commotion.

Alice sighed as her eyes became clear and present, "Well, this should be a fun weekend."

"Is everything okay?" I asked, suddenly more worried that she saw Ellie's future.

"Everything should be fine. I guess. We just have to figure out how to juggle the Denali's and your father at the same time without it causing more problems," I stared at her as she spoke like it as a foreign language.

"Wait, the Denali's are coming?"

"Yes,"

"As well as Charlie?"

"Yes,"

"At the same day and same time?"

"That would be correct, unfortunately,"

I sat in silence for a moment, considering my words, "I should call him and tell him not to come."

Everyone was silent as the stood silent. I glanced around at everyone, trying to imagine what it would be like with both families present. Charlie alone would be something of a nightmare, probably asking too many questions and taking the role of Chief of Police a little too personally in the presence of them. Plus, the Denali's would cause a whole new round of questions that would cause me to have a headache. I wanted to rub my face into the ground, begging for some form a mercy when it came to the complications that we continued to run into.

Edward walked into the room, "Obviously, we can't let this happen. Charlie and the Denali's would be a bad mix and we can't ask them to coexist; both sides might have an uncomfortable amount of questions. I don't want Charlie to get too involved in this life. I don't think he'll be comfortable knowing just how many gray areas there are between fiction and reality."

Ellie was distracted, holding his phone and watching some video as he held her on his hip as I added, "I know Charlie. He'll be asking a lot of questions whether they are here or not. Adding in another group of people would also raise questions."

Carlisle sighed, "This weekend? For certain?"

"They're leaving this evening. They'll be here by saturday evening. Charlie plans on leaving saturday morning to get here by the afternoon," Alice was speaking as if she was lost in thought, obviously calculating something.

Carlisle rubbed his face and walked away, rubbing his hands into his hair so similarly to Edward, "I was hoping to start the next treatment this weekend. If they come on saturday, the odds of them leaving before monday are so slim. I don't want to rush it either though, knowing the way its been the passed few years."

They all stared at each other, trying to conquer a plan. I watched Ellie as she leaned into Edwards shoulder and an idea began to form into my mind. It was one that didn't make me happy and if Ellie was anything like me at all; she wouldn't find it to be the most wonderful idea in the world. However, doing the right thing and doing what we had to do were often rivals in our life.

Emmett's voice shot me right out of my thoughts, "Oh! Who gives a shit. Charlie is a strong guy. Let's see how the Denali's react to the Chief."

"Let's not," Edward shook his head at Emmett, "I would love to have a plan to get the Denali's from coming, but I have already burned so many bridges with them. I was unfair to them when I was the way I was...as much as I hate to admit it, we owe them some time. I figured I would ask for forgiveness somewhere in the future, but now is as good of time as ever I suppose."

I sighed, "Well, maybe we can hold off the treatment until Wednesday or something. That way there would be no rush. Or even next weekend if we can stand it. Ellie and I will go visit Charlie. We'll leave tomorrow morning and you guys can have your visit in peace without worrying about us. And I can pay a visit to the office to catch up with my coworkers and check on any changes going on with work. It'll be fine and work out for everyone."

My eyes met with Edward's and I could see us both battling the same demon. As much as we had been able to move about things somewhat normally, being apart seemed like a request neither one of us were willing to face. We hadn't spent much time apart, only going to the hospital or occasional hunting trips away from each other. I had become so used to being next to him during nights and during such simple activities as putting Ellie to bed that I almost questioned how to do them alone again. I wanted to smack myself for being so dependent, but it wasn't about necessity anymore. I knew I could do it all alone, but I truly didn't want to.

Edward shook his head for a moment, "No, but what about Ellie? We can't ju-"

"Edward, she's okay right now. An additional week won't stop progress or add to it. I would have wanted to start sooner, but I believe this would be the best way. We don't want bad blood with the only other family we have ever considered our own. If the Volturi ever come our way, we need to have friends willing to be there for us," Carlisle said and I looked over at him.

"Volturi? Who are they?" I felt a spark of curiosity similar to the one that I used to feel every time I asked them a question all those years ago.

"You don't need to worry about it. They're not a thr-"

Alice cut Edward off, "They are the basic leadership of the vampire world. They control and monitor everything. If they knew too much about you and the way you're spending your time with us, they would be asking questions that we don't have time to handle right now."

"Leaders?" I whispered to myself, beginning to form questions that Edward must have sensed.

"Alright, enough. The Volturi aren't even something we need to worry about right now. Right now, we need to think about this weekend. As much as I hate it, Bella's idea is not wrong. It gives us the time we need as well as the time for Bella to visit with her father. I can leave to check on them once in a while while they visit, hopefully without raising too many questions," Edward looked at the family and I walked over to take Ellie into my arms. She came without a fuss and I disappeared into the kitchen to feed her but kept listening.

"She'll be fine for the weekend. Plus, they are going to catch their scent. They've been living here for weeks and I can't imagine them not asking about it. I know it'll be hard, but maybe it'll be best for our relationship with them if they aren't here to explain. You can get pretty heated when it comes to the subject of them," Alice continued talking as I cut up chicken nuggets for Ellie.

"I know, but why can't I just take a random run and come back a few hours later?" Edward's voice was defensive and instantly I knew why Alice wouldn't want that.

"One, that's weird. The Denali have known us forever and even if you leave before they've had a chance to ask us about the scent; their curiosity will get the best of them. Especially Tanya. Plus, they know a little bit about what happened before and they really need an explanation that's more in depth than you crying and moping around like a gothic teenager. Two, Bella needs time to talk to her father. Imagine how he feels about the entire family right now. I know he's putting on a good face and acting like he's fine, but the fact that he is eagerly making the over three hour drive to our house with little warning on his only day off says something. This weekend will go fine if you behave, trust me. We'll be fine and so will Bella and Ellie," I could practically see Alice raising her eyebrow and crossing her arms over her chest.

There was silence and Ellie and I took a seat at the table and began eating. I tried to act like I wasn't listening, but my acting had never been top of the line. I heard Edward quietly say, "When will they be leaving?"

"They will get here tomorrow at around...eight at night. If my estimations are as good as they usually are. I see them leaving around tuesday if nothing goes wrong. We'll keep everyone updated as much as we can but I don't see it being a problem. Everything will be fine," Alice voice sounded final and I felt my heart sink a bit; I wasn't entirely fond of leaving myself.

There wasn't a lot of noise after that and most of it came from Ellie. She was munching on her chicken nuggets and mac and cheese and I wondered if they were having a conversation too quiet for me to hear. It irritated me that I was the weakling who couldn't hear what was going on, but at the same time I understood that they were talking about a world I wasn't a part of. Their relationships with other ones of their kind seemed so fragile and in need of attention when things were going bad. It confused me because the Cullens themselves were always so welcoming, but then again, most of the other vampires didn't invite their dinner into their homes; let alone take care and love them.

Ellie sighed and rested her head on my arm, "Why is it so quiet? It's not usually this quiet."

I rubbed her head and shrugged, "Sometimes the quiet is nice, too."

"Are we going to go see Grandpa Charlie?"

"I think that is the plan, love,"

"Do you think he missed us? I miss him,"

"Oh, I know he missed you,"

"What are vampires?"

"What?" I looked down at her shocked. Although we weren't biologically connected, I was starting to realize that she was more like me than I ever thought possible. She was a listener and I never thought to shield her ears from the truth of what was around us. I was usually a fairly quick thinker, but my mind was suddenly very blank.

"Eh, it's just some myth," Jasper slid in the chair across the table and I thanked him with my eyes for saving me.

"Oh...okay," she dove back into her pasta and I sighed into my chair.

"She's very smart. We should be more careful," Jasper whispered and I nodded, glancing down at my innocent child who had very little idea what kind of danger I was bringing into her life. For a moment, I considered how dangerous this would look to someone on the outside. I brought my child, who was already fighting a war with cancer, to a house full of vampires and ended up staying with them for an extended time. This would look crazy and almost unsafe to most parents and it should to me, but I couldn't imagine a better place for her.

Alice walked into the kitchen and leaned down to kiss the top of Ellie's head, "Oh, it's never boring around this house."

I completely agreed with her.

My eyes were heavy as I crawled under the blanket, cocooning myself. Edward was with the family, discussing the events that this weekend would have. He had reminded me a million times that if we were to need anything that he could be there within the hour. I didn't need the reminder. I knew exactly how fast he was and what kind of speed he was capable of, but I was not a chid. I could take care of myself. Yet, as I cuddled up in the bed alone; I didn't entirely want to.

I rested my head on my pillow, but quickly moved over to his. Deep in the fluff of the pillow lay Edward's scent and I relaxed deeper into it. It was such a simple thing; to be sharing a bed with someone that one loved. It seemed silly considering that in his normal life it would have been entirely unnecessary, but he put it in here for me and for the small moments that we managed to spend together when it was entirely just us.

Just as my eyes were beginning to lose the fight, I felt a cool hand slide gently across my shoulder. I fought a shiver and looked up with one eye to see Edward leaning over me. I rolled on to my back and squinted at him as the battle between consciousness and sleep waged in my eyes. He smiled and leaned down to kiss my nose.

"Hey you," he whispered softly into the air, "Are you tired?"

"No," I rolled my eyes...somewhat, "I'm just resting my eyes balls for the hell of it."

He chuckled and gently ran his fingers across my cheek, "I know I'm usually the one encouraging sleep and wanting what's best for your health, but could you stay awake a bit longer tonight? I'm going to miss you."

And there it was. The simple thing that made us who we were. Despite the fact that we both knew that we had things to do in the next few day, right now was what mattered most. We would freak out over the details of the weekend and the future of Ellie's treatment in the morning, but right now was between us. I felt my eyes become more alert and I quickly reached up to run my hand through his tousled hair and sighed into his hand that was still making patterns on my cheek.

"Well, I suppose," I smiled as he grinned down at me and fell over onto his side of the bed.

His arms wrapped around me and suddenly my nose was pressed into his neck, "You know, it sounds entirely childish of me, but I simply do not want to let you go."

"Why is it childish?" I muttered into his collar bone and wiggled slightly closer.

"Well, we've spent ten years apart and have managed to come back together, stronger I think. But the thought of a few days is nearly killing me. I've considered a million ways to excuse sneaking off to Forks, but I know Alice would quite literally kill me," he chuckled and nuzzled into my hair.

"She probably would," I giggled with him, "But it's not childish. I hate spending time away from you. During the day, it won't be so bad because I'm always chasing Ellie, but later will be weird. We've all grown so close that I almost don't know how to put her to bed without someone else rocking her or reading her the book. I don't want to do it alone. And I definitely will be missing this." I made a point of curling around him even more, causing us to be smashed together.

"I'll miss all those things...and this too...this especially," he whispered before gently raising my chin from its resting point on his neck. I looked up into his golden eyes and was instantly sucked right into them as his lips came in contact with mine.

I kissed back politely, just like I knew he had always wanted to keep it. I had been so worried about losing him that I never dared push any envelope, never wanting to cause him to second guess his decision to stay. That's why I was surprised when I felt his mouth pushing harder into mine, but his hands pulling my face tight against his. My heart nearly shot right out of my chest and melted through the mattress as I felt how close we were.

Without thought, I ran my hands through his hair, gently tugging on the strands. His breath came out in a gasp as he pulled away for a moment and looked at me intensely. My entire body went stone cold as I watched him. His eyes were darker now, but still so warm and inviting. He looked over my entire face for a moment before whispering, "I love you."

I smiled, "I love you, too."

Before I could ask what the sudden passion was about, he was pressing against me again. This time, though, his entire body was flush against mine. My limps seem to struggle for a comfortable place as I wrapped my arms around his neck pulled myself higher up to be even with him while kissing. His hands were tight on my back and I felt a single finger gently run over the lower part of my spin. I couldn't breathe but I kept on kissing him, forgetting about the need for oxygen altogether. He seemed to forget about my simple human needs and continued to kiss me like there was no tomorrow.

I took what I could get and ran my hands over his back, feeling his muscles move under my fingertips as he held me and gently rolled me onto my back. He was leaning over me and I forgot my name and everything else there ever was other than him. There he was and he was the most magnificent thing that I had ever seen. He pulled away for a moment, obviously realizing my silly need for oxygen and looked down at me like I was the only one that he had ever seen. I closed my eyes, soaking in this moment and sighing contently as he made patterns with his fingers along my cheek. I had never felt so close to him, yet so completely comfortable.

"In the ten years we were apart, all I could think about was how I'd never get to be here again. Right here. Looking down at you and seeing you look up at me the way you do. I'm selfish, but I love when you look at me with those brown eyes. I love you so much, Bella. I don't want this weekend to come," he leaned his head down into my neck and I sighed while twisting my hands into his hair.

"It's not forever. It'll never be forever. It's just a few days and we'll be back together again and we'll be somewhat back to normal...whatever normal even is now," I whispered and sighed as he placed feather light kisses on my neck.

"Okay, you wise women," he chuckled and lifted his head to look down at me, "What happened to my seventeen year old Bella who thought vampires were harmless?"

I snorted, "She knew they were dangerous. She just knew _you_ weren't. And then she adopted a baby. And protecting her baby is the most important thing...and it lead me right back to you so I'd say it was a good plan."

"Well, I'd have to agree, love. I'll have to thank Ellie,"

"When she's twenty years old and healthy as a horse, there will be no need for thanking because we will have all helped each other get to a better life,"

"She'll make it to twenty. And she'll have a boyfriend and the whole family will go mad,"

"Oh gosh. If you're bad now, what will you be like then?"

"Think about Emmett,"

"Oh no!" I smacked my hand onto my head, "They'll kill the first teenage boy who walks into our house. Oi vey."

There was silence for a moment and I imagined how I could manage all of the overprotective men being overprotective over my single daughter. I was only human, but I'd probably have Esme, Alice, and Rosalie on my side. And hopefully Carlisle...if I was lucky.

"Hey Bella?" Edward's voice as quiet and I snapped out of it to look up at him. His eyes were oddly emotional and I felt like I had missed something.

"What's wrong?" The back of my mind quickly went to Ellie and I wondered if she was okay.

"I think you just agreed to spend quite a bit of your future with me," his smile was small and he cupped my face in his hands, "Did you just unconsciously plan our future?"

I laughed quietly, "Well, my daughter seems to love you quite a lot. And I think I like you a little bit. I don't see us leaving anytime soon."

He shook his head and grabbed me, rolling us around. I laughed as he rolled us back and forth, causing the bed to start to look like a rumpled mess but his chest was rumbling with laughter and my heart felt full. I closed my eyes, trying to imagine how it would be if I got to stay in these arms for the rest of my life and hear the laughter. Ellie would have a father that was worthy and willing to give his all to always be with her.

Our laughter died down after a moment and we laid next to each other, our hands twirled together in between us. I looked up at him, trying to think but my brain slowing down as I felt the edges of sleep taking a stronger hold of me. I sighed and nuzzled my head into my own pillow, smiling slightly as I realized that his scent seemed to slowly be attaching itself to my own pillow.

"When we all come back home, we'll start treatments and we'll beat this. And we'll all be okay," he sighed and I smiled softly while moving our hands to cuddle in my chest.

"I know we will," I let my eyes closed and hope that this week would go by fast and we could get back to where we belonged.


	9. We'll See

**Oh my goodness, I am so sorry for the wait. I got pretty sick the past week and I had college prep to do and it was exhausting, but here it is! This chapter is definitely leading towards something, so maybe take it as a hint! I'm so excited and I hope I can keep this story up with school starting soon!**

 **Also, thank you all for the helpful input. I know that sometimes my writing comes out like a first draft, but I promise that I'll go back and edit what I can. But like I've said before, I do not take your opinions offensively or in a bad way whatsoever. It's incredibly helpful and I am glad you care enough about the story to speak up about it!**

 **So here it is! Please leave reviews! And any other suggestions! Thank you so much!**

 **Lots of Love**

 **-A**

Bella's Point of View

"Edward Anthony Cullen, if you do not sit your little ass down, I will kick you so hard that you will not be able to get back into this region until Bella and Ellie are all the way in Forks!" Alice's voice was loud as I was packing up all of Ellie's stuff. She was still asleep as I gathered our belongings up and began to get ready to go.

"I'm asking completely valid questions, why are you cutting my head off?" His voice was low as to not disturb Ellie, unlike Alice

"Oh, let's see," Alice put one hand on her hip and if anyone knew Alice, we all knew he was about to get it, "You've been whining like a teenage boy for the last four hours while we started preparing for the visit. You purposefully woke Bella up early to make sure she was still okay with the idea all together. You've been asking me a million questions every hour and if I keep looking at the future just so you can see it for yourself, I will literally kick you in your pretty little face. So, shut the trap and help us get ready."

I coughed back a laugh and felt Edward's instant glare on the back of my head. It was seven in the morning and Ellie wouldn't be waking up for another hour. I glanced towards them to see a glare down going back and forth between them. In my head, I knew that Alice would win because she always did, which was why I was once again grateful for Edward's lack of power to see into my brain.

"Is it wrong for me to be a little worried about the details?" Edward asked through snapped shut teeth and I sat down on the couch, Esme soon accompanying me. She wrapped an arm around me and I settled down into her shoulder, feeling completely immersed in comfort.

"No. It's not wrong. But asking questions every seven seconds about something that we can't know for sure is. I don't know every detail and you know as well as I do that futures change. Hell, I saw Bella as a nineteen year old vampire and I saw you running back to her and I saw how a million different scenarios would work out but nope. None of them have happened because we change our minds like psychos! Okay? I'm doing my best just like everyone else. Could you just shut your damn mouth and go hang out with your girlfriend for a couple of minutes before Ellie wakes up and we have to all start saying our goodbyes?" By the time she was done, Edward was already nodding his head and looking at the floor. I felt bad for him. I knew exactly how he was feeling because I was feeling the exact same way. I didn't want to leave his side for any length of time, but this was what we had to do.

I got up and headed into our room, grabbing some of the stuff I would need. I had decided to take back a few things since I had grabbed them in a hurried frenzy all those weeks ago. There were some other clothing that I could bring. I went to grab a tshirt that hardly even classified as a shirt because I had worn it to rags and paused to look down at it. Despite all the years I'd had this, I knew the first night Edward snuck through my window that I had been wearing this shirt. I couldn't help the small smile that formed on my lips as I remembered those hushed nights.

We had been so young and so lost in each other that we never thought ahead. Well, Edward seemed to. However, I was lost in the moments. I craved his presence for every moment and the thought of not being with him nearly killed me. His whole being was like a light to my ever needing self and without him I didn't even feel whole. Now, it seemed so silly that I never thought I could face life without him, but it didn't seem silly about how bad I truly wanted him. I loved him then and now.

"I remember that," I heard Edward say behind me and I sent a smile over my shoulder.

"Yeah, me too," I set the shirt down on the bed and sat down, rubbing the sleep that was still clinging to my eyes with the back of my hand.

He sat down next to me and took my hand, "Time didn't seem to go all that fast for ten years, but now it's flying. I've been trying to soak up each minute, but it's like it's never enough."

"It'll never be enough," I chuckled, running a hand through my hair while the other one held onto his tightly.

"And that would be the seventeen year old Bella talking," Edward chuckled, "But I agree."

I laid my head back onto the bed and stretched my arms above my head. He mimicked my movements quickly and I smiled at how simple it was, "I don't know how Charlie is going to take us having stayed here so long. You know, he kind of had to hate you for a while and he's a stubborn man. You may have to do some pining and wooing to get him back on your side."

"I'm in," Just the thought of it made me laugh out loud and he shook his head, "I mean, I'm sure that he will try to kill me but then he'll simply think that I'm wearing a bulletproof vest and think I was very prepared. I'll win him over eventually."

I glanced over at him, seeing how much ten years made him grow, "What happened to the guy who could never be enough? The one who always thought that Hell was the only option for him?"

"Well, I'm still uncertain about the whole Hell versus Heaven, but I realized that self-loathing takes a lot of time away from things that make my life seem actually pretty wonderful. Plus, I don't want Ellie or you to think that hating yourself is a good thing. Teach by example?"

"Are you insinuating that you're teaching me things?"

"Well, you know, I was always very persuasive when it came to you,"

"Whatever. I could be just as persuasive. If I had tried," He snorted and pulled me around and I gently sat across his stomach. I smiled down at him and gently rested my hands on his chest. He gently reached up to hold my hips.

"I guess...you could've," his eyes were darker slightly as they looked up at me and goosebumps gently covered my skin.

"But you were still so scared to hurt me or scare me away. It seems like so long ago, but I can hardly imagine going back to Forks now. Everything the last ten years...and Seattle...I just don't feel like any of it is real. This doesn't even seem all that real if I think about it too much." I sighed.

"I know. And I'm still planning to sneak away at some point and try to get to you even if it means Alice chasing after me with a tree branch," he chuckled and I softly smiled at him, "I don't see it as such a big deal. If we tell them about you, it should just be known that I can't leave you for long periods of times. It's not in my nature."

"No. No, you have to stay. It's the right thing to do and the last thing we need is a group of vampires having it out for us and my father being angry with us. We just need to be two adults and deal with this the way we should...even if we are two teenagers on the inside." I pointed as his chest to make a point.

Edward pouted up at me and I nearly fell over, "Fine."

I smiled down at him and took his hand into mine, "Besides, we have a lot more time than we have ever had before so...it'll all be okay. Plus, if Alice killed you, I'd just have to kill her. It would be a mess."

"Oh, I'd love to see that one," he sat up smiling, gently pushing me off him and we scooted off the bed. Unfortunately, it was nearing the time for us to focus and get ready for our own individual weekend plans. I walked towards Ellie's room, smiling at the sight of her small body curled around her small turtle. I gently sat on the edge of the bed and began twirling my fingers through her short hairs.

"Baby, we have to get ready to go see Grandpa Charlie today," she wiggled and gently wrapped her arms around my waist and groaned.

"But Mommy, I'm comfy," she whispered and I wished I could just let her sleep and we could all go about life normally for the day, but I knew better.

"I know, but you can take a nap while we drive to Forks. It's going to be a rather long drive," she began to move her eyes a little and nod as I pulled her from her warm bed and went downstairs. From there, we were all rushing around. Esme and Rose were both feeding Ellie while I went over the daily routine of medication with Carlisle and finished packing. Jasper and Emmett were pacing around, obviously nervous about the next few days. Jasper was speaking in hushed voices to Alice, but she sent me a reassuring glance every now and again to keep me from worrying. Edward stayed near Ellie, struggling with the separation as much as I was.

Once Ellie was dressed and we prepared the car for the long travel, I ran around to finish packing some of my things. I heard them all playing with Ellie in the family room and I took my moment to reach into Edward's closet and pull out one of his plain gray tshirts and slipped it into my bag. I felt childish for having to sneak it, but I shrugged and finished packing up the rest of my stuff.

I brought my bag down and as I turned the corner, I could see all of the family around Ellie. There was a layer of sadness around the house that I hadn't ever felt before and I knew it was because we didn't want to risk her being far away and for all of us to be separated. Ellie looked over at me and I felt heavy when I saw her eyes looking so sad. I smiled wide at her and waited for her eyes to slightly brighten.

I gently took her hand into mine and sighed, "Ready to get going?"

She sighed, "Yeah."

The whole family followed us out to the car and went to say our goodbyes. Esme and Carlisle quickly gave Ellie a kiss before backing away and giving me a small kiss on the forehead. The rest gave Ellie hugs, Emmett swinging her around and giving her a big kiss. I smiled as Ellie giggled and then ran quickly into Rose's arms. Alice and Jasper had their moment, quickly giving her kisses and telling her that she would be seeing them soon.

Then Edward gently leaned down and took her into his arms. She grabbed right onto him and they remained locked together for a long moment, Edward's eyes were closed tightly and Ellie had her face tightly nuzzled into his neck. Without even realizing it, the two of them had created a relationship that seemed unbreakable. I sighed and watched as he let her go to help her into the car.

"Edward?" She called right before he was about to close the door and I quickly listened in.

"Yes?" He leaned back into the car to get closer to her.

"I'll see you again, right?" She asked and I smiled because I knew it was a yes.

"Of course. In just a few days, you guys can come back to us and we'll all be together," he smiled at her.

Her response caused my heart to fall and break while simultaneously being permanently put together, "I love you, Edward."

"I love you too, Ellie," he reached in to give her a kiss before closing the door and gently turning to me. My belly filled up with butterflies and I suddenly wanted to tell the Denali's to quit ruining everything and stay exactly where I was. However, I heard my father's voice and the onslaught of questions that were surely heading my way and the thought left my mind.

Edward gently pulled me towards him and I smiled, "I think we're being very dramatic over this entire parting. It's only a few days and we'll all be back tog-" I was caught off by his lips smashing over mine and I almost fell back with the force of it. He wrapped his arms around me and I felt him smile against my lips.

"I know," he said once he pulled away and I gasped in a breath, "But I want you to know that we'll be back together. And this is not like the last time. It'll never be like that again. I promise."

I looked up into his perfect eyes and I felt a conviction well up into me and I nodded, "I know. I'll tell Charlie you said hello."

He shook his head and chuckled, "Oh, he'll love that." He kissed my forehead and helped me into the car before closing the door softly as I rolled down the window.

"Tell the Denali's I said hello," I smiled at all of them and opened Ellie's window so she could wave at them.

"Just go so you can come back home," Edward moved away from the car to stand with his family and I longed to be next to them.

I whispered softly, just loud enough that I knew they could hear as I drove out of the driveway, "I'll be home soon."

I took the exit into Forks and felt the fatigue of the entire drive set in as I turned off of the highway. In the back of the car were soft snores from Ellie who had passed out right after we got out of the driveway. I kept imagining what questions would be coming out of Charlie's mouth and how I could explain how simple and easy it was to give into something like this. They had made promises and they were good people who genuinely cared about my daughter.

I couldn't help the amount of dread and worry that were now forming a bitter ball in the back of my throat as I followed the roads that I knew all too well. Forks hadn't changed much in all the years since we had lived here ten years ago; it never really did. It was a place of simplicity and routine. If you didn't want to live in a place like this, you never could. It was made for a certain type of person, someone like Charlie, who could live in the same day a million times and never grow tired. Sometimes I wondered how he even put up with me, who added so much chaos without ever really causing any damage.

I remembered the first time that I came here and felt the rain somehow clouding around me and cloaking my life. I felt like it was surely a challenge that I would struggle through and then quickly leave once graduation was over, but looking back at how easily it was to stay and fall in love with things; I knew that I had never been able to leave. From the first time Edward walked into the cafeteria and we became biology partners, I was done for. And Charlie had to deal with a hormonal, completely in love with her boyfriend daughter to someone who was struggling to even get up in the morning without that boyfriend to a women who decided to have a child and now, finally, for the women who ended up with the boyfriend and the child. The thought made my head hurt.

I pulled into the driveway, noticing how his police car was sitting nicely in the driveway. I quickly grabbed my phone to send a quick text to Edward, letting him know that I was at Charlie's before jumping out of the car and touching my toes to stretch out my back. I groaned before opening the back door to see Ellie rubbing her eyes and looking around. I smiled at her.

"Hey Sweetie, we're here," I whispered as I began to unbuckle her seatbelt.

She let out a large yawn and sighed, "Grandpa Charlie's house?"

"Yep!" I tried to focus on her and make it seem exciting instead of focussing on my nervousness for what was to come. After a few seconds of struggle, we made it to the door in one piece and I rang the doorbell. Immediately, I heard footsteps towards the door and I couldn't help but smile because I knew he had been waiting.

"Hey!" Charlie opened the door and ushered us inside, quickly scooping up and eager Ellie into his arms, "How's my favorite girl?"

"I'm good, Grandpa!" She hugged onto him and I enjoyed the image as I brought in our bags, gently setting them down in the living room. Already, Charlie had pulled out some of Ellie's favorite movies and toys, having everything set up long before we got in.

By the way he was acting, I knew he was rushing towards us having a talk and I wished desperately for something to distract him for a little while. I glanced at the time and decided to focus on lunch instead of my thoughts and worries.

"What do you guys want for lunch? I could cook up something," I called as I walked into the kitchen. As I opened the cabinets, I was surprised to see the shelves were full of food, and the kind that could be cooked. In the time that had passed, I wondered if he had suddenly taken it upon himself to eat something more than steak from the local diner.

"Noodles, please!" Ellie shouted and I started on lunch. I wondered what else had changed since I had left. For the past few years, I didn't focus on the little things like how he kept his house and cabinets, but now it seemed so much more put together. As strange as it would sound, it would almost seem like another women was here when I couldn't be. At least I would have a question to ask in defense of his.

I heard them playing in the living room and I decided to take my time with lunch. Moving around, I glanced at the pictures hanging on the fridge, Charlie standing in a lake fishing with his friend Harry. In the corner was a picture of Ellie, her being only one at the time, her two front teeth peeking out of her smile. She looked so little compared to my little girl that now loved to run around like a crazy girl with all of the Cullens and talking with witty remarks.

As I scooped lunch onto three plates, I heard Finding Nemo start playing in the living room and I began to make my way towards the room. As I turned the corner, I saw Ellie's eyes glued to the screen and I laid the plate on the small coffee table and smiled as she began to absentmindedly eat. I went to sit at the small table that Charlie had moved to border the wall in the living room and began to eat. Charlie, who was now suspiciously quiet, sat across from me and began to eat. I watched him from the corner of my eye as I pretended to be lost in the film as well, even though he knew that I had seen it about a million times.

"Well, Bells, you can still cook," Charlie broke the silence casually, but I could feel the tension in his voice.

"Thanks, but I think my cooking skills have been limited to pasta and chicken nuggets lately," I chuckled and moved around the noodles on my plate.

"Bet the Cullens have loved that," I dropped my fork at his words and looked up at him to see him raising an eyebrow at me. I shook my head, looking over at Ellie who was still immersed in the movie and I wanted it to stay that way.

"Not now, Dad," I whispered low, trying to sound serious.

"No, I think now is a good time. Let's go outside," Charlie stood from the table and my stomach dropped to the floor as I stood on shaky legs. I walked over and leaned down to catch Ellie's attention, "Honey, Grandpa is going to show me something outside, okay? We'll be right back."

I followed Charlie out the door, feeling the tension coming off of him like waves. Despite the many years that we had lived apart, I still felt a weird nervousness when it came to confronting him. He had given up a lot for me and tried to fight so hard when I seemed like a lost cause; I hated hurting him or disappointing him.

"Dad, before we start, can we just-" he cut me off quickly.

"No, Isabella. We can't just talk about this lightly. I know that I have been civil over the phone about this whole situation, but enough is enough. You are not seventeen anymore and you cannot be running off to the Cullens and becoming so incredibly dependent on them. If you need help, you should have came to me and we could have figured something out. But not only are you seeing them, you are staying with them? With that little piece of shit that left you on the ground crying? I won't have it," Charlie's aggressiveness caught me off guard and instantly set me on fire.

"Hey, first of all, I am perfectly aware that I am not seventeen. You have no idea what you are even talking about. I am not dependent on them and I could walk away from them whenever the hell that I wanted to. Back off. I am an adult and this is my life. You don't even know the whole story to be able to say anything like this!" I shouted, feeling anger boiling at my skin.

"I don't know anything about this? How about when I had to pick up my broken daughter laying on the bathroom floor after she cried herself to sleep? How about when I had to run to my daughter who was screaming in the middle of the night from nightmares? How about all those times? Imagine Ellie screaming in the middle of the night because the man she loved left her in the middle of a damn forest at night and didn't look back. It's been ten years and I thought you would have learned by now that they cannot be trusted ever again. He is worthless and he broke you. How do you expect me to be okay with something like this?" I had never seen him so angry and so much like a father. If it weren't for my equal anger, I would have been proud.

"You don't think I know all of those things? Dad, I remember it all but I was an overdramatic seventeen year old who thought my whole life was centered around one man. I don't feel that way anymore. My whole life won't fall apart if he were to ever leave...and it's now because I want him around and not because I need him. Dad, I know what it is like to have my daughter screaming in the middle of the night, but not because a boy left her. It's because her own body is trying to kill her. That is why I went to the Cullens. Carlisle has dropped everything to try to help us. He's in contact with so many people and he's trying everything to get the best treatment for her. They care about her and that is all that matters to me. They are helping me keep my baby girl alive so she has a chance to even have her heart broken by some boy," I felt tears sliding down my cheeks and I rubbed angrily at them, shoving them off my cheeks.

"I know, but staying with them? How is that a probable solution?" His voice got quiet and I knew my tears were actually aiding me for once.

"They are always there to help, twenty-four/seven. Carlisle is never far from her and he's always willing to help. I wasn't going to stay with them and I planned to find a hotel nearby to help or even take the trips back and forth, but they insisted. And for once in all the time that I've been fighting for Ellie, I gave in. I let it happen. And it's been great to just have people helping even if it's just getting lunch ready while I take a nap or playing with her. I'm not dead on my feet and work was understanding and it just worked. I didn't plan it. I didn't go searching for them until it was necessary and I was out of any other options. Dad, please. You haven't even seen them with her," I sniffed and tried to keep my composure.

Charlie crossed his arms and stared out at the lawn. I felt my stomach rolling and I took the moment to take my sleeve and wipe under my eyes. I took a few deep breathes, taking in the smell of the rain for the first time in a while. I never noticed how fresh the air always felt even if it was always cloudy. It made the nerves that were standing on edge at the moment become soothed. I glanced through the window near the door, seeing Ellie staring at the television still.

I chanced a glance at Charlie, seeing him rub his face for a moment before turning towards me again, "Are you with him?"

"What do you mean?" I whispered, wanting to avoid the question for a moment longer.

He scoffed, "You know what I mean, Bells."

"I mean," I ran a hand through my hair and wanted to hide under a rock to avoid the subject, "It's something. It's healthier than it was when we were younger. It's new. It's better. Dad...I know this is all hard, but the way he is with Ellie is remarkable. And he makes me happy. He makes all of this...easier? God, I don't even know. These weeks have been like a dream and I'm still catching up, but I promise I am keeping Ellie's feelings and health in the most important place in my mind. It comes first."

He looked tired at the subject already, considering the limited amount of relationship conversations we had shared in our time together, "And he's good with Ellie? He's okay with this whole situation? The responsibility? The life it all entails?"

I smiled slightly, feeling a little bit more like myself, "He's great with her. He's helped me take care of her along the way and he seems to really love it. He wants to be there for her and the way she acts around him, it's obvious that she wants him there. She's asked for him every time we were ever together. It's so amazing to see her with him. He knows that this is all complicated and sometimes is too hard to bear, but he loves her. And I think Ellie really loves him. The whole family is crazy about her and she's just finding her way right into their hearts without even realizing it. Edward's good for her."

"Do I have to like him?" He asked, his mustache slightly twitching in the corner and I grinned at him, happy that he was at least giving this idea a chance.

"Eventually?" I leaned back against the door and sighed, "He's different now. He's less...of an angst teenager who is trying to figure out his life. He knows what he wants now and has been working hard on himself. After all this time, I think you'll like him. He's not the same kid that you wanted to kill a few years ago."

"I want to visit with them...get a good reading on the entire situation before we get too caught up in this," Charlie tried to sound tough, but I knew he trusted my judgement. I had always been ahead, even as a teenager. He knew that I would never let my child come second to a man or anything else that came in the way.

"Okay, Dad," he reached out to wrap an arm around me, pulling me into him. I let out a gust of air and rested my head against his shoulder. The worry that had been building up on me was now released and breathing became a little easier for me. I almost felt silly for being so overwhelmed, like he wouldn't be understanding or compassionate about the news. He had always been the best at seeing things that I couldn't even when I didn't understand; I was a bit more like him than I had originally thought.

"Hey," I looked up at him and raised an eyebrow, "What's with all the kitchen stuff?"

"Kitchen stuff?"

"Yeah. You have food,"

"As most humans do,"

"Dad," I laughed as I looked as his confused expression, "All you ever had before was some quick microwavable dinners before I would go grocery shopping. What's going on?"

He sighed and glared down at me, "You know, it's possible I had an awakening and just figured out this whole life thing at last."

I snorted, "Okay, but who is helping you with this epiphany?"

"Oh, Bells," he moved to sit on the small bench on the porch and sighed, "I guess...you know, I had time to finally figure some of this life thing out. After years of making sure you knew who I was and then watching you raise a child, I realized that it had been a long time since I had done anything for myself. I started taking trips with Billy, finally getting to see a little of the world...meaning anywhere but here. And I was content. And then I met someone..."

My whole mind exploded because it almost seemed impossible for my father, who was still very much stuck in the seventies, could get up and start living a new life. He was young, having had me so young, that it wasn't that weird. The idea of him finally having someone that made him feel like how Edward made me feel made my heart light. The kindness that he had always shown people would hopefully be returned to him. That's all I wanted.

"Who?" I asked, immediately curious.

He chuckled and patted my head, "Focus on your girl and I'll focus on mine. I'm not ready to bring the lovely lady around here just yet, but give it a few months." I smiled and nodded at him, feeling his arm wrap around my back.

As I went to slip into the house, he chuckled, "How did I just know that you would be able to convince me to give that boy another chance? You're a stubborn one."

"Yeah, but Dad...he's not a boy anymore. He's a man. And a good one," I felt proud because he had changed. He had transformed and become a stronger internal person, willing to go the distance even if it was difficult. He was ready to go through thick and thin to be together and fight for what he believed in. Even though he wouldn't admit it, I knew that he was starting to believe in himself.

"We'll see," he muttered and went inside. I shook my head at him, wondering when he would order a meeting to see him and when I would be meeting the new love interest. Life was continuing to move and change so rapidly, I nearly had to smack myself in the face to keep up.

Alice's Point Of View

 _The group of them, only four for this visit, were traveling through the forest. The sun was setting gently in the background and the air was light with a chill of night. They were nearing their destination, slowing down their speed as they saw the house in the distance. The lights were on. And the other group was waiting._

I blinked and looked at Edward, who was looking out the window. The sun was still high in the sky and we had time to continue preparing. Although, I knew he would hardly be any help during the next few days, constantly pacing and staring at the clock like the hours would suddenly go by. As much as I enjoyed seeing him happy, he was incredibly annoying with his needy persistence.

"Thanks," he muttered and shot me a glare.

I rolled my eyes, "It's your fault for reading my mind."

Carlisle walked into the room, once again glued to the paper. He was worried, even though I assured him relentlessly that Ellie was in good enough health to wait a couple days, that maybe there was something that was missing. His anxiety and thoughts were not helping Edward, or really anyone else, stay calm. I knew Tanya and Kate would instantly grow suspicious of the entire encounter if most of the family was distant.

"Okay, you all need to relax. Bella is safe and at her father's. We have only three days out of our entire eternity on this world to deal with them before we go back to our normal life and we can worry like the overbearing worrier that you all seem to be. So cheer up and start acting like the people that you are when they are here, okay?" I felt myself vent and Jasper sighed, probably feelings everyone try to relax a little bit.

Emmett bursted, "Why is everyone so worried? It's the damn Denali clan, not some foreign people that we don't know. Why is it such a big deal?"

Esme came in and sat down next to Rose, sighing heavily, "Honey, we burned a lot of bridges...or at least hurt them. The last ten years, we all could hardly be in the same room with each other. Other people were victims of our family fighting that didn't need to be. I'm sure they're hurt and confused."

"It's my fault," Edward sat down in the chair, suddenly looking his age, "When I first left Forks, I couldn't be around any of you because every time you saw me, you thought of Bella. I couldn't stand having her in my head more than she already was. It would nearly convince me to go running right back to her, so I went to friends. They didn't understand and I didn't have the energy to explain. They knew about Bella, but not how intense it had gotten. And when they pushed, I pushed back. There were words said that shouldn't have been. I ruined a lot back then. After that, I left and said some very derogatory words against them and never went back. I should have."

"Well, we can't go back and change everything that we have done, so let's make the best of this weekend. Can we do that?" Carlisle asked and the room went quiet and we sat in silence, staring at each other. For the next few hours, we only spoke short words, trying to keep it casual but never becoming too relaxed. Our greatest fear was losing the relationship, but I wasn't too worried. Instead, I focussed on making Ellie the dress that would be an exact replica of the Little Mermaid's pink dress that she seemed to love so much. The thought of her dancing around in it made me bubbly, so I focussed on the seams that had to be perfect.

Although I was focussed, I was conscious of the sun setting in the corner of my eye as I worked on the gown. I gently set the needle down once the sun was no longer anywhere near the center of the sky and headed down the stairs. As I did, the family mimicked my movements, obviously taking it as a hint that it was nearly time. Everyone was dressed casually, but standing like stones as I stepped into the room. I stared at the forest, remembering my earlier vision and how the sun had been low and twilight was about to take its turn. In the distance, I began to hear the faint rustling of the bushes as bodies ran through. I turned to the family, hoping that we could all figure out a way to make things better instead of worse. Most of all, I hoped Tanya wouldn't show her worst side towards Edward or the two most important people for them.

Edward winced at my thoughts as I whispered, "They're here."


	10. Game On

**Alright, wow! This chapter really is something. I enjoyed writing it. It takes a small break from the darkness that they are facing. I've really liked diving into parts of the relationship that I haven't brushed on before. This is exciting!**

 **I will warn you, I will be in the hospital with a family member for the next few days, so I'm not sure what that is going to do with the writing. I promise I am no where near done, but it might be a few days late.**

 **I hope this chapter will be something you enjoy. I can't wait to share what I have planned with these characters. There story really is only just beginning. I've left hints, but I hope you stick along for the ride. I hope to make it a good one.**

 **I do not own Twilight, by the way. But I figured that you knew that.**

 **Enjoy. Review. Have a wonderful day.**

 **Lots of Love.**

 **-A**

 **Bella's Point of View**

I held the pillow to my chest, the same one that I had held to my chest ten years ago. I felt so different, like suddenly my age was written on my skin and I was a victim of it. I felt the years that had passed on my flesh, slowly sinking into my bones. Time was passing and there were things that I could never get back. I could never be seventeen again and freshly in love. I could never be the person that went off to college or suddenly decided to adopt a child. Now, I was living my choices. But God, my head hurt still.

It was monday night and I was lying in my bed in Forks again. Tomorrow we were going home for a day and I would check in at work with Ellie. I felt small in my bed even though it was the second night that I was in it. It had felt different, knowing what was waiting for me when I back to the house. I wanted to be back there. Ellie kept asking where they were and why we hadn't seen them for a few days. I knew the very thought of her getting attached to them was making Charlie extremely uneasy, but I couldn't help the giddiness that was inside me. We had our own family that wasn't so small and vulnerable anymore.

Edward had called the night before, letting me know that they were having a relatively good visit. I could hear the tension in his voice as he spoke low, so I knew there was something he either didn't want them to hear or that he didn't want me to know. Either way, waiting for the answer was like waiting for him to give me a verdict and I wasn't patient. In the past, presence of a human would sometimes lead to negative consequences, so I was praying like a mad women that this wasn't the case. In my time, I had caused enough trouble for them.

I chanced a glance at the clock, seeing the numbers read 3:08. I groaned and rolled onto my back, feeling like I could get up and run a mile but having no ambition to actually go about doing it. Sleep just wasn't coming to me during the nights way from the one more comforting bed that I had ever been in. However, Charlie and Ellie were perfectly capable of finding comfort in this sleeping arrangement and I almost envied Ellie's quick ability to fall asleep once I put her down in the spare room. As strange and unnecessary as it was, she was becoming a lot like me in her sense of independence at a young age. Even though there was no blood, we were more alike than either of us had probably planned.

It had been four solid hours of rolling around, trying to find some sort of comfort in the pillows, but coming up empty. I almost wanted to wake Charlie up just so I could have a conversation and maybe his questions would actually cause me to get so panicked that I would escape to sleep just for comfort. He had been more willing to hear me out after the second day of us all being together and Ellie talking to him all about how each of the family members were becoming her best friends. She spoke of Alice a lot, which had always been a favorite to him. He was happy to hear that Alice hadn't changed a bit, and I tried to reassure him that she most likely never would be changing. Alice was one of a kind and one of the best kind.

I sat up, rubbing my pillow hair back into place and swinging my feet off the side of the bed. I considered taking a bath just so that sleep would be something my body might want, but the action would take more effort than I was willing to put into it. I even considered trying yoga, but the thought of me breaking a bone would only make this whole 'not being able to sleep' thing worse. Instead, I grabbed my back and began digging inside of it. I had taken some picture in my short time with the Cullens and had taken them with me to remind myself of how amazing my life was when I wasn't trying to convince my father of it. While I pushed my, now messy, belongings around; I found Edward's tshirt that I had quickly grabbed and stuck into my bag before he could notice. I wondered if he had some weird calculations of the shirts he had and figured out just how needy I was. I shrugged because I wasn't ashamed to miss him; this time I knew he was missing me too.

I grabbed the handful of pictures that were sitting on the bottom of my bag and the tshirt and sat in the center of my bed. Without a thought, I took off my tshirt and slipped his on over my head, his scent instantly covering me and feeling me with comfort. Maybe the shirt had been the answer to my inability to sleep all along, but I refocussed on the pictures that were now scattered across my bed. Each of them were so unique and special, catching moments that we couldn't be taken without someone watching for the little moments.

In the first one, Emmett had Ellie up on his shoulders, swinging her around. I kept reminding him that she was not only a small child, but a sick one. Yet, he had a strong belief that she was stronger than all the rest of the children; sick like her or not. In the next one, Esme had Ellie in her arms and they were reading a book. It was such a simple thing, but so intimate. She would remember those moments when she grew up, of all the times that the family had been there for her during the hard time. I couldn't believe how well she did with them, it seemed so effortless.

At the bottom of the pile was the best picture that had ever been taken...in my opinion. Edward sat, one arm around me and one arm around Ellie. We were all laughing at something that I couldn't even remember, but it seemed so right. The image didn't seem foreign or like it was new; we looked like a real family. It was strange to see it from the outside; to get a view on how others saw us when we were just living. But seeing it made everything make sense and we looked like we fit. Like maybe, just maybe, we were all meant to be together.

I held the picture in my hand, never wanting to stop seeing it yet also wanting to go back to being in the picture. I didn't want to wait a week to be in such a beautiful place. I wanted to go back now.

I always questions Edward's ability to read my mind, like maybe he could sense what I was thinking without ever seeing me or reading my thoughts. That was the thought that flashed through my brain as my phone went off with his name across it and I quickly scrambled forward to grab it. After just one ring, I held the phone up to my ear.

"Hello?" The excitement in my chest was very school girl, but I wasn't ashamed again.

"Hey," he sounded happy, which made me let out a lungful of air, "What are you doing up?"

I looked around, trying to think of a less pathetic excuse, "Oh, just..." I was always a terrible liar, "Okay, I just can't sleep."

I heard him chuckling into the phone, "I heard, Alice gave me permission to call you. She said my voice would help you sleep if you let me."

I rolled my eyes, forgetting about Alice's ways of knowing everything, "She would know. And permission? She's still got you on a leash, then. How's it going?"

"A leash is a bit of an overstatement. The visit is going well. The first night was a bit strained; no one wanting to exactly bring up the elephant in the room. However, we got over it and discussed and it's going a lot better than I thought it would. Either way, Alice is letting me actually have a couple minutes to myself. How's Ellie and Charlie? I'm sorry that I couldn't discuss more the other night; I didn't want to cause any extra tension," I laid back on the bed, already feeling a lot more comforted by the sound of his voice.

"Oh, it's fine. They're good. Ellie just can't stop talking about all of you, so I think that it's helping. Charlie is slightly more open to the idea, but he wants to pay a visit in the future to see if you are worthy," I giggled at the thought, "But I'm glad everything is going well. Now we don't have anything left to worry about, right?"

"Well, I don't know. I think we should be worrying about how much I'm missing you. It might kill me,"

"Didn't we say we were going to be a little more adult this time around? No more nearly killing ourselves from missing each other?"

"But this time, I know I'm going to get to hold you in my arms again soon, so I have no reason to off myself," he chuckled and I felt weird for how quickly our conversation went morbid.

"How about we don't talk about death? I need sleep, but not a night of sleep that involves nightmares. So, how long do you have to talk? Or do we have to say goodbye already?" I was praying that we had a little bit more time, just a little.

"Actually, I've been given permission to talk to you all night," his voice had gotten quiet and I immediately sat back up, confused.

"All night? What do you mean?" I glanced at the clock, debating how much no sleep would kill me and how talking all night didn't seem like long enough.

"Look outside," his whispered and my eyes shot to my window. It was like a scene that had played in my head a thousand times finally coming true. He was leaning casually again the side of the house, looking through the window. I nearly did a happy dance, but instead rushed over to open up the window. As soon as I slipped it open, he was ducking into the room.

"What are you doing here? Is Alice going to try to kill you?" I was genuinely worried for his wellbeing at this point, remember all the threats she was saying while we were all packing.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and smiled down at me, "Not this time. The Denali's understood after a little while and encouraged me to go for the night. They had to go hunting anyways, so the rest of the family left and I hunted for a few hours before coming here. I missed you. Plus, I couldn't miss out on the nostalgia of visiting you here. It's almost like you're seventeen again."

"And you're one hundred and five again?" I laughed as he glared down at me. I tried to keep my voice down though, not wanting to wake up the rest of the house.

"Oh, so she's gotten funny," he pulled me down onto the bed so I was sitting across his lap and I smiled at him, "Or at least she thinks she's funny."

"Hey," I whacked his arm, "I can be funny. On occasion. It's a dry humor."

"Is that what they call it nowadays?" he smirked at me and I shrugged, leaning into his shoulder to rest my head. He sighed and hugged me close to his body, turning me over to complete and utter bliss.

"I missed you," I whispered and I felt him pulling me around and laying me on the bed, just like when we are at his house. He pulled the blanket over me, gently tucking it around me before laying on top of them and smiling down at me.

"I missed you too. And currently, our handy heated blanket," his smile was so light and genuine, I felt like we were visiting a past we had never really got to live. All the times we were together before, we had never been this relaxed or seemingly sure of ourselves. Everything was a guess, wondering what the future would bring us in our relationship. Now, we were fighting for the future we wanted and I had an immense amount of hope that we could actually win.

"This feels so unreal. Like I'm dreaming. I never thought that we would be back here, still sneaking around the house so that Charlie wouldn't know. It feels like nothing and everything has changed," I whispered and lifted my arms from under the covers to wrap around his waist as he was facing me. I wanted to scoot closer, to feel his coolness against my skin.

"I know. Just this time, you have an adorably loving child in the other room and a boyfriend who will never again be leaving your side. I guess things really do get better with time," he smiled and his eyes squinted as he looked at me, "However, I don't recall ever seeing you wearing one of my shirts in all the times I was sneaking through your window before."

I felt blush color my cheeks and I felt like I was caught doing something bad, "Well, to be fair, I was just trying to fall asleep and it happens to smell like you, which I'm used to falling asleep to." He was chuckling at my babble and I whacked him again for good measure.

"I would say 'ouch', but I'd be lying," he slightly snickered at the glare that was crossing my face, so I turned around and put my back to him. If he wanted to play that game, I could play a different one on him.

"Fine, goodnight." I sighed and tried to make it look like I was relaxing into my pillow. In the back of my head, I remembered all the times that people had told me I was a bad actor. I hoped that I could prove them wrong.

After a moment of silence, I felt a shift in the bed, "Hey. I was just kidding," I felt his nose nuzzle my ear and I felt like a champion, "Bella, love? I was just playing with you. I thought you found it funny."

My face broke into a smile, "I know. It was fun," I peeked over my shoulder and now he was glaring, "What? You can play, but I can't?"

"No," he shook his head and a small smile was playing on the corners of his mouth, "I just didn't expect you to be good at it."

"Ah, never underestimate me," I smiled and felt him wrap and arm around my waist and pull me close against him, causing a sigh to leave me.

"I'll remember that," he muttered and bent down to kiss behind me ear. Immediately, most thoughts left my head as I was overcome by the sensation that he always seemed to give me when he touched me. I sighed and felt him trail kisses down my neck and onto the edge of my collarbone, causing goosebumps to cover my skin.

His hand slipped under me and the arm that was around my waist was now running along my arm, probably feeling the goosebumps that were now covering it. I reached down and grabbed the hand that was wrapped under me and wished that I was facing him, but was too lost in his sweet kisses to turn around and risk them stopping. I let my eyes close and his fingers gently held mine as his lips continued to leave traces of coolness again my neck down to my shoulder. I wished I had put on a tank, so he wouldn't be just kissing over my shirt...or his.

Suddenly his lips were at my cheek and I felt his hand gently reach around me to usher my face to turn towards him, which I did willingly. As soon as it was possible, his lips were on mine and I was sucked into the passion of it. I felt his arm slip from underneath me and begin to pull me onto my back, which I also did willingly. I was completely at the mercy of his hands and it felt freeing knowing no one was listening and no one knew. I rolled onto my back and let my hands find his face, one curling into his hair while the other caressed his cheek. He sighed into my mouth, causing my head to spin just like it did all those years ago.

"Just so you know," he whispered after he pulled away for a second, "I would have goosebumps too if it were possible."

I smiled and reached up to kiss him again, this time trailing my hands down his arms. He shivered and I felt like the luckiest women on the face of the Earth. He shivered at my touch just like I had done so many times to his. I wanted to giggle and do another round of happy dancing, but just like last time, I kept it all in my head. I slipped my finger into his palm and felt him link our fingers together before bringing them up and over my head. I felt a heat like never before take over my body as I looked up at him, seeing his eyes darken as he looked down at me.

Almost like word vomit, a question shot out of my mouth, "Is this forever this time?"

His eyes soften and he let go of my hand, cupping my face and leaning down close, "Bella...this is more than forever. I love you."

His lips were on mine again and I was aching to feel him closer. I pulled his arm, which was holding him up and away from me, and pulled his body down to be close to mine. I heard a small moan leave his throat at the contact and once again, I felt strong and powerful. It was amazing to know that I had the same reaction to him as he had to me. It was exhilarating. With the new contact, he turned his face and gently ran his tongue over my lips, which I quickly opened my mouth to. His tongue gently brushed onto mine and a whole new round of goosebumps formed and took my breath away.

My thoughts were jumbled and hardly coherent as our lips raged in a wonderful battle. Without my usual overthinking mind, my hands took charge and ran down his back, gently running my fingers under his shirt. He gasped into my mouth and I took it as a good sign to run my hands fully up his bare back. I did so, feeling his strong skin shudder under my touch. He seemed so relaxed through this entire encounter that it made me feel like we really were in the future, away from the past where we could hardly kiss without him pushing me away.

He looked down at me, pulling away for a second and I wanted to throw a small tantrum at the loss of contact. We hadn't had an abundance of time to get comfortable enough to take any real steps forward in the physical side of our relationship, so I felt a fire burning and raging in hopes that this was a chance. I missed this. I missed him and this time, I knew it was love. There could never be anything this intense and it not be love.

I watched his movement, waiting for clues or insights to where he wanted this to go. I would let him lead, wanting only what he was comfortable enough to give. He looked down, glancing at the shirt again, a small smile playing at the edge of his lips. He raised himself further off me, bending his knees and crawling slightly down my body to rest his elbows on either side of my stomach, his face directly in contact with my belly button that was hidden by the shirt. I felt his fingertips begin playing with the edges and he glanced up at me, always the gentleman in wanting permission.

I smiled softly and ran my fingers through his hair, causing him to close his eyes for a moment before looking back down and raising my shirt up. His lips then found my skin and I sighed in contentment. Who needed a heated blanket when it was already so hot in the room? I almost wanted to laugh at my mental joke, but I kept quiet. He kissed along my stomach, his hands running over my sides and causing waves of sensations to run across my body. I had only experienced this once before and it had never been like this. I let my head fall back onto my pillow and he gently made his way upwards, kissing along my ribcage and causing my breathing to pick up quicker. He was nearly the edge of my bra and I wanted nothing more than for the night to continue, but I was scared that he wouldn't.

To my surprise, he neared the target that I begged him mentally to get to and paused for a second, only to usher the shirt entirely off my body. I was shocked at his willingness, but I wasn't about to argue with it. He sighed and shook his head, looking up at me, "You're so beautiful. And I must say, I think that shirt looks better on you than it ever has on me."

I snorted, probably completely unsexy, "Whatever. That's a lie."

"In your opinion. But you probably think my current view is nothing more than ordinary, but to me, I'm looking at the most priceless masterpiece ever created," he continued to kiss me, gently running his lips up the center of my chest, causing me to arch my back and shake my head at the same time.

"You've always been biased," I whispered and he chuckled against my skin. He had reached my neck again and I was completely lost in the entire encounter.

"You know, that's suppose to be a good thing. It means that I love you," he gently moved my hair and continued to kiss all the skin that was available to him and I was about to burst from too much sensation overload and not enough.

"Good because I love you, too," I gasped and ran my hand through his hair. He sighed and looked down and deep into my eyes as I felt his hands gently slip under my back. I felt his hands at the back of my bra and again, my brain went to the happy dance. He quirked an eyebrow and I smiled up at him, which was all the encouragement that he seemed to need. My bra was off and he was seeing more of me than he had ever seen before, which caused the curse of red to burn across my face again.

Before I had enough time to want to hide, his lips were back, but now on new sensitive skin. I felt my entire body shutter against the bed and I grabbed at his hair, pulling him closer to me. He let out his own groan and held onto my shoulders as he kissed and sucked in all the right places. Suddenly, I was very aware of a warmth in my lower stomach that was building and becoming a overwhelming fire. I reached down, having absolutely no intention of letting this end and grabbed at the edge of his own shirt. He pushed away from me quickly and I had a moment of panic, wondering if this was over already just when it was starting to get good, but instead he flung his shirt up and off and I was staring at a statue of perfection. That was all mine...and commences the mental happy dance.

Once our chests met, we both let out a harmonized moan and I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him close as our lips met for another epic battle. Oh, how I never wanted a bliss this real to end. He continued to touch my skin, pulling sounds from my lips that I had never heard. I wanted it to continue forever, never letting these wonderful moments end. But then suddenly, he froze, looking distant before rolling off the side of me. I wanted to throw a tantrum, but I knew that he didn't pull away because of lack of self control or anything else. 

"What's wrong?" I pulled the blanket up and around me, shifting onto my side to look at him. He looked so confused, like he was unsure of what was wrong himself.'

He sat up, looking at the door, not saying anything. I wanted to reach over and grab my clothes just in case, but I was afraid to move at the same time. He always had a good reaction so if it was needed, I knew he could warn me quickly before anyone were to walk in. I thought about Ellie and wondered if she was awake or dreaming of something. Instead of asking, I kept my tongue to myself and waited.

"Your dad is on the phone," he whispered, glancing over at me and I quickly leaned over the side of my bed to grab my shirt. His hand was on my side, making sure I didn't tip over the edge of the bed and a small part of my mind loved that it was that simple.

"Should I be worried about this? Or is he just on the phone?" I slipped my shirt on and looked at him, but his eyes seemed distant as they looked back at me; like he wasn't really there.

His eyes flashed in the direction of my window and then back to where I was, his eyes wide, "Does your father know what I am?"

"What?" My brain, which was still doing the teenage hormonal shimmy, was now even more incoherent to what was happening. I stared at him, confused. How would my father know what they were? I had never said a single word to him about what they were or capable of.

"It just...the way he's talking..." he whispered before shaking his head, "Does your father have a girlfriend?"

I had never thought that I would be asked that question, "I mean, I wondered the same thing because the kitchen was different, which hasn't happened in thirty years. I asked him and he said that there was someone, but he just didn't want to have it complicated yet?"

"She may have been living on the reservation. She seems to know a little more about the Cullen family than I would like. He's talking to her now," he whispered and sighed, looking over at me. Of all the things, he would find someone who knew, as if there weren't enough problems that we were dealing with regularly.

"Perfect," I whispered, leaning back onto my headboard and rubbing my eyes. The night had been going so well that I was almost angry at Charlie, but then I thought better of it and let it go. He had no idea what he was getting into, just like I hadn't. He couldn't help who he fell for. I wanted to be happy for him, but I was scared of him getting involved in things he shouldn't.

I glanced at Edward, who was still shirtless, who was looking back at me. I smiled softly at him and rested my head back against the headboard, watching him as he shifted closer to me. I whispered softly, "Is it something we need to worry about right now?"

He shook his head, "They're saying goodnight. It just caught me off guard to hear him this late at night on a weekday."

"The things we do for love," I pretending to roll my eyes, but he smiled down at me. I lifted my head from the headboard to lean against his bare, cold shoulder. He smiled and scooped his arm around me to pull me closer. His lips pressed gently into my forehead and I sighed contently. The heat of the moment had passed, but the love that was running through me in waves was still pulsing.

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have...I should have ignored it," he whispered and I shook my head, looking up at him.

"We have plenty of time for stuff like that. It's okay. I still love you," we both grinned like fools at each other and he nuzzled his nose against mine.

After a few seconds of silence, he cleared his throat. He shifted slightly, pulling the blanket around the both of us and sliding us back into a laying position. His chest was bare and cool against my arms and I sighed, curling my legs into his. It wasn't as comfortable due to his jeans, but I didn't want to mention it. His arms cocooned me and I felt suddenly very close to sleep. I rested my face in his neck, gently kissing his collarbone. His arms tightened slightly and I smiled to myself.

"I have a small question," he asked as I gently ran my fingers over his back. I nodded at him, raising my face to look up at his. His eyes were above my head, so I couldn't quite make out what he was thinking.

"I know this is entirely stupid to even ask, but I'm slightly curious. Have you ever...done stuff like this...with anyone else?" he sounded so awkward and I almost giggled, feeling a blush cover my cheeks.

"Well...I didn't exactly know if you were coming back. So, yes. But it was never...it wasn't..." I stuttered, trying to find the words but coming up short.

He looked down at me, an eyebrow raised. I wanted to die from embarrassment, so I kept stuttering, "It was never with...someone I loved...so I never had much heart in it, I guess. I don't know. I just. It was nothing compared to what it...would be...with you." I mentally pictured myself slamming my head into a rock, but I refrained from trying to make it a reality.

He chuckled and gave me a quick kiss, "I know what you're trying to say. And one day, we'll find out."

I blushed again and sighed into him. I closed my eyes, letting myself fall into sleep and him. Knowing that he would catch me and be with me as long as I needed; which was forever. We could make it. I felt a smile cross my lips as I slipped away and into my personal paradise, wrapped up in the best pair of arms that could ever be around me.

Edward's Point of View

The sun came too soon, as it always did when I was spending time with my love. It came and took one of the best nights of my existence away with it and I was being sent away to spend hours away from perfection. I had listened closely to Ellie's breathing, taking in her small breaths and what her dreams consisted of. My heart had nearly expanded out of my chest when I caught a glimpse of myself in her dream, playing with her just like any other normal day. I wanted to be there when she woke up; to make sure she knew that we would all be together soon. However, with encouragement from Bella, I turned away and ran towards the house.

As I ran, I tried to think back on the last few weeks. I had been so lost, trying to figure out a way to bring everything together. In my head, I had tried to figure out a way to heal the wounds that I had created; to bring my family back together. Then, just as I felt the hint of a possibility, Bella came back. She always had a way of coming around in the best times. From there, the bonds that had been holding on by a thread were twirling and becoming so much more. And Ellie, the most wonderful person to ever be created, had me wrapped around her finger. Any request could be answered and anything she wanted would be brought to her; as long as Bella allowed it.

I had never had the feelings within that would allow me to have a child. It had never been a possibility, or even a want, but now that it was near; I could see it. There were times when I thought I was purely worth nothing, that no one would want me once they found out the realities. No one could ever know about me; therefore, I would never be able to be close enough for any real feelings to come about. And then came Bella, breaking through every last barrier until there was nothing left for me to do but give in.

However, the way Bella and I had found a way to work together, effortlessly blending into something was spectacular. There were no words to describe how it felt to be so normal and so happy. My whole body was vibrating, wanting to turn around and go back to the one place where I had always belonged. The way Ellie would look up at me with her big eyes, causing me to want to pick her up and swing her around and never let her go. It all seemed to good to really be mine. Could the world, the universe, God, maybe all of them, have offered me so much? How was I worthy? Or was the fact that I was being given so many blessings evidence of some greater power finally showing me the light? Either way, I would be thankful for my blessings.

I sighed, feeling myself nearing where the house was. I had gotten so lost in my thoughts, I had hardly noticed the time that had passed as I swept across the forest. The clouds were thick this morning and I knew that most people were still sleeping in at this time, probably just stretching or having their morning coffee. Bella would just barely be waking up, her hair would be a mess and she would be rubbing her eyes. Ellie would be jumping up soon and then Bella would be on her toes for the rest of the day. And she would have to do it all alone today. I wanted to turn back.

"There's little brother!" I heard Emmett's voice boom and I stopped short, slightly cut off guard due to my thoughts distracting me. I turned towards his voice, sprinting as I heard the footsteps of the rest of my family and visitors make their way towards me.

"We've been waiting for you! There might be a storm and we haven't played baseball in so long!" Alice jumped into view, skipping happily to my side with Jasper following her.

 _You seem happy,_ Jasper thought and I smiled, shrugging at him.

"That sounds like a good idea. I'm in," Emmett smacked me on the shoulder and walked off towards the place where we usually played. I sighed, trying to focus on having a good time and letting the hours pass so I could be back where I wanted to be. The whole family seemed lighter than usual, focussed on what we were doing. We weren't racing towards the parting as we were yesterday, but the thoughts in everyone's minds were missing the two girls. I felt elated that this was possible; to still have a normal life in the world and keep constant on the one that no one else could know about. It was simple. It shouldn't be easy, but maybe it could be.

"You're going down," Kate ran off behind the rest of the clan, easily grabbing the baseball from Alice's grips. I felt her mental fire, but I knew it was all in good fun.

 _Is Ellie doing well?_ Carlisle's voice boomed through my skull and I nearly winced, having not suspected such volume from him. I nodded, muttering under my breath, "She's good. She'll be ready when they get back to start treatment."

"Now what's this I hear about you with a little rugrat?" Tanya's voice suddenly appeared, along with herself. I wanted to roll my eyes into the back of my head, but I knew that would only egg her on.

I smiled at the thought of Ellie and Bella though, so I decided not to hide my feelings, "Yes. Bella brought her daughter here and we've bonded. It's wonderful."

She stared at me, almost dumbfounded. She may have been considered beautiful, but perhaps not the brightest, "Wow. Who would have thought?"

"What?" I raised an eyebrow and I could see Alice glancing back, probably considering the fact that I truly disliked Tanya when she asked too many questions or passed boundaries that she had no place even going near.

"Just...you. You seem happy? You've never looked like that before. Who knew it would take a human to finally get you whipped," she broke out into snickers and I glared, hearing Emmett's howl of laughter in the distance. The two of them should be friends.

"Let's take that to the game," I broke out into a run towards the house. I heard their feet hitting the ground behind me, but I kept running. I enjoyed my speed in moments like this, happy to distance myself from their screaming thoughts of jealousy and competitiveness. Although Tanya was being light hearted, I could hear her venom at the thought of something so mundane winning my attention and everlasting devotion. It was more than just in looks, even though Bella certainly had them. She also had the heart of a goddess and the soul of a saint; there was nothing that was hidden that I couldn't love.

 _Thank you,_ Esme's voice popped into my head suddenly and I allowed myself to slow down to be next to her as we ran towards our makeshift field. I glanced at her in confusion, considering that I had been gone all night. She smiled and came to a stop, ushering me to stop with her. I complied and looked down at her. She looked up at me in a way that only a mother ever could and it left me warm.

"I know that this has all been a long and heavy process. Bella and Ellie have been preoccupying most of the time we all spend together, but I'm so glad that you came back. I know that it was hard, to come back and try to face a family that has been calling you out. I've watched you all and you all truly are the definition of a family, one that really needs one another. But you, Edward, you really were the piece that brought us together. Thank you, for being brave enough to face your demons." She whispered forcefully and I shook my head, feeling like her words shouldn't be directed at me.

"Esme...Mom...That's not right. I only did what I knew you all would have wanted me to do. I had to do what was right. I thought that was my only chance at not being such a burden. But the rest of the family kept us together. I was the one that tore it clear apart. Bella and Ellie? They are the ones that you should be thanking, Mom. She changed everything. They brought us back together," I had felt like I had won the lottery once I had them back and into my arms. It made me want to keep this thing together. To keep this life together; I had to for everyone who was around me and the others that I loved so much.

"But, son, why do you think they are here? Sure, they love the family, but were are just the perks of the package. Edward, they love you. They want you. All of this? It's because of you. Give yourself a little credit. It's Mom's orders!" She giggled and I smiled down at her, my chest full of emotion as she wrapped her arms around my stomach and gave me a hug. I hugged her back, loving the feeling of her being proud and happy. I could hear it in her thoughts as she held me tightly.

"So thank you," she whispered against my shirt, "For giving me the best forever I could have ever asked for."

Her words struck home as she walked away and ran off to find the rest of the family. I watched from a distance, seeing them interact. For so long, I had let the world be my damnation, walking it as if I were in hell and searching for a way out. Yet, in the middle of a field, people that were just like me were all standing around, being with each other entirely and faithfully. Maybe I had something more than just an eternity in hell to offer Bella and Ellie; maybe I could offer them a real family. For the first time, I imagined that it was possible to be something better; to be a better man.

I wanted to be the kind of man that Charlie would be proud of his daughter picking and his granddaughter looking up to. I wanted to be the kind of man that my family thought fondly of, instead of be ashamed of. I wanted to be the man that was worthy of the love from such an amazing women as Bella. I wanted to be the man that could ask to marry her and be a part of her life forever. And for the first time, I thought there was a chance. Something I had never felt before.

In a few days, everything would ease back into a new normalcy, and we would fight and win the only war that had ever really mattered. We would fight for Ellie, for the life we hoped for. I would fight for the chance to help raise her and be a man worth her calling a father. I would win this battle. And shockingly, for the first time, I believed that too.

"Hey, you ready to play?" Jasper called back to me and I grinned and smiled.

"Game on,"


	11. She Said The F Word

**Wow, so sorry for the delay. I'm not giving up-just juggling. I'm grateful for those who are sticking it out with me.**

 **There's not a lot to say other than I'm really excited for where this is going. Once again, any suggestions or encouragement would be greatly appreciated. I want this to be a story that you love, not just one that you've read.**

 **Let me know what you think! I've appreciated all the kind words and suggestions thus far. Enjoy the story!**

 **Lot's of Love.**

 **-A**

Bella's Point of View

It felt weird to walk into the Seattle Times paper after all this time. For months, I had been living a completely different life, one that was out of the realm of possibility the last time I was here. I felt the eyes on me, but I held my head high for once instead of bellowing down onto the ground and trying to find a reason the see the my feet. I had more confidence in everything that I was doing now; I had a reason to keep moving. I had been questioning so much; about Ellie, about the future, about myself. But not anymore.

I passed by tables, seeing the silent hushed whispers. They all knew the sad story; I was the women who was dealing with a sick child. Somehow, just like in most cases, high school didn't always end just because they gave us diplomas. Instead, the students acted like adults while still having the same behavior which they learned in high school. There were still women who tried to sleep around with half the school and men who loved to try to get women to go out with them even if it meant hearing no everyday for a year, and there was still gossip. This time? About me.

Alissa, someone that actually worked well this others, walked up to me, "Hey Bella, how have you been?"

I gave her a smile, not one too big; but enough, "I've been good. How have things been here?"

"Well, you've missed a lot. We've been getting a lot of calls from locals about crime rates and it's been a bit bleak. You're lucky to be on the special events board because sometimes listing the crime rates are just a little too much to take. But how's Ellie?" She walked next to me through the large office, giving me something to focus on instead of the increasing amount of stairs.

"She's been good. We have recently gone to a family friend who is a doctor and he's been doing a lot. We didn't have a lot of hope, but I think things are looking up," I wanted to be happy at my words, but something about the people around me made me feel small and vulnerable. I tried to hang onto the confidence that I had when I walked in, but I felt it draining into the floor.

"Oh, that's good. Are you...planning on coming back?" She whispered lower, trying to keep our conversation slightly private. As much as she was doing a fantastic job of avoiding the stares, I knew she was aware of them.

I ran a hand through my hair, feeling stressed, "Well, I plan to eventually. Right now, I have to stay where I am. We are staying close to the doctor just in case the treatments aren't working and we need to act fast. I figured that I could just work events still and maybe start actually going to them instead of just basing it off of other people's notes. If Ellie feels up to it, of course."

"Right," she nodded her head and got onto the elevator with me, "But aren't you nervous about all that? I mean, I love your writing now...but I think it's lost the special touch that you used to have. Now I know your daughter's health is more important, but what if you took and editors position?"

I felt weird, alone in the elevator. People were oddly quiet as we walked through, which was something I wasn't used to. On most occasions, it was like a zoo. There was yelling and phone calls and people trying to get the latest news. If it wasn't related to the newspaper, there was often a lot of gossiping to fill in the void. A weird feeling crept into me, but I shook it off. I had always been an over thinker.

"Well," I began, my voice echoing in the elevator, "It sounds decent, but I really love actually getting to write. I think if I could just have a few more months to have get a handle on my life then I can go back to being the kind of reporter I was. And maybe keep doing more for the paper, I don't know. I just don't think an editing job is what I really want."

"Hmm," Alissa mumbled and she crossed her arms over her chest, "Well, I'm sure he'll be understanding. He's been pretty kind to you thus far."

"Yeah," I whispered, "He has."

I wrapped my arms around myself as the doors opened and she quickly walked out. Once again, eyes were on me and I walked to my destination. The door was black and the head of the paper sat behind it; Mr. Carter. He was kind in more cases, at least in the ones that had involved me. Unlike the rest of my coworkers, I tended to stay to myself and try my best to get my work done. I never asked a million questions about other people or brought an overabundance of complaints to his attention. I kept to myself and turned in my work. I hoped he remembered all those things.

I stopped at the door, taking a deep breath before gently knocking. Inside, I could hear the shuffle of paper and a quick sound of a drawer slamming, "Come in!"

I walked in, taking in the appearance of my boss. He was about twenty years older than me, but looked about forty years older. The stress of his job had done a number on him, but he wasn't the kind of man that was ever really calm about anything in life. He stacked up some papers on his desk before he glanced up at me, "Oh Bella! I wasn't expecting you back today."

I smiled softly, "I was in town for the weekend, so I figured that I could stop in and check in. I hope that it's okay?"

"Of course, of course. Sit down," he gestured at the chair and took off his glasses to clean. That was the one thing he always did; cleaned his glasses about a million times a day. I thought it to be a way for him to combat a slight small talk anxiety, but it was just a theory.

"So, how's things?" He raised an eyebrow at me and I knew what he meant.

I took a deep breath, "Well, we are starting a new treatment for Ellie. It's up in the air at this point because the last one ended up not working out so well. We have lots of hope though...I think this one might be it."

"Okay, well, I'm wishing you the best. As I know everyone else is," he cleared his throat and slid on his glasses before shifting back in his chair, "Now, what do you see happening with you here?"

I felt the bad feelings itching at the back of my throat, "Oh, well I was hoping to continue to do this. I love doing the events and reading about it all keeps me in good spirits. I'm hoping that after all of this, I can come back and really start getting back into the intense writing. And maybe, if treatments are doing well, Ellie and I can make it out to certain events and-"

"But how long will that be?" His tone was serious and it took the words right out of my mouth. I felt the silence in the room as I looked at him, seeing nothing but the man that gave me a chance. However, I knew he was also the man who was running a paper.

"Mr. Carter...I really don't have a good time line right now. I'm hoping soon, but I can't promise," I felt my stomach tighten and I just wanted to go home.

"I understand that, but I also have a paper to run. I have many other eager reporters who want the spot you have and don't understand why I'm not giving them. We've read your stories, and under the circumstances that you are under, I can forgive them for sometimes lacking the right kind of flavor. However, I don't know how much longer I can ignore the pleas of the other young men and women who are willing to go out and find a good story during an event; not just what's plain to the eye. You haven't been to an actual event in so long, I just don't see how this can go on," he looked older again and I cringed at his words, feeling shame pressing on my shoulders.

I had made it so long on my own. I had gotten my life together and adopted a child while holding up a fairly decent job. I worked hard to be published every week and to be able to take many days off with my child. Had I lost that somewhere? Did the transition into being with the Cullens change the way my writing was being seen? Where had I messed up? Even with the option of commuting, it was nearly impossible. Ellie wasn't feeling good on some days and how was I suppose to leave? Sure, the Cullen's were there, but I was her mother. How had it gotten so far?

"I understand, but I'm telling you that there is a light at the end of the tunnel and if you could just bear with me-"

"I've done that. I've waited while you've been in another town taking notes from other reporters who were there for it. You're writing is practically plagiarism of the thought and I've put up with it as long as I can. I've been sending other reporters out there, having them write paper just in case yours in a complete replicate of some local paper. Bella, I just don't think this position is something you are truly capable of managing. Now, I'm not saying never, but right now it's just not in the cards. I'm going to have to remove you from your position," He didn't have to worry about small talk, so he looked me dead in the eye and I felt a dread coat me. I wanted to turn around and cry, but that was not what a professional women did.

"Sir, I know this has been complicated, but I can work harder. I'll try to get out there more and really get a good-"

"Bella,"

"No, I really think that I can do it if you give me a chan-"

"Bella."

"Please, Mr. Carter, I can do this. I just need to rearrange a few thing and then I'll b-"

"Isabella Swan. I think it's better if you focus on your current situation. It's human to not be able to juggle the stress of so much, it shouldn't come as a surprise. In a few months, if circumstances change, feel free to come back in here and talk to me about resuming a position. But right now, I think it'd be better if you left this company and focussed on your personal life. It's just too much of a distraction," his words felt like a steel knife cutting into the stupid bubble of hope I had kept hidden in my chest for the last few weeks.

Words hardly meant anything, but I babbled anyway, "What about editing? Is there any editing positions that are opened? Alissa mentioned them when we walked in and maybe that would be more doable?"

"I just offered Alissa the new editing position and she said yes," his tone had gone sympathetic and I felt frantic, knowing that I had already lost a battle.

I stared at him, my mouth slightly opened as I felt my one true source of pride fade away. All the work of staying up late even when I was dead on my feet was for nothing. My writing had become less than ordinary, edging on nothing. My knees were weak and I wanted to slide down under his desk and never come out. No wonder other people were staring, they had already heard the latest news regarding poor Isabella.

"So my position was already...?" I asked in a whisper and Mr. Carter nodded slowly, shifting in his chair.

"We just gave it away this morning. We were going to call you in for a meeting this afternoon, but you showed up before we even had the chance to contact you," he leaned forward in his chair, looking right at me, "Bella, this is nothing against you. You are doing everything a mother should, but we don't need a mother around here. We need a reporter. And you haven't been one recently."

I nodded, trying to hold back my tears and pure panic, "I understand. I'm sorry."

"No need for that, but we do have your last check in the main office if you'd like to pick it up," and just like that, it was over. I was fired. I was done. And it had been over before I even had the chance to fight for it.

I stood up and slipped out, feeling my eyes glue to the ground and the last shred of confidence fall to pieces. I walked through the hall again, feeling the eyes of my ex coworkers glued to me. I glanced over, seeing Alissa sitting on a desk smirking at me. I remembered how many times people told me that being in journalism could be a ruthless place. Charlie had been worried that I couldn't handle such a competition; to be so aggressive. And he was right.

"Hope your daughter gets better!" Alissa yelled, but I ignored her and disappeared down the elevator. I told myself to hold it together, just a little bit longer. Just until no one could see me.

I rushed out in a way that I hoped didn't seem so much like rushing. My eyes were beginning to brim with tears and I felt so much more vulnerable than I had in a long time. Just when things were starting to seem somewhat decent, the universe decided to prove me absolutely wrong. I swept out the doors and hurried down the narrow sidewalk. My lungs were burning as I choked back a sob, rushing to get into my car. As I slammed the door, I began to sob uncontrollably, my chest trembling as the noises ripped through it.

I covered my face, trying to sink into my hands and disappear. I had let myself lose what I had built, which was something I always promised myself I wouldn't do. I thought I could manage a fairytale and real life and I ended up getting my face smashed into the ground unforgivably. I let my head rest on the steering wheel as whimpers left my lips and tears slid down my face. I felt the cool of the car sinking into my clothes, but I couldn't talk myself into lifting my head, starting the car, and going back to pick up Ellie from Charlie's. I just laid there, feeling like a useless muppet in this horribly unfair life. How was I going to pay for the medical bills? As is, I was going to be easily in debt the rest of my life from the last few years of hospital visits; how was I going to make it? I couldn't become a burden to my father or the Cullen's.

I felt buzzing and I realized that my thigh had been vibrating for a while now. I managed to lift my head enough to see Edward's name blinking across the screen. As I glanced at all the missed calls, Alice had tried several times as well. I sighed, knowing that they probably already knew and the shame once again filled me and I laid my head on the steering wheel, but held the phone up to my ear to call him back. I knew if I didn't respond soon, one of them would be running like hell towards here.

"Bella!" Alice's voice boomed in my ear and the sound of my own name made me want to drown all over again. I sighed at the word and muttered, "Yeah?"

"Bella, are you okay? Where are you? You shouldn't be driving," Alice began spewing words and I shook my head against the steering wheel as tears trailed their way down my face and onto my lap.

I heard Edward faintly ask for the phone and a part of me wanted to hang up just so that I wouldn't have to face him. I couldn't stand the thought of him being ashamed of me. I felt so weak and small without the loss of carrying my own weight. Now, I was no much like nothing. I heard a shift on the other side of the phone and Edward's breathless voice said, "Oh thank God, you answered."

I went to open my mouth but a whimper came out instead and I clamped my hand over my mouth. Another round of sobs tried to rip out of my mouth and I gritted my teeth as it shook my core.

"Bella? Baby? Hey, hey, shh. It's okay. It's going to be okay. Just calm down, take a few deep breaths okay? Listen to me, it's going to be okay," I wanted to be soothed by his voice, but I felt so stupid and alone and afraid. I wanted to never have to face him again even though I knew I would crave his face when I was gone. Then I thought of Ellie and how ashamed she would be when she grew up and found out her mother lost her job because of stupidity and another sob shot out my mouth and this time I couldn't hold it back.

But this time, I started blubbering, "Edward, I got fired. I don't have a job and I've never felt so stupid and alone. How could I do this to myself? How could I do this to Ellie? I don't know what to do, " I hiccuped before continuing in a watery voice, "I'm so ashamed of myself and you should be, too. I'm so worthless. I lost what I worked so hard for. I lost it all."

He sighed and grunted, "God, I wish I was next to you right now because you need to be held. Bella...love, it's going to be okay. And you didn't do anything wrong, you took care of your child which is what any good mother would do. And Bella, you're a damn amazing mother. I've never seen someone fight so hard for something they loved, but that's always been you. You just have to see it that way, Bella. She's your biggest love, your most important aspect of this life, and that should always come after your job. You've done nothing wrong. You're not worthless, you're a priceless mother who everyone wishes they could have."

I felt a part of me warm up from his words, but the other half was still breaking, "Edward, how am I going to do this? How am I going to make it?"

"When I said I was in, it means I'm in. As far as I'm concerned, Elena is partially my daughter, too. God, Bella, I want her to be. I've never felt something so strong or honest in my entire life. I've been scared that I wouldn't be good enough, but I feel like I could be if it meant you and Ellie being a part of my life. Bella, you are everything good in my life. And this is a bump in the road for you and I know it probably makes you feel sick to your stomach. But now you can focus on your daughter; you're beautiful daughter that looks up at you like you are the sun, earth, and moon. And you are. And it's never been defined by your work, in fact, she sometimes hates the sound of the keys typing because she knows that you are busy. Bella, it's going to be okay. We are gong to be okay," I could practically feel his arms around me, and I knew his words were almost as good as his arms. Almost.

I sniffed and rubbed my eyes, "I'm beginning to think this is real."

"That what is real?"

"This,"

"This? As in?"

"This as in us. You and I,"

"Well, it is real," he chuckled and I felt an actual smile cross my face and sighed into my hand, feeling like I could sleep for ten years.

"I want to go home," I whispered and opened my eyes to look at the filled parking lot. One that I no longer works in. I tried to ignore my pessimistic thoughts.

"Are you going back to your house?" he asked and I almost forgot that I had a house, but I knew I had to go back there. He didn't realize I meant him. I wanted to go back to us.

I laughed lightly, "Edward, I meant I wanted to come home to you, but I should go back to the house and grab some stuff and stay the night. Just in case someone thinks we've died in there."

He sighed and I could practically see him rubbing his face, "The Denali's are leaving soon. I can come to you tonight? We can talk about some things? And I can see Ellie?"

I smiled at his hopeful tone and couldn't do anything but give in, "That actually sounds like the only thing I really need. And Ellie misses you so much. She asked where you were this morning and was so disappointed when I said we wouldn't see you until tomorrow."

"Then, I guess I'll have to be there to see my girls," he still sounded worried and I straightened up in my seat, pushing my hair back and taking a deep breath.

I sniffed and sighed, "So, the visits coming to an end?"

"Yeah," he sounded super casual about everything, "It's time. We visited and had a good time, even managed to get in a game of baseball. Now it's time for us to go our separate ways. We are family, but we live a bit differently still."

"Hmm," my voice was raspy and I cleared it, "Well, I'm glad it went well."

"Me too," he sighed, "Well, I'm going to go play nice for a couple more hours and then I will be on my way to see you two. How was Charlie this morning?"

I remembered his eagerness to have time with Ellie, but nothing out of the ordinary, "He was normal. He was just the same when it came to the subject of you. I don't know if it was anything you should worry about. I think he's happy. Also, he's not always the kind of person to jump to conclusion outside the normal band of serial killers and thieves. I think we're okay. You haven't done anything out of the ordinary."

"I guess," he sounded unsure but seemed to brush it off, "Well, go be with your little girl and I'll see you later. I love you, sweetheart. We'll get through everything."

"I know. I love you, too," I whispered and set my phone down. I took a few breaths, running a hand through my hair. It felt so weird to not be able to just walk into the building and go back into my little desk. Even though I had been distracted, I had loved my time writing. I loved be able to get lost in the words and try to describe places in a way that caught people's attention. Even though I would keep going and be okay; I had a new goal forming in the back of my head as I started my car and backed out of my parking spot.

I would be happy, even if it nearly killed me.

Edward's Point of view

"Do you think if I threw a basketball from a plane hard, it could burst out of the thing that covers our Earth?" Emmett asked Jasper, who rolled his eyes at him.

"You mean the ozone layer?" Jasper asked, giving Emmett an incredulous look. Emmett shrugged his shoulders and from what I could tell, he really didn't know.

"You've been alive for how long? And to high school how many times? And you have no idea?" Alice rolled her eyes and walked up to take Jasper's hand. I envied them and wished I could be running back to Seattle at full speed.

Emmett huffed, "Well, I don't really need the information. I mean, what can I do? Carlisle is the only one who seems to have it figured out, but honestly? Me as a doctor?"

We all shook our heads at him and Tanya and Kate joined into the conversation, Tanya looking him up and down, which didn't leave Rosalie's mind for a solid second, "Are you kidding me? We could do so much; just don't use your name."

"Where's the fun in that?" Emmett sighed and Rosalie snaked an arm around his waist, which he casually returned. For once, their thoughts were relatively clean considering they were touching and we were in a large open forest. We were walking away from a very intense final game of baseball, since a storm had wandered into our region. We were finally parting and I could run back to my real home.

"So, this thing with you and the human? It's real?" Tanya walked up beside me and Esme immediately walked up on my other side, trying to seem casual.

 _I don't quite trust her with you. Don't mind me,_ Esme's voice echoed and I didn't acknowledge, but I knew she knew I was aware of her voice. I nodded my head at Tanya, watching her mind as well as Esme's, trying to stay from any bad blood.

"The human? You mean Bella?" I emphasized her name, "Yeah, it's the same as before. I won't be leaving this time. As far as I am concerned, I will be there for her until she throws me," _Or before you throw her away for me,_ Tanya's mind sounded like it was about to snap and I fought rolling my eyes, "Tanya, you know as well as anyone, we are friends and family. But Bella is the one. I'm sorry."

Tanya crossed her arms over her chest, never taking rejection the very best out of all of us, "I just don't know how you can trust her. I mean, I'm all for not hurting the humans or even living amongst them, but being with one? Full time? Not just for fun? It doesn't make sense."

"From the past," Jasper cut in, glancing back at us as Alice and him kept their arms swinging like happy lovers, "Edward was never one to make the most sense. But this time, it does make sense."

I smiled and Jasper nodded slightly before turning back to his love, them quickly dissolving into a conversation of where they wanted to visit next in the world. It was a fight between Brazil and Australia, but Alice already knew she was likely to win.

"And she has a kid," her voice sounded distant and I snapped my head towards her, mentally digging into her brain to listen for even the hint of malice, "That's a lot of baggage, especially for a bachelor."

"It's not baggage when you are inviting it in and have no reason to dread it. I love her daughter and she's never had a father. Bella has raised her to be an amazing little girl and I can't help but hope that they will both let me be there for the rest," I was laying out my heart, which I didn't mind as long as she got the message.

"But it's a kid, Edward. It's not a puppy that you can ignore. I mean, even if you did love her and all that jazz, what about the whole...honeymoon stage of a relationship. When are you getting to have any of the real fun?" Tanya flashed her eyes up at mine and I saw a glimpse of her fantasy, which was my own secret hormonal teenage fantasy, but her face instead of Bella. Which made mine turn into a nightmare. I had to fight the cringe.

"Yes, it's a child. And what we do with our time is our business, but we figure it out. Just like a normal human relationship when there is a child involved. It's no different," I was becoming defensive, wanting to keep Tanya out of the information of the life I was beginning to live. I didn't want her anywhere near it.

"I just don't understand," I felt everyone around us mentally groan, including Tanya's clan. I wanted to just yell at her to shut up and move on, but I didn't want to ruin anything that I had already ruined once before. Although Tanya made me want to shove my head into a blender, I didn't want to cause bad blood where it wasn't necessary. This was one of the places that didn't even matter, "I mean, why don't you just find someone more practical for you? I mean, she's a human and a mother. Plus, I mean, she can't be that good in all the other departments if whoever the dad was left her sorry ass."

That did it, I turned towards her just as she went to grab at my face to pull it to hers, but I ducked out of the way. I had so many words boiling at my lips, but a hand pushed me clear out of the way, sending me crushing into Carlisle's chest, who managed to catch me. Esme stood in front of Tanya, seeming to have been lit on fire. I could see her mind practically on fire as she felt her own mothering instincts take flight at Tanya's harsh words. As I looked around, everyone, including Rosalie, was feeling the same need to protect Bella's name.

Esme stood under Tanya's chin, but her eyes looked down at Esme like she was the more frightening entity to ever walk this Earth. Kate, Irina, and Carmen all stared, equally interested in what was going to happen as the rest of us, "Listen here, sweetheart. I've dealt with a lot from you the last how many years, with you practically raping _my son_ at every chance that has even slightly caught your attention. And for years, I have bit my tongue because I thought that maybe he would be in need of happiness, but let me tell you something. I would never have been excited for you to be with my son, with you running off with any guy who bats a damn lash at you. Now, I would love for you to be a part of this family and this beautiful connection that we have all been able to maintain in this life, but if you dare speak of my daughter, Bella, again in that vulgar, disgusting way; I will make life hell every time you dare set foot in my boundaries. Edward is my son and he deserves to be happy after all of this time, so I'd very much appreciate if you backed the fuck off."

Everyone was silent and Emmett's mind was bouncing around because of Esme saying the F word. _Did you hear her! That was epic! Holy shit!_

Carlisle's posture was calm and he seemed to agree with her as he brushed the grass that had caught on my back, _Hey, no one can stop Mama Bear._

I felt pride fill my chest as Tanya simply nodded, her own mind having gone quiet. I sighed in contentment as her vulgar thought of us together left her mind completely. Thank God for Esme. I kept a smile from forming on her lips as she nodded and whispered, "I understand."

"I thought you would," Esme sternly said and turned towards me, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek before resuming her position by Carlisle. I glanced over at Alice who was spaced out, having a vision of all of them quietly leaving, on decently good terms. Finally.

"Well, there truly is never a dull moment when we all get together, but on that note, we should get going. We have our own business to attend to when we get back. And maybe we'll build a filter," Carmen's eyes snapped to Tanya's, who glanced down as Kate came to her side. I wanted to celebrate, but I practiced my own filter as the goodbyes began to commence.

Despite Esme nearly ripping Tanya's head clear off her head, everyone seemed content to say goodbye and leave on good terms. Kate and Carmen mentally apologized, which I shrugged to and acted as if it hadn't effected me. Inside, a very immature was whooping and putting Esme on the highest pedestal. Everyone was in a good mood in the group, except Tanya, who made sure to avoid hugging Esme for fear of being even more immensely threatened and embarrassed. Esme seemed to notice too, causing a small smile to form on the corner of her lips.

As they ran off into the distance, finally letting us all relax. Everyone's shoulders seemed to hunch and relax as we molded back into the easiness that came with just being with the family. Emmett walked right over to Esme, a look of focus and determination on his face. His mind was blank, so I watched him with curiosity with the rest of the family.

"Mom, that was...the most amazing damn thing I've everything. No, no! The most amazing _FUCKING_ thing I've ever heard! Damn, Ma!" He scooped her up and swung her around, causing the rest of us to laugh. Alice hopped over next to me and patted my arm.

"See? It wasn't that bad," I snorted at her words and nudged her over with my arm. She laughed and shrugged her shoulders, "Hey, even I didn't see that one coming. Esme acted on her emotions for once."

Esme chuckled and I wrapped an arm around her, hugging her into my side. She wrapped an arm around me before speaking, "Oh I couldn't stand one more question from her little mouth. She thinks she's a gift to this world, but her only true gift to us would have been her shutting up."

"Ouch, Mama!"Emmett whooped and caused us all to laugh. Rosalie even looked pleased as she watched Emmett's cerebration dance. Rose glanced back and nodded her head in approval at Esme, "Not too bad, and that's coming from the worst of us all."

Esme giggled and looked around at all of us, _Oh this is too perfect, "_ What can I say? No one says anything bad about my family."

I looked down at her, feeling the meaning behind her words. She had said it again and again, never really getting it fully into my brain, but now it felt so much more real. It was possible for them to be a part of the family and any complications that were thrown at us, we would handle. I was so tired of fighting that part of me, letting the fear that was in the back of my mind take full control. I sighed and felt happiness, the most genuine happiness I'd ever felt fill me.

"Hey Edward?"Alice's words cut me out of my thoughts, "Why did you ask Bella about Charlie earlier? Is her okay?"

I remembered his oddness the night before, the way he seemed to know more about the Cullen supposed history than I would have liked. His thoughts weren't specific, but I felt he knew there was something off. The women on the phone had sounded hesitant, like she didn't want to give away too much but also didn't want to leave him defenseless. Remarkably, he had defended me, insisting that I was nothing more than a simple teenager of the past and was reuniting with his daughter. However, I knew the power of love and how easily it could push you towards an opinion.

"He seems to be in a relationship with a women off the reserves. I don't know how involved they are, but I've been keeping my eyes on it. I don't know if she'd tell him the legends or if he would even believe her if she did. I just want to keep an eye on it," I tried to sound casual, but in the back of my mind I was racing for an explanation for such an insistent legend of us, only vaguely telling the trust from a unbiased side.

"I don't think we have anything to worry about. Charlie has always been a smart man, even when it wasn't necessarily to our advantage. He knows most of us very well and if he tries to confront any of us about it, we'll deal with it. I don't see anything negative at this moment, but I'll keep watch," she smiled.

"I'm sure," I nodded, but mentally promised to keep my attention high if there were any phone calls shared between Charlie and Bella while I was around, which would soon be all the time once we were united and back together. I felt my excitement for the rest of the evening flourish and I wondered if it was too soon to speed off and into the distance. I glanced around at the family and then at the sky, noting how it was now very dark and the fact had completely left my brain. Although we had all been walking through the forest, now casually making our way back to the house, Bella was probably getting Ellie dinner and soon be preparing for bed. I could run fast, but I wanted some time with both of them before the time for sleep.

Alice snorted, "Oh, I'm making your mind up for you. Go!"

The family laughed in unison and I decided not to argue. I loved them all, but it didn't feel quite complete without Bella and Ellie here, "Okay," I laughed and took off, hearing them all snicker as I used the force of my legs to shoot me like a bullet through the forest. I felt the speed that I was managing as I swept across the forage. Any animal near me was now quickly fleeing, hearing the wind that was trailing behind me as I ignored them and aimed towards me only real goal. My only real home. My Bella.

I tried to imagine how it would have all worked out if the universe didn't practically force us back together. Would she have forgiven me as I begged for her forgiveness? Would the family been able to stand me if she had truly rejected me? How could I have survived if she had banished me from her presence? I would never have known Ellie and the very thought made me cringe and burst forward with another round of excitement. I knew their address, memorized and etched it into my mind. I had planned a route during the long nights when everyone wouldn't stop talking and Tanya wouldn't stop staring. Her thoughts had left me so disgusted that I had to call Bella multiple times to calm me or else I would have done something regrettable.

I felt time ticking as I hurried along the way, avoiding any over populated areas in hopes I could speed passed unnoticed. I wondered what her neighborhood and home looked like. I had never imagined Bella outside of Forks, living on her own and making her own life. Not that I had thought she couldn't do it, which I knew she could without a doubt; I had just never allowed myself to think of her moving on. In my worst days, I would destroy myself with images of her being so happy and in love with another man. Although her happiness brought me immense joy, I just couldn't help feel the complete agony of another man's arms wrapped around her. There was no man good enough in my eyes out there for her, not even myself. She would argue, like she always did, but I just couldn't see it through her eyes.

Just the thought of the two of them, making a small house for themselves. Their mornings were probably so simple, just the two of them making breakfast and playing throughout the day. Bella had been a working women, going off to work and coming home quickly to be reunited with her daughter. I hoped that she would be able to see through all of the trouble with work, to see herself as everyone else did. I understood her boss, though I didn't agree with the timing. It would be hard to keep someone employed while they were off battling something that didn't have a clear cut time frame. Even if she would deny it until she was blue in the face, she needed to focus on Ellie. Work would always be there...and we hoped Ellie would be able to say the same thing soon.

I rounded into neighborhood she lived in, slowly my pace to a casual jog. I think I had planned to make a quick exit, considering my apparel seemed appropriate for any young man who was taking a run as the sun disappeared. I already felt closer to her and I could faintly catch her scent in the wind. Her neighborhood was so friendly, varies homes decorated to mimic the fall season that was upon us. I knew Bella didn't want to admit it, but her birthday was around the corner and we were sure to celebrate it. I smiled to myself before walking up to the small home that belonged to Bella. It was simple, just like I imagined it. And inside, I could hear Ellie's feet walking along the tile. There was a faint smell of food being cooked and I knew I was arriving just before dinner. I had never been to Bella's home, one that was purely hers and no one else's. I felt my breath catch in my throat as I took the steps up and stood at her door. Bella's sweet voice hummed and I couldn't imagine a better welcoming gift. I tentatively knocked on the door and listened for the reaction.

"Mommy! Someone's at the door!" Ellie's voice boomed through the house and I chuckled.

Bella made her way towards where Ellie was, based on the sound of her feet, and I could see Bella leaning down to her playing in Ellie's mind, "Do you know who I think that is?"

Instantly, my face crossed Ellie's mind and my heart broke into a million pieces. It took everything in me not to break the door down and scoop her right up and into my arms, "Is it Edward?!"

Bella giggled and I shivered at the sound, "I think it is!"

"Edward!" And then Ellie was running towards the door, grabbing the knob, and nearly ripping the door open. She may be small, but she was a tough one. The door opened and there she was, the little girl who had stolen a vampire's heart right out of his chest. Just like her mother. I smiled wide as she quickly dove into me, her little arms reaching up just as I leaned down to pick her up. It felt right to have her near me, to be able to ensure her safety, and to know that she was healthy with my own eyes.

"I missed you!" She yelled into my ear and I hugged her tight, gently swaying her from side to side.

"And I missed you!" I grinned at her and Bella was smiling in the doorway, easily filling me with a completeness that I hadn't had since leaving them.

"Hey, handsome," she whispered, gently ushering us through the door. The house was slightly messy, toys laying around and Bella's bags sitting on the side table by the door. However, it looked just like a home was supposed to. It looked lived in, but I could tell they hadn't been home for long. There was still dust on the table and some cobwebs building up, which Bella couldn't stand to have in her home. I smiled down at her, trying to convey my love for her life.

"Are you staying?" Ellie asked and I nodded my head before she wiggled down and pulled me towards her pile of toys. And once again, it felt so right. I sat with Ellie and played with her, catching up and strengthening our bond as Bella hummed in the kitchen while cooking dinner. It was like a glimpse into a life I never imagined I would have, but only ever dreamed of. I knew that I couldn't eat dinner with them or fall asleep next to them, but I was here and they were with me. What more could I ask for?

The night went by, too fast. I wanted to bask in the simplicity of it just being the three of us. Although I could hear the neighbors and their thoughts, it felt like we were really a family living on our own. Right then, I decided that if all went well and we got a chance at the happily ever after that I seemed to be hungrily chasing after, we would have to have a home just for us. I craved this. I wanted this more than anything, to be a family with the two women who brought a new light to everyday.

Ellie drifted off to sleep quickly, drool already showing up at the corner of her mouth which I wiped away before Bella and I left her room. We cleaned up and laid on the couch, her head on my chest and Romeo and Juliet playing on the television. It felt like we were completely different people than the people who sat and watched the movie for a school project all those years ago just before her birthday. Now, she laid across my chest and her blood wasn't screaming at me, a little girl slept while having dreams of us dancing in her dreams, and I was not going anywhere. I couldn't wrap my head around.

"This feels cliché," Bella mumbled before reaching for the remote. I watched her start fishing through the channels and raised an eyebrow at her.

"You find Romeo and Juliet to be a cliché now? Pardon me, but I think I'm with the wrong Bella?" I asked her and she rolled her eyes at me, before gently pecking my lips.

"Well, just this situation," she shook her head, "Ten years ago we were sitting in my family room watching this and I don't want to watch it now. It reminds me of what happened afterwards and the story isn't all that interesting anymore. I grew up from that."

I twirled a strand of her dark chocolate hair in my fingers as she continued to fish through the channels and I cleared my throat, "So you don't believe in the true love thing?"

She snorted and gently smacked my chest, causing a smirk to etch its way onto my lips, "Of course I believe in true love. I just don't believe you should kill yourself over it. Sure, being away from you was...the worst thing ever. But there is so much life out there to live and miracles that can still happen. I mean, if I would have killed myself, where would Ellie be? Would someone have adopted her that would put up with her being sick or even afford it? It's just bigger than just being in love at thirteen."

She was right and I had learned the hard way, "I understand." I reached up to gently brush my lips against hers, holding her closer at the thought of her being gone. I couldn't imagine a world without the two of them together and happy.

"But I do love you. There's no doubt there," she blushed slightly and I felt my heart pick up at the words that I would never dare tire of. I knew what it was like to live without them and I wouldn't. I couldn't.

"I love you. So much it seems impossible," I leaned closer to her, trying to kiss her again. However, her lips formed into a smile and I nearly kissed her teeth.

"Isn't that a cliché?" She asked and giggled as I glared at her before flipping us over so I towered over her. She looked so tiny under me, but so fierce. Even though I knew that I could easily hurt her, she almost seemed like she could destroy me. And the thing was, she could. She had the most power over me than anyone one object on this planet, which was perfectly alright with me.

"I like to be a little cliché with you," I smiled and moved us around, spooning her as she turned her back to me, allowing me easy access to the hair I loved to play with. My fingers got lost in the waves, feeling the softness and sweet perfume of her melt over me. If it weren't for the impossibility of it, I would say I was nearly dosing off from just the simple act.

As I continued, Bella's breaths slowed and I reached over to click off the television. I knew I could carry her to the bed, but I decided to stay close to her on the couch. It felt so right to have her right up against my chest, nothing keeping us from each other. She didn't shiver as she cleverly wore a hoodie and sweater and I wrapped my arms around her. She sighed in contentment and wiggled closer, causing me to close my eyes as I felt her drift off into dreamland. I envied her, but I wouldn't want to miss seeing her sleep.

So I held her as the night shifted around, all sounds at a still. And there, Bella slept quietly, a murmur slipping out of her lips occasionally and her daughter slept peacefully in the room down the hall. And there, I closed my eyes for the first time in a long time, feeling more at peace than ever before. Feeling more whole.

If only it could last.


	12. Soon

**Wow. Just wow. The response from this last chapter has been nothing short of remarkable. Thank you to all the people who are now following along to this story and all the people who have been following since chapter one. I hope to keep along for this journey.**

 **Also, thank you to the people who have messaged me to let me know of the errors in my writing. Tonight, I plan on trying to go through the first eleven chapters and really edit. I've been trying to get them out quickly and haven't had much time to edit. So, thank you for the encouragement and hanging on while I try to make this story perfect.**

 **I hope you all are having a wonderful weekend. I have spent the last few hours putting the finishing touches on this chapter and really getting something rolling. I have so many plans for the future that I'm so excited to share with all of you!**

 **Lots of love.**

 **-A**

I reminded myself that we were lucky. And we were. We had been extremely lucky to have been given the amount of time that had been granted to us. It was a ticking bomb, but we had launched ourselves into an atmosphere of hope with little thought to the consequences. And we had been lucky. I kept repeating the word over and over in my head. Was it luck or was it something more? What was holding this all together? It had to be more than just luck.

Ellie laid in the hospital bed, her skin pale and the lights of the room cascading her in an unfriendly light that even Alice was complaining about. I sat in the hard chair, one that I had sat in multiple times and should be desensitized to, but this time felt different. This didn't feel like the treatments we would have and then go home to relax afterwards. This was the treatment that decided how the rest of my life was going to be; how the rest of her life was going to be. Although the universe had to work on more than luck, I was really hoping for some of it on our side.

The air felt heavy and I was aware that most of the family was somewhere in the hospital, listening in for any news. I kept my head down, leaning against the guard rails of the bed as Edward gently stroked my back. We had gotten there early, hoping to be out by lunch, but Carlisle had been called to an emergency and the treatments were held back for a while. He wanted to be the one to do it and although I wanted it done fast and soon, I wanted him to be the one. He had carried us on his shoulders through the entire process thus far, how could anyone else bring us to the finish line?

Ellie shifted, obviously growing tired of simply laying in the bed while a movie played. She sat up, her gown bunching up around her neck for a moment before she swatted her hands to try to hold it down. I smiled at her before moving the guard rails down myself and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Hey, pretty lady," I whispered, stroking her cheek. She crawled up and wrapped her arm around my knee while laying her head on it. I made sure her IV was still in place before continuing to rub her neck, just like I had always done when she was smaller.

"Mommy, when's Carlisle coming?" she whispered and I sighed, looking up at Edward who looked just about as tired as I felt.

"Soon," I whispered and she groaned, wiggling to get closer. Edward pulled out his phone, checking it for the millionth time in the last five minutes. As much as I knew he would know the instant thst Carlisle contacted us, he was just as anxious as I was.

I closed my eyes for a second, letting Ellie get comfortable against me and gently rubbed her back, feeling her calm beneath my fingers. It's hard for anyone to sit for hours in a hospital room waiting, let alone someone so young. I peeked up to see Edward moving to the other side of the bed, easily lowering the rail and climbing into the bed. He gently scooted us back, his hands gently ushering both Ellie and I to lean back against him. Ellie took that as her cue to burrow deep in between us, her legs across Edward's thigh and her head coming to my stomach. Edward's arm wrapped around me and I felt a little more at peace now that we were all wrapped around each other.

"Do you want to take a nap or would you rather play a game?" Edward asked and I immediately knew the answer as Ellie's head popped up to look at him, eyes wide.

"What game?" She asked, now curling up to face him, pushing her butt against me, nearly knocking me off the bed. Edward's arm tightened around me to keep me stable and I moved to sit up a bit straighter. For a small child, she still had a lot of strength when it came to nearly knocking me over. That, or I was still slightly clumsy.

"Well, we could play twenty questions? Have you ever played that game?" he asked and she nodded with excitement.

"Yeah! Mommy and I played that in the car on our way to Grandpa Charlie's house!" She smiled and leaned close to him, resting her head on his shoulder. The questions starting, the two of them challenging each other with questions. I knew that Edward secretly had quite the upper hand in the situation, but he wouldn't dare use it for evil. He let her have her way, leading him through eighteen questions before he pretended to desperately guess. As they bantered, I reached behind me to grab my phone, snapping a picture of them as quickly as I could. I knew he saw me, but he didn't react.

As they got closer with time, I tried to snap the images in my phone and print them out. It was nice to have family pictures that weren't strictly of Ellie and I. The entire family took part in the pictures, diving in when I pulled my phone out. Although I loved the ones where all of them posed and acted silly, I loved the ones that they weren't paying attention to. Ellie's honest face of joy took my breath away every time that I would see it. I would fall in love with them through the photos all over again, just as easy as the first time.

Ellie giggled as Edward guessed an elephant, which happened to be right. I couldn't help the smile that was forming on my lips as she broke into laughter and leaned into his chest. My own heart was beating nearly out of my chest with love for the both of them. I just wished more than anything that moments like this wouldn't have to be taking place in a hospital when there was a warm, welcoming home waiting for her. I glanced at the clock, wishing for Carlisle to come just so we could go home.

Edward's phone buzzed and we both jumped, him quickly grabbing it and lifting it to his ear, "Hello? Okay. Okay. See you soon." He hung up before sighing and looking at me, "He should be here in about a half hour. I know that you're getting hungry, why don't you grab some food and I'll stay with Ellie."

I felt the ache in my legs and I think he knew that I was dying to move around even though I didn't want to leave Ellie. Finally I was starting to understand how life would be different if you were married with children. It was easier. There was someone to hold you up when you felt like you were tittering towards the ground. There was someone anchoring you down when you felt like the world was trying to throw you in the wind. I sighed and stood up, my back making a strange cracking sound that made me cringe.

"I guess the whole getting old thing is true," I stretched my arms above my head and Ellie immediately started shaking her head.

"You're not old, Mommy," she looked up at me and I felt myself melt. It should be unhealthy to love something as much as I loved her. I reached down, wrapping her up in my arms and smacking a kiss to her forehead.

"I'm glad you think so," she curled back up to Edward and I quickly grabbed my bag and headed towards the door, but stopped quickly and turned back to them, "Call the minute you hear Carlisle get here, please?"

Edward winked at me while nodding, "Of course, sweetie. Go get some lunch."

I walked down the hallway, feeling the ache in my legs as I turned the corners. It felt weird to not know the hospital like the back of my hand. We had been here a few times, but usually I had Carlisle leading me around and I hardly left Ellie's side, but here I was alone in the halls. I glanced at the sign, trying to find the one that led to the cafeteria. I knew that the rest of the family was giving us space, staying close but not crowding. They had stopped in throughout the morning, but disappeared when Ellie was showing signs of being tired.

I walked down a hallway, feeling slightly more lost than before. My thoughts and fatigue were easily overcoming my normal sense of direction. I turned around for a moment, trying to find a sign again while glancing around at my surroundings. The problem with hospitals was that it all looked alike. If I worked in one, I knew that I would be getting twisted and turned around like crazy. There was a door at the end of the hall, but it was closed to all patients. I groaned and tried to retrace my path.

I turned the corner, convinced I was heading the right way, but was easily proven wrong. I needed to leave the wing and get to the main floor, so I headed towards the nearest elevator. As I turned the corner, I looked into a room and my heart went barreling to the floor. There was a family, much like the one that I kept envisioning in my head every time I thought of the future, sitting in a room. The bed was empty and by the looks on their faces, it was recently emptied. My heart dropped as I imagined all the scenarios, but I couldn't breathe. I didn't want to be there. I didn't want to feel the loss that they must have been feeling. The thought made any attachment I had to where I was disappear and suddenly I felt like the ground was moving and I was falling.

I took a step back but slammed into an object, one that seemed to be calling my name over and over again as I bowed my head towards the ground. My head hurt as I imagined being the one in the room, losing the most valuable thing that had ever been blessed to me. I gasped, trying to get oxygen into my lungs even though I knew sobs were now ripping through my chest without control. I held onto the stone arms around me, uncertain of who it was; just trying to keep a grip on the world while the rest of me seemed to fade in and out of reality.

"Bella, breathe. Just breathe," I knew the voice as it rang through my head. Alice was holding me up as Jasper leaned down in front of me, trying to encourage me. I felt somewhat calm, but panic was easily trying to grab at me and pull me under again. I clutched onto Alice's hands and felt the ground begin to form underneath my feet as I panted as if I had just ran a mile. Emmett and Rose were standing on either side of me, both trying to get my attention as I turned to look around me. Their voices were echoing around me, mostly just a jumbled mess that I couldn't make anything of.

"Bella, Bella. Hey, can you stand up? Can you feel your legs? Are you okay?" Jasper was asking me the questions, but the words weren't forming coherent thoughts in my head as I began to get my footing back on the ground. There was a ringing in my ears and I tried to remember what my own mother used to say to me when I had ringing in my ear. It probably wouldn't help in this situation, but I couldn't wrap my head around anything other than that in the state that I was in. I started to lean on my own legs and get my balance.

Alice rubbed at my arms as I stood, staring at the ground. I felt a wave of embarrassment sweep over me as I stood there, surrounded by all of them. Tears were pricking at my eyes and I turned and faced Alice. She pulled me to the side, away from the rest of them as the tears spilled out of my eyes. Although I was the mother here and she was smaller than me, I just about fell into her arms all over again. I tucked my head into her neck and she hugged me back fiercely. I wasn't overcome with sobs or the feeling of anguish, I just felt the sadness and tears slip through me as I leaned against her. I was so scared, seeing something that was so horrible to someone else and was a possible outcome in my life. It felt like a bridge that had been holding me up broke, but I knew I would build it back up after a few seconds. After I let a few tears out.

"Hey, that's not the for sure outcome. In fact, I have a really good feeling about all of this. And I know you're scared, but you're doing so well. Ellie is so happy even with all of this happening around her. Only a good mother could do that. To make her daughter so happy when she is dealing with so much. Don't lose that, Bella. Hold onto that even with all of this happening," Alice whispered and I nodded my head, looking up at her as she reached up to help push away my tears.

"Thanks, Alice," she smiled softly at me, "Ellie has the best aunt she could ever have, too."

Her face moved into a huge smile and she wrapped me up in her arms again, squeezing me to her, "It's an honor."

I sniffed and did my best to pull myself together. Alice went to get my food while I headed back to my daughter. The rest were walking with me and Edward called me quickly to let me know that Carlisle had just pulled in. I quickly picked up my pace to get to the room, the rest of the family following just behind me. I knew that he had probably heard all the commotion with me, most likely making sure Alice reached me before I crumbled to the ground like a rag doll. It seemed so silly of me to react that way, but I knew that it was mostly fear that was dictating my actions as I walked through the halls. At home, it as almost like this part of our life didn't have to exist. It felt as though we had an option to not acknowledge when everything was pointing downward, but here, there was no escape from the constant reminders that the future was uncertain. But we were still fighting. We promised we wouldn't stop.

Edward's eyes were locked onto mine the moment I walked into the room, and instead of hiding like I would have done all those years ago, I looked up at him. He looked sad, like he understood completely why I had broken so easily. Ellie, who had no idea of the events that had just occurred, smiled up at everyone as we walked in. Rose swooped in before Emmett could try to claim first in getting a hug, holding her gently as to not disturb the IV that was in her hand that would feed her the first of the treatment. Alice walked over to the couch in the corner of the room, sitting down and leaning forward to press her elbows to her knees with Jasper right next to her. She smiled at me, gently raising her hand and taking my fingers in hers. That was the one thing that I loved about her almost more than anything; she always knew how to make things better.

There was a small knock on the door and then Carlisle slid himself in, smiling softly at everyone in the room before making an apologetic look towards me, "I'm sorry it took so long. I didn't anticipate something like that happening at this time on a weekday. But there always has to be one drunk driver who thinks he's invincible."

"It's okay," I squeezed Alice's fingers before releasing them, resuming my original spot in the chair next to the bed. Edward stayed in place, Ellie resting on his shoulder as he rubbed gently circles around her arms. It shocked me how comfortable they looked together, like they had spent all the time in the their life learning to be the best of friends. It made me feel full and just like before, I chanted to myself about how lucky we were. In every aspect of this life, we had been extremely lucky.

"Alright, Bella, are you okay with everyone staying in for this? I usually kick families out, but I am family so I'll let there be leeway," Carlisle asked, rolling up the sleeves of his white doctor's coat.

I looked around at everyone and then at Ellie's hopeful face, who was begging me with her eyes to not chase everyone out, "No, it's okay. She should be surrounded by love."

"Alright," Carlisle began to work around the room, the father of the family gone replaced by the doctor who was quickly working around his patient. He silently worked, grabbing various tools and tubes, connecting them all to her IV with a pump so the medicine would slowly sink into her blood stream. The thought of toxins slowly flowing into her made me cringe. There were definitions of treatments that characterized them as poisons that in small amounts would kill cancer cells. The thought of willingly injecting my daughter was poison made my stomach ache. But whatever kept her here was worth it.

He stood by me, slowly adjusting the amount that would go in per hour. If it went in too fast, she would feel sick and there may be a awful burning sensation. When she was younger, the treatments, no matter how slow, would drive her mad. They burned and she would complain and cry, but who could blame a two and a half year old for feeling awful when it came to getting chemotherapy? Now, though, she tended to have much more endurance to pain; mostly because there was pain in a lot of her daily life. Sadly.

"Okay. Ellie, we're going to start the treatments. It should be slow, hopefully it won't effect you too much. You might begin feeling a little sick, but we are all here and I'll be here to monitor you, okay? I know you've done this a million times, but I don't want to surprise you with anything you weren't expecting," as he spoke, Esme snuck in through the door behind him, going to quickly sit next to Jasper and Alice without a word. I smiled at her, thankful her comfort was also here, "It should take about three hours and then we can all go home and play."

She smiled and nodded her head. My trooper. As much as went on with her, she always smiled. It made my heart glow every time she showed her true strength that was residing in a small body that was too sick for its own good. The treatment going in her could be the answer to all of the problems that we had been facing for the last few years. And she could be as strong on the outside as she was on the inside.

"Here we go," Carlisle hit a button and the pump buzzed to life, showing the first hint of the beginning of a long few hours. Everyone shifted, getting comfortable and Ellie cuddled closer to Edward, who seemed to be more emotional in his eyes than I had ever seen him. He closed his eyes and seemed focused. A part of me wondered if he was praying.

Ellie was nothing less than a champion. She took everything as it came, even when it hurt. She winced at first, the burning obvious and she leaned further into Edward's body. This time though, she reached her hand across the bed, the one that didn't have the IV, and I quickly took it in my hand. Instead of awkwardly leaning across the bed to hold onto her hand, I got up and sat on the edge. She looked up at me, her eyes warm and still happy even though she was in pain. I kissed her hand, letting her know that I was there even though she would always know that without a doubt for the rest of her life. She would be lucky if I left her side after all of this.

Instead of the room being coated in an awkward silence, the rest of the family separated out into small conversations. I heard Alice faintly talking about the events of my upcoming birthday, but I blocked her out and focused on my baby. She was beginning to look tired again and I wondered if she would be able to sleep through the treatment. I doubted it.

"Honey," Edward's voice broke me out of the trance that I had been in while staring at Ellie, "You should eat. Alice brought you food."

"I know," I whispered, looking down at Ellie, "I'm just not really hungry right now. Not yet, anyway."

He nodded for a second, but sent me a worried glance. I made sure Ellie wasn't looking before mouthing, "I'm fine. Everything's okay."

His eyes didn't loo convinced, but he nodded again. Emmett hopped up from his seat, walking over to the bed. I smiled at him and he patted my head as if I was a small puppy instead of a worried mother. Leave it to Emmett to relieve any tension that was building up in the room, "So, I'm thinking that when we get home and all get our proper naps, we could play a pirate game."

Ellie raised an eyebrow at him, making me giggle under my breath, "Pirate?"

"Yeah, pirate,"

"But didn't we just do that?"

"Well, yes, but we were like the Peter Pan pirates, not the legit ones?"

"What does legit mean?"

"Never mind that," Emmett chuckled at her and shook his head, "We could be serious pirates."

"But who will be the prince and princess?" she asked like it was the most important detail in the world that Emmett had forgotten. It was adorable.

"Oh, well...maybe we could leave out the princess and the prince this time around," Emmett's words caused a look of horror to cross Ellie's face and everyone in the room started laughing as the giant that was Emmett seemed to crouch in fear from the look of anger that soon followed. She really was taking after certain people.

"What good is a game without a princess?" She asked and I looked at Emmett.

He shrugged and Alice jumped in, "I think you'll have to save your pirate game for when you play with the castle by yourself."

He rolled his eyes at her and chuckled, "Eh, it's alright. It's not so bad playing girly sh-, I mean games, when we have the best princess in the world at our feet." Good save.

Ellie giggled before her face became serious. Edward looked at her before quickly grabbing the small bucket that was next to the bed and laying it under her chin just in time for her to violently get sick in. I gasped, jumping forward at hold her and rub her back while she got sick. She clutched onto my hand, tears swelling of her eyes like it always did when she got was feeling this way. My heart hurt, but I pushed it aside and continued to encourage her in soft murmurs as she finished with this wave of nausea. Edward looked panicked, but I shook my head. We had done this before and she often got sick during them; it was just part of the unpleasant process.

"Mommy," her voice was watery and I sat on the bed, crossing my legs and holding her on my lap. She turned around, her face hiding in my chest as she curled into a ball in my lap. I held her close, rocking softly as the medicine continued to pump into her and Edward discarded of the mess. Carlisle made sure that everyone knew that this was a normal side effect, one that happened to most people. I already knew, used to this moment for the last few years.

She stayed close to me and we found our old comforts that we used to find when it was just us, but also with everyone else. I was used to juggling, to trying to get stuff while also never leaving her side to give her comfort. Now, when we needed something there was always someone willing to help and Edward always there to help comfort. It never stopped surprising me how much different life was when there were more people to help. I wished all the single mothers out there knew what they could have and I hoped that if they lost it, they would find it again. After all this time, it was nice to have someone other than myself to lean on. My shoulders had been strong enough to carry the world, but every back grows tired with time.

I stroked her head, her head nuzzling into me as I began to rock us lightly as the minutes went by. When she was younger, she would cling to me just like that and we would pretend to be on a boat. I promised her that when we reached out destination, the pain that she was feeling would leave her and we would have our own adventure. I had been so sure that it would be an easy journey of a few months, but no years were going by and the destination was still in the distance. I sighed and held her tightly to my chest, wishing for the light to appear and grant me the only answer I had ever wanted.

"Mom?" Ellie whispered against my skin and I looked down, her eyes already up and looking at me.

"What's up, sweets?" she looked so tired now, the treatment obviously wearing her out.

She sighed before mumbling, "Can you sing? Make it better?"

It was something so simple to ask a parent. Mom. Sing. Make it all better. If only my singing could really make it all better, I would have had albums out by now. If I could take it all away, I would. In a heartbeat, I would trade anything for her. But for right now, the only thing I could do as the parent was sing, so I did.

"What song?" I asked, brushing my fingers along her cheek.

"Wizard of Oz," she rested against me again and I sat up straighter to look down at her. I knew the whole family had gone quiet, most likely watching us. This moment wasn't about them, though, it was about my baby and I. She never asked for much, so this was one of the rare options she gave me.

"Okay," I cleared my throat once before beginning.

"Somewhere Over the Rainbow

Way up high

And the dreams you dreamed of

Once in a lullaby

Somewhere Over the Rainbow

Blue Birds Fly

And the dreams that you dreamed of

Dreams really do come true

Someday I'll wish upon a star

And Wake up where the clouds are far behind me.

Where trouble melts like lemon drops

High above the chimney top

That's where you'll find me

Oh, Somewhere over the rainbow bluebirds fly

And the dream that you dare to

why, oh why can't I?

Oh, why, oh why can't I?"

Ellie's eyes were closed and she looked dreamy as her head relaxed gently in my chest. Her head was over my heart and I couldn't imagine it in a better, safer place in the world. I remembered the room that nearly broke my heart, the people in it losing something that they could never get back. But we were here, all of us. If someone else were to look into our room, they would see an entire family surrounding the one person who deserved love more than anything else in the world. That thought alone allowed me to hold on, even if it seemed like days like this would never end. We would hold on.

Edward's hand gently rubbed my back and I glanced over at him, his eyes already locked onto me. His eyes were full of overpowering emotion and it nearly made tears spring into my own eyes. He smiled softly, his hand coming to rest on my cheek and his thumb swept sweetly across it. His voice was quiet, but with more emotion than I could handle, "I love you."

I felt my eyes water, but I managed to pull it back in, "I love you, too."

The afternoon passed and we arrived home just as the sun was shifting, sending a warm glow and a signal that the day was coming to an end. Without much awareness, the seasons were beginning to change and a crisp edge was coming into the air. I rested my head on the back of my seat, wishing for sleep as Edward drove us home. Ellie, much like myself, was dosing off in the back seat. She had take the treatment well after her vomit session, but we wouldn't know any real results for a couple of weeks. If we were right, the cancer would crumble under the power of this treatment, but if we were wrong...we were wrong.

I tried to ignore the fact that there was a part of the future that I wasn't sure of. In the past, there were a million things that I wasn't sure of. I reminded myself how I had questioned driving all the way and hunting Carlisle down for help when it had ended up being one of the best decisions I had ever made. Even with the past holding some good choices, I felt as though fate was hanging the unknown right over my head and never quite letting me touch it other than a simple glimpse now and then. We had waited so long to be in the clear, to be free from hospital rooms and doctors who didn't give a second glance when she was in pain because it was normal. I was tired of being the mother who couldn't bring her daughter to an actual school because she was too sick to deal with being around others. I needed fate to hand me something, anything.

I cut out of my thoughts as Edward entered the driveway. Even after a day like today, coming here felt a hell of a lot like walking in through heaven's gates. I imagined the warm bed up in our room and suddenly I wished the sun would disappear and we could just ignore the world for a couple of hours. I lifted my head, getting out of the car taking more effort than I imagined. The rest of the clan had left before us, some of them going off to their own activities. Carlisle was checking up on a few patients of his while Esme came home to make us dinner. I gave up the reigns this time and carried in Ellie, immediately in love with the scent that was filling the house.

"Here, give me the bag," Edward ushered Ellie's travel bag off my shoulder and headed up the stairs to put it in her closet. I shifted Ellie, who was nearly falling asleep on my shoulder. Her eyes were droopy and I knew that putting her to bed would be quick and easy, much to my delight.

"Hey, honey," Esme smiled at me as I went to grab a water from the fridge. I grabbed it quickly before she tried to help me and walked back into the family room. Ellie shifted her head, motioning for the couch where I let her fall onto the soft pillows. She curled up onto the couch and I turned on the television, finding the young children station to turn on before sneaking off into the kitchen.

"Thank you for making dinner," I said gently, enjoying the quiet of the house for once.

"Of course," she smiled as she stirred something on the stove, "I felt bad when you were cooking before and you guys have had a long day. Plus, I enjoy testing my recipes, well, you already know that." She winked and I sighed, leaning against the center island counter in their kitchen.

I ran a hand over my face before looking back up at Esme, who had come to stand on the other side of the counter, "Bella, I know that you have more important things on your mind, but I was wondering if you'd like to talk about your job. I don't think it's fair...the way they let you go. I believe there may be a way to fight it, if that's something you would like to do."

I shook my head, already not liking the entire idea, "No, Esme...it's okay. I would love to point my finger at them and tell them that it was completely wrong. I was stubborn, Esme. I could have taken a legitimate time off, but I just didn't want to give up when I could try to juggle. It was something that I thought I could do, but I wasn't being fair to them. I never planned on staying her as long as I had, but now I don't feel like it's best to take Ellie from you guys after she's grown so attached. It was fair. I just...I felt like I had lost a battle when I swore that I would never lose. It's stupid, but-"

"Oh, Bella. I know. I'm sorry," she came around the counter and wrapped her arms around me, "I know that you tried. You were always staying up so late, trying your best to juggle and conquer and write like the wind was beneath your sails. I know it was hard for you, but maybe it's for the best. Now, you can focus where you want to, not where you have to. It's okay to not hold the world alone on your shoulders."

I nodded into her shoulder, my arms tight around her, "I know. I just didn't have a choice before."

She leaned aware from me, her eyes stern and serious, "You're right, you didn't. But now you do. And there's nothing weak about letting some people who love you help you out now and then. It's a part of being a family."

I smiled, knowing she was right, "I know. Or at least, I know now."

"Good," she kissed my forehead before ushering me into the living room. I listened, walking into the room where Ellie and Edward were now watching a movie that was playing. I sat down next to them, Edward absentmindedly wrapping his arm around my body, pulling me closer to him and Ellie. I closed my eyes against his chest and felt myself drifting. Ellie crawled in between us, just like she always liked to do when we got close, and sighed with me. I tried to fight my eyes, but Edward's hand started playing with my hair and I used his shoulder as the perfect pillow as I fell into the darkness again.

-Edward's Point of View-

They both slept against me, my two angels. Bella's head was resting on the pillow and her arms were wrapped around Ellie's body. They both looked so at peace, the moonlight shining in through the window and caressing their skin. If perfection had an image, this would have to be it. I just didn't understand how I ended up being the lucky one laying on the bed watching them. They were so calm, as if the world didn't matter. I imagined that in their dreamland, nothing did matter. Ellie's dreamland was peaceful, calm, and it relieved me to know that she wasn't in pain as she was sleeping. I hoped that Bella was having a similar dream, she needed some peace.

I listened to the house, everyone quietly minding their own business. I did my best to ignore the noises that were coming out of Emmett and Rosalie's room. Alice and Jasper had ventured into the forest surrounding the house and Esme was quietly reading a book next to Carlisle. Everything was calm and I rested my head on the pillows that now had a strangely wonderful scent that was a combination of Bella, Ellie, and I. It made a warmth swirl into my chest. Ellie, her tiny body curled around her mother, turned to face me.

She looked so young, younger than I had ever remembered being. I knew that at one point, we had all been like this. We had all been young and had no idea what the world was holding for us. Bella, from the few picture I had seen, was a wonderful example of a true beauty throughout her entire life. Ellie was just like her mother, even though they didn't share it biologically. I believed that they shared it in every way that mattered.

"White walls," Bella uttered into the night air and I looked at her, seeing her eyebrows now scrunched up together. She must have been dreaming.

"White walls. No. Not that one," her words were illogical at times, but I craved the insights to her brain. She was so silent in most ways, but right now she as giving me a glimpse into the mystery that I would never be able to understand.

She sighed, her hand moving to reach out to something that I couldn't see, clenching like a child reaching for her mother to pick him up, "Don't take her. Not yet."

My heart dropped down to the my toes as her eyes began twitching under her eyelids. I immediately shifted to sit up slightly as she began moving around a bit more, incoherent words falling out of her lips. I was preparing to wake her up when she bolted up, her body flinching at something that I couldn't see. Her eyes were wide open, staring out at the window without actually seeing anything. I leaned up, making sure Ellie was comfortable now that Bella was sitting up, but she was sound asleep. Her heart was pounding as she gasped for air.

"Bella?" She turned to look back at me, her eyes calming down suddenly when her eyes met mine. I gave her a small smile, softly taking her hand in mine. She sighed and shifted back, running her hands through her long, beautiful hair. She glanced down at Ellie, pulling the blanket over her before standing up from the bed, stretching her arms over her head. She walked to the window and looked out into the forest and moonlight.

The sight itself took my breath away. There she stood, her silhouette echoing as the moonlight gently surrounded her curves. The forest brought a haze that was only illuminated by the light that was gazing through the window. I felt my heart expand and I knew that if it could, it would be beating right out of my chest. She had my heart in the palm of her head and I hoped that she knew it.

I got up to walk up to her, my hands grazing her waist as they wrapped around her. She leaned back and met my chest with her back. I leaned around her, kissing the side of her head as she sighed and I whispered softly, "Bella? Is everything okay?"

She nodded softly and looked back at me, "Just scared."

"Of?"

"The unknown. Of not knowing. I hate it,"

"I know," I kissed her head again, looking out the window. I knew that she was worrying about the future, and if I was honest, I was going out of my mind about it when I allowed myself to. And it some part of my mind, the worry just wouldn't stop. However, there was nothing that I wanted to miss, so I enjoyed every moment of what I was granted.

"I just always had so much control and I thought there was a for sure answer. It just feels weird to be in the air about some of these things. Is the treatment working or is it not? Will I be able to take care of her and everything else or not? Can I find a job? Should I be looking for a job right no? Would it even matter?" Her voice was edging towards panic and I wrapped my arms around her. Her heart had picked up and I gently rocked her side to side, humming softly against her shoulder. I listened carefully for when he breathing and heart rate slowed down; my only clear way of knowing she was calming down.

"You are fighting and you know that. You haven't given up. You won't give up. And you don't need to worry about taking care of her because we are all here to help her and you. We will get through this. I'm here. Count me into this equation. Count me in," I whispered, trying to make her understand that she would never have to be alone in this battle again if she didn't want to be.

"That sounds so easy, but everyone makes me doubt it when I'm not here. Charlie seemed so concerned that I let you in so easily...too easily," she ran a hand over her face, "And I don't want to go away or spend any time away from you guys. This is the most at home I've felt in a long time. I just hate to not know and not be in control of my own life. I just want to feel like I'm not in limbo, barely balancing on the fate of the future and the wreckage of the past."

I turned her around to face me, concerned and needing to see her expression to get a full understanding. She was looking down, avoiding my eyes as I tried to raise her head to look at me, "Hey. We didn't really plan this, it just happened. You came here to help your daughter and I had no idea if you would ever really let me back into your life ever again, but we worked it out. It's not like you never wanted an explanation and you've kept it safe. We've talked, honestly, with one another about the future and what it could hold. I've said it a million times, but I think you need to here it again. You are not alone in this and we will figure it out. Count me in. If you don't think that's where we should be, then I will back off. I just need you to let me in and let me know what you're thinking."

I held onto her. She was so strong, in ways that she had no idea of, and she was incredibly stubborn with no believing in herself. She didn't need me and I knew that. She didn't need anyone, but she deserved to have someone caring about her. There had been so many years that she had battled this storm on her own and it was time that she was able to take a deep breath. I wanted that for her more than anything else. I wanted her happy, even if it meant me taking a step back and letting her figure things out.

I didn't know what she was thinking or what she wanted as she looked up at me, her eyes slightly watery, "Edward, I don't think you understand. I am counting you in. I love you. Everything feels a little easier when I'm with you. I don't feel like the world is balancing on my shoulders while I try to trip around and keep everything perfect. It just feels like a huge burden to ask you to help me with things like medical bills or to not be contributing to groceries when Ellie and I are the only ones who actually use any of it. The cabinets would always be full and the debt might all be paid off, but I would feel bad and dependent. I shouldn't be dependent on you."

"You wouldn't be," I quickly jumped in before she tried to continue, "Bella, you are not dependent on us. You could choose to go out and get another job, take her to treatments alone, and still manage to keep a house perfect and everything paid. That's not what I'm saying. I'm saying you deserve to take a deep breath and enjoy some time with your daughter. Paying a bill will not kill me or anyone else, and if it means you are happy; that's the biggest reward that I could ever be given. It's not a burden. I love you and I love Ellie. You two are the best things that have ever happened to me in this life. I can't imagine living any of this without you, so don't feel weird about me helping. It's only fair considering everything you've given me."

Her hand touched my face, her warmth radiating in through her fingers. I closed my eyes, taking in the sensation of her skin gently caressing my face. Her other hand came to rest over my chest, covering where my still heart now as and managing to make it feel warm and new all over again. I opened my eyes and held her face in both of my hands as she looked up at me, her eyes sparkling. I leaned in slowly, ready to capture her lips with mind when she whispered, "I love you. I'll count you in."

I chuckled and nodded, my nose brushing hers, "That's all that I'm really asking for."

I kissed her then, pulling her more firmly into my chest as my lips smashed against her. She wrapped her arms around me neck, pressing herself firmly against me. I held her close, loving that she was letting me in. All I wanted in this life as to make her happy, to be happy with her. And I hoped she would let me.

She must have gotten lost in the kiss itself, a small whimper slipping from her lips. I remembered Ellie, sound asleep still on the bed and began to pull away before it got to be too serious like the other night. She pouted up at me and I chuckled, rubbing her back and glancing over at Ellie. She nodded, agreeing and smiled up at me, "So did that mean that you love me too?"

"If that's not obvious by now, I don't know what is," I chuckled and pulled her close to me, her head resting over where my heart should be. I knew if I were alive with a pulse, it would be beating out of my chest every time she came near.

After a second, she cleared her throat, "So, remember the other night?" She asked and I nodded, unable to forget such an incredible night, "That whole 'one day' thing you said...is it almost one day?"

A laugh escaped my lips before I could stop it, but loved knowing that she was thinking of it just like I had been, "Well, Miss. Swan, are you asking me to seduce you?"

"Slightly," she grinned up at me and I fell in love with her all over again.

I gave her a kiss and winked at her, "You can count on it. Soon."

We climbed back into bed and Bella quickly fell into a sleep. I felt the warmth radiating from both of them as I laid my head down on the bed, pulling both of them close to me. I let the moonlight fall onto us, surrounding us in a glow that made me feel like it were possible for us to be a family. One that never each other go.


	13. One Day

**Surprise! I actually started writing this chapter before the last one. I debated not even putting this one into the story, but then I thought it was an important moment for Edward and Bella. If you've been reading along, you'll understand the title. From the comments and messages I've gotten, I know some of you will be very excited.**

 **In other news, there is this contest going on that has really intrigued me! It's a Twilight one-shot contest with a theme of "The first time they say I love you!" It's ran by Sri ffn and Purplec305! Make sure to stay updated on the contest and I'll let you know if I decide to participate!**

 **I hope you guys are having a good week and that this finds you and you get a chance to enjoy it. I've been slightly more inspired in my writing, so I can't wait for you guys to see the next one (it's already on its way)!**

 **Lots of Love!**

 **-A**

-Bella's Point of View_

"I think you will have fun," Alice smiled at me from the doorway as I folding the laundry that I had just pulled from the dryer. Her face knew something and I didn't like not knowing all the details. It made my skin crawl just thinking of all the foul possibilities that could be consuming her mind. She loved grand and extraordinary things, but I was a simpler human. I didn't want to make a big deal out of nothing.

"I'm sure it sounds wonderful, but I haven't spent a birthday away from Ellie in...well, since she came into my life. I just don't want to spend it away from her, especially with everything going on right now. I mean, she started treatments a week ago, how can I just leave her for a night," I asked, my hands still working on the laundry.

"It's just like any other mother, Bella. Yes, your daughter is sick and that changes some things, but that doesn't change the fact that it is your birthday and you deserve a night out with your boyfriend. He knows you well enough that you won't need to worry about him completely going overboard and we'll have a small thing. It's been ten years, Bella. We haven't celebrated your birthday since you were eighteen years old. Cut us some slack and have a little fun before you become too much like a mother and forget what being young is all about," she rolled her eyes at me and I tried to see through her simple manners. She was trying to get me to do what she wanted and I knew that, but damn, she was good at it.

"But it's not fun to celebrate anymore. Yay, I'm twenty-eight years old. I'm so excited to be slowly, but surely rounding on that thirty. It's kind of depressing to recognize that I'm no longer a young lady, but an aging women. Forgive me for not being enthused," I put my clothes in the closet, loving the sight of Edward's shirt and pants on one side and mine on the other. I wanted to take a picture of it just to know that it was real and not something out of my perfect imagination.

"Oh goodness, then how do you feel about all of our ages? We are much older than merely thirty years old, my love. And you do not see us as old ladies and men," Alice winked at me and I threw a sock at her, chuckling at her.

"It's not the same thing. You guys will look the same fifteen years from now as you did ten years ago. I'm already starting to look like a thirty year old and I am not even there yet. You have nothing to say towards your aging abilities," I glared at her and continued on with the laundry, noticing that some of Edward's clothing had gotten mixed in with mine. It made me smile.

"I have a hard time comprehending that I'm in my _hundreds_ Bella. But it will be so much worse if I were to reach thousands, I mean. Hi, I'm Alice, I'm one thousand and two years old, how are you today," Alice voice got higher pitched to mimic her own voice, which caused me to laugh.

"You know, if you aren't changing or aging, your voice won't either," she rolled her eyes at me but I continued, "But I'm glad I'll be long gone before a thousand years old. It just sounds so weird."

She got quiet and I glanced up at her, her eyes on the ground. Her usual happy personality seemed to disappear and was replaced by something sad. I shifted and walked closer to her, my hand out to touch her shoulder, "Hey, what's wrong. I was only kidding about the thousands thing. It doesn't sound weird if it's coming from you guys, but then again, nothing does."

She shook her head, "No, it's not that. I just don't like the thought of you being long gone by then. It's so long from now, but I can't imagine not having you and Ellie around. And I imagine that Edward...well, he...won't be either."

I moved back, raising my eyebrows at her, "What do you mean, Edward won't be either? He's just like the rest of you."

"Oh come on, Bella. He was miserable when you were away and he just got everything back together right before you came home. He just couldn't live without you guys, and I don't imagine that he would ever," she whispered and the thought made my heart drop. It shouldn't happen. He shouldn't depend on our existence to survive. I knew that game, I had played it one too many times, and wished nothing more than for him to not fall victim to it.

"That's..." I sat down on the bed, running my hands over my face, "That's horrible. How can he even think that it's okay to just die because I will. It's what's suppose to happen to me because that's just how the card are gong to play, but he should keep going and explore the world. He should see things and understand things. It would be wonderful."

"Seeing things isn't so special when there's no one next to you to enjoy it with. We may be immortal and a tad bit different, but loneliness comes all the same," she looked at me sadly and I felt my shoulders slump. I knew that it was hard to be so alone, to be away from the person that gave you so much life.

"Oh," I couldn't say anything, all words leaving my mind. I just couldn't comprehend the idea all together and trying to made me sick to my stomach.

She straightened up quickly, gently patting my hand while bouncing off the bed, "Well, enough of that depressing talk. We should be worrying about you. Now, your boyfriend wants to take you out for a while tonight and wants to have a night that won't be filled with noisy moments or Emmett or hospitals or anything other than love. Okay? Can you have a good time?"

I sighed and nodded, giving in even though I knew that it was inevitable, "Okay...okay."

That was all it took. I demanded on staying casual, wanting to enjoy the morning with my little girl as Edward did something outside of the house for a little while. The rest of the family avoided the subject of sickness or work while we played outside with them. It was nice to be focussed on happiness for a day when we had spent the last week desperately trying to find out how the treatment was going, even when we knew we had to wait.

I laughed as Ellie and Emmett played out an elaborate scene, both of them having a serious face on and swinging a sword around. Everyone had grown so comfortable around each other that silly moments like this didn't affect anyone, but then again, this time it was Emmett and nothing had ever really stopped him. Ellie, the little girl who I had always known as shy when she was younger, was now blossoming into a courageously funny and witty child. My heart filled with joy as I watched her personality continue to change and it never stopped making me proud.

"Happy Birthday, Bella," Esme came up behind me and hugged my shoulders. I offered her a soft smile and she grinned back at me, "I know you hate gifts, but Carlisle and I have one for you. You don't have to open it now, but eventually."

"Esme, you guys didn't have to. You've given me more than I could have ever asked for," she hugged me again before going and swooping up Ellie up into her arms, "Who's ready for some lunch?"

"I am! I am!" Ellie laughed and they went inside. I went to follow them when suddenly I was pulled back into a pair of awfully familiar arms. A smile twitched at my lips as I felt the arms curl around me and a chin come to rest on my shoulder. The familiar scent of honey and warmth circled me and I glanced back to see his perfect golden eyes looking right into mine. I giggled at his playful expression as he quickly twirled me around once before putting me down on the ground.

"How's the birthday girl?" He asked with a huge smile on his face, but a grimace quickly covered mine.

I groaned, "Can we just go back to pretending like it was nothing? That there is nothing going on?"

"Oh, come on. You've changed so much since you turned eighteen, but the hate for your own birthday is still present? You should know by now that every age has its perks," he rubbed my arms with his hands and I rolled my eyes.

"Says the man who gets to be seventeen forever. I'm already achy and I haven't even hit thirty," I scoffed and headed towards the back door, but he grabbed me once again.

"Okay, okay. You don't like your birthday, even though it's outrageous, but fine. However, it's the first birthday that we get to share together since the last one, which didn't go as well as I would have hoped. Now, I'm not going to throw you a party or have an enormous amount of carefully wrapped gifts around, but I do want to make it special. It's a new year and I hope to be in many more of your birthdays. Can you let me have my fun for the day and then you can wake up tomorrow and hate your birthday some more?" His eyes were pleading and half of me wanted to stomp my foot while walking away, but the other half was falling into his golden hued eyes. Stupid boyfriends.

"Hey, that's so unfair!" I pointed my finger at him, his eyebrows shooting up.

"What do you mean?"

"You're doing it!"

"Doing what?"

"You're doing the whole dazzle thing that I told you about all those years ago! But now you know that you can do it, so you use it against me!"

"You think I'm trying to dazzle you?"

"Yes, because you are."

"Is it working?" He winked and I halfheartedly slapped his chest because it really was working its magic on me. I was becoming all too willing to follow what he wanted. I sighed, slightly glaring at him.

"Do I have to get dressed up because I have no desire to do anything involving he-"

He cut in quickly, "No dressing up. You and me, some comfortable, normal clothing."

I squinted my eyes at him, knowing his ability to fib and also knowing how much Alice would have been fighting for the chance to get her hands on me again. He looked calm, maybe even innocent. It made me even more suspicious.

"Then what's the plan?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest, silently daring him to even think of lying to me.

He sighed, running his hand through his hair, "Can nothing be a surprise? I promise that you can wear jeans and a hoodie and we won't be going far or around an abundance of people. That's all I'm giving, okay? Take it or leave it."

I smiled softly, reaching up to kiss his cheek, "I'll take it."

His famous crooked smile appeared and my heart pumped faster, "Good." He leaned down and pressed his lips to my forehead and suddenly Emmett's voice hollered from behind me.

"Are we all not going to celebrate! Come on, our birthdays are so boring now, but this could be so much more exciting. We could throw a monster party and invite all the kids and scare the bejezus out of them. What do you say?" Emmett sounded much too excited and very unrealistic.

"Emmett, I have a sick daughter and I am almost thirty. No hormonal teenagers trying to grind the shit out of each other in the middle of the family room," I rolled my eyes and he pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Fine," He walked inside and Rosalie followed, rolling her eyes just like me.

Edward wrapped an arm around me as we walked into the house trailing after them. He looked excited, but calm as we walked across the threshold of the house, "So when do I need to be ready?"

"After dinner. Esme and the family will put Ellie to bed, if that's alright with you?" He asked and glanced over at me and I tried to look calm, but the thought actually terrified me.

For as long as I had Ellie, I was the one who put her to sleep. Not even Charlie or Renee put her to sleep. It had always been me, making it home before bedtime or having her out late just to make sure that I put her to sleep. It felt silly to be holding onto something so insignificant, especially because I would be putting her to sleep tomorrow night and every night after that. It sounded so weird to just leave without her, to not be with her. I had spent so much time being a mother, I had no idea how to shed the skin for a night and have fun. I shook my head a few times, trying to get the panic to leave my body before anyone noticed.

"I mean, I guess it'll be okay," I looked up at him and he smiled softly at me.

"We can wait a while if you would like. I know how much you love to put her to bed," he was so considerate, I decided to suck it up.

"No, it's okay. Everyone has those moments, right? Every mother panics the first time the babysitter has to put their child to bed. It's the same thing, but this time I know she is in the best hands there are. I shouldn't be worried. It's just another step that I was never able to afford to take before tonight. And you obviously are excited about this, so it's okay. We can go after dinner," I smiled up at him and he nodded quickly before ushering me off towards Ellie, knowing that I needed some time with her before the day was up.

I watched all of the family interacting with her and I knew that it would be okay. It wasn't wrong to let other people take care of her, especially ones that did so in such a loving way. Maybe, for just one night, I could be the girl who was just the girl who loved the boy. There would be nothing complicated, for just once. It would be like we were eighteen and seventeen again, going back in time for a night. Going back to falling in love. I could do that. Suddenly, it didn't seem so bad anymore.

I slipped the sweatshirt over my head before walking out of our room. We had eaten dinner quietly with the family before Edward announced that we would be going out for the evening, which everyone already knew about. I thought Ellie would take it harder, but she simply smiled up at me and kept on playing with the rest of them when I said I had to get ready. She was really growing up and learning to handle things on her own. I should give her more credit considering all she had dealt with leading up to this point.

I walked into the family room. Alice and Ellie were playing and the rest of the family seemed comfortable as they saw me make my way into the room. The sun was starting to lower in the sky and I couldn't believe that this day had come already. I had been eighteen just yesterday, not ten years ago. As much as I would love to revisit my younger self, I would never give up what I had now for what I had then. I had it all and so much more.

"You ready to go?" Edward's voice came from behind me and I almost jumped, but turned to see him in a black sweater and jeans. At least we were both casual.

"Sure," I whispered, but my heart was tumbling between nervous about leaving Ellie and excited to spend the evening with him. I turned towards Ellie and opened my arms wide, signaling for her to come hug me. She did so, crushing herself into me. I knew she was acting brave, but it would be hard for both of us.

"Are you going to be okay?" I whispered and she nodded into my neck as I pressed a kiss to her head, "Just make sure you brush your teeth. And go to bed when they say you should. You need your rest even if I'm not here to put you to bed, okay? I'll come check on you when I get home and I'll be here as soon as you open your eyes in the morning. I love you." I felt like I was assuring myself more than her, but I kept playing the mother card.

"Okay. I love you, Mommy," she smiled up at me and went willingly back into Alice's arms. I sighed and looked at her, realizing that she was much more grown up than I had been giving her credit for.

I turned to Edward and he took my hand, whisking me out of the room. As we left the house, I suddenly felt ten years younger. It felt as though no time had passed since we had gone off to our meadow all those years ago. It felt unreal, like we were melting into the past. The sun was just beginning to set and the air was slightly crisp as we walked into the yard. I watched him as he passed right by the car and kept walking towards the forest. I raised my eyebrow at him and stopped for a second, waiting for an explanation.

He turned around to see my expression and chuckled, "Did you think we would be driving?"

"Well, I assumed. Considering how brittle I am at this old age," I pretended to bend forward, grabbing my knees and gasping. He threw his head back and laughed before rolling his eyes, walking over to me. 

"You're no old lady...yet," he winked and helped me onto his back. I grabbed on, clutching onto him just like before.

"Comfortable?" He asked as he straightened up.

"As comfortable as I'm going to be," I teased, "But where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," he smiled back at me before taking off into the forest. I clutched onto him, trying to lock myself in place. He was going faster than we had ever really gone before, the force of the wind almost separated him from me. I dug my fingers into his collar bone and pressed my forehead into his shoulder. His hands anchored my legs around him as he sped through the woods. It felt like his feet were hardly touching the ground because we were going so fast.

I figured it would only be a couple of minutes, but if my mental minutes were right, we were at twenty minutes and my arms were growing tired. I readjusted my grip and he gently ushered me back up since I had started sliding down his back slightly. I tried to hold on, but my grip was becoming loose as we kept on at the same speed. I cleared my throat, knowing he would hear me as he ran even though I could hardly hear myself think.

"I'm losing my grip," I held on with everything I had, but he gently slowed down. I kept my grip tight, waiting for him to take off again as I tried to readjust and hang on differently. However, he leaned down to set me on the ground for a second, but before I could even get my balance, he was facing me and picking me back up. He lifted me up, his arms under my knees as well as under my back. I raised my eyebrows at the gesture and he smiled.

"I can't run as fast this way because I'm scared I'll hit you with my knees, so I tried to go as fast as possible with you on my back. We aren't so far anymore. Are you okay with this?" He was walking, and I could already tell the motion was easier, but I felt less secure.

"Hold on," he stopped and I wrapped my arm around his neck and lifted myself partially up. He adjusted with me, raising my knees and bringing me up towards his face and in a more vertical sitting position. I felt closer to him this way, his face just inches from mine and both his arms able to clasp around me in a vise-like grip. I smiled at him and he started running again. I tucked my head down and into his neck as we continued to run, but now I didn't have to focus on my grip. He was holding me to him and didn't let me move as we went downhill.

We continued on for a little while longer, but I got lost in it. I noticed the sun streaming down and I took my chance to look at Edward, his skin sparkling lightly every time the sun would burst through the brush. Ellie hadn't even noticed their strange reaction to the sun, always too caught up in everything else that was happening to pay attention to detail. I knew the question would come up some time, but she just enjoyed them without question.

I watched his skin as it acted like pearls and diamonds, the light bouncing off in spurts. I ran my finger over his chilled neck, feeling the strong layer of skin, but it didn't feel any different than normal. It felt soft to the touch, but I knew how strong it really was. How strong he really was. Yet, he handled Ellie and I like it was nothing, like it was as easy as breathing. From the past, I knew that it wasn't easy for him to do so without having grown strong internally, but he made it seem so casual.

He slowed down and I saw an opening in the distance. I watched where we were going and felt an overwhelming feeling of deja vu. I had been here before. I glanced around the forest, at the tall trees and the welcoming smell of the woods that had been surrounding us the whole time. Yet, this felt more. I glanced around and out of the forage, I saw a house and my heart suddenly shuddered. We were back at the house that they had in Forks. I felt like I really was eighteen again.

"Edward? Are we in Forks?" I looked over at him and he winked at me. He began to go at a slower pace, but still holding me close to him. I watched his face as we walked towards the house. It had been years since I had been anywhere near the house, let alone headed towards the doorstep. There had beens something haunting about the house, so much so that I had to move away quickly once I had finally pulled myself somewhat together. Now, though, it didn't seem so horrible. In fact, it seemed like we were going back to fix something that had been broken so long ago.

"I wanted to take a day to go back. To go where all of this started. I would have gone back to the high school, but I heard that some of the teachers were in our class and I wasn't willing to risk them recognizing me and you there," he set me down as we got to the doorstep. The yard was still kept up well and I wondered if they had people taking care of it while they were gone. I climbed up to the door with him and I was almost scared to go inside. Everything that had happened here that caused the events after my birthday were tumbling back. Ten years ago today, I was about to lose it all and myself. But what a wonderful life it led and how much stronger I had become because of it.

"Wow," I whispered, "This is like going back in time."

"I know," he reached forward and opened the door for me, ushering me to go inside. I slipped inside, carefully stepping in and looking around. It looked very similar, the same furniture lying around. Everything was still just as clean as if they had been here yesterday. I walked around, turning as if I was in a dream. And I had dreamed this very scenario a million times, imagining the situation where I could be with him and the family all over again. I never imagined it would come true.

"Just like how you remember?" He asked and I nodded, looking around. Even the pictures on the walls were the same and it made my heart hurt. I shook my head for a second before turning to look at him.

"I came here once. After you all left. I came here before I decided to move away and start something for myself. I had to say goodbye one more time before I could move on. I was so scared that if I left Forks and you ever decided to come, you wouldn't know that I still loved you, so I came here," I felt a blush cover my cheeks as I admitted to him just how pathetic the younger me had been.

"You came here?" He looked shocked and I nodded, rubbing my arms, "Did you get inside?"

I looked down at my feet, "Yeah, after what happened with James and everything, Esme left me a key to the house just in case I were to ever need to get in. I thought that you would have taken it when you left, but I guess she never told you about it. I left the key under the doormat though, after I left. If you ever came back, I didn't want it to seem creepy that I came into your house while you all were gone."

"Bella," he walked towards me, gently taking me into his arms, "I imagined running to your house every moment. I imagined walking into your house and laying in your bed, just to wait until you walked through the door. I would beg and beg and pray that you would have mercy on me. And just when I was trying to make amends and move forward, you came to me before I got the chance to show up at your doorstep. It's incredible that you even had the capacity to still love me after everything."

"Hey, we all make mistakes, right?" I teased him, loving how open we had become since the years had passed. We were no longer trying to edge around certain subjects or avoid areas of knowledge; we were being equals. We were being honest.

"That we do. Or, at least, I do," he gently rubbed my back, but quickly cleared his throat and turned me around so my back was to him, "Anyway, I brought us here for a reason. It's about time you heard that lullaby of yours again, what do you say?"

Tears were instantly threatening to come right out of my eyes and fall all over the floor. I turned around and nodded, but he put me back to where I was facing and moved us forward. We turned the corner and there it was. The piano. The same one we sat at all those years ago. It was like he was taking me right down memory lane and I loved it more than anything else. He sat me down at the piano before taking his seat next to mine. I immediately rested my head on his shoulder, looking down at his hands as they slowly started pressing the keys.

From the silence came the most beautiful song that had ever existed, the one that he had given to me. He played it flawlessly, as if he had played it a million times since the very day he first showed it to me. He had taken my breath away that day, leaving me speechless and like goo in his arms. It had been so simple, yet so extraordinary for a teenager to do for someone he loved; but he wasn't a teenager at heart was he?

I stayed locked on his arm, taking in the moment as it came. I didn't want to forget this, just like I had tried desperately to hold onto the memory of him playing it for me the first time. It had echoed in my dreams, but the piano itself hadn't rang into my ears in years. It felt like I was listening to it for the first time all over again and I loved it. I was falling in love with him all over again, as if it were the first time.

He finished the song and I stayed where I was. He didn't move for a moment either and I believe both of us were letting the moment have us. He leaned in slowly, pressing his lips to my head. I looked up at him, a smile crossing my lips. His eyes were bright, so much brighter than they had ever been before. He was truly happy and it didn't escape my notice that the darkness that had seemed to cloak him all those years ago had faded.

"Decent surprise?" He whispered and I nodded fiercely.

"The best," I reached up to press my lips to his. He kept an arm around me as I reached up to run my hands through his hair. He kissed me back, a smile on his lips as he ran his fingers over my cheek. His lips were soft and insistent on mine, causing me to lean back slightly at the pressure he was giving, and I loved it. I tried to deepen the kiss, but he pulled away. I wanted to throw my childish tantrum all over again, but the look on his face told me not to. He had more planned. I should have known.

"This is only part one," he waited for my reaction, but I decided to behave. Obviously, he was going beyond giving me a gift, he was taking me back to the beginning and making everything better. There were still bruises from my past that I wasn't sure if I could ever revisit, but I was glad for him trying to mend the shattered pieces to leave us something good to look back on.

"Should I be scared?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

He shrugged casually, "Only if you don't like jumping out windows."

"I'm scared," I shot back quickly, causing him to laugh before he stood up and swung me across his back like I was his tiny child. I giggled despite myself as he ran up the stairs. I looked around and saw us going through his room, which looked barren and empty because he had taken most of his personal belongings with him. Just as I had a small concept of where I was, he was plunging us out of the window.

"Oh my gosh!" I held onto him tightly, scared of crashing to the ground and becoming a pancake, "I said I was not into celebrating my birthday, not that I wanted to die during it!"

His laughter echoed through the forest as he jumped fearlessly from tree to tree. I felt like a rag doll as I hung onto him, just desperately trying to not slip as he swung us around effortlessly. I missed the easy position we had found before, where I could focus on him and not the possibility of my death coming unexpectedly. I tucked my head down and held on, letting him have his fun even though it was killing me.

We suddenly dropped, the ground coming up to meet us too quick for my taste and I clenched my entire body and my eyes closed. He landed effortlessly and I tried my best to relax, but my heart was pounding in my ears and I kept trying to breathe slowly. He rubbed my arm that was still wrapped around his neck, his voice coming back to me in a calming tone, "Honey, are you alright?"

I kissed the back of his neck softly, "Yeah. Just take it easy. I'm getting old over here."

"You don't seem that old, you silly girl," he came to a nice pace and I rested my head on his shoulder. He was moving faster than I would be able to keep up with, but it was better than him moving like a comet across the sky, "Besides, I've got a good ninety years on you, so it's really not that bad."

"Yeah, but you still look seventeen. I look almost thirty," I giggled, but kept my head resting on his shoulder.

He made a snorting nose and looked over at me, "You hardly look any different, Bella. A little more mature, but still the same Bella I knew all those years ago."

"Well, thank you," I whispered, but not quite believing it. I knew that I had aged relatively well, but I could feel the stiffness in my body and the tightness that was slowly fading from my face. It didn't feel like that much time had happened, but it had.

He stopped and gently patted my arm, letting me know to get down. I hopped off his back, with more grace than usual, and came to stand next to me. He wrapped an arm around me and led me further. The sun had now shifted completely, hardly echoing through the air as we parted through the trees. I imagined that he could see much better than I could in this situation, so I gave him my absolute trust; not that he didn't already have it. There was an opening and I knew exactly where we were. A smile crossed my face as I looked up at him, his face mimicking mine. Our meadow. He brought us to the meadow.

As we walked into the clearing, the dusk settled around us. There were flowers everywhere, some that were growing and some that he must have placed. In the corner of the clearing, something shimmered and glowed in the oncoming darkness. It looked like a hammock, fashioned between two trees, but with the sturdiness of an actual bed. There was hanging lights around it, giving it the glow that caught my eye from the corner. There was a net around the entire thing, making it seem more like a fort than anything. He had done all of this for me. I felt tears pricking my eyes.

"You did all this?" I asked, looking up at him. He had been watching my face and by the look on his, my reaction had been exactly what he had been looking for.

He rubbed my arm with his hand gently, causing goosebumps to appear on my wrist, "Of course. I wanted to make your birthday special. Plus, I have some gifts, but I figured if most of it was homemade, you would be less likely to try to kill me."

A scowl covered my face as he mentioned presents and I rolled my eyes, "We'll see about that one."

He laughed and pulled me with him, heading towards the fort. The closer we got, the more I saw the stereo next to the bed and various other bags that were littering the ground. I wanted to be mad, but I also couldn't help the smile that was playing on my face. He was doing so much for me that it made my heart hurt.

"Here," he handed me a wrapped package and I glared at him, "Oh, just open it."

I opened it, for once not caring about the wrapping, and saw a box. It was a black velvet box and I instantly was suspicious. He nodded at me to open it and I did. Inside the box lay a necklace, one that was cuddled into the black fabric around it. The silver caught the glow off the sky and I ran my finger over it. It was a locket, a beautiful pattern of snowflakes etched across the outside. He reached in and gently opened it, revealing a picture of Ellie and I on one side and then Ellie and him on the other. I felt my throat close up to hold back tears and he gently flipped it over, where it read, "Forever is Now."

"Edward," I whispered as he gently put it around my neck. I looked up at him, feeling love overwhelming me, "Thank you."

"Of course," he whispered, leaning in and gently kissing me. I wrapped my arms around him and let myself get lost in it. He pulled me close to him, his kiss deepening as I pressed against him. I was on the tip of my toes so he reached down and pulled me up, letting me wrap my legs around his waist. The action should have shocked me, but then suddenly the words, "One day" flashed through my head and my heart suddenly broke into a sprint.

He pulled away for a second, seeming to be fumbling for words as he glanced over his shoulder, "I actually have something else..."

"Save it for later," I quickly said before smashing my face to his. He gave in and I felt my happy dance return in full power inside my head, but just like before; it was safer to keep the five year old dance inside.

He turned and suddenly I was lying on the bed. I should have been conscious about how out in the open we were. I should have been more worried about someone seeing, but I wasn't. He could hear things a mile away and he was relaxed over me. He stretched over me after closing the net around us, locking us into our own bubble. Alice had been right; I was having fun.

He kissed me fiercely and I gave in. I felt us losing ourselves in the moment and it was perfect. I scooted back, trying to reach the pillow and he crawled with me, his lips attached to my neck. He pushed me back, locking my fingers with his over my head as he devoured my lips. My breathing had gone out the window, but I didn't care. Who needed to breathe when you were already descending into heaven? I thew the thought away and moved my hands to wrap around him, pulling him closer.

Without much thought we fell in. He kissed along my neck before ripping my hoodie off. I gasped at the coolness, but he pulled an electric blanket over us, obvious thinking ahead. I smiled and he continued on, slowly raising my shirt while peppering my stomach with kisses. My eyes closed on their own, my head exploding from the sensations he was giving me. He raised my shirt up and off, and I reached to try to get to his shirt. He willingly lifted his body from mine as I pulled it up and over his head. He came back to rest his elbows on either side of my shoulders and I ran my fingers over his back, feeling him shiver under my touch. I felt powerful, to know that he loved the feelings I was giving him as much as I loved the ones he gave me.

I reached up to push the hair from his eyes, as it had been completely messed up by my fingers, "Edward?"

"Yeah," he whispered and kept looking at me like I was a precious jewel, making my heart hurt with love in my chest.

"Is this your...is this..." I raised my eyebrow and he chuckled, bowing his head a little bit. I watched his reaction as he readjusted, pressing his nose to mine gently.

"Yes," It made me feel special, but it also made me feel worried. Would I be enough to satisfy him in this way when all my experiences had been halfhearted and mostly boring before. He must have read my mind because he kissed all over my face, making me giggle at his playfulness, "Hey. You're the only one I would ever want this with. You're worth the wait. It's going to be okay."

"What happened that made you so confident in all of this? You used to be so scared of it," I asked in a whisper, continuing to play with his hair.

"I almost lost you. I won't hurt you ever again. I love you. I love you so much, Bella. I want this with you," his voice was fierce and he could have asked me just about anything and I would have given him it. But he loved me, so he wouldn't ask for anything bad.

I attached my lips to his and he pressed himself up to me. My arms were locked around him and he slowly ran his fingers over my back. I felt him unclasp and slowly remove the last piece of clothing that separated our chests. I removed my arms only long enough for him to take it off before I latched my arms and legs around him. His lips wandered down my chest, causing noises to slip through my lips. I should have been conscious of it, but we were completely alone in the one place that had always been ours. I held onto his hair, trying to anchor myself where I was; trying to remember this moment forever. He continued to lick his way around, causing goosebumps to cover every inch of my skin.

I felt his fingers playing with my pants and a warm tingle started slowly soaking into my toes and up my body. I leaned my head back and lifted my hips, letting him tug them off. I looked at him, his eyes dark as he leaned in and kissed along both of my legs. Everything felt so warm and the sheets felt so soft under my fingers that it took my breath away. I took a chance to look up, trying to compose myself a little bit when I saw all the stars coming out as the sun disappeared. I gasped as he kissed closer to where I wanted him most and the view that I was seeing. It was sensation overload, but it was always like that when we were together.

I sat up a little, pulling him back towards me to try to get his legs free from their confines. He held himself up a bit with one arm, gently helping me usher his jeans down his legs and off his ankles. He pulled the blankets back up, since they had fallen in our grand escapade to try to get each other unclothed. He pulled me into him and I felt his soft leg hair tickling my legs and his strong arms clutching me to him. He seemed just as memorized by the moment as I was, his hands suddenly going everywhere and anywhere as he kissed me like this was the first and last time. I reminded myself that this was only the first. It was only the beginning still.

I let out a gasp as his fingers found me and I clutched my hands onto his arms, feeling an overwhelming surge of tinkles run up my spine. Was he just good at everything? I bit back a noise as I felt the small barrier separating him from me and I wanted it gone. I felt the same feelings that had overwhelmed me when I was eighteen flooding back in uncontrollable burst. He continued to move around my sensitive bundle of nerves, eliciting noises from me as he stared at my face. I wanted to be shy and hide my expression, but it felt so normal to be where we were. It felt so right.

He stopped and I wanted to throw a tantrum, but he moved to press himself into me. I felt all of him and it made me want to burst all over again. By the feeling underneath the sheets, he wanted me just as bad as I was begging for him. He stared at me and I focussed on him instead of my hormonal feelings. He leaned down, gently removing the last of our clothing before staying just above me, just far enough to drive me mad. I kissed his nose, smiling gently at him.

"You won't hurt me," I whispered, running my fingers through his hair.

He nodded, "I know."

And then we were one. And it was the one of the best moments of my existence. He moved with me, creating us into one as I watched the stars above us. There was nothing awkward or unsure, it was just perfect. His muscles moved with mine, bringing us both higher and higher. He was waiting for me, I could feel it in his slow movements yet hurried glances. He reached down to aid me and I bit down on his shoulder as the waters of ecstasy came and washed me underneath. He grumbled something and buried his head into my shoulder, him feeling the magic for the first time. Yet, I wanted him to understand that it was never this freeing before, never this real. I was in heaven and I never wanted to leave.

He kissed the locket that was lying at the center of my neck and slowly raised his head to look up at me. The darkness was now in full control and I couldn't believe that much time had passed, but also couldn't believe it was such a piece of forever. I looked up at him, his face at peace and loving as the sky cascaded us in it's tender hands. And we were one. We were happy. And damn, we were lucky.

"I love you," I whispered, kissing him again.

"I love you, too. God, I love you, too,"


	14. Heaven

**I am so sorry. These passed few weeks have been insane. I had so many tests and papers that I went a few days without sleep just to keep up! But here it is! Thank you so much for sticking around if you have, but I promise that I'll keep working. I won't leave this uncompleted. You deserve more.**

 **Also, please review to let me know what you are thinking of if there is anything you don't like!**

 **Much love.**

 **-A**

Edward's Point of View

Heaven. If I was unsure about the existence of a heaven before, I had been reassured and convinced that it was out there. I had caught a glimpse of it, the most monumental glimpse, and I would never forget it. And there had to be angels, too. And one lay next to me, gently curled under the heated blanket as the stars continued to shimmer above us. It was too good to be true, yet it was real. And she was, too.

Her chocolate eyes were opening, her hand gently playing patterns across my chest. The touch alone was making me lose most of my thought processes, but I focussed on her instead. Her head rested on the pillow, her facing me as my arms wrapped gently around her. Her skin felt so soft against my fingers and I couldn't imagine how I'd never felt this part of heaven with her. The thought encouraged me to kiss her, gently pulling her warmth into my cold.

She gently wound her hand into my hair, pulling herself tightly against me. She was so warm and soft; it surrounded me and pulled me under the tide. I could drown in her scent, her everything. It was addicting and so wonderful. It was heaven.

She pulled back and looked me in the eyes, filling my heart up, "So?"

"So?" I whispered, gently pushing her hair out of the way.

She blushed, my favorite shade of red gently covering her ivory skin, "Was it worth the wait?"

I wanted to scoff at her for even thinking that was anything less than the entire universe exploding in one synchronized moment only to leave us unharmed. My head was lighter than it had ever been and I felt like I knew what it was like to be floating on cloud nine. It was almost too good to be true, "Bella, you silly woman, it was more than worth every second of the wait."

A smile lit up her face and she tucked her head into my neck. I sighed, closing my eyes and enjoying the sensation of having her skin against mine, to have her heart so close to mine, and to have her gently resting against me. Everything that we had been fighting for was starting to pay off and I craved the happy ending.

I sighed, a smile on my face as I took in the sky. I had over a hundred years worth of nights full of stars, but tonight's looked so much better than ever before. It looked like an entire universe of hope and dreams and instead of just looking at it, we were a part of it. We were blending into it. I rubbed her back gently, feeling the goosebumps cover her back and she gently kissed my shoulder, her warm body curling closer to mine. It still felt too much like a dream.

"Edward?" She whispered, her face still pressed against my neck. I shifted a little, pulling my head back before rolling onto my back. She popped her head up, her hair now sticking up in various places. I reached up and patted her hair gently down, while waiting for her to speak. She smiled softly at me before leaning up on her elbows, "What do you think would have happened if you had stayed?"

I sighed, leaning my head back. What a question. It wasn't as easy to answer as it should have been, considering all that had happened since. I couldn't promise that we would have been married and happy because we had been so worried about the enemies out there and the unrealistic possibility of us having children. Looking back, I wouldn't have been able to accept being a father, even if that's what she would have wanted. There wasn't anything in the universe that could have convinced me ten years ago that I would ever be worthy of the presence of a child. Even now, I doubt being able to be enough to stay around Bella and Ellie.

"I don't know. I would still love you, that's certain. We may have been living a life without Ellie and I wouldn't know how truly valuable this entire situation is. I missed you more than my existence can bear, but I'm starting to think that I wouldn't take it back. In the end, we found each other in much better places than before. And there's a little girl that somehow makes this all make perfect sense," I glanced down to see her face, which was staring right back at mine.

She looked down and nodded, "I missed you too, but I wouldn't trade back Ellie. I couldn't."

I ran my hand through her chocolate hair and nodded, "I know. I wouldn't let you."

She reached up and pressed her lips to mine. Immediately I responded, taking her face in my hands and gently rolling us to the side again. She wrapped her hands into my hair and I decided that we would never leave this spot again. There was no place on earth that was as good and welcoming as being wrapped in her arms while curled around a bundle of warm sheets. Her skin was so soft as I ran my fingers down her back, feeling the soft curve of her spine as it led down her torso. She was so strong, yet so soft. She was everything you could ever want to be.

Her chest pressed against mine and I felt her pulling me closer, obviously trying to start something. I grinned against her lips, feeling hers gently melt into a small one of her own. My body responded without much objection, and for once I didn't have to hide it. She knew that I had wanted her and I was just as aware of her own feelings towards the situation. I let her catch her breath for a minute, looking deep into her eyes. She was a mixture of confused and excited, her heart beating faster while her eyebrow slightly raised. When I heard her body calm, I took my cue.

I pressed myself to her, rolling us over and practically consuming her. She gasped and wrapped each limp around me, bringing me into the best bundle of love there had ever been. She was warm and small amounts of perspiration were budding on her skin, which only encouraged me to curl myself to her, essentially cooling her down. Inside, I knew it was for far more selfish reasons, but it was worth it to us both.

I was caught up in us, bringing us to a place that was still so foreign to me. It felt weird to feel comfortable doing something so different. I had sworn that there would never be a way for us to show each other this kind of love, for me to be able to tame a beast while letting the other one out. With each movement, I knew that I would never hurt her. She was everything in the world to me. There wasn't any way to hurt her that wouldn't kill me first.

Her hands were everywhere and I felt my eyes roll, anchoring myself to the bed instead of holding onto her. As I got lost in the moment, my brain was surrounded by only thoughts of her and the beautiful moment that we were able to share. The cool air around us was filled with electricity as we continued our act of love, when suddenly my brain suddenly snapped. I heard something move and my whole body went still. There was someone here.

Bella stared up at me, obviously frustrated and confused at my sudden halt to our race to pleasure. I looked down at her, my face must have turned to stone as I focussed, slowly removing myself from her and quickly grabbing my shirt to throw over her as I slipped on pants. I looked around, trying to clear my head and really get a sense of where I was. I zoned in on the noise before immediately feeling a since of dread come over my body.

Tanya.

 _Disgusting. How can he even be with her in that way? And enjoy it?_ Her thoughts were prominent and a growl rippled through my chest as I stood, gently tossing the blanket over Bella as she seemed to scramble to get the covers and wrap around her. I stayed close to the bed, wanting to keep her guarded especially considering how vulnerable she was. How dare Tanya have the nerve to come as close to this moment? How dare she come back?

"Tanya." My voice was low, fighting back a furious growl as the words left my mouth. I heard her shuffle before stepping out of the bushes. I glared at her, waiting for her to say anything. I was ready for anything and I was also ready to rip her apart at the moments notice.

"Well, I didn't mean to intrude into such an...interesting scene?" She raised her eyebrows and a small smirk was playing on her lips. I cringed at her eyes as they were locked onto my abs. I thought about grabbing my shirt, but it was now wrapped firmly around Bella's body.

"Why are you here? This is no where near where you should be. We're almost in Forks," I wanted to shove her across the state of Washington and disappear into the bliss that was Bella.

She rubbed her blonde hair around, seeming to try to make it bounce. I fought back rolling my eyes as she took a few casual step into the meadow, Bella and I's meadow. The very thought of her being here made my stomach roll; this was our one and only place, "Well, I was out. Minding my own business. I decided to take some time to myself, maybe try to find something worth my time. I was venturing around Washington, taking my time when I came across a weird reservation. I remember you telling us about it before and I listened in on some conversations. Your name just keeps coming up, so I decided to go back to warn you guys of their strange tendency when I caught your scent. I didn't think I'd find you...in this situation, but here we are," _But you're obviously with the wrong person._

Half of my brain was going over what she was telling me. Had they gone to Charlie and spoken about my true identity, warning him to save Bella? As much as I understood how he would be worried, I couldn't help but feel a sense of dread. There was so much going on in our life that what I was needed to be put into a different level of important. Ellie had to be first in this.

The other half of my brain was very aware of my very beautiful girlfriend behind me and the horrible excuse for a family friend in front of me. Any other person in their right mind would have left the situation as soon as the sense the slightest, _the slightest,_ possibility of two people having their time together. But not Tanya. Never Tanya.

"Great. Wonderful. Thanks. Now, I don't want to seem rude, but please Tanya, leave. I'm spending time with Bella and I would like to continue to without your presence in the background watching as if it were a show," I felt Bella's hand touch my back. I glanced back, seeing her sitting up with my shirt and sheet around her, silently slipping her fingers into my hands. I squeezed it softly.

"The worst show I have ever been a witness to," she muttered and I couldn't stop the growl that ripped right through my throat at her words, "Oh, calm down, I'm only making an observation."

"Well, keep your observations to yourself and please, get back to your family. I will pass on the knowledge that you could have sent using your telephone, but really thanks," Sarcasm was heavy in my voice.

"So rude to family?" She raised her eyebrow and took a step forward, "But, as your family, I would like to point out that you are experiencing something mediocre to what you could be having. She's human, meek, fairly weak. You need someone who can handle all you have to offer..." _Someone like me._ "But you are absolutely right, I should be getting going."

My anger level was about to burst if she didn't leave before I snapped. I reached behind me, pulling Bella towards me so she was pressed into my back. I needed her to stay calm as the mess that was Tanya continued to enrage me. My entire face was in a mask of anger as I whispered, "Go. Now. And keep my name out of your thoughts Tanya. It will never happen."

"Whatever. You just can't admit that you actually might be considering enjoying some real women time rather than staying with that sorry excuse for-"

"Enough!" My voice cut her off and made all the animals in the nearby forest shoot off and aways. I was done, "That is enough. I have been plenty nice to you while you are visiting and tolerant to your constant flirting, but this is where I cross the line. My happiness, if you were really family, would actually matter. This is where I am happy. And I'd very much appreciate it if you would turn and walk all the way back you your home and leave me to my happiness before I decide that walking away would be too easy for you to get away with. Tanya, leave. I am done with this conversation."

She rolled her eyes, "Oh wow, someone's actually got a voice."

She turned around and started to walk away before I quickly spoke up, "Oh and Tanya? Even if Bella didn't exist, it would have never worked. So please, forget about any possibilities and move one. I'll be letting the rest know of your lovely...visit." She glared at me before running off into the forest. I sighed, relaxing my shoulders and easing myself down to sit on the bed. Bella's legs were on either side of me and she rested her head against my shoulder.

I took a few deep breaths, listening for her form to disappear. When I knew that she was no where near where we were, I turned to glance at Bella. She was looked up at me, her arms wrapped tightly around my neck. Her brown eyes were glistening in the light the was lightly surrounding us and it brought me back to the mindset I was in earlier, falling head over heels in love with her all over again.

"You okay?" She whispered and it made me chuckle. What a beautiful creature, worrying about me.

"Yes," I turned a little, letting her arm fall and gently turning slightly towards her, cupping her cheek, "What about you?"

"I'm..." She glanced down and instant worry filled my body. Was she angry at me for my sudden movement away from her? For not saying something right? "I guess, I'm just thinking about what she said."

"About what she said?" She couldn't be serious, could she? "You mean, Charlie? Are you worried about that?"

"No, well, a little. I don't know," she sighed, moving slightly away from me. Instantly, I hated the distance. She was created a barrier from me, one that I knew she was all too good at doing.

"Talk to me, Bella,"

"What if she's right?"

"About Charlie? We figure out, just like we always do,"

"No, what if she's right about us?"

"Us?"

"What if I'm not good at...satisfying you?" She asked, her eyes full of concern and emotion. I snorted at the very thought and immediately scooped her close to me. She tried to fight me a little, but I could tell her heart wasn't in it. I buried my face into her neck and took a deep breath, feeling the soft burn in my throat, but the burn in my heart as it ached for her to understand.

"Bella...baby? This is everything. There's nothing in the world like being this close to you. To feel your heart so close to mine makes it feel like there's a chance that it could beat again. Being this close to your skin makes mine feel warm, makes it seem possible to be flushed and flustered. I could get lost in this, whatever this is between us. I could disappear in these sheet with you and never resurface because I will never find anything as close to heaven as this is. I could spend forever like this, this close to you. This in love with you. And my life would be complete. So please, don't worry about satisfying me, because you do that and so much more, Bella," I whispered and felt her neck gain goosebumps and her heartbeat begin to pick up. There she was.

She sighed and turned to press her nose against mine. She nuzzled it slightly, taking a deep breath before whispering, "I love you, Edward." My heart almost awoke from its everlasting sleep at her voice and the emotion that seemed to be overflowing from it.

"I love you," I whispered, pressing my lips to hers again.

-Bella's Point of View-

The night continued. He was so free, laughing at moments with me and then the next minute letting himself be consumed by the passion. We were equals, and he never made me feel anything less than his equal. He didn't complete me, he enhanced me. And I could only hope that I would do the same for him.

We got to the house early, not even bothering trying to catch sleep as we entered the house. Everyone was quiet and we gently snuck upstairs, showering quickly before going into Ellie's room. She was still asleep, but I decided to bring her to our room. I gently lifted her up and carried her into the room where Edward was waiting. He smiled softly at me as I laid down, her head falling slightly and resting against my chest. Her small body clung to mine as I rested my own head against Edward's chest and took a deep breath.

"I don't know how I got so lucky," I whispered, rubbing her head gently. Edward wrapped his arms around us and my birthday was ending perfectly.

"Me neither," he whispered and kissed her head softly before moving back into his former position.

"I never thought we would have a family. I mean, the two of us were a family, but it was still like she had something missing. I couldn't be the other half of the two counterparts that raise a child. It's...it's incredible," I whispered, hoping he understood what I was saying. He was the other miracle of my life, giving Ellie a father and enhancing my life.

He shifted, his eyes finding mine and they were full of emotion. I could see it, the piece of him that was on the verge of tears and the other half of him that wouldn't allow it, literally. He looked down at Ellie, hugging her arms and cuddling in close to us. He shook his head, his nose leaning in to touch mine as he sighed. I smiled softly at him as we relaxed into the mattress, both of us taking in the beautiful moments that were existing within us.

"Mommy?" Ellie whispered and I glanced down to see my sleepy baby looking up at me with her squinted eyes. It worried me instantly that she was awake, but at the same time, I knew all of our muttering probably did the trick.

"Hi, honey. You can go back to sleep, baby," I whispered, running my hand over her back, trying to soothe her back to sleep.

"I missed you last night. I don't like other people putting me to sleep. Esme was really nice, but I missed you, Mommy. And Edward," she rubbed her eyes softly and smashed her face into her pillow, sighing into the material.

Edward adjusted and Ellie glanced over at the movement, only just noticing his movement now that he was mobile. He gave her a crooked smile, watching her for a moment before she launched forward into his arms. He chuckled as she latched onto him, letting him know just how much she missed him. A part of me, the silly side, was jealous that he got such a enthusiastic greeting while I got a sleepy mumbling. However, there was a much bigger part of me that was filled with love at just the image of them embracing each other. I couldn't help the grin that covered my face, even if every muscle in my body was tired and ready for some sleep.

"I missed you, Edward," She smiled up at him as she fell back against the pillow. She was facing him now, once again pushing her butt into me, forcing me to move away again. I sighed, pulling up the blankets and resting my head down, letting the beginning of sleep start to win over my eyes. There was something so pleasant about this, to relax while my daughter was comforted by the man I loved. It was heaven.

"I missed you, too. Did you have fun with Esme and the rest of the family?" He asked, letting her get comfortable again before ushering her to sleep.

"It was really nice. Esme made cookies and they were yummy. Also, Alice let me dress up and she did my nails, see!" I knew she was probably throwing her hand into his face, I say from previous experience, "I had fun, but I missed you and mommy. Where did you go?"

I felt my cheeks heat up at the memory of the night, but I kept my head down, letting him take the fall for once. He cleared his throat, "Well, we went for a midnight picnic, but we missed you. As soon as we got home, we grabbed you and fell right here." 

She seemed to like that answer, "Edward, are you tired?"

I heard him chuckle, "I wish."

"Can you tell me a story?" She whispered, and I knew that if he was anywhere as wrapped around her finger as I was, she would have her way.

"Sure,"

There voices continued, Ellie occasionally popping in to ask a question in the story, but they began to melt into the background of my head. As much as I wanted to enjoy the moment, sleep began to grab me. I wanted so much. I wanted to fall asleep to the two of them for the rest of life and I wanted to wake up tomorrow to a better world where kids never got sick and people were able to fall in love and stay together. I wanted everything and nothing. If only the world could give me just a piece of heaven, one small sliver to keep my alive. To keep whatever this was alive.

I reached my hands out, gently sliding I over the top of the pillows until it came in contact with Edward's. He wrapped his fingers through mine, and a flash of the events of the night filled my head. I couldn't believe how lucky we were and how lucky the world was being. Above all, I wanted that luck to extend into all the aspects, finally releasing Ellie from the confines of the hospital bed. I wanted so much for tomorrow, but instead I found contentment in now. I was thankful for now.

His fingers played with mine before another hand found mine, a small one, silently slipping in between ours. I opened my eyes, glancing to see Ellie resting her head on his shoulder while combining her fingers with ours. He winked at me, quieting his voice as Ellie and I seemed to fall into the abyss of sleep, our hands gently enveloped in the cool fingers of perfect puzzle piece. I closed my eyes, drifting easily away.

And yet, still perfectly in heaven.


	15. The Silence Before The Storm

**Yes, this story is still alive. I will warn, longer time between updates will happen but I promise to finish this story. I hope you guys are all enjoying the lovely first days of fall and looking forwards to all the fun seasonal activities. I know I am.**

 **I really am excited for the next few chapters, I feel like something good is working itself out and I can't wait to write it! Thanks for sticking with me, you guys are the best.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think. I'm sorry for any errors, I'm trying my best.**

 **Lots of Love.**

 **-A**

 **Bella's Point of View**

The smell of eggs in the morning in often the most calming sensation to me, because someone else is here. I'm with someone else. Instantly, my heart is filled because there is another soul working on food while I'm still rolling over. I shifted, feeling the bed empty around me. I glanced around, half expecting Edward and Ellie to be curled up on the other side of the bed, but neither one of them were there. Instead of panicking like I would have once, I stretched my arms above my head and prepared to make my way to the kitchen, the smell wafting down the hallways being my greatest hint.

I yawned wide, leaning up onto my elbows before completely rising from the bed. The sun was shining through the window for once and I walked into the bathroom. Knowing that Ellie was taken care of, I decided to take my first morning shower in a long time. The simple things that are a part of life seem to completely change once a child is around. Morning showers are hard when Ellie is eager to play or chores need to get done or work is only in an hour. It's the little things that go unnoticed until the moment its possible again.

I switched on the water, needing to get the smell of grass from my body before going back downstairs. I walked into the warm spray, sighing as my muscles relaxed. My muscles had a dull ache, but the very best kind. It seemed like the night had been a dream, with the minor interruption of Tanya, and it was perfect. I had dreamed about it once, what it would be like to be with Edward honestly, openly, and so passionately. It was better than my wildest dreams. It felt like we had broken passed the final barrier, finding parts of each other that we had never even dared to near. I sighed, leaning my head against the shower wall as I continued to daydream about the night, remembering every touch and every word whispered.

I scrubbed my hair, feeling the conditioner slowly untangle and soften my curls. I sighed, smiling as the scent filled the room. After the years apart, he still kept strawberry shampoo in the bathroom just like the one that I used when I was seventeen. Even though I had changed the type of shampoo I used since then, the scent that filled the bathroom made my heart return to the time I was eighteen and Edward would sneak into my bedroom, pressing his nose into my hair. Now it felt he was trying to hold onto something special that would always remain between us, so I used it.

I grabbed my body soap, but noticed that there was hardly any left in the bottle. I frowned, hardly believing that I let myself forget the basics. Usually, I was so good at keeping everything up to date and filled, but the recent weeks had made everyone exhausted. Turning around, I looked around at Edward's shower...or our shower now. My essentials were all around the shower stall; my razor, shampoo, facial soap, and even a spongy that I used to clean with. In the corner, hidden by a small cloth, was men's body soap. Even though he didn't need it, I knew that he kept soap around for the times he hunted or did anything that would cover his body with anything that smelled less than miraculous as his skin. I smiled, grabbing the bottle.

The bathroom suddenly smelled like him, or at least the him that would sometimes take a shower. Even if I couldn't literally get his natural, addicting skin in a soap; this was pretty good. I washed up, quickly as I imagined my little girl and my love downstairs. I climbed out, drying myself quickly and brushing my teeth at the same time. The smell of Edward and I seemed to mix as the aroma left my hair and my body. I loved it. I got dressed quickly and brushed my hair quickly, walking out of the bedroom and hurrying down the stairs. I heard the two of them making a small conversation as I rounded around the corner, but Emmett rammed into me before I could make it to the kitchen.

"Speaking of the devil!" He yelled, throwing me over my shoulder and swinging me around like I was a rag doll. If I didn't already trust them with everything I was, I would have worried about him letting my head smash into the wall. I smacked his back, only hurting my own hand. I sighed.

"Emmett, put me down!" I yelled, feeling my head full with blood. I felt the pulse of blood in my head and I gave him another horrible excuse for a slap on the back. Emmett gently set me on my feet before I swatted at his arm before walking towards the kitchen. Everyone was around, smiling at me. Suddenly, I realized that they were all very aware of what happened last night and a blush covered my face as I scurried into the kitchen. Ellie was eating away at a pile of pancakes and I was thankful to see her eating so well. Some days it was hard to get her to want to eat when the chemo was making her feel sick to her stomach.

"Good morning, Sunshine," I smiled, kissing her cheek before walking to the cabinet to grab a mug. I glanced over to see a kettle on the stove and a tea bag already out. God, I loved this man. He came up behind me, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek before going to add some whipped cream onto the top of his pancakes. She grinned widely at me as she looked up before Edward's hand got a chance to wipe away the syrup dripping from her lips.

"Good morning, Mommy," she said around a large bite of pancakes and I rolled my eyes, looking at Edward.

"You know, she's going to have a sugar rush before noon if you keep up the syrup and whipped cream business," I raised an eyebrow at him and he chuckled softly.

He glanced over at her and grinned, "I think I can handle it."

Alice came skipping into the room, literally, and walked right up to me. She had a wide smile on her face and I suddenly felt very small. I leaned against the counter, looking at the kettle as the beginning of smoke started to puff out of it. If only it would go faster to give me something to do other than making eye contact with her. It was far too late as she casually nudged my hip with hers.

She looked up at me with big eyes, "So, I noticed that you have been around here for a while and I have yet to take you shopping. Now, don't say no yet. I'm thinking that Ellie could use a few more pieces of winter wear, considering you guys came here in the summer, plus the ones from last year have surely grown too small. Also, your sweaters are the same ones I bought you in high school so we really need to do something about this." She finished and grinned up at me and I rolled my eyes at her comment.

"They are not the same ones from high school. I just happen to buy the same things...almost every time," I winced at my own words and ran a hand through my hair.

She cringed openly, "Oh, how that hurts my sensitive ears. How have you made it this long without me? Anyway, Edward and Ellie are obviously capable of going a few hours without you and the rest of the family will be here. Carlisle is off today, so there is nothing to worry about. Everyone will call you the moment anything comes up or if Ellie misses you. But I have already seen the future and I can say that everything is alright. Please?"

I groaned, my go to excuse ripped from my fingers. I looked at Esme, who was now standing in the kitchen. She shrugged her shoulders at me, walking to the kettle just as the steam started to cause the whistling noise to echo through the room, "I'll protect you from everything. But Alice is the one thing we all have trouble hiding from."

"It's true. The shopping trips are nearly impossible to avoid," Carlisle smiled, quietly sitting at the table across from Ellie with a large pile of paperwork. Not even Carlisle could help me.

I huffed, glaring at her before she jumped up and clapped her hands, "Awesome! We'll leave in half an hour, I have to get ready!"

She ran away and I slumped over, gingerly taking the cup of tea from Esme as she gave my cheek a kiss. I moped as I sat down next to Ellie, her face still covered with the sugary breakfast that Edward had fed her. I smiled at her, her little cheek full as they chewed. She popped her head up and looked at me, gently offering me a bite of her pancakes. I shook my head, motioning for her to eat them instead.

"Mom, you're going with Aunt Alice to the mall, right?" She asked, looking up at me. I stared at her for a second. Aunt Alice? I didn't even cross my mind that she would start making this connection quickly. I glanced at Edward, his eyes softly looking at her.

"I guess I am," I rested my head on my hands, continuing to listen and watch her.

"Will you buy me something pretty?" Everyone in the room laughed, including me, and I nodded my head.

"Of course, sweets,"

"Will you buy yourself something pretty?"

"We'll see,"

"I'm staying here, right?"

"I think so,"

"I get to play with Daddy?"

Immediate tears shot into my eyes. I would never get used to that or know how to react to her openly calling Edward her father. By the look on his face, he would never be able to comprehend this monumental moment either. The rest of the room grew quiet, Esme openly covering her mouth and walking over to Carlisle. I made sure that Edward was still okay with the idea, with the thought of being her father figure. It made perfect sense to me, but there was still a small amount of fear that welled up in the bottom of my chest that he would be taken aback by it. Instead, he met my gaze, and sparkle in his eyes seemed to chase the fears away, replacing them with so much joy that my breath was nearly taken right out of my chest.

"Yeah," I whispered, "You get to play with Daddy."

She broke into a huge smile, as if she was waiting for confirmation to continue to call him the name that she had only ever heard other children call one of their parents. Edward walked behind my chair, gently resting his hands on my shoulder, squeezing gently. I rested my hands against his, loving the new connections we had with each other and how easy it was to be together. There had been so much uncertainty in our old life, the one that was ruled by fear, but this time around; we had a hope that nothing could take away. After every obstacle that we had faced, we were right back where we had always dreamt of being. And that was what mattered.

"You should get ready before Alice gets too close to being ready. She's about to burst from excitement at this point," He continued to rub my shoulder for several moments, making me want to go hide in the warm blankets that were in our room.

I groaned, standing up and going to set my mug in the sink. Esme walked forward, starting to get Ellie cleaned up after her breakfast extravaganza. They must all really love us. Edward ushered me upstairs, following me quietly as I made my way to my closet. I swiftly grabbed a pair of pants and a tshirt, not really caring what it looked like but knowing that Alice would throw a fit if I left the house in sweatpants. I blushed as he watched me change, even though I knew that he had seen a lot more of me only a few hours ago. He seemed to notice and move towards just as I lowered my shirt over my belly.

He wrapped an arm around my waist, bringing me closer to him. His gray tshirt and jeans seemed so simple, but seeing him in them made my heart beat a little faster. He rested his nose against mine and inhaled, running his arm up my back gently. I felt my skin explode in goosebumps and I had an entirely different reason to fall into the warm sheets on the bed.

"I'm sorry last night didn't go as perfectly as I had hoped," he whispered, gently pressing his lips to my nose. I scrunched it up, shaking my head quickly.

"No," I whispered, "I mean, Tanya showing up wasn't exactly my favorite part, but it was already special and perfect. We were perfect. And it wouldn't be us if we didn't have something go bumpy at one point or another. And I love us and I loved last night. And I look forward to everything with you in the future."

His lips formed a smile against my forehead, as his arms wrapped and pulled me closer into him, "Everything with me in the future? Dare I say you are already planning a next time?"

I blushed as red as a tomato, burying my head into his shoulder. His stone cold figure seemed to soften and pull me into his curves. We fit naturally in every way that it made sense, except the one where my blood called to him. I could feel his body trembling slightly as he chuckled at my silly reaction. I knew it was silly to be so shy, but I couldn't help it.

"Maybe," I whispered, kissing his collar bone gently before moving away. His face lit up, grinning ear to ear as I continued to blush a deep red color. He ducked his head down, kissing me gently as we backed up towards the door, trying to make it through the door before we got carried away.

He pulled away slowly, intertwining his hand with mine, gently squeezing. He winked at me and whispered softly, "Trust me, me too." On that note, he pulled me from the room and down the stairs. I was still blushing furiously as we rounded into the living room again, Ellie and Esme already starting to play. I kissed her on the head as Alice came bounding down the stairs towards me, looking like she was ready for a party rather than to just go shopping. Then again, when it came to her, this was a party.

"Ready to go?" She skipped next to me and smiled. I sighed, looking at the rest of the family. They weren't paying attention and I got to watch them all moving around as normal. Emmett and Rose were just walking in, already bickering about something, but the love in their eyes was evident. Esme was completely entranced in Ellie, obviously under her wonderful spell, just like I always seemed to be. Carlisle was looking at papers, but would occasionally look up and smile. Jasper was even interacting with Ellie a little, making suggestions as she played with her toys. A warm wave of love swept over me and I knew that it wasn't from Jasper; it was from the moment that I was witnessing. Edward quietly kissed me on the cheek before going and sitting with Ellie, sweeping her into his lap.

This was it. This was what it was all about. And God, did I hope it last.

"So, I'm sorry that I haven't really gotten the chance to just be with you. I felt like Edward and you deserved some time to try to figure out what you both wanted before I stuck my head into the mess. It's been killing me because I've just wanted to spend some time with my best friend, but I knew that this was one thing that I shouldn't mess around with," Alice spoke as we walked towards the elevator towards one of the stores. We had been to a few and Alice had done her best impression of a tornado as she dressed me up like a Barbie dream doll. Her words were sweet and the snapped me out of my trance from all the shopping.

"It's okay. I just figured that there has been so much going on. I have a way of complicating all of your lives without really trying," I held onto the bag in my hand, seeing the books I bought for Ellie all piled inside.

She stopped at the elevator, pausing to hit the button before turning to me, "Oh, stop it. It's not complicating. In fact, it's relieving to have you around. We had such a hard time remaining a family, some of us out of anger and some of us out of pain. We had just started to get somewhere besides trying to cut each other's heads off when you came back. You fixed so much by just walking in and now we feel like we are a family again. We really should be thanking you more often."

I scoffed at her words, finding them ridiculous, "That's not necessary or even considerably logical. I came to you guys with a problem and you let me back into your life, with a child too. It's hard to believe that you guys should be thanking me for anything when you've given me everything."

She chuckled, shaking her head up at me, "Edward and you are a perfect match."

I felt blush color my cheeks at the very mention of him. Most people don't think anything of it once they have sex; it's just part of the relationship. I should have known that it would be different with him because everything is different with him. It felt like we were connected on a different level than anyone had ever reached before. There were no longer walls between us that tried to keep us apart, it was just us. It felt like magic, but more believable.

"So, please do not mention any particular details," Alice exited the elevator while heading straight for a big store that seemed ready to engulf me, "But was it alright? Was he good to you?"

I felt myself becoming even more red and I ducked my head so the people who were walking out of the store wouldn't see. I sighed, remembering the night, "It was...magic."

She giggled as she headed towards the women's section, "So finally, all that sexual tension will finally go away. It was very awkward for poor Jasper, trying to act like it didn't effect him. Then again he does live with Rose and Emmett, so it wasn't hard for him after a while."

I never thought of Jasper being able to feel _everyone's_ feelings. That would be difficult after a while.

"But I heard him mention Tanya?" She raised her eyebrow, glancing sideways at me.

"Oh," I remembered the moment he pulled away and the instant amount of fear that went into me thinking that he had changed his mind about this entire situation. But then her face showed up and a new level of dread had filled me; not for the reasons that everyone would think. Even though I knew that she was in love with him, or more in lust with him to adequately put it, she was seeing a part of him that was for me only. I was the one who should be seeing him so open and free and beautiful. Not her lustful eyes hidden behind bright blonde strands of hair, "Yeah, she showed up during the middle of the night. It wasn't exactly what I wanted, but we dealt with it fine."

She seemed to frown deep, "I just don't understand why she can't leave it alone. Edward had never shown the tiniest of interest in her. Then again, maybe she is using that as a reason. He's the greatest challenge, but one that she will never win."

I nodded, shrugging, "That's not really the part that bothered me. I mean, she can chase after him all she wants, but after all this time; I'm starting to just believe him. It wouldn't make sense for him to not love me and stay with me, dealing with all the mess that I bring and taking care of Ellie like he does. I guess, it just bugged me that she got to see him that way. In our way. He's almost been so softer and real when we were just out in the meadow and it felt weird knowing that she got to see him so carefree and in a moment. That's the only part that upsets me."

Alice smiled up at me, her eyes huge and filled with emotion. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and sighed. She rubbed a circle into my back and continued looking at the sweater in her hands, "It's so good to hear you say that. I've waited ten years for you both to be happy and I see the future slowly becoming less foggy for Ellie. I think this is going to work out."

Her words filled me up and I let her dress me like she wanted for the rest of the day. She kept close to the blues, and I knew it was primarily because Edward's favorite color to have me in was dark blue. It felt good to just be with a friend for a day. There was no questioning what was happening; she was going to use me as her personal barbie and that was it. No discussion. She pulled me around, but never ignored my feelings when it came to something that I really didn't like. She just kept pointing and talking about good things. Although Ellie crossed my mind often as we walked around or when I would see an outfit that she would love, I knew that she was in good hands.

There wasn't much that I was confident in. I had struggling with that issue for years. I doubted where I was going most of the time, how I would be able to handle the world when it seemed to push down on me with no avail. For years, the only thing that I had any good sense of confidence in was that I would care for Ellie no matter what challenge came at me or how long I doubted the future. I would fight for her until there was nothing left to fight for.

But now, this family, I was confident in. The group of them, although they doubted it no matter how much I argued, had the most amazing souls I had ever come across. They were open and dear. They cared enough to go out of their way for a human who's life would have meant very little to them if they hadn't moved to Forks at the right time and I hadn't made a choice to live in a place states away from where I grew up. It shouldn't make sense for them to second glance at me, but they did. And for whatever reason they liked what they say, and I'll be thankful forever for that.

I knew that at that moment, Ellie was probably off playing with the family, laughing as they twirled into the sky or made her feel like she was flying. At the same time, I knew they were making sure that no harm came to her. They were making sure that her body could handle the excitement of the day and if anything went slightly wrong, they would call. But they would also take care of her while I rushed. And the weight on my chest eased up and I could breathe.

After another solid hour, Alice let me rest and get some food. I got a sandwich, sitting down under the pile of bags and carefully eating. It was nice to just talk to Alice, one on one. We had been so close ten years ago, but I had still worried that time and circumstances were going to change the dynamics between us. But just like any true friend, she was the same girl that loved me all those years ago and we easily found out footing back into a comfortable friendship. I sighed with contentment as we sat, smiling and laughing long after I finished the last bite of my sandwich.

"You guys went to Antarctica? Why? There are no shopping centers there," I winked at her, but was completely curious at the thought of Alice in freezing cold temperatures, forced to wear a giant coat.

She groaned, "Jasper and his ideas. He thought that since we were one of the few things on this planet that could easily handle the environment and since we had eternity, we should go. So we did. We didn't stay long because there wasn't a lot to feed on and I felt horrible chasing after penguins. Even I have to admit they are cute. It was the worst idea."

I chuckled, rolling my eyes at just the thought. There would be no way that Edward could ever talk me into going to a snow land and staying. Although not many people went there and the experience may be educational, there was no way I would sit in an igloo for any length of time. The thought caused me to chuckle because it was so absurd, but Alice and Jasper did it anyway. Another part of their never ending charm.

I rested my head in my hands, looking at her, "Where else did you guys go? Anywhere a little warmer?"

She shrugged, sighing, "We traveled through most of South America. We know a few clans over there and we met up with old friends. It wasn't all that exciting, just the usual rounds that we take every few years to catch up with everyone. Things were so uneasy at home that we just kept traveling and stayed longer at other people's clans. It was weird because it was slightly nomadic for a while, like our home had been taken. I know some of us love to live like that, but I have always had the option of a home. It felt weird."

I frowned at the thought of them all in different places. I couldn't imagine them not being a family or at least not on good terms. They had always been so kind and loving towards each other, like they were born into the family. It didn't make sense for them to be apart.

"Plus, sunny places are a little more difficult to enjoy, as you can imagine," She winked at me when she saw my frown and tried to make the conversation lighter. I sighed, letting the sad image go. We all had dark times.

"But one day, you should make Edward take you to-" She stopped mid sentence and stared right through me. Her eyes were blank and my heart immediately leaped up into my throat because I knew that she was having a vision. I waited, watching as her eyes twitched back and forth, seeing something that I couldn't.

She looked up at me, her phone already at her ear and her eyes in panic. My own heart dropped and I knew. I just knew. I got up, grabbing my back with one hands pressed against my chest as it moved to pull air in. It was Ellie. It was my baby.

Alice grabbed my shoulders, heaving the bags over her shoulders while also keeping the phone to her ear. She rushed us through the mall, going slightly faster than appropriate and dragging me along with her, but I didn't care. I had no idea what was happening and panic was starting to set in as my body trembled in fear.

"Alice, what's happening? What's going on? What's wrong?" I started firing questions and I heard a voice mumble on the other end of her phone.

"Edward, we're on our way home. Get Carlisle to Ellie. Now. Get to a damn hospital," She practically growled and I heard Edward's voice call out Ellie's name. I tried to calm myself, hoping it was something less horrific than what I was imagining.

Then, the worst sound in all of existence rang through Alice's phone and my heart nearly gave out. Ellie's voice screamed, "Mommy!"

Before the line cut off.


	16. Hold On

**Oh, bless you, beautiful people. Thank you for patience and belief in this story. I enjoyed writing this chapter even though it took a bit longer than planned. Thank you for sticking with me. I will not let you down.**

 **Please let me know what you think, reviews are actually quite motivating in moments of struggle.**

 **Have a wonderful day and be safe.**

 **Lot of Love.**

 **-A**

 **Bella's Point of View**

We were running. I didn't really have good footing or any real idea where we were running, but we were. I couldn't breathe and whatever air that was coming into my lungs only made me hurt worse. My entire chest was flexing, clamping down itself in an effort to hold together whatever pieces were threatening to fall right out. I couldn't breathe. I wasn't there when Ellie needed me most and I was shopping of all things. I wasn't there.

I was aware that Alice had taken the reigns and was now throwing my body into the car, dumping the bags in and starting the car before I was really able to comprehend what I was doing or that I should put a seatbelt on. It didn't matter. Alice was moving and I felt myself going back into my body, letting the panic settle down a bit before turning towards her. Her eyes were stuck on the road, her eyes squinted as if she were glaring. She was going an easy hundred miles an hour, but I didn't care. We had to get to Ellie. We just had to.

"Alice, what's happening?" I suddenly asked, my hand grabbing onto her arm. She didn't respond. She just kept staring straight ahead, completely ignoring my presence. Anger was boiling within me, slowly seeping out of me like lava.

"Damn it, Alice! Tell me what's happening with my daughter?" I shouted, feeling my heart beat into my ears and tears beginning to form into my eyes. I reached for my own phone, grabbing it and dialing the number to the person I knew would be taking care of her. The phone rang and rang, but there was no answer. There was never not an answer when I called. I closed my eyes, gripping the phone in my fist as I tried to hold onto whatever control or patience I had left in me.

After another minute of silence, I lost it, "Jesus Christ! This is my child, would you tell me what is going on? She's my damn daughter and I'm her mother, I deserve to know what is happening!"

She yelled back before I could even finish my words, "Something's wrong, okay? I don't know what, but she's in a lot of pain and I couldn't warn them in time. We are going to the hospital where they are headed and we'll figure all this out. Now stop yelling, sit back, and try to get that heartbeat under control before cardiac arrest is put on our list of things to worry about."

I sat back, the air in my chest leaving in a whoosh. I clutched the seat under me with my fists and tried to focus. Within minutes, whether I like it or not, the panic that I felt would have to take a back seat to what was really important. In a few minutes, there would be no room to show Ellie any feelings of worry or panic; I was a mother. I would be a mother. I had to be a mother. Sometimes, it's damn hard being a mother.

We were flying through along the road and I watched the minutes tick by. I wondered how they were handling it. Would Edward be able to comfort her the way that I did, or would she be panicking because for the first time, I hadn't been there to support her. I wanted nothing more than to run my hand down her back, trying to bring her some form of comfort that I knew had always worked when I was sick and little. I was holding on for dear life, to the smallest bit of hope that said they would be able to take care of her the way I did. It should make me relieved, considering that Carlisle was already with them and ready to do whatever he had to to keep her safe. I should be comforted, but the panic wasn't easily fading.

If it weren't for my seatbelt, I'm fairly certain I would have been shot right out the window. Alice turned a sharp corner into the hospital parking lot, practically throwing me into the door and knocking my head against the window. There wasn't time to worry about her driving when the entrance was growing bigger and my hands began fumbling with the seatbelt. My fingers were hardly working as Alice slammed on the brakes and I grabbed at the door. She shouted something, but the words didn't register in my brain as I began to sprint. I had never been graceful in most aspects of my life, but in this moment; it didn't matter. I would get to Ellie.

I ran passed people, hardly even using anything other than gibberish as I rushed through the doors. I remembered the words "emergency room" so I followed the sign. Everyone around me didn't look all that shocked to see a panicked mother slamming through the lobby with no recognition as to where I was. I sprinted down the hallway, all self consciousness and shyness gone as my feet pounded on the floor and I helplessly chased hope from sign to sign, hoping for something like good news to present itself. My mind kept imagining Ellie standing in the hallway, healthy and on her feet as I turned on of the corners. However, she was never more than my imagination as I kept sprinting.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I was aware that the nurses, doctors, and patients really didn't pay much attention to my frantic pace. My breathing was nearly uncontrollable, but none of them stopped to tell me to calm down or even point me in the right direction. It was then that I remembered that I wasn't the only mother who had this feelings. I wasn't the only one who had felt their world stop and threaten to crumble, while all they could do was run to the place that they should be. There were a million things that I wanted to do. I wanted to cry, scream, yell at God, point fingers at her birth parents who obviously did something wrong, but in the end; I was just a mother. A mother who knew that she had to be with her baby. So I kept running.

Tears were filling up my eyes as I rounded another corner, not expecting to get any closer as I seemed to be circling the same place, aimlessly running after signs without a second thought. I bounded around the corner, but nearly got taken out as Jasper's body slammed into mine. Or really, I slammed into his. He arms immediately caged me and he dragged me just like Alice did towards where we were suppose to be. I could faintly feel waves of calm trying to cascade over me, but the feeling inside my chest was destroying any chance of it actually working. I just held onto his arm, feeling the seconds turn into hours and each step turn into a mile.

We turned a corner, a flurry of nurses passed by me quickly, but I saw her. In the corner of the room, holding onto Edward like her life depended on it. There was my child, my strong, overly independent, beautiful, sweet, miraculous daughter...and she was crying. Her entire body seemed to be tense as she gasps and all feelings left me. I couldn't move. She cried out, Edward trying his hardest to keep her calm but I knew that the waves of pain were hitting her. Her small body trembled and my feet were moving without me thinking about them.

I couldn't think. I was numb as my legs walked across the room like I was walking through piles of snow, each step becoming more vacant of feeling. I heard voices, but they were faint echoes compared to the screams of torture coming from Ellie. She was so small as she cried in the bed and so innocent. Of all the things that I could protect her from, all the battles I could have fought for her; I was useless. I felt useless against the battle that was obviously taking place within her. I felt my legs give out next to the bed, and pain shot up through my knees but no one bothered to try to help me.

Ellie's eyes opened and they found me. Instantly, no one else in the room mattered because we had been here before. We had tried to conquer this battle whether we would like to admit it our not. We were professionals at this particular rodeo. We had done it all alone all the other times. I tried to remember those times, feeling alone in the hospital as they poked and prodded. Like she was nothing more than an experiment to them as they injected her with various chemicals. Chemicals that would kill any healthy person. I wrapped my arms around her instantly, pulling her towards my chest. I closed my eyes, remembering my thoughts about how I thought we were finally getting somewhere. That we were finally making it. I couldn't stop holding onto those thoughts, hoping they weren't forgotten already.

"Mommy," she whispered and I felt her tears hitting my neck.

I rubbed my hand over her head, my own eyes filling with tears but I had to hide them. I had to lock them up and never revisit them. I had to, "I know. It'll end. It'll end."

I sighed, trying to catch my breath after nearly pushing it right out of my lungs. As I began to feel myself calm, still holding Ellie close to me, I glanced up and around the room. The whole family was sitting in there now, including Alice and I tried to regain my focus. Edward's hand fell onto mine, causing me to look up at him. His eyes were dark, not with hunger but with uncontrollable worry, and I knew exactly how he felt. I wrapped my fingers around his, holding on tight. If he was feeling anything like I was, he could use support too.

"Bella," Carlisle's voice caused me to turn my head, looking at him now changed into his doctor clothing. Shifting slightly, I sat up with an arm around Ellie as her tears still fell onto my shirt. Edward moved to, supporting her as I moved a big and allowing her to relax slightly against the both of us.

"What happened?" I whispered, trying to keep my tears away and the pain that was slowly moving through the numbing barrier that I had worked so hard to build up.

He looked haunted as he shook his head and it was the first time I had ever seen him really search for words, "I don't know yet. We only just got here and I've ordered a few tests. I'm actually here to take her to some of them. We should be about a half hour and I'll be with her the whole time. I'll get you an answer as soon as I get one."

I nodded before looking down at Ellie, her eyes starting to clear up a bit and look back up at me. God, this little girl had to live. She was so innocent, so pure, and she had so much left in her to offer the world. It couldn't be over so soon after it all began, so soon after we finally got a chance at a happy ending, "Hey honey, Carlisle's going to take you. It won't be too long and then you'll be right back here with us, okay? I won't go anywhere."

She nodded, rubbing her own eyes before clutching leaning her head against my shoulder for another second, "Mommy, I was having fun. I was having a good day. Daddy played with me all day, but then I felt...weird and it hurt. Mommy, it hurt."

I kissed her forehead as I felt tears welling up into my eyes, "I know, but now we are going to find out why you hurt so we can fix it again. I love you, sweets. I love you so much." I held it together as I stood up and gently watched her nurses come into the room and start to get her ready for moving. She kept her eyes on me before reaching her own hand up to grab onto Edward's. He took her small hand in both of his and leaned in to give it a kiss.

"You'll stay?" She whispered, and the tears were back in full force trying to get out of my eyes.

"You couldn't keep me away, love," he whispered before letting her hand go as she was was wheeled out of the room. Some of the family left with them, probably giving me some room as I tried to get my bearings. Rose walked up to me, gently wrapping up in her embrace. I was surprised, but I took the hug willingly, thankful for support and the fact that they had been there for her when I wasn't. She rubbed my back gently.

"I'm going to go grab some stuff just in case you have to spend the night. I'll see you guys in a few minutes," And with that, Emmett and Rose were out the door, followed behind by Jasper and Alice.

I took in the silence of the room we were in, the emptiness. I felt like there was weight on my chest that hadn't been there when I had woken up with in the morning. I gently rubbed my eyes, trying to remember how light everything felt this morning. The smells of eggs and pancakes and how warm the bed had been just the night before, even if Edward was really quite chilly at times. We had been happy and now the worlds seemed determined to steal it away.

I stared at her small shoes that were on the floor where the bed had been. The bed that was no longer in the room and was carrying my daughter's sick body across the hospital. It felt like a losing battle and I could never beat the hospital beds as they took her away. I leaned down, gently picking up on of her shoes and raising it into my hand. It still fit in my hand. I held it across my hand, trying to comprehend everything and nothing. It hurt to be so out of control, like I was failing. Like I was losing. The results of me losing took my breath away and I held onto the shoe as tightly as I could, hoping. As I held on, I felt my core tighten as a sob pushed its way through my body. I gasped, putting my hand to my chest in a hopeless trial to keep myself from completely falling apart.

But it was useless, I bent over; the feeling of it all overwhelming me. I bent my knees, letting myself lower towards the ground. I became slightly aware of arms around me, seemingly holding me up; trying to hold me together. It was easy to give in to falling apart as the reality of what was happening continued to creep into me. In all the panic and rushed movement from the last few hours, I had lost my ability to even relatively think clearly as we rushed without a second thought towards the only place we knew to get answers. But it was starting to click, to sink in, to slowly spread through my body.

There was a chance, a relatively good chance, that our hope had failed. There was a chance that the one chemical that was suppose to kill the force that was trying to rip my daughter from me was winning. After all the time and all the hope, there was a chance that it wasn't working at all. It had seemed so good, besides the usual side effects of chemotherapy; she was doing so well. There hadn't been a hint like before, a warning so that I wouldn't get so overly hopeful. The world was taking it away from me slowly, and the feeling of losing another battle made me question the entire world. How could I lose the one war I should have able to win.

I gasped and wanted to kick the walls. Under the sadness of the realization, I was livid. I was livid at the world for not taking into consideration of how wonderful my child was and how long she had fought for the chance to live this life. She had given up so much for a child, having to be homeschooled and mostly kept away from anyone else. There was nothing that I had been able to do to give her a better life and it was hitting me in waves. How could the universe do this to us? How could the higher power continue to test our strength as we kept holding onto our hope? I couldn't breathe and I didn't know if I would be able to.

"Honey, hey, can you hear me? Can you take a deep breath for me? I'm right here," Edward's voice soothed against my hair and I kept sucking in air, my entire body trembling.

I gripped onto his arm, knowing that I had to pull myself together. As much as I would love to allow myself to completely fall apart and throw a tantrum, I was a mother. I clenched my jaw as I tried to take a deep breath and get my footing. I realized that Edward and I were literally in a ball on the floor, but I was on my knees with him leaning across my back. My chin was tucked into my knees and his arms gently seemed to rock us from side to side, obviously trying to provide whatever comfort my irrational self needed.

"Edward," I whispered and he immediately moved, letting me rise up gently. He held onto me as I sat up and back against his chest. I shook my head, sighing, "Oh. It feels like it's never going to end."

"Hey, hey," he whispered against my ear, both of his arms wrapping around my torso as he gently gave my head a kiss, "There's still a good chance that it was just a reaction from before and not a sign that the medication isn't working. Don't let go of this yet, don't let it go."

I shook my head, feeling my entire head ache from all of my crying, "How? How do I keep holding on when I always end up right here. Every time it seems better or like there is some kind of chance, something horrible happens and I can't. She can't keep feeling like this. I don't know what to do or how to keep fighting. I just can't..."

He gently kissed my cheek, turning me towards him and holding me up like a child in his lap. He kissed my nose and under my eyes, spreading the moisture across his lips, "Well, I think that we have moments like this. And they are hard. And it feels like the world is coming to a complete and utter end, but that feeling ends. In a little bit, Carlisle will come back and we will know what we are dealing with. From there, we keep going. We just keep going."

"Edward," I wrapped my fingers into the collar of his shirt, feeling the weak side of myself taking control, "Edward, I've been going for a long time. I've been fighting for her since the moment they found out and I was told where to go and what to do. I love Ellie, more than myself. If I could give her every drop of my blood, I would if it meant that she got to live a long and happy life like she deserves. I have held onto hope for so long, always believing that there was something good coming for us, even when I was convincing myself that I was being too hopeful. But right now, if this doesn't work, I don't know what we are going to do. And I can't lose...I'm...what if-"

"Stop it," he took my face in his hands and looked straight into my eyes, "Listen to me. This is a bad moment. This is a bad day. But we don't know anything yet, so please hold on. I know who you are and you have never been one to give up or lose faith. I love you for that. Now, we are going to pull ourselves together and we are going to get up and you are going to be the mother that I know you are. We are going to do this and I will be here the entire time. So, let's get up, wipe tears away, get ready to cheer on our favorite girl, and we're going to be okay, okay? Oh, and you're going to give me a damn kiss because I missed you." His words brought a small smile to my face and I leaned my nose against his, gladly letting him hold me for a moment.

I kissed him quickly, letting him know that I missed him too. He gently rubbed my arms before helping me get to my feet, where I sucked in a bid breath and readjusted my eyes. As good as I had always been of holding myself together, I was glad there was a safe person to fall apart to. I looked up at him, seeing his worry mixed with a touch of hope and it made me smile slightly. I reached up to fix his hair, watching his eyes sparkle at the simple, comfortable motions between us. It was good to feel more like myself than before.

I played with a small piece of his hair before whispering, "Are you okay?"

He smiled softly, kissing my cheek, "Yes. And as hopeful as ever."

I sat in the hospital chair, resting my head against the back of the chair. I tried to think of a game plan. I tried to think of what I would be doing if it were just me. What would have been my plan at this moment, going forward? Would I have lost control and fallen apart? No, I would have rushed around and tried to gather everything and figure out the game plan. Now, Alice was running around along with the rest of the family and we were all working together. I couldn't figure out where to put on my foot, where to take the next step. A part of me had really expected everything to just fall slowly into place, but now it was like standing on the edge trying to decide to jump or stand still.

Charlie. Charlie would have been here. Charlie would have came running in and hugged me tight before jumping into action without thought, staying at the hospital while I ran across the town trying to get everything in its place. Charlie. I didn't give that man enough credit. My hand immediately fumbled with my back, standing quickly and dialing his number. Edward's eyebrows were crooked as I paced in front of him, but I knew that he would understand in a moment.

"Hello?" Charlie's gruff voice answered and my heart suddenly felt tight, knowing the distance would make him even more worried.

"Dad? Hey, how are you?" My voice was breathless and I knew he would see through the innocent question.

"Uh, fine. Bells, what's going on?" He had his father voice on, something that only came on during the moments he saw through my mask or when he was onto something. I sighed, running my hands through my hair as I continued to pace. The tears I thought that I had been able to manage were now crawling into my eyes and my throat began to close as I tried to say the words out loud.

"Dad, don't panic. We are at the hospital. Ellie was in pain and we brought her in and are checking on the treatment and the cancer. I honestly don't know anything more yet; she's going through some testing right now. But I'll call you when I know more," I whispered, coming to rest my head against a wall in the corner of the room.

"Oh, Bells," I heard him sigh into the phone and I bit my lip to keep my mouth from trembling, "Honey, I know how much you thought this was it. Hell, I am still hoping. I'm sure there's nothing to worry about, but how about I come up there? A visit from grandpa wouldn't do any harm."

I sniffed and shook my head against the wall, even though I knew he couldn't see, "You don't have to. It's more than the usual hour drive and you have work and life and-"

"Alright, Bella, as much as my life as the Fork's Police Chief is overwhelmingly exciting, seeing my daughter and grandchild remains one of the more enjoyable times in my life. Just give me the address and I'll be there by tonight. I'll get a hotel and everything, just tell me where to go," I had small amounts of tears building up and I had to concentrate to keep them within me.

"Fine, fine," I whispered, giving him the address before sighing and looking around the room that I was in, "I'm sorry that we haven't been around as much as we used to. Things have been crazy for so long and I'm so sorry. We used to be far enough as it was and now we are even farther and she deserves to see you just as much as she deserves to see others."

I heard him begin to talk before I had even finished, "Bella, Bella. Don't be sorry for things that don't need apologies. The last time I saw the two of you, it was evident that you both were much more happy than the last time that I had seen you. I'm happy that you both are happy. There's nothing to be sorry for. Now, I'm going to go pack some stuff and get ready to be on the way. I'll see you later."

He hung up after a moment and I turned to face Edward, who was leaning against the back of a chair, looking out the window that was in the room. I rubbed my eyes and tried to clear them as I walked towards him. He didn't move as I approached, so I wrapped my arms around his torso and leaned my head against his back. His scent was fresh and wonderful, comforting the aches that were still in my head. He didn't move, but it felt as if he slightly relaxed under my touch and it made my own shoulders hunch down, relaxing.

"I think we'll be here overnight," Edward muttered and I internally groaned as my panicked state seemed to well right back into my chest. I needed relief or else my heart was going to beat right out of my cheek.

"Okay," I whispered, kissing his spine softly, rubbing his chest with my hands as he stayed with his back turned to me. He caught one of my hands in his, gently giving it a kiss before we turned to look at the door just as Ellie was rolled in, her eyes splotchy from all the tears. Her eyes were even more like emeralds as she came in and it made my heart swell with joy. Carlisle walked in after the a second, a clipboard in his hand and his eyes locked to it. I made my way towards the bed and waited patiently as they set her up before moving to the side of the bed to take her hand.

"Hey, pretty lady," I whispered, leaning down to kiss her forehead, "How's my wonderful girl going?"

"I'm okay," she whispered and shifted, trying to sit up a bit. I helped her, fluffing up a pillow behind me as Edward came to stand behind me, his hand gently finding my lower back as I stood up fully and turned to see Carlisle looking at me.

There was silence and I felt like I was the only one out of the loop, "What's the news?"

Edward's hand gently rubbed my back as Carlisle looked down at his board, looking exhausted, especially for a vampire, "We are running tests and not all of them are back yet, but there is good news and possibly some bad news. Good news is; it's not worse. The bad news is; I don't know if it'll get better. There's nothing that I've seen that proves that it is working, but that could just be the sign that it's just taking a while longer to start working properly. But we are going to run a few more tests and keep her here overnight to make sure that there isn't anything we are missing or any sudden ailments that rise."

I leaned my head to the side, scratching at my scalp and trying to not begin to overly stress, "But it's not for sure not working? That's what you're saying?"

"Essentially, yes. Tonight, I'll run some more tests just to make sure everything is in order. It could have just been a normal attack of her cancer and the treatment hasn't reached its full effectiveness," he walked over to where I stood and gently rubbing my arm, "There's still hope, Bella. Don't lose that."

I nodded several times before looking down at my now sleeping daughter, the most beautiful creation to ever have been on this Earth and I felt it. The tiny spark in my chest which had been tape to my wounds the recent years, holding me together for her. Fighting a blind war for her. And I wouldn't stop. Another setback was a part of it; we had done it before and we could do it again. Above all, nothing worth winning came easy.

"Okay," I whispered, giving him a small smile, "Thank you, Carlisle. Really."

He smiled softly, gently tucking a hair behind my ear, "Thank you, Bella."

He walked out of the room and I turned to Ellie. Her small body seemed much more relaxed now and I knew that whatever medication that Carlisle had given her was finally giving her some relief from the endless pain. I sat down in the chair, sighing. Reaching over, I gently pulled the blanket higher up on her body. On her wrist was a hair band, obviously from when she had been playing earlier, and I gently tugged it off her and set it on my lap. I made sure she was comfortable before gently resting my hand over her small heart. Her small heart that seemed to be able to win over every heart that it came across, convincing even those who were cold that warmth was far more than just an element. _Please, my sweet heart, do not stop beating._

I had closed my eyes for a moment, keeping my emotions in check as her hand came up and made contact with mine. I opened my eyes, seeing her looking right back at me. Those darn green eyes stopping me in my track and a smile lit up my face as I looked at her. She turned a little, rolling on her side slightly to face me. I leaned in, my other hand gently rubbing the top of her head. She kept her grip on my other hand tight, keeping it securely over her heart and I felt the faint pulse of her heart, continuously fighting to keep itself going, continuously fighting to keep her with me.

She whispered softly, "I love you, Mom."

My throat closed at her soft voice. It sounded so much older than the small little girl who was laying in front of me. But then again, we had spent so long dealing with something so much greater than the rest of the children her age had to deal with that her becoming more grown up wasn't all that shocking. But she had a look in her eyes, one that I hadn't seen before, and I felt like she was looking at me as more than just a child looking at her mother, but someone simply looking at someone they loved very much. I loved her so very very much too.

"I love you too, Elena," I whispered, leaning in to kiss her forehead.

I leaned my head against her pillow and simply ran my head over her head. She closed her eyes and let the silence blanket us. No matter what happened or who came into our life, this was the us that had made it through the tornado all the years before. Remembering all that we had been through before made this all seem easier. We weren't depending on anyone because we had fought the good fight and made it so far. We were finally getting a chance at something better than just waiting for an answer; we were searching for one and wouldn't stop until it was our time to finally win.

I could tell I was dosing off, the adrenaline in my body starting to go down and my body becoming increasingly exhausted. Even hunched over the bed, I could imagine myself falling asleep for several hours. After all, I had spent the last few years doing it that it probably wouldn't hurt in the morning.

After a second, I felt Ellie move a little. I peeked my eyes open and saw her looking up and over my shoulder to where Edward must have been. She looked down at me as my eyes fully opened and I began to sit up a bit. She looked between the both of us for a moment, practically evaluating the two of us. I raised my eyebrow at her, waiting for some type of explanation when she broke out into a smile. A huge, face breaking grin.

"I love you, too, Dad," she whispered and I broke into a smile to, turning my head to see Edward leaned up against the wall behind me, looking down on the both of us. He stared, his eyes switching between both of us. She giggled and reached her arm out towards him and I mimicked her movements, holding my hand out to him. He shook his head, but a smile was forming on his face as he kicked off the wall and came towards us. He sat on the edge of the bed and Ellie hugged him tightly. I took in the moment before being pulled in, squished where my nose was pressed tightly into Edward's neck and Ellie was curled under my arm. I smiled and tried to take a mental picture of this moment, to remember it forever.

I felt Edward's voice rumbling against my nose, "I never want to forget that moment. I never want to forget the way you too just looked. I never want to forget."

I smiled, pecking his neck and nuzzling my head into it, "We'll always remind you."

Ellie smiled wide and popped her head up, "Yeah!"

We leaned back, or at least Ellie and I leaned ourselves against Edward's strong body and I began to find sleep once again pulling me under a warm comfort of darkness. I sighed, feeling the weight of the day leave for a moment and the sweet relief of some must needed rest. I didn't realize I had even chosen to fall asleep, until it was already too far along to try to prevent it.

I opened my eyes after what only seemed like a moment to see a patterned fabric I was unfamiliar with. I stretched, leaning up and taking in the room around me. The hospital. We were in the hospital. I bounced up and off the couch, nearly losing my balance and tumbling right into the ground. Ellie's bed was gone and there was no one around but me. Where was everyone? What had I missed? Did you know anything more?

My panicked state hit me and I went to dive out the door before I collided with a chest that nearly sent me falling towards the ground. He caught me though and I looked right up into Edward's eyes and felt myself relax ever so lightly by the absent of anything dark that lingered in his eyes. He had once been so good at hiding his emotions, but for once he was letting out what he used to keep bottled and under lock and key. But enough of that, where was my chid?

"What happened? Where's Ellie?" I looked around, unsure of where exactly they would have taken her and the hospital was still slightly confusing to me compared to the one that we had been used to being in for the last few years. Edward's hands caught my face as they wondered around blindly and forced me to look at him.

"Ellie just had another test that she had to finish. They just took her and I walked her as far as I could go, but she is with Carlisle right now. It is all going to be alright, now come and sit down. You shouldn't be waking up in such a panic," he took my hand and led me back to the couch, which I fell back immediately onto. I let out a breath that had been in my chest for a while and rubbed at my face.

I groaned at the deep ache now lowering into my back muscles and tried to roll my shoulders in an effort to try to make myself feel less tense. My entire body felt just below the acceptable hygienic level that I usually maintained and it made my skin slightly crawl. I lowered my head to my hands, running a hand through my hair; feeling the full day of pollution that had settled in my scalp. It felt as though the day was literally trying to destroy my very core.

I covered my face with my hands, feeling the weight of everything again and wishing for something, just about anything, to finally work itself out. I needed a shower and patience and for the world to stop continuously testing how far I would go to try to save my daughter. I would save my daughter if the world would just cut us the smallest amount of a break. There were a million things that I knew that I could handle without a problem, but constantly being in limbo was paying its dues against my willpower and strength. I would love to go back to the morning, to have a break.

As the sleep left my body, I sighed and shook my head. I was being overly stressed and losing sight of what we had. I remembered Edward's words from earlier and tried to hold onto that. I tried to hold onto everything that I had spent the last few years working towards and all the things that Edward had tried to remind me of. I sat up then, looking directly at Edward, who was leaning in a chair in front of the couch, facing me.

"Hey you," he whispered and I smiled softly at him, once again thanking whatever wonderful entity that had granted me him again.

"Hi," I whispered, for once not worrying about him seeing me in this state. He leaned forward, taking my hand into his.

"Do you want to go home and get cleaned up? I can either stay or go with you? Everyone's here, ready to take shifts while you rest until we get sent home," he rubbed my fingers and I tilted my head to the side, shaking my head at them.

"They don't have to, you know. You all have lives outside of a boring hospital," I intertwined my fingers with his, squeezing gently even though I knew that it probably felt like a feather compared to the force that Emmett could use against him.

He kissed my knuckles and shook his head, "There's something so simple about it all that you seem to always forget. They want to be here and we've had an eternity out there, but we've only had a few months with the two girls that are in this hospital. All of us seem to be craving your presence. So, stop and let the rest of us enjoy what we can get with the girls we love." He leaned forward to gently press his lips to my forehead and I sighed, thinking about Ellie and also thinking of a shower. I needed one so bad.

My mind was bouncing back and forth between the two options and Edward glanced behind him as Esme and Alice popped into the doorway. They both smiled and Esme walked over to where I was sitting, "Alright, honey. I'm thinking that both of you go get cleaned up and Alice and I will stay with Ellie. Alice already looked and Ellie will be taking a nap after all of this testing, so you have nothing to worry about. We'll keep an eye on everything. Go get cleaned up."

I started to shake my head, "But both of us? What if she wakes up and she's confused and I'm not there aga-"

Alice popped in, "Bella. You need a small mental break and a shower. You'll be gone, what? At most an hour and a half? They have another forty five minutes before the tests are even over and Ellie will most definitely be asleep. Go, I'll keep watch. We all will."

I sighed and nodded at them, giving in at the promise of a warm shower and Edward's presence. I stood up, letting Edward strap me across his back without another word and sprint off out the window. Somehow, he knew how to avoid being noticed and I avoided asking questions about how fast he had managed to get us away from where he had been. I sighed into him, feeling the wind catch my hair and whip around as he made our way to the house. I kept my eyes closed and my body locked around him, wanting to shut out the outside world for just a few minutes and I did. I forgot time and space and just held on. I just held on.

We entered the house after a while and he bolted us directly up and into his bathroom. He started the shower and I kicked off my shoes. He looked at me, his eyes watching as I lamely reach for my socks and pulled them off. He seemed so observant as he walked towards me and gently pulled my shirt off over my head. My eyes closed on their own and I felt him gently pulling my clothing off, keeping an arm around me and his breath fanned against my forehead. Once I was completely bare, I felt him let go of me for a moment before he came back and pulled me into his suddenly bare chest. He led me around and into the warm shower.

As the warm water surrounded us, I kept my eyes closed, but absently reached for shampoo and began to scrub my head. It was nice to feel like I was ridding of the panic that had blanketed me all day and had left me feeling like scum. The familiar smell wafter around and I held onto it. It was the small things that seemed to be keeping me just above insanity as the day went on.

I finished washing and finally opened my eyes. He was watching me intently, a small smile on his face before turning and grabbing scrubbing his own hair. It was odd to see him do something so simple, so human. He didn't seem so much like a immortal god all the time anymore, but he didn't seem quite so mundane as the rest of the world did. However, as the spray hit his skin and he continued to push soap through his hair, he seemed just like a normal guy who showered with his girlfriend. I watched, his eyes closed just like mine had been as he ducked his head under the water. He moved swiftly, washing soap over his body before turning back towards me, immediately meeting my eyes as I stood watching him. I loved him.

I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around his waist. He pulled me close, his arms coming around and over mine. He kissed my head as I nuzzled it deep into his neck, whispering, "I love you. Thank you for being here."

"Of course, Bella. Of course," he whispered into my ear and I pushed us under the spray, enjoying the strange coolness of his skin even under the intense warmth. I kissed his skin, gently, before resting my head against his shoulder. He rubbed my back and I held onto him. God, I held onto him.

There were a million things that were out of my control, but how I reacted was mine. After this moment, weakness would only come when exhaustion had overcome me enough to win slightly; but I would never lose control. I would never stop fighting. Because at the end of the day, we all finally had people we could fall back on. I would never fight this battle alone again because no one should ever have to. I would never lose it again. We were going to walk out of this warm spray and conquer everything. We would, I just knew it.

But in that moment, I just held on. Because someone was there that held onto me. And together, we could hold onto everything.

So I just held on. And he held onto me.


	17. Our Girls

Oh man, guys. It's been a while. However, I am back! I am ready to finish this. I have so many ideas. I'm officially an English major, so I am all about this life now. I can't wait to share the rest of this story. I'm so sorry I let this story fade out a bit, but I promise that this won't be unfinished. Here is the first chapter in over a year, but I promise it is only the beginning. Once again, so sorry for the hiatus that I gave no warning of. If you are still with me, please give me reviews, message me for advice, and let me continue apologizing by bringing you many more chapters. I hope you missed them because I did.

Here we go.

Lots of Love.

-A

Our Girls

I patted my hair dry using the soft towel that Esme had given us to use all that time ago. I leaned back, letting out a sigh as I tried to keep whatever calmness I had within me to stay right where it was. It felt strange, to say the least, that the world was just the way that it was before we ran to the hospital. I kept reminding myself of Carlisle's words as he had told me over and over again that there wasn't a need to completely give up on all signs of hope. If I said it enough, I imagined that it would become true.

I stood up, quietly gathering up a few items that I knew Ellie would be waiting for. Her room, one that I would have never been able to give her if it had just me, was covered in toys. They must have been playing just before the incident happened. It seemed so unfair, to be lost in your own little world only to have the darkest parts of the real world come crashing in. Her blanket was lying across the bed, rumbled from last nights sleep. I picked it up, gently smelling it; the lilac of her soap was still hanging onto the fabric from her bath and I missed her.

"Carlisle texted and said that the testing should be done in about twenty minutes, if you want to pack everything up and head back?" Edward said as he approached the door. his eyes met mine, obviously taking in my appearance as I sat on the edge of the bed, holding Ellie's blanket to my chest.

I raised an eyebrow, "I thought that Alice said the tests would only take forty-five minutes. We've been gone about an hour."

He nodded, "Yes, but Carlisle threw in another test. He's trying to get everything figured out before she gets too tired for the night."

I stood up, hoping that her small body was taking it well. I knew that she was tired and fatigued from the endless day. With the small amount of objects in my hands, I walked to the bag to stuff it in before turning towards Edward. His hands were in his pockets, seeming so young but such a wise man. It astounded me that he really was unable to age because if I compared the man in front of me to the one that I had known, they would seem like completely different people.

He leaned against the doorway while my back found the other. He took my hand between both of his, the coolness of his skin being something that I was so used to that I almost didn't notice. He had once thought that it was an obstacle that would be hard to get over, but now it was all too natural.

"You ready to go back?" I whispered, and his face fell forward, looking down at our feet

"Yeah, I'm ready to see Ellie. I'm not ready to see anything else," he smiled softly and closed his eyes tight and my body moved without thought to look up at him right under his chin.

"Hey," I whispered, putting my hands on his shoulders and softly rubbing back and forth, "This is what you signed up for. This is what it's like to be a father. This is what it's like to be human."

He chuckled without any humor, "Funny how I could want something so bad, but the moment something seems like it; I don't want it."

I shrugged, understanding fully, "This certainly isn't the perks of being a human. I know, but there's a whole lot of fun things and beautiful things that have happened along the way. It's not always as bad as it seems. If I can't lose hope, you can't."

He looked up at me, looking deep into my eyes, "I didn't think I could love two people so much. For the first time, I think I can do what's right and make you two the happiest in the world. I just want that chance," he whispered while wrapping his arms around me, "I don't want to lose this."

His face fell into my shoulder, his tearless cries catching me off guard but also reminded me that underneath the armor skin and cold bones, he was still the Edward that would have been. He was the Edward that loved me so much and loved Ellie so much that he would give up everything to keep us safe. I wrapped my arms around him, feeling stronger by him letting me wrap him up in comfort. He pulled me deeper into his arms, breathing me in.

"Bella?"

"Edward?"

"Thank you for letting me be her father. It's an honor in every sense of the word," he whispered and I nodded my head, leaning back to smile at him.

"I couldn't have chosen a better man,"

Edward's Point of View

As we drove down towards the hospital, I remembered Bella's words. She willingly chose me to be the man that got to be around Ellie and the thought of that made my head float. It was hard to believe that anyone would give me that chance, but Bella was the one. It almost made me laugh out loud at the fact that I ever left when the world was in her arms. However, I knew things had to happen the way they did, as Ellie simply had to be Bella's. I'm unsure of what higher power lay on the other side of this existence, but He certainly had worked some magic.

My thoughts floated to Ellie. What a gem she had become to me, the purest of them all in my eyes. I'd sacrifice anything to keep her safe and go any avenue to keep her alive. I had always known that keeping a Swan alive was more troublesome than originally planned, but Bella's small child was proving to be even harder than herself. Although genes were not involved in this relationship, everything else matched perfectly.

We got closer to the hospital and I could faintly hear the thoughts of my family. I heard number being read off in Carlisle's head. It was faint, as if he was thinking of them in the background of other thoughts. I knew how our minds tended to work and at time it felt like a highway had found its home right in the middle of our head, in perfect time for five o'clock traffic. Alice was humming, in her mind, as she watched Ellie settling back into her room. Through her eyes, I could see Ellie's eyes fluttering from sleep, obviously having taken a dose while the last test had been underway. She seemed even smaller than the girl I had met all those months ago and it made my throat tight.

"We have arrived," I announced as I pulled us into the parking spot. Although Bella looked at me, I said it more for my family that were wandering the halls of the hospital. Alice looked at the sleeping Ellie and thought She's going to be happy to be with her parents. I smiled to myself before getting out of the car and going slightly quicker than I should have to open Bella's door for her. She smiled softly at me before grabbing the bag and heading towards the hospital. I slid my hand into hers, letting our thumbs rub against each other as we walked through the doors.

"Hey guys," Bella smiled as she saw Rose and Emmett walking down the hall, Rose carrying a water bottle.

"Here," she handed the bottle over to Bella, "Human must stay hydrated."

I couldn't help but smile at Rose, knowing that things had changed so much that she genuinely cared for Bella in a way that I had never thought would happen. Emmett smiled too, looking at Bella and looking over at me, Told you she'd come around. She needs her own time.

I gave a quick nod before ushering Bella towards the elevator. She seemed just as eager as we went into the elevator, both ready to see Ellie. I could hear her heartbeat among the rest, the small one that still seemed to have such determination to beat on. The elevator brought us closer and closer, Bella's hand squeezing mine as the doors finally opened, both of us moving in sync out onto the floor. When we finally got into the room, Bella set the back down before going to sit next to her daughter, immediately brushing her fingers around her face to make sure she was okay for herself. I turned to Alice, her leaning against the wall.

"No problems?" I asked, leaning next to her.

"With Ellie?" She looked at me in disbelief, "That kid is a living, breathing angel. There is no way any problems would come up."

I rolled my eyes, but couldn't agree more, "You know what I meant."

"Oh, yeah!" She smiled at me, "No, there was nothing that happened. She went through all the tests and she just got back into the room. She's been out cold."

I nodded, listening to where Carlisle was in the hospital. He was moving papers around in his office, quickly gathering papers as he knew that we were here. It was quiet in the room, Alice and I listening as Carlisle made his way down to the room. I could hear everyone else in the hospital moving closer to the room, not quite overcrowding Bella and Ellie, but staying close enough that the rest of us knew that they were there. Esme made her way into the room, her thoughts centered around Bella. Ever since the beginning, she had felt like she had to protect Bella from everything, and now she felt like she was protecting the mother had had once almost been. Ellie was everything and her thoughts never stopped praying that Bella wouldn't know the pain that she had once known.

"Good afternoon everyone," Carlisle entered the room and Bella sat up straighter, looking up at him, "I hope you are feeling more refreshed."

She nodded, "It was very much needed."

Ellie was still asleep, now naturally curling around Bella as she ran her fingers through her hair and down her back, trying to give her any comfort. I watched her IV closely, waiting to jump the moment she pulled her arm too far. I moved and sat next to the bed in the chair, waiting for Carlisle to think anything but his mind was blank.

"Alright," he sat down in his chair, leaning back slightly, "Now, a lot of the tests just haven't come back yet. We just ran a few more, but I want to give her a chance to rest. I know that Charlie is on his way up here as we speak, so that'll be nice."

He leaned forward, his elbows rested on his knees. I leaned forward too, automatically preparing myself and getting ready to be the support for the wonderful mother whose heart was pounding nearly out of her chest, "However, some tests have come back. From what I can see, the cancer hasn't done much. It hasn't responded to treatment, to the point that I'm worrying that it won't. Now, I don't want this to be the point where you give up hope, Bella, because I have been working on something. I don't believe in being too prepared, so I've been working on another backup plan."

Bella sniffed, her eyes spilling out tears, "Carlisle, this was plan Z. This was the last plan. I've tried everything else, we've done everything. How can there be something else out there?"

"Well, I have unconventional ideas that perhaps the previous doctors haven't thought about before," he stood up, his mind still blocking me as if he were trying to keep me out. I crinkled my eyebrows at him, hoping he would catch my confusion.

"Bella, have you had any contact with Elli's biological parents?" Carlisle asked, looking right at her. I stood up immediately, unsure of how much I liked Carlisle asking about something that didn't matter after all this time. He held his hand up to me, Hold on a moment, son. I have reasonable evidence that knowing these detail could help us.

"What?" Bella looked confused, but so did everyone else in the room and their thoughts matched their expressions, "I told you before that it was a closed adoption. I never knew anything about them and they hardly knew about me other than the qualifications that I would be a safe home for her."

"But there's nothing? No history records? Any health records that you had access to?"

"Adoption doesn't really work like that,"

"Do you know of their names at least, a way to track them down,"

"Carlisle, they didn't want her," Bella's voice got loud, stronger and angrier that I had ever heard it become, "She's my daughter and I'm having a hard time understanding what would be so important to find out. They aren't her parents."

"Bella," his voice was calm as he came closer and put his hand on her shoulder, "I am in no way suggesting that they are needed in any other way than medically in this situation. I've done research, I've been looking into things. I think there is a biological connection and if we can track them down and find a way that they may have survived the cancer, than we may find our answer. I'm fighting a wall I've never seen before, and I feel like I need to find the missing puzzle piece that is not making any of this make sense."

Bella sniffed, looking down at her hands and Ellie laying down on her lap. I was trying to imagine a scenario that would let me argue against him, but there wasn't. The hardest part was knowing that digging into Ellie's birth parents would hurt Bella. However, I knew that she would do anything if it meant saving the little angel that was curled around her.

"I still have the number of the adoption agency. I know that, if for the right reasons, I may be able to either get records or get into contact with the people. We can do it. I'll do it," she was quiet when she spoke, but her eyes were strong as she looked up at him.

He nodded, "It'll give me the kind of information that I am in need of. I promise, once we know enough, I'll never force you to contact them again."

She nodded quietly, before laying down against the hospital bed. Ellie's eyes began to open as she felt her mom move next to her. Her mind was curious, sensing the change in her mother. She was smart and quick when it came to her mom, something that was beyond biology that connected them. She reached her arms up, wrapping them around Bella's neck and moving closer. I heard Bella sigh, her arms tightening around Ellie.

Carlisle quietly walked out of the room, where I heard Esme follow him. Her voice was suddenly loud, "How could you ambush that poor girl at this time? Why didn't we all talk about this first before talking to Bella about it? What if that hurt her feelings?"

"Esme. Right now, Ellie is my patient. You know I love her, but Bella is the mother of my patient and I have to put that into the forefront of my mind when it comes to dealing with this. Bella knows that she is a wonderful mother. She is everything that Ellie deserves, which is why she is doing this for her daughter. She'll be okay," Carlisle walked away and I could hear Esme's thoughts, also trying to disagree but knowing otherwise.

"Mommy? Is Daddy here?" I couldn't help the smile that floated onto my face so easily. Bella nodded and moved over so that Ellie could see me, but I was already on my way over to her side.

"Hey Beautiful," I whispered, laying down next to her. She smiled and cuddled down into the middle of Bella and I.

"So, are the tests done for today?" She asked, looking up at me with the eyes of a doe, wide and curious. I smiled down at her and nodded. Her face broke into a smile as she looked up at me, sitting up slightly now that she knew her minutes of freedom had arrived, "Wait, but do we have to stay here?"

She looked back at Bella, who nodded while sitting up, making sure to wipe her face the best that she could so Ellie wouldn't see her tears, "Yeah, Carlisle is waiting for those tests results to come back so that we can see what's going on. We should be able to head home in the morning."

She sighed, looking around at the boring room. Her mind tried to imagine something fun coming out of the mostly gray and white walls, but it was hard for her to find anything that was a source of creativity. Instead, her mind imagined ice cream that she knew was probably somewhere in the hospital. She tried to hide her idea, but I could see her excitement in the way that she was now tapping her foot.

"Hey Mommy?" she asked, turning to look at Bella.

"Yes?" Bella answered, wrinkling her nose to show that she had an idea what her daughter was up to.

"So, I was pretty good during my tests. Can I have some ice cream?" She batted her eyelashes, looking up at her through them. She was good.

"Ice cream, huh?" Bella sat up, standing up, "Well, I don't think that would be such a bad idea. First though, I have one condition." She held her index finger up, looking at Ellie with a challenge in her eyes.

Ellie stood up on the bed and I watched the IV, but she managed not to pull it as she got her balance. I stayed ready to catch her, knowing I could make the move before Bella would even see her falling or pulling, "What? Mommy, I can do anything."

"I need…one…giant…amazing hug!" The smile spread across both their faces as they enveloped each other in a hug. I smiled, watching them. I got caught up in the moment, the two of them giggling as they have each other kisses on the cheek while talking about what flavor ice creams they were both going to get and where they should get them. From what I understood, I would probably be making a run for the nearest ice cream shop outside of the hospital if no one else was willing to go. Their giggles became the center of my universe, so much so that I didn't even notice the footsteps that had approached the room. The familiar smell of old spice that I used to smell through the halls of Bella's house filled my nose and I turned to see the very man who probably hated me more than anyone else on this planet. The Volturi themselves would probably have gilled me with less fright than the Sheriff of Forks Police.

He cleared his throat and the giggles came to a silence, Ellie turning to see Charlie standing in the doorway, "Grandpa?"

"Oh!" Bella gasped, "Ellie, I forgot to tell you, Grandpa came all the way here just to see you!"

I sat up straight, trying to show him that I was somehow older and more like a man than I had been when I was young. His mind was just on Ellie, looking at her to make sure that she still looked like the growing young girl that she should be. He walked in, his body making some noises to prove that ten years had gone by and the years were weighing on him just as they did all humans. His arms opened, a look on his face that I had never had the chance to see coming alive as he took Ellie into his arms, being careful of her IV too.

"How's my favorite grandchild?" he asked, smiling down at Ellie.

"Great!" she giggled and I envied her ever hoping soul that never let anything stop her. I wished I could give her some of my time that I had been given, just long enough for her to know what life was supposed to be like for a girl like her. I wanted to give her that much. But time wasn't transferable, even though I wanted it to be.

"We are going to get ice cream, Dad. Maybe we can all go," Bella looked over at me for confirmation, smiling as I stood up, nodding.

Great. Perfect time for me to pull the little shit aside for a moment. Charlie had a small grimace on his face as he looked over at me, but I wasn't worried this time. If he spent enough time around me, and perhaps I prayed, I could get almost back to his good side. I could convince him that as a young boy, I hadn't known what I was doing until it was already done. Although I knew that it was somewhat a lie, I couldn't help but hope it would work.

I got Carlisle to come to the room, releasing Ellie from her restrain. He didn't like letting her out of the hospital, but he knew that she was in need of some freedom and so was Bella. Charlie hugged him for a moment, and I knew that despite what he thought of me and my intentions, he knew that what the family was doing was for the best. I couldn't imagine the things that must have gone through his mind as he found out that Bella had stayed so close to us. If it were Ellie and I was watching her from a point of view of her father, I would want to bury whatever sorry bastard had put her in a place of being so hurt.

"Let's go," I smiled at everyone before leading the way to the exits. Ellie moved away from Bella, coming to reach up towards me. I smiled, lifting her easily to rest onto my hip. She pointed at the paintings that were covering the halls, pointing out the colors that she loved the most versus the ones she thought were "ucky". Charlie was observing us, watching the way I interacted with his granddaughter. A protective man he was, and he gave it all to his daughter.

"What flavor are you getting, Daddy?" She asked, and Charlie tripped over nothing. I turned around without a thought and caught him as he was about to fall towards the ground. Bella was grabbing at his arm, trying to steady him too. Neither one of us had given much thought to Ellie's new name for me. In fact, I didn't think anything of it until Charlie's heart nearly fell out of his chest.

"Grandpa? Are you okay?" Ellie asked, looking at him concerned.

Charlie chuckled, letting out a gust of air, "I am okay. Sorry about that. I pulled a Bells."

"Hey," she smacked at his arm before turning towards us, "Yes, what are you going to be eating?"

I shrugged, unsure exactly how I was going to play it, but knowing I would make it work. Turning, I kept Ellie in my arms and walked towards my car which had a carseat safely in the back already. Charlie watched us closely, watching as I lowered Ellie into her carseat and buckled her in while Bella got into the passenger seat. He liked the fact that I was taking the stress off of Bella's shoulders, as being a single parent waste of the most exhausting jobs he had ever known and he had an easy child. I let Charlie get into the car next to Ellie before heading to the nearest ice cream place. My family were all going their own ways for the evening, getting their own sources of dinner or just going back to home where the smell of blood and saline wasn't around every corner.

"Well, Edward, how have you been?" It surprised me that he decided to be the first to talk but I went with it.

"I've been doing good, Sir. Better the passed few months," I smiled over at Bella who gave me a quick wink.

"Yeah? What were you doing before that?" he asked and I struggled to know what to say. Before Bella, my life was predictable; I went to school and then pretended to get some source of a job before giving it all up to start all over because my body and face never changed. This time, though, I was moping around as the most sorry excuse for something resembling an existence for nearly ten years.

"Well…I went to school. I got a decent job and have been just saving it up. We have been back in this area for a little while now, we all went our own ways with college and all. It had been a while and that's when we got to see Bella again," His mustache twitched, but his mind gave nothing else away.

"I see, well, that seems like a decent way to spend ten years. It has been ten years," Remember how you left ten years ago? Destroying my daughter? I sure do. Ten years, buddy. Try to explain that one to me.

"Yes, it was," I kept my face clear, not wanting him to know that I had any idea of his mind.

"Daddy likes to play music when I don't feel good, Grandpa," Ellie cut in, playing with her small doll in the backseat. Bella smiled, loving that her little girl was sticking up for me.

"Oh?" Charlie didn't know what to say but Ellie nodded, hardly looking up from her doll.

"Whenever I'm really sick or anything, he plays music and it makes me feel better. He says that sometime when I'm sad, music can help. I like it when he does it. He makes pretty music. Mommy always smiles. Daddy is really good at music," I smiled back at her, feeling my heart so full even during the current circumstances. I pulled into the ice cream shop.

Bella got Ellie out, looking over at me before starting to head into the shop. Charlie put his hand on my shoulder, stopping me from walking inside. I went with it, knowing that if I moved away without any acknowledgement, it would only piss him off and get me in more trouble.

"Listen, Edward, we have to talk," Charlie began, as the two girls walked into the parlor. Bella knew better than to come up to him during this moment. We hadn't really planned it, but we both knew that he needed to let out whatever he needed before we had any chance of moving on.

He sighed, running his hand through his hair, "Ten years ago, you were just a kid and I know that. You had no idea what you were doing in life, I'm sure. However, when you left, my kid was on the floor. I was there when no one else was. I was there when you left her. I had to be. Now, I know that this life that she lives is beautiful, with Ellie especially. But that girl is a lot of responsibility and worth every damn minute of it, but you have to be there. You have to be the kind of man that stays because this journey we are all on might not be the best one, Edward.

"Ellie is sick, you know this. It's hard not to notice the impeding unknown that we are all dealing with. My granddaughter has been fighting for a long time and has had to go through things that no one should have to go through, let alone a little girl. She is everything to Bella and damnit, Edward, if we lose her. If this ends the way none of us want, then you have to stay. See, my daughter has only ever looked this happy when she finally got to hold Ellie in her arms when she was born and when she first met you. So, if she loses both of you in the end, she won't make it. And I won't have it. So, you listen to me right now, Edward Cullen, you are now a father to that little girl and I hope to see you be a husband to that woman who loves you more than you deserve. You got me? I know you know that I have a gun that I can use whenever I sit fit, and if things go wrong, I will see fit. Got it?" Charlie raised his eyebrow at me as he finished.

"Got it," I whispered, nodding my head multiple times. It wasn't what I expected him to say, but I would take it.

He turned to head into the parlor, both Ellie and Bella looking out the window at us. I went to follow, but then stopped, looking at them and then the stature of Charlie walking towards the doors, "Charlie?"

He turned to look at me, his eyes raised at me.

I took a deep breath, "Those girls are my life. They are what makes me want to be a good man. I know I wasn't good before and I made the dumbest mistake of my life that night when I left. I shouldn't have. I left the girl of my dreams over some stupid fears that I couldn't get over and now she is a woman who is the strongest I've ever known. And that little girl? She has me wrapped around that finger of hers and I will fight for her until there is nothing left to fight for. I will be the kind of father that she deserves. I love them, Charlie. No matter what happens, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

He watched me for a moment and I stayed still, trying to convey my words through my body. Trying to prove that, for once, I was going to be everything that those girls needed me to be. I wanted him to know that.

"Well," he opened the door, "Then, why the hell you out here, son?"

I smiled, and walked through the door to go by our girls.

Our girls.

My girls.


	18. An Obstacle

**And here we go again. I've been so happy to read everything you guys have been telling me. I've been racing to get this longer chapter done. I'm already writing the next one so maybe I'll get it out in less than a week but we'll see. I have some time to myself next week so I plan to get a chapter or two out during next week, so we have something to look forward to. I'm hoping these will all be little apologies and you guys can forgive me for going missing for a while. Anyway, I knew there are some mistakes in here! I haven't had time to look it over, but I plan to and then update the chapter. Thank you guys for everything!**

 **As Always! Read, Review, Message me about anything! I'm always checking up! Love you all!**

 **Lots of Love**

 **-A**

 **Bella's POV**

The morning came, as I imagine it did for everyone else. Somehow, I couldn't remember exactly when I had finally succumbed to sleep after ice cream had filled my stomach. Charlie had made Ellie laugh her heart out, making the night more tolerable for the sick little girl that didn't always get ice cream so late in the night. It was worth it, her laughter and smiles making me wish that we did it all the more often.

I could feel the ache of the hospital bed under me, the way that the beds never actually cushioned any part of the body. It had always confused me why hospitals needed to have beds that no one wanted to be in when they were suppose to bring comfort and stability back into the ill patients. I tried to push the thought out of my head, as admitting that immediately reminded me that my daughter was sick, and once in a while it was nice to forget how that chunk of my life always seemed to take front row.

I sat up, wiping my eyes. Charlie, the never ending love that he had for both me and Ellie, was apparent as he sat in the nearby hospital char. His head was back, in the most uncomfortable position I had ever seen. His light snoring reminded me of being young, of living in a tiny bedroom that hardly allowed for anything other than a bed and a dresser. I remembered all of it like it was yesterday, but it was so long ago that I had known that sort of ignorance to the world that wasn't in my intimate life. However, seeing the shirt he was wearing that had no stains and his freshly cut hair and well kept mustache, I realized that whoever was in his life was taking care of him the way I knew my mother should have done. I thought about her, in the back of my head, wishing she could be here.

Alice walked in, slowly making her way over to me. She smiled at Charlie's sleeping form, having known that Charlie wouldn't dare leave while we were waiting on results that were so important. She sat down on the edge of the bed, handing me a coffee which I didn't know I needed so badly until I took the first sip. I sighed, unable to hide the happiness that came with the sweet taste of caffeine and sugar.

"Hey, how are you doing?" she whispered, taking note of Ellie who was curled up next to me. I looked down at her, happy that her color was somewhat how it should be.

"I'm doing okay. You're lucky you don't have to sleep here, they are the worst," I scowled as I rubbed my own back, feeling the bones in my spine crack as I sat up straight.

She chuckled, "Ah, I see." She nodded her head towards Charlie, "Just imagine how he is going to feel when he wakes up. He has a few years on you, so I can only imagine. " We both laughed even though I knew Charlie wouldn't be.

I stood up, reaching up for the ceiling, "Well, we all can't be wide awake all the time. Truth be told, I couldn't imagine you ever really being asleep. You're just a hyper individual, no matter what species you may belong to."

She smiled and nodded, "Something I can only imagine."

We were quiet for a while, her watching Ellie as I made my way into the bathroom to try my best to clean up. The bathroom screamed hospital and I wanted to go back into our rooms at the house and get cleaned up there, but I wasn't willing to leave. The smell of bleach and whatever other cleaners that they used were heavy no matter where you went in the hospital. I wanted to make a petition for better smelling products, even though I knew it was silly. It would give me something to write about should I ever go back to work. I wanted to go back to work so bad, to feel like something was there to take my mind off of everything else that was happening in my life. But I knew that no one in their right minds would give me a chance, not when I couldn't guarantee anything when it came to time.

I looked in the mirror, seeing thirty very evidently walking up to me. I had always hoped that I could hold on to the genetics that came from Renee. The youth that she had once held onto me, making me look years younger than my actual age. However, the stress from the past few years suddenly was finding home under my eyes. It seemed silly to think about my own age when my daughter was fighting to always get to the next birthday, but once in a while I took in my reflection and wondered where the seventeen year old girl went. Looking back, i could hardly remember her after all this time. Her dreams had seemed so set in stone, no room for love or sacrifice, but here I was. Even though things were not as I would have wanted, it was still beautiful. And it was mine, which made it even more perfect.

I took out my phone, looking at a text that came from Edward, letting me know that he would be back to the hospital soon. He had gone with Carlisle for a quick hunt while the morning sun was just starting to reach beyond the horizon. Glancing at the clock, it had only been about an hour, but I knew that they would be racing right back here to take their spots back.

"Oh Jesus," I heard Charlie groan, obviously becoming aware of his surroundings. I walked out of the bathroom, pulling my hair up into a pony tail.

I chuckled at the sight of him standing, glaring at the chair, "Dad, it's not the chair's fault that you decided not to get a hotel room for the night."

He mumbled something before taking the other coffee cup Alice had, taking a long sip from it, "Oh, Alice. How I've missed you."

Alice got up and gave him a hug, smiling and patting his back, "It's a very mutual feeling. I'm about to head out to grab something for Bella, want to tag along and we can catch up?"

He agreed and the two of them walked out of the room, leaving me and my tired little girl. It was still early for her to be waking up, but I didn't know what the time zone would be since we were in a place that was nothing like home and having to deal with things that weren't always a day to day occurrence. I began to fold the clothes that we both had worn the day before, needing something to do. It felt like my hands had become some what useless since all of this began. I kept waiting for a job to do, something to point towards that needed to be done like I was used to, but everyone just encouraged me to do my job. Be a mother. The problem was, if I wasn't juggling and Ellie was asleep, I questioned exactly what made me a mother other than the worry. What would other mothers be doing right now? Do any of us know the answer?

As I stared out the window, one that faced towards the city that surrounded the hospital, I tried my best to imagine what life would be like after this all came to a rest. I imagined having to think about schools again, about what jobs would be available, and about where I would live. I imagined trying to figure all this out, trying to figure anything out. I had never thought much passed simply being the mother who had to be there for her daughter all the time. The thoughts became too much just as they always did, and I tried to turn it off, to make it background noise as I began humming the first song that came to mind, one from the movies that Ellie loved.

I stayed there, quietly humming to myself until I saw a silver car pull into the parking lot. It was funny that it was always silver. Two men got out, both of which were turning into my favorite people to see and moved towards the hospital with slightly too much grace and way too fast. I didn't care. Neither did they. The sun had found its home behind the cloud covering, as it almost always did. I'd grown fond to it, all of it, as I remember I once did at seventeen.

I turned to my phone, remembering what suggestions were brought up yesterday and knowing that I did have to face them eventually. It was hard for me to admit that Carlisle could actually be right about needing this information, but I also knew that he wouldn't put me through anything that wasn't strictly necessary. Glancing through the contacts, I tried to get through the endless mess of doctors that were there and finally got to the numbers that somehow symbolized a much simpler moment in my life. There it was "Seattle Adoption Agency". I had once been so excited to call that number and to receive calls from that number, but it felt dull now.

"Good morning," I heard a quiet voice mutter, causing me to set my phone down.

"Hey," I whispered as Edward came to hug me.

He looked at the phone, still opened to the contact that I didn't want to deal with, "You sure you're okay with this? Maybe we can find a different way to get in contact that doesn't involve you."

"No," I shook my head, not liking that idea either, "It's going to be messy and probably unpleasant, but it's something I need to do. If you guys weren't here and someone asked me to do this, I would have to do it on my own. I don't want this to be any different."

He nodded before turning and looking at Ellie, who was still knocked out on the bed. I knew that he secretly wanted her to be awake, just so that he could play with her. I loved that he had that excitement towards her, but I also knew he wanted her to get the kind of rest she had been lacking. Finding an in-between was difficult when it felt like time was ticking in a direction we were yet to know.

"I'm sorry we took longer than expected. We got to talking about everything," he sat down on the chair, leaning back with his hands behind his head, "I wanted to be here before you two woke up. Only made it for one of you."

I smiled, "It's okay," I sat down on the small chair next to Ellie's bed, "You guys okay? Anything going on?"

He shook his head, causing my head to turn in curiosity. What could I say? Everything always had to be a mystery to solve in my head, "Honestly, it wasn't expected. We talked about everything that's happened over the years, leading up to now. I never really gave much thought to how much Carlisle may be happy with this situation, with seeing me happy. But he is. He said he was proud."

I couldn't help but smile, knowing Carlisle was completely right, "You are a great man, Edward."

He shook his head, closing his eyes but his famous crooked smile coming to the surface, "You know, I thought I could never believe those words coming out of anyone's mouths, but with you and Carlisle saying it; I'm starting to think the potential may be there."

I leaned forward, resting my hand on his knee while his eyes opened to look at me, smiling softly at the simple gesture, "Edward, I think you are the only one that believes that the idea is so hard to think. You have done so much, but you're also so kind in those actions. You have been the best kind of father Ellie could have ever gotten and you help me in so many ways. You've never torn me down, you've always raised me up. We are both so lucky."

He watched me for a second, his face expressionless but his eyes giving himself away. I was starting to realize that he couldn't hide what was happening inside him from me. He always showed it, maybe unconsciously, but it was there. Just beyond those topaz eyes. He swallowed and glanced towards the window, "Bella, I thanked him."

"What for?" I whispered, watching the emotions play across his face like a movie I had never seen before.

"For changing me. For giving me this life," his words caused goosebumps to cover my skin, knowing that he had always wondered what his life had been worth saving. Here and now, I knew why. It was meant to be all along, whether or not either one of us had seen it coming until the day it was thrown in our faces. Our journey had been weird, his longer than mine, but our time separated just as painful. But we were both sitting in the same room, loving the same little girl, and fighting the same battles. This life was made for him.

"I'm sure he's just as thankful for you as you are for this life," I leaned forward, giving him a swift kiss on the cheek. He caught me before I could move away and gave me a kiss, his lips cold and welcoming. I smiled, unable to hide my happiness.

"I love you," he sighed, kissing my forehead.

"I love you," a rustle on the bed made my head turn, to see Ellie stretching her arms high above her head. I stood up, Edward moving with me to sit on each side of the bed. Her little green eyes opened to look around the room, momentarily confused from the lack of her beautiful bedroom, then she looked at me and sighed.

"Hi Mommy," she sighed.

"Hey, sweet thing," I whispered, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

Edward smiled at both of us, "How are you feeling?"

She made a face before shrugging, "Warm, I guess."

Both mine and Edward's hands shot out to touch her forehead. We both found her temple to be slightly warmer than we would both like, Edward muttering something that I knew Carlisle could hear from somewhere in the hospital. With almost no time passing, Carlisle was in the room, his own hand coming to where ours had previously been. He stayed focused and then turned to sit down, his outfit having recently been changed from the hunting trip and no longer wrinkled as it had been last night. Esme must have made him change completely, as I knew she would have wanted him to present himself in the best possible way.

"Well, Ms. Ellie, it seems as though you have a small fever," he sighed, writing something down as his pad of paper, "I'll get some medication in here, but we might have to hook you up to an IV again."

Both Edward and I winced, knowing how much she hated it. She sighed, leaning her head to the side. This was no place for a kid, and it was showing on her face as she mumbled, "Why can't I take some other grape stuff and just go home?"

"As soon as we get these result in, you are free to head home, okay? I promise," she nodded at his words, but it didn't stop the disappoint me that was all over her face.

Carlisle got up to get her medicine and I began to go through my bag of stuff that I always had for her. I had brought just about one of everything, from books to movies to clothing. While I pulled one of my sweaters out of the bag, feeling the chill of the room fall onto my arms, I noticed a movie that I hadn't remembered packing. In fact, it was one that I had thought I had left behind altogether, not knowing if the Cullen's had it but remembering how many times we had watched it in the past.

"Well, I've got an idea" I smiled, standing up while hiding the DVD case behind me.

"What?" Both Edward and Ellie looked at me with childlike excitement, making my heart melt.

"I think I have a very good surprise," I teased, smiling as Ellie sat up completely.

"Mommy, what is it?" she wiggled, Edward chuckling at her happiness.

I held the movie out in front of my while over dramatically announcing, "It's the Wizard of Oz!"

"That's my favorite!" She squealed, clapping her hands.

"Don't I know it!" I exclaimed, walking over to the TV that was in her room.

Edward cleared his throat, "Should I go on a breakfast run?"

"Yes," Ellie and I answered in unison, making us both laugh, before I sent him a smile over my shoulder, "Please?"

My mind instantly snapped back to Charlie and Alice, who were probably making their way back here, "Actually, I think Alice and my dad are grabbing food. Can't you hear them?"

He cocked his head to the side, seeming to listen before shaking his head, "Maybe they went somewhere nice to get food for you guys."

Ellie looked up at him, her eyes so curious, "How do you know they aren't here? How could you hear them?"

Edward's eyes went blank, as if he had never assumed this little girl would somehow catch his little hints like that. I wanted to laugh a little, knowing that she was my daughter after all. Instead of laughing, I kept my face straight, wanting hear what grand explanation that he would come up with for a tiny girl with a big mind.

"I was just kidding. More of a figure of speech. Haven't heard from them in a while," I could see him trying, hoping if he said just enough her mind would go elsewhere.

"Oh…okay," she shrugged, looking over at the screen that was now displaying her favorite movie. I could see her mind hold onto the thought for a fraction of second,

Edward's eyes focusing on her confirming it, before she slowly faded into the opening scene. He looked up at me, his face a mix of confusion and bewilderedness at his slip up, but I just smiled in reassurance.

I glanced at my phone, remembering the phone call I had to make. It seemed silly, to be so concerned about contacting her parents. After all, the only thing I would be looking for were strictly medical records and nothing else. However, it just felt so wrong. Ever since I signed the adoption papers and she was put into my arms, she was mine. It stung to touch that wound even if I was the only one that ever really put it there. In the beginning, people warned me about how hard it would be once she got over, how I'd have to answer questions about being her legal mother, not her biological one. I knew that she wouldn't look like me as she grew up or have the same traits that I did, but somehow; none of that had mattered.

Truth be told, under how I was feeling, I knew that it was all in my head. I knew that it was silly and completely irrational to be upset at Carlisle or anyone else who asked me about her parents. It wasn't about that in the end, it was about the fear that lay beyond it. What if we contacted them and they wanted to meet her? I knew that it was a closed adoption, but one day Ellie herself could want to meet them. Was I supposed to be okay with that? Yes. Did I want to be? No. I could feel the thoughts falling down on me, but I tried my best to push them away. It was selfish to even think of keeping Ellie away from anything she could ever want in the future.

That's when it hit me. It hit me that these might have been the things I worried about most as she got older in any other circumstance. It would be a _privilege_ to have these thoughts as the only things that were the biggest fears of having Ellie. I tried to hold onto that, even if the thought of calling made my stomach drop, because that's what being a mother was really about. It was hoping for the best even when the world is handing you the worst.

Glancing at the two of them, both now laying on the bed sucked into the movie, Ellie laying across Edward's chest; I turned and dialed the number before I could give myself the chance to chicken out. I turned my back to them, not wanting to see Edward's eyes as I made my way through the phone call.

After two rings, a women answered the phone, "Hello and thank you for calling Seattle Adoption Agency, how may I assist you?"

"Hi," my voice croaked and I hurriedly tried to clear it, "Hi, sorry. My name is Bella Swan-Wait, sorry, Isabella Swan and I adopted a child through you guys a couple years ago. I don't actually know how to start this, I haven't really been in much contact after the final pieces were put in place but…yeah anyway," I could feel myself blushing at my complete lack of being able to speak, "What I'm actually calling for is to see if it's possible to get my daughter's biological parent's medical history? She has cancer and our physician is requesting them?"

The poor woman on the phone must be rolling her eyes at my complete lack of being able to form a sentence, let along an entire conversation. I sighed, running my hand through my hair as I hoped that the next few minutes of the interaction would go better than this did. I could hear shuffling on the other side and I couldn't help but shuffle my feet in response.

"Okay, let me delve into our records, please hold," Suddenly, her voice disappeared, replaced my horrible hotel elevator music that no one wanted to listen to. I fought the urge to roll my eyes all the way to the back of my head, instead looking out the window. The fog of the warm air meeting the cold was starting to cover the parking lot, making the cars seem farther away.

I slightly cringed at her use of the word, "delve", not because it was wrong, but because it seemed like she was trying too hard. Either way, the grammar lady inside me that spent hours proofreading papers had to lay to rest for the moment as I hear the lady click back onto the call, "Ah, yes, Isabella Swan, correct?"

"Yes," She made a humming noise as I sat down on the small ledge of the window sill.

"So, you are trying to get her medical records, correct? Those of her biological parents?" I heard the gum snapping between her teeth and my jaw clenched.

"Yes, please," I said through gritted teeth, instantly feeling Edward's stare burn holes into my back.

"What time can you come in today?" She asked and my mind went blank. I had some false hope that they would just magically send over the papers, but I should have known better. These weren't just little papers that we could have sent around, these were legal document.

I sighed, "I'm not entirely sure when I can make it it. Like I said, we are in the hospital and I just need the documentation for her doctor."

"I understand completely, Ma'am. However, there is no way for me to release anything over the phone and I need to get permission from her biological parents. First though, I need to have you come in and fill out an official request form for the records with a note from the doctor stating why he is in need of them. This process can take a couple of weeks, so the sooner you can come down here, the better." I leaned my head against the window, sighing at all the obstacles that seemed to never stop showing up.

"Is there a more urgent route we can go. I know that this is very legal and we have to do it the proper way, but my daughter is sick. And when I mean sick, I mean she is sitting in a hospital bed right now with about every possible medical treatment having ran through her body. Her doctor needs to know information about her parents and then we will never ask anything from them. Is there anyway I could contact them? Maybe they would understand it if I was the one talking to them?'

"From what I see here, you had a closed adoption. That means they can't contact you and you can't contact them. If this is as urgent as you are saying, then my only suggestion is for you to come in today and start filling out this paperwork," Her snapping gum mixed with the words made me reach up to pinch my nose, a habit I had obviously picked up from Edward, to keep my calm.

"Alright, I'll be in soon," I complied and she made quick to hang up the phone, leaving me to try to keep calm as I remembered Ellie was right behind me, always so aware of the energy that I put into the air.

"Alright," I stood up, trying to think about what documentation I had in my bag. I would probably have to run to the house to get more just in case they asked for any other information, "Alright, okay," I realized I was talking out-loud, as if saying the words would make it easier to say anything.

"Bella?" Edward's voice asked, watching me walk around and gather up my own belongings. Ellie's eyes were also following me, obviously proving that I was more interesting at that moment than the movie was. I should pat myself on the back for being more wild than the Wizard of Oz for a moment, the bitter part of my brain said. I was in a mood today.

"I have to go," I was giving enough information, but I knew that he had listened in on the whole conversation, so he wouldn't need any explanation.

"I get that, but right now?" He sounded irritated at my lack of communication or including him in my movement.

"I think you should stay with Ellie,"

"I think I should go with you,"

"Someone needs to stay with Ellie and right now, it can't be me,"

"Why not wait for Charlie and Alice to get back before we start running out the door like two crazy people?"

"Because we had to start this as soon as possible," I sighed, running my hands through my hair, "We need to start this whole thing now."

"Mommy?" Ellie looked confused, taking in my somewhat rough appearance. I couldn't really imagine what she was seeing, as how overdramatic I felt in that moment. I closed my eyes, gaining composure before I leaned down next to the bed, letting my head rest against the mattress.

"Yes, Sweets?" I whispered, smiling softly at her.

She looked at me for a moment before tilting her head, "Why are you going?"

"I have to get some paperwork," I looked up at Edward, unsure of how to explain it but figured it was a conversation for a different day, "It won't take too long or anything."

Charlie and Alice walked into the door, Alice giving me a look to let me know that she was all filled in on what was going on. My future must have morphed as the panic of the phone call set in and the never ending weight of time on my shoulders. I couldn't help to think that we didn't have weeks. We didn't have that kind of time on our hands this late in the game. We had to hurry with each decision, but I'm sure acting like a complete maniac in from of both Edward and Ellie wasn't exactly the best way to go about things.

"I'm sorry guys, I got a little worked up," I gave a halfhearted smile, not really sure how to put anything into words.

"I know," Edward sat up, giving my shoulder a small squeeze before standing up.

"Charlie, would you be able to stay with Ellie and Alice for a while? We have to run an errand," He asked, making Charlie's eyebrows shoot up.

He cleared his throat, looking around at all of us, "Right now? I'm more than in, but do you think you should be leaving right now?"

I held onto my bag, thinking about where the keys for the car were, "This is important, Dad. I have to get to Seattle to start this process up to get some records."

"What? Why?" He raised an eyebrow at me and I knew I didn't have time or the energy to explain everything to him.

"Because it's important for Carlisle and the only way I can get my hands on them is to go all the way back there. It'll be a few hours, but we'll be back by tonight. I promise," I specifically promised Ellie, seeing her watching us all with big, wide eyes. Her eyes seemed confused and I realized suddenly that I hadn't given much explanation to the girl who had just woken up. Charlie had a bag of food in his hand so I knew that she would have a full stomach, and hopefully we would be a quarter of the way to Seattle by the time that she finished.

"Okay," He nodded, looking at Alice.

She smiled, "Almost everyone comes here during the day. We all will be around too."

He nodded, liking the additional reassurance,"Okay."

"Thank you," I whispered, hugging him tight. I knew that he was nervous about being with her when she was this sick. He hadn't been around me too much growing up when I had been sick, and once I was older; I was mostly able to take care of myself. I loved him for trying so hard, but being humble enough to hint that he might need some addition help. I finished hugging him, then reached for Edward's hand, heading to Ellie.

"Hey sweets," I gave her head a kiss, "Edward and I have to run a quick errand. It might be a few hours, but we will be back by tonight. Don't worry about missing out on goodnight kisses. Everyone will be here during the day and I'm sure that Grandpa Charlie has been missing you."

"Promise you'll be back by tonight?" She asked me, holding up her pinky. I link mine onto hers and smiles, "I promise."

We leave in a rush, nodding to the various family members before getting into the car. I think about all the times I've been in the car at a hospital, how I'd always be the one driving. This time, I slide into the passenger seat, knowing how fast Edward could get us to where we needed to me. He doesn't wait for me to get my seatbelt on, instead he quickly reverses the car from the spot and speeds off, causing the hospital to slowly fade into the background. I glance back, thinking about how I had never been that far away from her when she was laying in a bed like that, but knowing this was important.

Looking out the window, of how fast he drives with the kind of ease that only comes with his immortal abilities, I remember how simple life was when I was eighteen. This was the most exciting moments, to be alone in a car with him. I remembered the way my heart would be in my throat as I tried to think of words that he would find interesting or how I was so nervous to discover that I had been right about knowing what he was. Now, his hand slipped from the steering wheel, finding its place in my hands. I almost laugh at the younger me, the simpler one, who thought the path of her life would be simple.

"How are you doing?" He asked, his voice breaking me out of my own head, causing me to look at him.

"I'm fine, actually," I nod, trying to tell myself through telling him made me force myself into reassurance.

"Bella, you don't have to say that. I know this is a lot," he ran his thumb over the back of my hand, trying to ease me out of my state of panic. I held onto his tighter, taking in his cold temperature as a relief from my balmy hand.

"I know. I know I don't have to say it, but I want to. I mean, it's something so little to get upset over. I know Carlisle is her doctor and genuinely needs to know these things, but that doesn't make me feel like getting in touch with her parent's records will make me feel better. For the longest time, I was just about able to forget that she wasn't mine, that she didn't have another set of people out there that were linked to her. I'm just scared that if I bring it up enough, that if she knows that I have the kind of power that comes with getting the documents and such, that she'll want to know them. And I won't be enough anymore," I sighed, knowing how ridiculous I was being, but letting the weight on my chest lift a little. I hadn't even really spoken the truth to myself, let alone anyone else.

"You know, I can hardly remember my real parents. Naturally, I would have forgotten most things about them, just growing up and them passing away when I was young. Now, though, they seem so very distant to my life, like they have no idea what kind of man I am now. But Esme and Carlisle? They are Mom and Dad to me. Even if we've had it rough from time to time, they have always believed in me and been there for me. That's what really matters to me, so I know that Ellie might one day wonder about those parents that are out there. But you are the one who loved her when they didn't, Bella. That's what's going to count to her," His voice had become so soft that my heart was melting in my chest. I sighed, leaning my head back against the seat.

"Thanks," I whispered, smiling up at him as he gave me a small smile.

"Of course. It's only the truth," He gave me a wink.

The rest of the ride went by, both of us engaging in conversation from now and then as we got closer and closer to the agency. Nothing about this place felt like home anymore, even though I knew I technically lived so close to where we were. It had been so long since I had been there and at home that I didn't even believe I could ever go back. I felt like where I belong was next to Edward, right where I had spent the recent times.

Edward navigated the way with minimal effort, obviously having memorized the route before I had even offered to give him any direction to where we needed to be. My nerves were in my chest as we got closer, feeling like an elephant was slowly finding its favorite place to stand in the center of my chest. He smiled when he heard my heart pounding, gripping my hand for a bit before turning into the parking lot. I tried to turn off whatever was happening inside me for a bit as I gathered up my papers and my stiff body, getting myself out of the car.

I stood up, hearing my whole spine crack as my body straightened. I groaned quietly, Edward coming around and giving my back a light rub as I chuckled, "Oh, how I'd pay to have the same body that I did when we first met."

He muttered something quietly and I turned, not hearing him. By the look of the smirk that was on his face, it was something that I would be curious to hear. He shook his head as he headed towards the door, opening it up for me the way that he always would. As I passed through the door, he leaned down and whispered, "I like the one you have now."

Goosebumps swept across my skin as I felt his cold breath against my ear, but I tried to hide my reaction as I walked towards the desk at the front of the room. He must have followed me close because when the blonde women glanced up, she nearly dropped her pen when she saw him. Oh yeah, I had forgotten how easily he could get every women in a room to swoon over him without hardly any thought. We had been in our own little bubble for so long that I hadn't had to think about how any one else saw him. At least I knew that I got to keep him.

"Hi, I called this morning. I need to start the process of getting my daughter's biological parent's health records and the women I talked to said to come in as soon as possible to start the whole process," the women seemed to have trouble turning away from Edward, having to blink a few times before making her eyes focus on me.

"Oh, yes! She left a note,"she looked around for a moment before finding it, "Isabella Swan, was it?"

"Yes," she started typing on the computer, occasionally glancing up at Edward, who had casually wrapped his arm around my waist. I leaned against the desk as he seemed to try to act human, casually looking around at the landscape of the building. I wanted to roll my eyes, knowing he was probably listening to the women's thoughts.

"And today you want to request…Elena's…parent's records…okay," Finally, she seemed to be focussing on her job.

"Yes, please,"

"How long have you had Elena?"

"Six…well, almost seven years actually," I smiled to myself, loving that my little girl's birthday was coming right around the corner.

"Are the adoption papers only under your name or…is your spouse's name on their as well?" She asked, glancing back at Edward, who seemed now to be very interested in what she had to say.

"No, actually, it was just me at the time," After that, she handed me some papers to start filling out. I filled them out robotically, feeling Edward's hands rubbing soothing circles on my back. With his presence, I relaxed slightly, leaning to the side to lean into his. I couldn't help it, the way I seemed to relax at the moment that he came up to me.

He leaned in close, speaking low enough for only me to hear as I finished up the paperwork, "So, no denying it?"

"Denying what?" I asked, partially not paying attention to him.

"That I'm your spouse. Old Bella would have nearly gagged at the idea," he smirked

I smiled, "Old Bella wasn't about to enter her thirties."

He gave my forehead a kiss, smiling lightly again my forehead before letting me focus on what I was here to do. As I did everything automatically, I could held glance over at Edward. He seemed lost in his own thoughts, but I could tell that my words had hit a soft spot in him. Like he knew that I didn't mind the thought of being married to him and that I didn't mind other people thinking that I was married to him. The more my mind wondered about it, I liked it.

I handed her back the papers and waited as she entered some things into the computer. She remained silent, only the sound of her fingers tapping along the keyboard in the empty waiting room.

"Okay, so I will start the process for this. It could take a few days for them to be contacted and they may need to contact the doctors personally, just to understand what their medical need is for this situation, whatever it may be. But we should be calling you in about a week to let you know what's happening," She smiled at me and I wanted to groan. _All this way for this?_

"Can you guys…when you are contacting them, let them know how urgent it is. My daughter has Leukemia and her physician needs this as soon as possible," Her eyes grew softer and she nodded, typing again.

"I'll make a note of it and I'll try to personally get in contact with them," she smiled at me, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Thank you," I whispered, turning around and walking with Edward outside. I sighed once we got to the car, leaning back against it as he stood in front of me, hands in his pockets.

"Not ready to sit in a car for a few more hours?" He asked and I shook my head, still feeling how stiff I was.

He glanced at his watch, "Well, we got here fast. I think we could stop for food?"

I looked up at him, "But Ellie."

"But Bella,"

"I mean, she's in the hospital. I can't just leave her,"

"With everyone there watching over her? Just waiting on test results?"

"I know, but I have to get back there," I whispered and he smiled softly.

His phone went off in his pocket and he reached into his pocket, immediately smiling and then holding the phone up for me to see.

Bella Swan, have lunch with your boyfriend. We've got it covered. Love you both.

-A

"Fine," I smiled up at him as he ushered me into his car, seeming excited by the fact of us getting to do something just the two of us. He drove quickly, making sure that I was buckled in before he took off. I glanced around, making sure none of the cops around Seattle were around; remembering mid glance that it didn't matter how well I looked, Edward would know before I ever would.

He knew where he was going before I did, so I let him go where he wanted. As the streets moved around us, the basics of where we were became more apparent. Despite the years that had gone by, I remembered where we were like the back of my hand. This was where we had had dinner, back when Angela and Jessica had brought me dress shopping with them. I couldn't help but smile at his travel through memory lane.

"Here, huh?" I smiled.

"Seems right," He leaned over, giving me a kiss. At first, I knew it was suppose to be quick, but I clung on. He didn't fight me like he once would have, instead pulling me closer, kissing me deeper than I had expected. I sighed, letting him kiss away everything that came with the day, feeling him pull me over the middle counsel and onto his lap. I ran my hands through his hair, holding me rightly to him. I couldn't help but sighing, feeling his arms curl into my shirt, running his finger on the lower half of my spine. I wanted to stay right there, right where I could feel chest right up against mine, where I knew he could feel my heart beating.

Right then, just as I gasped for oxygen, my stomach also growled, causing him to laugh, giving my butt a bat, "Guess it's time to eat huh?"

"I suppose, but can dessert come later?" I winked as I kissed him hard, letting him know exactly what I meant.

"Oh, of course," he gave me one last kiss, "And whenever else you'd like."

I knew that today was just another challenge along the way to wherever we were all headed, but with Edward's hand in mine, it was hard not to always see the light at the end of tunnel. The light at the end of the tunnel. Edward led me into the restaurant, opening the door, closer to me than he had ever been before. And there was so much more between us than the last time we walked through that door. There was no secrets, no worries, and everything I could have ever wanted.

And more.


	19. I'm Not Losing You

**Alrighty guys, sorry again for the small pause. I had written a chapter but it just didn't feel right to have what I had, so I had to do some rewriting and such. Unfortunately, no time to edit again, but I will look it over soon. I am already getting ready for the next chapter. This chapter is special. I hope you all love it as much as I did. I hope it lives up to something that you would have hoped for-please let me know!**

 **As always, please like and review. It makes my day.**

 **Lots of Love.**

 **Bella's POV**

"So, you don't necessarily hate the idea of being married to me?" Edward asked just as I put a piece of mushroom ravioli into my mouth. I couldn't help but smile, holding a napkin to my face to avoid sauce rolling down my chin.

"You know, I don't know if you've heard but some people do grow up," He rolled his eyes at my comment, but I could tell he wasn't letting what he asked go.

"Weird, I've never experienced that first hand in the last hundred years," Now it was my turn to roll my eyes, which I did.

"You're lucky you're cute," I smiled over at him after I ran my tongue over my teeth to make sure nothing was hanging from them.

"I'm lucky for more than that reason," his topaz eyes were looking deep into mine and I couldn't help but feel the breath get stuck in my throat. I coughed, grabbing my water and taking a few sips out of it while he chuckled, shaking his head.

He sighed, resting his hands on the table, "Still my same Bella."

I snorted, "Oh yeah. Clumsy, tumbling, almost dying at every turn."

He leaned forward, my body seeming to respond in the same manner, and I felt like we climbed right into a time machine and went back to the night in Seattle so many years ago. The night he decided he couldn't stay away from me. I hoped this time, he would mean it more permanently.

I wanted to roll my eyes at myself because I knew this time was different, there was no way this could end. The way it felt, the way the energy around us had changed from being two people terrified at either being torn apart of being pushed together forever was now a warm hue of _**knowing**_ that it was forever this time.

"You are my Bella. Besides, all the tumbling and falling is just another purpose for me to be around," he smirked.

I tried to not seem too serious but my voice dropped lower as I whispered, "You have a lot of purposes. In ways that make me more thankful than ever before."

He leaned forward, pressing his lips against mine. I imagined how insecure I had been the last time we were here, how he had pulled away from me when I tried to touch his hands. Now, I could confidently press my mouth against his, knowing that people may be watching but I was his and he was mine.

After he pulled away, we sat in comfortable silence while I got food into my system. My mind began to wonder, thinking about the documentations that weren't even on their way yet. I wanted to rush time, to push it, but it felt like time would never be one my side. I hated myself for continuing on the same conversation within myself, but I couldn't help the mixed emotions that kept coming at me in waves. I wondered how often Jasper helped with those waves, perhaps easing them without me noticing.

"Bella?"

I shot my head up, looking blankly at Edward as he stared at me, "Sorry, what did you say?"

"I asked if you're thinking of the future," He muttered, his fingers wrapping around mine securely. I ran my thumb along the back of his as I knew I couldn't lie.

"I am," I whispered.

"What part?" He kept his eyes on me even when I looked away, I could feel it sear into my forehead.

"All of it," I sighed, "I can't stop even when I just want to forget it for a few hours. I should be here with you, just enjoying this. But Ellie is my life and I just wish I could be doing more."

"Baby," he whispered, the nickname causing my heart to gallup, "You are doing so much. It's okay to worry. There are things that I am having trouble dealing with and I haven't been here through it all. I can't imagine how draining it is, for you. But what are you thinking about?"

I tried to complete the thoughts that were running through my head and babble began without my control, "Honestly, I keep thinking about meeting her biological parents or finding something in their history that could connect us to something that will help or even worse, finding nothing at all. I'm scared of Ellie getting sicker and leaving and me not being able to continue because what's the point? I just want the life I have always dreamed of, one with your family and Ellie and my family altogether."

We stayed silent and I became overly aware of the silence between us. I pushed my plate away, letting the waiter know that I was done when they passed by. He was looking down, and I couldn't help but stare at him. I felt like I had opened myself even more, but I figured he knew the thoughts well enough to understand me.

"Bella," he whispered, emotions heavy in his voice, "I don't want to ponder this simply because I don't want it to happen, but…" he paused, looking at me and if I knew that he couldn't, I would have thought he were tearing up, "If Ellie were to…not make it…what would you do?"

I paused, imagining the pain that would take place within me. I couldn't imagine it. I couldn't imagine not waking up to the sound of feet running on the tile or singing songs while giving a bath. Even more so, I couldn't imagine having to visit a grave site to see my daughter. I knew my answer, in the most awful moment that I knew was too honest, "I would ask you to kill me."

"Bella," he seemed horrified but not shocked.

"I couldn't, Edward. I couldn't live without her. I couldn't wake up and be okay ever,"

"Bella-"

"No, you don't understand. There would be no point in anything. I don't think that I could do it. I know I couldn't. I would want to leave with her,"

Edward stayed still before moving to lean his head on his hands, his emotion obvious and I wondered if we should quickly pay and leave so he could let them out more openly, "God, I'm so selfish."

I felt confused as I looked at him, "Selfish? What?"

He stood up then, taking out his wallet and walking up the counter to pay. I took my cue and followed, grabbing my purse and followed him, knowing that if I tried to pay he would simply roll his eyes. Behind him, I stopped and waited while he left a large tip and pulled me towards the door. He let me into the passenger side before getting in. Even though I expected him to say something, he started driving.

I watched him, seeing the emotions void from his face. I wanted to say something, anything really, but felt like it was better not to. He took a different exist than expected, driving away from population. Suddenly, there was nothing but forest, which wasn't unusual but not where we were headings.

"Edward?" I whispered, reaching to touch his leg. He moved then, forcing the car to the side of the road sharply, causing me to gasp. We bumped to the side, the forestry now surrounding us.

He was breathing audibly, hard through his nose as he stared straight out the window. I couldn't help but whisper, "Edward? Are you okay?"

"No," he hissed through his teeth, "Bella, I am a selfish creature. I am awful. But I want you. I want you forever and I want Ellie forever. I can't lose you both and I will if we lose and I can't…Bella, I can't do that again. I can't go back to what I was." His body crumbled, his forehead hitting the steering wheel. I immediately jumped, my arms on his shoulder as I pulled myself towards him.

"Edward," I kissed his cheek quickly and over and over, "Edward, it will be okay. You'll have your family if it happens. Edward, I'm banking on that not happening. I am not giving up. I just can't if…if it happened," He turned, his eyes causing me to stop. He looked at me seriously, his pain evident in his eyes.

"Bella, I can't live without you. I just…I'm going, too. If you do. I'm following. I knew I always would, but if this happens…we go together or we stay alive together. There's no in-between anymore," I was shaking my head before he even finished, feeling the horror of both Edward and Ellie not existing.

"No, no. You can have something. You can find something or someone el-" His lips were on mine then. His arms came around my waist and for a second I thought he would be pulling me towards him, but he ended up maneuvering me between his seat and mine, pushing me into the backseat with him quickly following. He didn't break contact, his lips moving against mine. As much as it surprised me, I wasn't complaining. I pulled him closer, my fingers slipping into his messy hair as he pushed me down onto the seat. Usually, he was so careful in every way, but this wilder side of him made my heard race even faster.

"Edward," I whispered, feeling him reach to the side of the seat. The seat lowered, allowing us more room but I didn't even need that. I didn't mind being in a confined space if it was with him. He kissed down my neck, my head falling back as his tongue ran down the length of it. I wiggled at the sensation that was happening within me, wondering if he was driving me crazy.

He leaned back, ripping off his own shirt to reveal his chest to me, my fingers instantly moving up his rib cage. He stayed somewhat leaned back, watching me as I ran my fingers up his chest. He shivered, his breath coming out in a huff as he fell towards me again. His mouth find mine, sucking gently onto my bottom lip as his hand pulled my hips towards his. I felt our bodies crunch together and I bit back whatever noise was coming out of me.

I gasped as he kept moving his hands around me, removing small pieces until only my main undergarments were left. He slowly a bit, taking his time in tormenting me. I reached down, wanting us to be a little more equal as I undid his pants. As I pushed, I felt something in his pocket, something that wasn't him being excited. I stopped and leaned back, him having froze a bit at where my hands were. I felt bad for intruding into his personal space, but we were also far beyond that.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" I reached up to touch his face, his eyes now open and softer than they had been a moment ago.

"I'm okay," he whispered, kissing me softly, changing the mood that had just been surrounding us.

I tried to make myself clear, moving my body to grind up against his before falling back, which he seemed to like but pushed against my hips. I fell back and away from him, looking up at him momentarily surprised. His eyes weren't hard like I had been expecting, but soft and suddenly more emotional than I had been prepared for. I felt my breathing stop for a moment as he sat back, peering down at me.

"Bella," He pulled me up so that I was sitting in front of him, looking directly at his face, "Bella, if things happen…then I will follow you. No matter what the outcome is, I will follow you. I will be here. And if…no, when, when this end in our favor, I want us to be a family in every way possible."

I smiled softly, running my fingers across his cheek, "Edward, we are already family. All of us."

He smiled softly, "I know," he moved then leaning back to pull something out of his pocket. The lump that I had felt in my frenzy to get him unclad of his clothing. He pulled out a velvet box and my breath caught in my throat for a moment. He picked up my, now limp, hands as they laid in my lap.

"Bella, I plan on fighting for you forever. I plan on giving you whatever you want, as long as you want. If we make it, if we can prove to the world that we can make it through something like this…then, baby, we can do anything," That nickname still caught me off guard but I was growing to love it.

"Love, Bella…I want to be yours in every way. I want to legally bind us," he chuckled, "Even though I'm already never letting you go. So, Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?"

The box opened to reveal the most beautiful ring that I had ever seen. I wasn't one for jewelry, but the ring looked like something Edward would have picked. He would have found something that showed the years that were simpler, the ones of his youth. I felt my breathing speed up as my hand shook within his. I felt the word in my throat, fighting there way up but the tears were making it hard to speak clearly.

"Yes," I whispered.

 _ **Edward's POV**_

My world stopped. My existence changed. My heart wanted to beat even though the venom had long since stolen that action from it. I held a ring in between my fingers, sliding onto the most beautiful woman's finger I had ever been blessed to meet. Her eyes were watering, a smile on her face as I remembered her not denying I was her spouse in the office. When we made it through everything, I would marry this woman. I would be hers.

The next few moments froze, as if time knew that this moment was one for the books. It paused all our worries, our sorrows, our wounds. It became us. It became her holding me as I felt myself fall into her arms. I knew my strength, but hers seemed to be alive in the way that she could calm any demon that came near me. I sighed into her neck, the sound more like a happy sob. I had made it back to her after everything that I had messed up on and by some beautiful, magical miracle; her arms had opened up to me. She had made me the man I had always wanted to be. She made me hers. She made me a father.

We became one in the most unusual place. The place we became engaged. I laughed at myself, knowing that if Alice had told me this were our future, that I would be asked Bella to marry me while in the backseat of my car; I would have scoffed. I wouldn't have given it a second thought. Now, though, none of the technicalities mattered. It was us. That's what mattered.

Our sounds were soft, quiet, as if we were scared the outside world would come in too quickly. We stayed slow, paced, marveling in the magic that was granted to us. My throat burned, but no in hunger; in emotion. The waves of everything were coming at me and I let it. I let it take me under as Bella pulled me from the highest mountain, crashing back into her. I took in her scent, every part of her, before moving us around and having her curl on my chest.

She was silent for a moment, her fingers running patterns on my chest. I listened to her heart, the way it seemed to be beating so peacefully. I had half expected her to go into complete and utter panic the moment we came out of our blissful moment. But she didn't. I was relieved.

"Edward?" She whispered and I looked down at her, watching her lift her head up to meet my eyes, "So, all I had to do was deny being single and I get a wedding ring? You are every millennial's dream come true."

I chuckled, enjoying the carefree Bella I was being blessed with. We had been on an emotional rollercoaster today and I knew we would be eager to get home and relax with our favorite little girl, "Only you, Bella. It did show me you were more willing so I had to jump at the opportunity."

She shook her head, kissing my chin, "You know, did you ever stop to consider that maybe I would have never said 'no'"

I scoffed, "Bella, If I were to have proposed to you at 18 or 19 years old, you would have told me 'no' until you were blue in the face. You hated the very thought of marriage, of courting. I remember."

"Well…" she paused for a moment, seeming to consider her words. I waited, unsure about where she had been trying to head in the conversation, "I think I would have said no at the beginning. However, it was you. I don't think I could have said no for very long. Whether or not I liked it, you had a yes on the tip of my tongue from the first hello. You would have won in any scenario. It probably would have only taken a little push."

My mind whirled at the thought. Since this frail soul was only seventeen, she had some unimaginable love for me. One that would push her passed her comfort place. She would have chosen me. I felt the emotions pooling into my chest, hardly able to take a deep breath. She seemed to understand, pressing her nose into mine.

After a moment, I felt her move. She caused me to shift, looking down at her. She had a smile and I realized the movement was coming from her body as it tried to stifle her own laughter. I raised an eyebrow at her as she opened her eyes to glance up at me which only caused her to burst into the most magical laughter I had ever heard from her. It was full and made her whole body move. I felt my own laughter bubbling up within me in response, her laugh contagious. My voice met hers and we fell into a fit of giggles. Each time one of us would calm down enough to say something that was coherent, the other would cause us to fall right back into a fit. She was panting against my chest after a moment, which caused me to bite my lip so that no more noises would make it out of my mouth. She calmed down, letting her laughter slow down but her smile didn't fade.

I took a deep breath, kissing her forehead. She sighed and nuzzled into my neck, "That was nice."

I smiled up at the top of my car, loving it now for even more reasons, "The last hour has been nice."

She giggled softly before sitting up, looking down at me as I ran my fingers along her spine. She nodded to something that she must have been thinking, which nearly drove me crazy for less physical reasons. Her hand drew a little pattern on my arm, she leaned in to give me a quick kiss. I met it happily and she pulled away, very seriously whispering, "I'm going to marry you. I'm not giving this up. We are not giving up."

"Never," I kissed her again before sitting up, kissing her shoulder gently before reaching for my cellphone. Quickly flipping through it, I noticed Alice left a message saying Ellie would be about ready to see us in about twenty minutes. I gave Bella a look, who smiled and pulled her shirt over her head quickly and moved the rest of her clothing back into place. As I pulled my clothing on, she climbed over the seat and fell into the front seat. I followed, kissing her cheek before starting up the car.

As we drove, I couldn't help but take her hand into mine and run my finger's across the ring that now held my mother's ring. I remembered thinking I would never find a hand fit for the weight of value that I placed on it, but it seemed to fit so perfectly on hers. She moved her fingers gently, smiling over at me when she knew what i was doing. I pulled her hand up to my lips, feeling her warm skin as I placed a kiss on it. I couldn't stop the smiling from forming on my lips as I continued to think about Bella in a wedding dress, Bella married to me. Bella.

"Can we take Ellie to get ice cream? I think she could use some happy stuff tonight," Bella asked, looking over at me. For some reason, having some input on our daily activities made me warm inside.

"Of course," I smiled back at her.

As we arrived home, our favorite little girl had her arms ready for us as we walked through the door, wrapping easily around her mother. Bella always softened so much when she had her daughter in her arms, lifting her up as if she were the most precious thing in the world. And she was. And to me, they both were.

"You ready for some dinner?" Bella asked, and Ellie seemed to be in a good enough mood to move to get some food. I watched them walk away before Carlisle came to stand next to me.

"How'd it go?" He asked, quiet enough so that the girls wouldn't hear.

"It went," I sighed, "They think it'll be a few weeks for the documentation."

I felt his thought flower a perfect plan, one where he stepped in to help, "Would you?" I asked, looking at him hopefully.

"I will have to be careful in the way I go about it, but I think I can move around the basis. I will let you know," he disappeared upstairs, and I could feel his mind already working on a plan.

I wondered into the kitchen, following the sweet scent of not food, but my two girls. Esme smiled at me, coming to give a kiss on my cheek as I strode in. The family was all here, standing around or sitting. Jasper sat on the couch reading novel, Alice shopping online as he played with her hair. Emmett was playing a video game while Rosalie peered over Alice's shoulder, giving her advice on what to buy. I couldn't help but feel more at home than I felt in a long time, so completely at peace. Jasper looked up, a wink on his face as he felt it.

Alice finally lost her distractions, having tried to hold off until she nearly bursts, "Well! Are you going to say it?"

Everyone looked at me and then Bella, who was already blushing. I raised an eyebrow at her, wondering if she wanted to remain silent for a minute. Instead, she broke out into a beautiful smile, Ellie looking up at her. She raised her left hand, showing off the ring I had just slipped onto her finger. Everyone bursted out, Bella laughing as people came to hug her. Ellie stared up, confusion in her mind as everyone seemed to know what was going on except her. As I got pats on the back and Bella got hugs, I leaned down to be face to face with the most beautiful little girl.

"Hey, you want to know what's going on?" She nodded, her hand pushing against my cheek. I smiled softly at her, putting my hand over hers.

"You see, I love your mommy very much. So, I asked her to promise me to stay with me forever. That we would be married," I whispered and her eyes immediately popped, looking up at Bella and I.

"You mean you will be married. Like all the other boys and girls mommy and daddies?" She asked, her eyes so hopeful. I glanced up at Bella, who was looking down at us with tears in her eyes. The room had gone silent, everyone watching the scene in front of them.

"Yeah, like that," I agreed and she giggled, throwing her arms around my neck.

"Yay! You'll really be my daddy! I love you!" She yelled and everyone's thoughts became very soft, watching as the happily ever after no one dreamed for me coming true. Bella ran her hand through my hair and leaned down to kiss us both on the top of our heads.

"Oh, a wedding!" Alice sighed happily, her plans already forming in her head. I couldn't help but smile at her, excited like a child.

"But first!" Bella exclaimed, holding up her hand, "I say that after dinner, we all go get some ice cream for Ellie and pick out a movie to watch. Together. All of us."

"Family night. I'm in," Emmett smiled wide, showing his soft side that we all knew was under his tough exterior.

"Rocky road!" Ellie yelled and we all laughed, me completely in love with everything around me. Jasper was almost overwhelmed with happiness, as it was booming throughout our entire household. Even Carlisle had come down to give a kiss to Bella and a hug to me.

'Congratulations, my son," Carlisle thought, smiling as I watched Ellie and Bella fall into the easy routine of dinner time. I watched, my emotions rolling around in me as pride continued to grow inside me.

I nodded at him, sitting down at the table where I knew they would be sitting. Bella was talking to Ellie, what she said hardly making it into my mind as I watched the way her eyes twinkled at her daughter. Our daughter. Ellie looked up at her, her mind sometimes wondering to the beauty of her mother. She didn't understand everything that happened all the time, but she knew enough. She knew she loved her mother. And she knew she was fighting to stay with her. It didn't matter what biological parents came around or said anything to her, Bella was her mother above everything else.

They sat down after Bella scooped pasta and sauce onto her plate. I knew that Bella wouldn't eat, since we had a late lunch. However, she sat and watched as Ellie giggled at the faces she made at her. Ellie turned to me occasionally, giggling about something or showing me something she thought was funny on her plate. I gave her a kiss on the cheek as she put a small bit of tomato sauce on my nose. I wanted to cringe at the horrid smell that came with it, but her laughter made a smile spread easily over my face. This was the best life I could have ever wished for.

The house had a hum to it, one that I hadn't felt in years. Even if Bella and Ellie had been here for a while, there had never been this sort of contentment. Or hope. There was something that made every word or phrase light with warmth. I wanted to stay here, to stay and be in this moment. But Ellie finished quickly, eager to have her tummy full of ice cream.

The next few moments were hilarious if no one had known us, watching as many of us piling into two cars. Ellie was giggling as Emmett climbed into the back of my car, sitting next to her carseat. Rosalie tenderly sat on the other side, obviously loving having a few moments to spend with Ellie in between them. Bella smiled at them as the rest of the group piled into Carlisle's car. It felt like a scene out of the Brady bunch, except more modern.

We got to the ice cream parlor, Bella going in on her own so that the whole pack wouldn't have to go in and confuse everyone. It would have been confusing, so many of us not getting ice cream in a town that already probably saw us as strange for not eating most of the time. Not many had seen us, our arrival back into the normal world, but I knew by the thoughts that we weren't causing too much attention. Emmett was making jokes in the back as Bella walked out from the ice cream parlor, a large cone in her hand for Ellie and a small shake in her other hand for her. I noticed the ring sparkle in the small amount of light still around and it made a smile cross my face.

"Look at your future wife," Rosalie smiled at me, showing her support in a very subtle way. I nodded at her, smiling.

"Yeah," I almost couldn't believe it were true, "Look at her."

We made our way to the DVD rental facility, everyone piling out of the car this time. Ellie giggled as Jasper came and swept her up onto his shoulders, knowing that if Emmett did he might forget to duck so her head wouldn't hit the top of the doorways. Bella's hand reached for mine, but Alice, Rose, and Esme pulled her away quickly. They were giggling after a moment, both of them suggesting small things that Bella should start thinking about. She nodded politely, looking back and winking at me. I walked with Emmett as he headed towards the action movies, which I had to remind him was not appropriate for Ellie to watch.

"Well, eventually she will go to sleep and the rest of us can continue," he shrugged, looking through the collection for one he hadn't found.

Jasper was pointing at titles, having lowered Ellie so she could walk around and look at the different titles. Alice squatted down, making suggestions. I was zoned out, rather caught in the simplicity and beauty of living a life so normal. It was that moment that I felt warmth wrap around my fingers and without needing to look I knew it was Bella. I turned towards her, pulling her hand to lay on my chest. She smiled softly, tilting her head to the side.

"I love you," she smiled.

"I love you, too."

"Any movie suggestions from you?"

"Not really, I'll probably just be watching my girl,"

Emmett made a scoffing noise as he walked by with three movies, "Could you be more cheesy."

Rose muttered quietly, "It's endearing."

He turned towards her, "Hey, I'm endearing."

She chuckled, smiling in acknowledgement.

Bella whispered, "You think we'll be like that?"

"Hm, maybe. One day," I smiled down at her, suddenly imagining her like us; cold, strong, and mine. Permanently mine. I wondered if it were possible, or if I was being much too selfish. I should be content with what we had at that moment. I should be. But I didn't know if I was.

The night went on and eventually we all found ourselves on the couches in the living room. Curled in between Bella and I was Ellie. She was partially sprawled across my chest, totally fixated on the movie. Emmett was sitting in from of the couch, where Rose sat behind him. Jasper and Alice were curled on one cloud, a blanket wrapped around them even though there was no real point but comfort. Esme was on the other side of Bella, her arm wrapped around her. Bella seemed at peace with the simple gesture, letting a mother give her comfort for once. Carlisle was working in the kitchen study, enough to be a part of what we were doing but also focussed on what we were planning.

"So where did this princess get her powers?" Emmett asked, seeming very interested in the movie. Ironically, his mind was just as interested.

Ellie sat up a bit, "We don't know, Emmett. It's magic."

"But doesn't all magic come from somewhere?" He questioned, looking backwards at her.

"Have you seen yourself?" Jasper raised an eyebrow at him, making everyone laugh.

"Well I just don't know how they can do this whole storyline without even considering that some of us might want to know a little more background to what's going on within the story," Emmett continued on, with everyone occasionally giggling. Eventually, Ellie's responses go slow, and her head felt heavier on my chest. Her breathing slowed, but I didn't move. I rubbed her back, smiling at the dreams she had. Swirling ice cream, parks to run in, and Emmett's voice booming now and then with something funny. I couldn't help but laugh.

I felt Bella sigh, content. Her eyes were heavy as she leaned farther into my shoulder. Everyone grew quiet, their heart beats slowing down as a sign of sleep. The energy from the day was gone, but there was a happy silence. Everyone watched the movie, but thought about various points of how we all ended up here.

"Thank you. All of you," I spoke too quiet to wake either of the girls.

"For what?" Alice asked as everyone looked towards me.

"For not giving up at me. I've done things I regret and in ways that has caused damage. But I'm here and I've never been so thankful in my life. For all of you. I love you all very much," I felt emotions hitting my voice and I ended my small speech quickly.

Esme's hand touched my hand that was resting on Bella's back. Carlisle was sitting next to her now, smiling softly at the sight. I could see it in his mind. Ellie sprawled across me, her head burrowed into my chest as Bella curled into my shoulder, one of her arms also over her. And I was there, a content smile on my face as I held the two girls in my arms, holding the entire world. And I was.

"And if you are all willing, I will do anything I can to keep these two girls with me. I will search the world for a cure, for anything that we may be missing. And I will save my daughter," I whispered, and I could feel a determination filling all of us at the same time and I had to fight the urge to jump up and start working. Carlisle headed towards his laptop again, Esme following.

And then I sat, the silence swirling around us as my little girl dreamt in my arms of all the possibilities of life and my fiancee slept deeply in my shoulder. I knew though, that I had something so intense to fight for. And as I gazed at the ring that rested on her finger, occasionally shifting as she moved; I knew I had already won so much. And I would win this entire war.


	20. Ready

**These chapters are just flowing at this point. I can't believe it! I have some exciting news for you guys, if you are a fan of my writing. I have some ideas that are in the works and I plan to finish this story in the upcoming weeks. Yes, we are nearing the home stretch. I hope you've enjoyed it so far. I believe there to be about five chapters left, maybe six. I'll let you know if something changes.**

 **On another note, I will be publishing a new story. Actually two. I'm not sure which one but they will be different. If you leave a review and let me know if you would like some sort of summary in the next update before the chapter begins, please let me know. I'm still outlining, as if I don't I will get lost in my writing as I did at points in this story.**

 **As always, please leave reviews as they keep me going. I'm excited for what this summer will bring and thank you for tagging along for all of this. Enjoy this somewhat light chapter before we get to the final few chapters.**

 **Lots of Love.**

 **Carlisle's POV**

The house was empty, most of the family going out hunting and Bella and Ellie going to the park while the rest had their own day. The sun had been out and it had worked out. Esme begged me to come along, to walk away from my laptop; but I couldn't. I felt like there was so much hope that was balancing on my shoulders in a way that I hadn't experienced in a long time. Every day, I could feel Bella watching me, her heart stuttering if I ever brought up a new idea or plan. She had all her eggs in my basket and I couldn't stand the thought of losing this. Of losing Ellie.

I had searched the world, contacting other oncologists from Brazil, Venezuela, Canada, and just about everywhere else. I had searched the best doctors, but they all said that if these treatments weren't working then there was little hope. I couldn't afford to think like that or to have the people around me think like that. It occurred to me that there was very little that could break this family at this point; but this was it.

Edward had confided in me one of the nights after the proposal happened, telling me that Bella wouldn't want to get married if we lost Ellie. Even worse, he wasn't sure if he could convince her to live. I knew what was developing inside him as the months went by; he was realizing she could belong with us. That they both could eventually, in some way that he secretly hoped for. I felt the weight of that truth falling on me each and everyday after. I tried to keep my mind blank whenever Edward was around me, but I knew he had an idea of the mental suffering I was under.

The basic components of the current treatments hadn't worked. I tried to find a way to separate the cancer cells from Ellie's blood. To stop it from developing. The problem with most treatment was that it didn't just kill of the cancer cells, but all cells. There was so much science still developing and I regretted not using my skills in medicine earlier to learn more about cancer. It hadn't seemed practical, to be that close to people for a longterm span of time, but I was seeing now that it could've been so useful.

It had occurred to me, in moments where no one was around, that I could manage to use venom in some way. Changing Ellie was completely out of the question; at this age, at least. However, there was a factor of venom that focused on preparing the human body in a better shape to have the optimum level of health to enter our vampire life. There had to be a way to separate the basic molecules of it, just enough to heal Ellie and never turn her into a vampire. I couldn't help but wonder if it were possible, that I could narrow down the basics. I had kept a few vials of Ellie's blood nearby, just enough to be able to practice this. With everyone being gone, I had the chance to practice and I prayed with all my heart would work.

In the small lab of my office, I had everything that I would need. I made my way up there, wondering if I really were crazy. I knew that if the Volturi found out about my plan, they would come running. It was a blessing in many ways that we were able to keep Alice on our side.

Within my lab, I walked over to my equipment and took a tube out of my supply closet. I held it within my mouth, letting the venom roll into it. When I felt I had enough, I set it down before pulling out Ellie's blood. It was a small vile and I knew that if I were to be human, my heart would have been pounding. First, I would have to create a sample of how Ellie's blood reacted to venom alone without a barrier or change to the venom whatsoever. There were cancer cells in the sample and I watched as I poured the venom with it, her blood clearing of it almost instantly. However, I knew that if the venom were to go within her, she would become like us. Worse. She would become such a monster that we would have no choice but to end her. And then we would lose everything.

I sat, bent over my lab for hours. I didn't pay attention to anything other that the basic properties of matter, occasionally walking away to read something or try to understand what I was seeing. The amount of resources within my mind seemed endless, but there was a limit in knowledge since no one had dared test this or even knew that they could.

"Come on, Carlisle. You can do this," I whispered to myself, working with every part of the basic principles of all matter. Everything could be separated with the right molecule and all of the parts of a vampire started out as just human. It couldn't be impossible.

Long after the sun fell and the moon was high in the sky, it happened. This was after Bella and Ellie had quickly come home and fallen asleep, not noticing that I was in the house. There was a separation and I felt my hands freeze as if movement would cause this good news to end. I wanted to imagine that this was it, but I couldn't get my hopes up. With a nearly unstable hand, I let Ellie's blood and strange rendition of my venom mix, and watched. The effects were slow. Microscopic to any other eye than mine. But it was working, in a gradual way. I felt a small bit of excitement, but I knew that I couldn't be sure until I saw how it reacted within a live body. I cringed at the idea, but I couldn't help but feel the need to be absolutely sure before letting it go into Ellie's body.

My phone rang and I reached, my eyes not leaving the reactions happening in front of me, "Dr. Cullen."

"Hello, yes, I was calling in regards to a rushed documentation for Miss. Ellie Swan?" A woman said into the phone, overly polite and professional.

"Yes," I remembered the phone call I made before. As a medical professional, I figured I could pull some strings where I needed to. However, with the results in front of me; I wasn't sure I would need as much history as I originally did, "Have you heard anything more about the documentation?"

"Yes, we sped the process along quite a bit. Luckily, the biological mother was relatively willing to talk and she did release the papers very quickly. However, there may be a request for her to meet the new mother," I stood up from my chair, looking out the window and listening closely to see if any of the family was close to being back.

"Wait? What do you mean?" The stress was already heavy on my back and this simply added to it.

"I mean, the woman might be wanting contacting the adoptive mother. It doesn't necessarily mean anything, it could just be a check up. It is only a request. She wouldn't be obligated," The woman said and I nodded, wondering if Bella would be eager to reject.

"But the documentation? It's on its way to my office?" I asked, watching the sun begin to rise again, remembering just how fast time could go when there were things that needed to be done.

"Yes, they should be there by nine," She confirmed.

I nodded and knew that there was still so much to explain and so little time to figure everything out.

 **Bella's POV**

 **(The Night Before)**

"Mommy, can I have a puppy for my birthday?" Ellie asked as she swung from the swing set. I couldn't help but smile, knowing her birthday was only a few days away.

"I don't know, Sweets," I pushed her and let her swing through the wind, "I'm not sure the family would like that. They don't really care for animals."

"But they love me!" She giggled and I couldn't help but agree. They did, that was for sure.

I thought about the ring on my finger, how it was glimmering in the sunlight. I couldn't help but smile at the thought of wearing something that showed that I was Edward's. I tried not to focus on the discussion that happened right before he asked me. I didn't want to think about it even if it were true.

Instead, I focused on Ellie as she swung back and forth. It was so close to her birthday and I was excited to actually have a party for her. Alice faked a heart attack when I told her that I was looking forward to it, but quickly recovered to rush into making plans. I had called Renee, asking her to come out and celebrate. We hadn't talked much since I had found my way back into the Cullen's life, but she was supportive. Charlie promised he'd be there. Edward and I decided to announce our engagement at the party as well, hoping the crowds would make it easier on us.

I looked around, at all the other families that were at the park. There were single parents, which for a long time I had identified heavily with. Now though, I glanced at the families, the ones with both parents running around with their little ones and felt content. I was one of those now. Today was just an oddity, as the sun shined down and the weather felt decent enough, so the whole family was out having fun where no one could see them while Ellie and I found shelter at a park. She needed the fresh air after all.

I sighed, sitting on the swing next to hers and smiling. She giggled, swinging her legs back and forth like I had begun to swing mine and we lifted higher and higher into the air. For a moment, I felt like I wasn't just her mother, but her best friend. We were just two girls laughing as we flew through the air in the most magical way. The only thing I knew to be so shocking and so much like flying was holding on while Edward ran as fast as he could. One day, maybe, Ellie could hold on while he ran. He'd keep her safe.

When our feet were hitting the ground, I looked at her, "Grandma Renee might be coming for your birthday."

"Really?" She asked, smiling wide. I loved that smile.

"Yes, and so will Grandpa Charlie," She giggled again the grew quiet. Her mind was old for her age. I knew that before she asked the next question.

"So, Grandma Renee and Grandpa Charlie are your parents and they live really far apart. Esme and Carlisle are Daddy's parents and they live together. Why is it so different?" She had so much confusion and my mind blanked for a moment at her observations.

"Well…my mommy and daddy didn't love each other after a while and for a while I lived with Grandma Renee in Arizona. Then, I came to live with Grandpa Charlie. They just weren't really happy anymore together so they went their separate ways. And Esme and Carlisle still really love each other and I don't think they will ever stop,"

"Will you and Daddy ever stop being in love,"

"I don't think so. He's stuck with us,"

"I like that,"

"Me too,"

"Mommy, what does love feel like?" She looked at me and this was one question that I hadn't truly prepared for before the teenage years.

"Um," I tried to search for words but nothing felt right, "Well, love comes in a lot of different forms. I love you so much. You're my little girl. And that means that I would do anything for you and protect you with everything I have. But I also love Edward, and it's different but it's still a wonderful thing."

"Will I fall in love?" She looked up at me and I felt knots forming in my stomach at the nervousness for the first time she ever fell in love.

"One day, you'll find the right person. But Ellie, before all that, fall in love with the beautiful girl you are. That's who matters first, always," She seemed confused but nodded anyway. That would be a conversation for the teenage years.

"What's a wedding?" She asked after a moment, obviously excited by all the commotion that had been happening. I couldn't help but smile.

I looked at my ring, "Well, it's kind of a big day. Mommy will be in a white dress and your daddy will look very nice. We will have a celebration where all our friends and family come together and we promise to be together forever. Then we get to dance and eat some cake."

"Wow!" She exclaimed, "Why don't we have weddings more often!"

I laughed, leaning over to kiss the top of her head, "Well, you have to be really in love to get married. And ready to be together forever."

"Yay, we get to keep Daddy forever," She giggled softly, smiling up at me.

"That we do," I agreed.

We did our own thing, falling back into the once every few weeks tradition of us having a day just the two of us. It was nice, but the house felt so large without everyone's quiet presence. I felt like someone else was there, but I knew it was just hopeful thinking. After we went to bed, I texted Edward, letting him know about our day:

Hey Sweets, We are home and safe which I'm sure you have already seen. Stay safe out there and have fun. We miss you. Ellie asked what weddings are and she seemed excited by my answer. Hope to see your face in the morning, fiancee. I love you. -B

It took hardly a moment before my phone lit up in the dark room and I smiled at the quick response.

What a sweet angel she is. We will be home before the sun fully rises and I'll see both your faces wake up. I love you both beyond words. Sweet dreams. -E

I sighed, holding the phone to my chest as I rolled over to find the bed empty as I knew I should have expect. I tried to find comfort again in the quiet and eventually fell asleep trying to reimagine my lullaby. Surprisingly, it worked because soon I woke to cold fingers touching my face and lips pressing kisses to my cheek. I opened my eyes to find Edward's bright, recently fed, warm eyes looking into mine. I smiled, pressing my face into his neck and sighing happily.

The sun came up eventually, pulling me from my slumber that I clung too. I sighed, rubbing my eyes. Edward sat up, smiling down at me as I slowly got my equilibrium back and sat up.

"Ellie will be up in about fifteen minutes," He whispered and I was guessing Alice was letting us know.

"Oh yes, time for a shower," I hoped up, reaching high above my head.

He stood up too, his mannerisms would have suggested that he had just woken up from a nap, but I knew it was just because I had clung to him and ran my fingers through his always crazy hair, "You want a buddy?"

I felt my whole body turn bright red and I became very aware of all the other ears that could hear in the house, "Maybe one of these days when we have some privacy."

He chuckled and kissed my forehead, "Sounds good. I'll start some breakfast."

I slipped into the shower and hurried through my routine. There wasn't too much time before Ellie would wake up and I rushed. As soon as I got the conditioner out of my hair, I ran towards the room to change into something. I was headed towards Ellie's room when I heard a bang in the house. I stopped, my heart trying to become quiet too, but instead started thundering like the most rebellious child. It wasn't like vampires to make a lot of noise unless they wanted to.

"Edward?" There was no response, "Alice?"

Alice appeared next to me, "Go get Ellie, she just woke up from the noise."

I headed towards her room but looked back, "But what was that noise?"

"There is a conversation going on that involved a frying pan being thrown," She gave me a look and I knew that it was Edward. That was surprising because he was never violent.

I got to Ellie's door and paused, "What is he mad about?"

"Just get Ellie and we'll all figure this out," she disappeared as I opened the door, seeing my little girl sit up.

"Mommy, what was that noise?" She looked tired and I sighed, wondering what made her sleep unrestful or perhaps she felt sick.

"I think something was dropped. What should we wear today?"

"Mommy, you're the only one who drops stuff here,"

I turned to look at her, worried of her observations skills being far beyond her years, "Well, I don't know what happened so we are going to get dressed and then find out, okay?"

We got ready and I took our time. As much as my curiosity was on full blast, I knew that I couldn't bring Ellie into any argument without risking her safety or mine. If something had been thrown, then someone was angry. I knew that Edward would never hurt either one of us, but I wasn't sure that she wouldn't hear whatever was being said or done and get scared. I didn't want her scared of Edward in any way.

It was such a quick turn from the morning that we were having, something peaceful and welcoming. I should have let him get in the shower with me, even if I had to deal with horrible comments from Emmett. Scorning myself, I walked Ellie and I carefully down the stairs. As we turned the stairway, Alice and Esme were standing at the stairs and I became instantly concerned.

"Edward, calm down. Ellie is awake," Alice muttered, holding her hand up for me to pause.

"I'll calm down when he stops thinking something entirely outrageous!" Edward glared at Carlisle, who looked sheepish at the attention. I assessed the room, everyone on their feet. I glanced around and then down at Ellie, who was clinging to my leg at the harsh tone that came out of Edward.

"Listen, Edward. I know that it is extreme and I haven't worked out the kinks that could come with all of this, but I think it is a good place to start. We don't have a lot of time and this might be the best solution. You know what Bella would do for her daughter," Carlisle was glancing my way, which seemed to just piss Edward off more.

"Keep her out of this," Edward practically growled and I pulled Ellie up into my arms. Alice put her hand on Ellie's back, trying to help me comfort the girl who was staring at the scene in front of her in confusion, "We aren't testing this. It is completely irrational. Even if you had faith in the components, we have no way to test it on someone else. It's insane."

"Well…that's what I was thinking too…but-" Carlisle grew silent and stared at Edward, who must have been reading the thoughts within his mind. Jasper took a step forward, obviously trying to calm the energy that was in the room because I felt a sweep of warmth run through my body.

"How do you think that'll work Carlisle? Seriously?"

"It's a thought. You said you were willing to try everything, Edward. This is everything and this might be our answer,"

"I'm not asking Bella or anyone else to do that,"

"Well, I apologize for having to be blunt, but Bella came here to get help from me. She trusted me to do something that no one else could do and I don't know why you are being so irrational whe-"

"Irrational? I'm being irrational? You think that this can be dealt with in such an easy way when it could cause more harm than good? And then asking someone else would just destroy Bella's feelings!"

"Edward!" Carlisle yelled and I could feel everyone freeze, even Edward who was now a statue in front of his adoptive father, "This is the risk. This is life. This is the last resort. We try everything and this is everything. And Bella will do what she needs to save her daughter. Now, this is your family, too. Especially now. So, if you want a chance at the white wedding then I suggest you suck it up and help me help your family, Edward. That is all that I am trying to do."

It was silent. I could feel my heart thumping in my chest and I knew that it was one of the only things that could be heard by everyone in the room. Ellie looked around too, obviously confused, "Mommy?"

"Shh," I whispered, rubbing her back and Alice gave me a sad smile, both of us concerned.

Ellie looked at Alice and I before looking at Edward, "Daddy?"

That seemed to do the trick for the moment because Edward nodded, "Fine." Then, he turned towards the little girl in my arms. He came to stand in front of us, both of us unmoving until he opened his arms and Ellie fell trustfully into them. She nuzzled into him and I watched most of the family make their way out of the room quietly.

"Why were you so loud?" Ellie asked as Edward hugged her into him.

"I got a little mad, I'm sorry if I scared you," he whispered, the worry of scaring her evident in his face.

"I'm not scared of you. You're my daddy," she smiled and he returned with one of his own. They walked to the kitchen and I followed, but much slower. Esme walked beside me, her hand on my back. Carlisle was still in the kitchen, looking like he was in need of a hunt of his own.

"I thought you went hunting last night?" I asked, leaning against the counter.

He shook his head, "I was testing some ideas up in my office."

"Oh," I realized why I didn't feel quite alone last night. It made sense, "Well, did you find anything that could be helpful? Was that what this was all about?"

Edward grumbled as he cracked eggs into a pan, the smell amazing but the thought of food made my stomach churn at the moment. Carlisle cleared his throat, "I have a minor solution but I ran into some other interesting dilemmas."

"What kind of dilemmas?"

"Well, Bella, I have looked at a lot of treatment plans and I just haven't found anything in modern medicine that seems to be working. So, I turned to some nonhuman variables. And I got the documents, they sent them this morning right as everyone got back. I found something interesting," He glanced at me, seeming to wonder if I was okay enough for him to continue. I nodded.

"Well, it seems…maternally, it is quite common. And current. The woman has Leukemia as we speak. And I've been testing a theory of using venom to be able to attack the cells and let them heal themselves, but to remove the permanence of the venom. To avoid making anything too permanent other than to cure those cells. I wouldn't want to practice on Ellie directly, but if I could get in contact with the woman, then I might have a first hand ability to test it without hurting Ellie," I felt my heart picking up. I would try anything.

"Mind you," Edward spoke up, "That this would require your involvement. She made a request to meet you as is and he had originally thought about rejecting it but now it is working in his favor. I just don't think it'll be pleasant for you to have to go through all of this when we don't know if it will work."

"But Edward, it's a shot," I turned towards him, Esme now ushering Ellie out of the room to go help her grab something which she happily did. I knew she was aware that something was off but she knew not to ask, "Edward, I will do anything for Ellie. Anything. If that means meeting the woman who gave her up, then fine. If that means having to do or give anything, I will. If you want this, if you want a chance at the white wedding and me, then we have to do this. I will do it with or without you because I am a mother before anything, but I would love for it to be with you."

He looked at me, emotionless for a moment. He seemed to be searching me but I didn't waver. I wouldn't. This was the one thing in life that I would stand in front of a moving train for without ever trembling. He seemed to know this, "Bella, are you sure? This is a risk. And if it did work on the woman, whose to say it won't hurt Ellie. Immortal children are even worse than us and I can't have Ellie be that."

Carlisle spoke up this time, "I'm making a dose so slight that it shouldn't even cause her pain. I'm going to spend the next week working on it. I will just need you to get in contact with the woman. They sent over her number this morning for you to contact. I know this is hard, but I think we may be onto something. I think this may work."

"I'll try anything," I turned back to Edward, "We'll try anything."

He sighed and nodded, knowing that I was right. I didn't need his confirmation because I knew I was right.

The following day or two were stressful, an unspoken argument still existing between Edward and Carlisle. Alice and I tried our best to work around it as we were preparing for the birthday of the year. Renee kept calling, asking about everything and excited to not only spend the time with Ellie, but to get to know the Cullens. I was worried about the way she seemed to observe people and how easily it might happen for her to ask a few too many questions. I ignored it though, focussing instead on the day for my daughter. It was the night before the party before we knew it and Carlisle reminded me to give the woman a call.

After I put Ellie to bed the night before her birthday, thankful that Jasper was nearby to give her the wave of calm before I tried to get her to fall asleep. She knew that tomorrow fun would begin and I could focus on that just after I got the phone call out of the way.

I picked up the small piece of paper that had the woman's number on it, watching as Edward handed me his phone for the moment. I raised an eyebrow at him, "If it doesn't go well, it's disposable and it won't be traced to you."

"When I'm your wife, it might not be that easy," I joked, his eyes instantly becoming warm at the use of the word 'wife'.

I dialed the number, quietly waiting as it rang a few times before someone tenderly answered, "Hello?"

The voice caught me off guard. I think I had hoped that it would sound like a woman who had smoked several packs and was basically an alcoholic, but instead she sounded nice and small, "Hi…Oh, um, I'm…I'm Isabella Swan…I am the…well, I adopted…yeah."

"Oh!" she exclaimed and I could hear something rustling in the background, "Yes, I'm sorry I was expecting your call but also more hopeful than expecting. Anyway, I hope my documents have been helpful for the doctor."

"Yeah…yeah, thank you for that, really," I spoke quietly, nervousness running through me.

"Of course, of course. I just wanted to contact you a bit more personally. I think it's admirable, that you've been with…the child since the day she was born and managed to keep going with her health. I don't know all the details, but I can only imagine what you are going through," she was speaking quickly and I had to focus to keep up.

"Yes…right, also…the doctor informed us that you are also…ill. Currently. I wanted to say that I am sorry to hear that,"

"Oh well, it happens, I guess. Karma eventually always finds you one way or another,"

"Oh," I paused, unsure of how to respond, "Actually I was wondering if you would consider contacting my doctor. He seems to have some new idea, technology of some sort that he wants to try on Ellie, but thinks it could be better tried on an adult first. Preferably, a biological one."

There was a pause on her end this time, "Ellie? That's her name?"

"Yes, Elena actually,"

"Wow,"

"What?"

"I'm just really happy, that's all. You sound like a good mother. I mean, that sounds crazy because this is a phone call and we've never even met but I was so young and I would have been a mess the whole time and she deserved someone like you. It's nice to just know her name, you know?"

I smiled, "Yeah, I can imagine. She's a sweet girl."

"Thanks to you," She whispered and I felt my heart break for this woman that I didn't know.

"But, first, thanks to you. For giving her a chance at life," I acknowledged and I heard her sniff and I changed the subject to avoid her awkward silence, "Would you consider contacting our doctor. His name is Carlisle Cullen?"

"Yes," Her immediate response startled me, "I would like to do anything to help with her. I know that I can't be a part of her life and I wouldn't want to be, but this…I can do something like this to help."

I felt emotions overwhelming me and I nodded even though she couldn't see me, my eyes overflowing with tears, "Thank you. It means more than you'll ever know."

Edward's arms wrapped around me and I smiled, unable to stop myself. The phone ended a moment later, me giving her some of the information to get into contact with Carlisle. Then I stood, watching out the window as the moon lifted high above us, signaling the start of the best day of my life, the anniversary of the birth of my daughter. The clan of the household ran out, preparing for the next day by hunting as an act of precausion. I turned, smiling up at Edward.

"You know, I got to be a mother without much pain. Obviously. But I did miss the fun part…and everyone is hunting…" Edward smiled before I finished and swooped me up into his arms, kissing me before tumbling with me onto the bed. It was pure bliss.

Ellie was running around the house in her new purple dress, being chased happily by Alice and Rose. Edward smiled, him looking handsome in his blue bottom up and nice jeans. I remembered the night before and I had to make sure not to make eye contact with Charlie, scared he would know even if I was nearing the age of thirty.

"And I can hear Esme pulling up," As he said that, I bolted to the door. Esme had agreed to pick Renee and Phil up from the airport, knowing that I would want to stay and be with my little girl. As the car came to a stop, I jumped through the front door and watched as my mom jumped out of the car, running and meeting me. Her arms wrapped around me and I felt complete as everyone I loved was under one roof. I couldn't believe it, but I was so blessed.

"Hey, my star shine," My mom whispered into my ear and I smiled, excited.

"Hi, Mom," I pulled away, excited for her to just know my new life. To know that I was okay and that we were all doing good now.

Esme passed by me with one of the bags on her shoulder, "How's our favorite little girl?"

"Very excited," I smiled, "She said that you and Alice were making her a special cake that was magical and fit for a queen."

"Nothing but the very best for her," Esme agreed before walking into the house. Phil walked by me, giving me a short hug before carrying the rest of the stuff into the house and following Esme's directions to where they could put the presents and their stuff. I was nervous to have them in the house but everyone agreed that it was for the best. Esme had scolded me at the thought of making them pay money for some disgusting hotel room that no one would want.

"So, this is where you live now? What happened to the apartment?" Renee asked, her arm around me as we made out way slowly into the house.

I shrugged, "It was a far drive and I just wanted to be close. Things have worked out a lot better this way. Ellie loves it here. A lot of room to play."

She was quiet as we walked, her rubbing my shoulder lightly, "So is this home? Is this where you feel at home?"

I couldn't help the smile on my face, "Yes."

"Well, alright then. Let's go see my grandbaby," She took off towards the sounds of giggles and Ellie responded similarly to me at the sight of Renee, running up and leaping into her arms. She didn't let the sickness get to her today. She was my strong girl.

And in that moment, I tried to imagine telling myself five years ago that this is what it would be like. It didn't seem possible that when I held my baby at such a young age in the doctor's office, having them tell me that she was sick; that we would end up here. Now, I stood in a room surrounded by people who adored the little girl. Everyone. And I had gotten a piece of something that I loved back, my other family. Now, watching as Charlie and Renee fit seamlessly into the current pack, like it was normal made my heart swell. I imagined being the Grinch and my heart growing three sizes and nearly beating out of my chest. I felt myself chuckle at that thought.

"What are you laughing at over here?" I heard Edward whisper, wrapping his arms around me from behind.

I looked over my shoulder at him, "Don't you think it's amazing. How we got here? It hasn't been that long and we are here. It just seems so unreal."

"Family is all back together and now mixing. You and I engaged. Ellie. It does seem like a dream most days,"

"Do you ever think about how if you never came to Forks all those years ago that none of this would have happened? We would have been two completely different people. You wouldn't even know I existed,"

"No, Bella," he whispered, "I would have found you. One way or another, I would have. I didn't know it before but I know it now. We were meant to be."

I leaned my head back on his chest, feeling more at home than I could ever tell to my mom, "I'll agree with you there."

Renee glanced at me, smiling at what she saw. Edward hummed as she watched us for a moment, the way that we looked in her eyes I imagined was playing in her mind. He kissed my hair and whispered low, "She thinks we look right together. She understands why you stay here."

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. After a moment, I joined Esme and serving the bit of food. The Cullens all took a plate, pretending to gush about the food but secretly throwing chunks into the garbage or feeding it to me. I hardly had to make my own plate as people slid pieces at me if they had the opportunity. However, Phil ate enough to satisfy the amount that Esme made in mind to us humans, which I had argued was too much. She smiled lightly at me, but I knew she was thinking, 'I told you so'.

The time for cake arrived and I smiled as everyone filed into the room and Alice's giant cake came into view. Although Esme had spent the time baking, Alice had definitely been the decorator of the masterpiece. It had every Disney character wrapped around the tiers. Yes, tiers. Renee, Phil, and Charlie's eyes practically left their face and I had to shrug in response. I only had so much control in a house full of vampires who could do as they pleased. Besides, the look on Ellie's face made me feel so elated and complete that I didn't care. It was perfect.

We all sang and she blew out her candles. Then came the presents which I feared would be extravagant. And they were. There were toys to go outside to match her personal castle and a mini Jeep that she could drive around in our yard. I smiled at everything; the clothing that came from Rose and Alice; the various vehicles and outdoor games from Jasper and Emmett. I, on the other hand, had gone for something much smaller and something that she probably wouldn't appreciate until she was older. It was from Edward and I, me having to convince him to agree to something so small even when he had debated on just about building a private park for her.

She took the box and opened it, throwing the wrapping paper up for Edward and I to catch. Inside was a music box, her first official one. I remembered getting one form my grandma when I was very small, so I decided this would be perfect. It was special, engraved on the top was, " _A Love Beyond Words"._ When she opened it after I read that to her, there was a picture of Edward, her, and I laughing one day outside. We all looked so happy, Ellie in his arms and me smiling up at the both of them with them sharing the same expression back. Edward had made the music to go into the box, it being her lullaby which he had worked up over the course of the last few weeks.

I expected her to brush it aside, but instead she turned. Her big eyes were filled with tears and I regretted ever underestimating my extremely wise daughter as she lifted her arms to us. We scooped her, both having one arm wrapped around us as she burrowed into our shoulders that were touching, "I love you. I love you."

Everyone "awed" at us and I rubbed Ellie's back as she got her emotions back in order. Setting her down, she returned to the presents. Charlie had gotten her a dollhouse, much like the one I had when I was younger. Phil and Renee got her a baseball mitt, "good vibe" rocks, and a bracelet with her birthstone on it. I couldn't help but smile at the simplicity but the good intention behind it. She had a little bit of everything.

Then, when Ellie was content and piling cake into her mouth, Edward nudged me. Alice eyes met mine, knowing now what he had decided. I blushed red, unable to hide my sudden shyness as the room quieted with Edward clearing his throat.

"I know that today is about Ellie and we are all so happy to have everyone here to celebrate. Ellie came into our lives and changed my family forever, which I know it did for yours many years ago. We feel very honored to not only celebrate, but to host this year's party and we hope you feel welcomed to come again during the holiday seasons,

"On that note," He continued, looking down at me, "I think Bella has something she would like to tell everyone today."

I blushed bright red, wondering how I had become so willing to do this. There was such optimism in the air that I didn't let myself think of any other outcome than the one that involved me marrying Edward. So, I took a deep breath and lifted my left hand in the air, letting the ring be on full display.

"We're engaged," The room bursted, Renee in tears and Charlie in somewhat shock. The Cullens acted surprised again, not wanting my family to feel like they weren't in the loop anymore. Ellie smiled as everyone came and hugged us; the soon to be family. It wasn't quite like that; we were already a family. We had been since the day we all stumbled back into each others life. I was surprised and excited and ready. I was ready.

Soon, we would be trying something risky but my gut said this was it. This was the big break that we were waiting for. And I was ready for the future.

I was ready to be married.

I was ready for my piece of forever.


	21. Relief

**Hey again! So, we are very quickly getting to the end of this story and it's terrifying me. Endings are frightening! However, this is not the end, even though it may have that vibe. This is just a piece of the final, but I would say we only have about five chapters left to go. Thank you so much for reading and I can't wait to have the next one out to you guys. The new story will be out soon, too! Hope to see your reviews!**

 **Lots of Love**

 **-A**

 **Bella's POV**

The twilight had settled in for the night and Ellie played outside with her new stuff with the family. Everyone seemed relaxed and at peace. Charlie had never been all too comfortable around everyone, but now he seemed to be having an active discussion about the history of gun control with Jasper. I couldn't help but smile as I sat on the patio chair, Edward playing with Ellie in the yard with Emmett and Alice.

I heard a creak and turned my head, Renee coming to sit next to me. She shivered, wrapping her sweater around her tightly. I had forgotten how I had felt when I first moved so far away from regular heat that I hadn't prepared. Without me saying anything, Esme came out and handed Renee one of my sweaters, then handed us both a cup of tea before walking off into the yard.

Renee hummed, "They are quite kind."

I smiled and nodded, "Yeah, they're great."

She was quiet for a moment and I just enjoyed watching my family. After a moment, she leaned over, "So, you are ready for all of this? Even with everything going on?"

"I think so," I smiled over at her, which it felt like my face hadn't left that expression for most of the night, "It's been really great, Mom. I'm very lucky."

"I can see that. You haven't smiled like this since I've known you. And I've known you for a long time," she giggled.

We giggled for a moment, "I suppose you have."

"So, what made you suddenly so accepting of marriage?" She suddenly got serious and it caught me off guard for a moment.

"What?"

"Well, for most of the time in your life, marriage was just about the last thing you would ever have wanted. Hell, you had a kid completely without a man. Impressive, yes, but now you are back with your high school boyfriend and it all just makes sense?"

"I'm a lot older than I was,"

"True, but you would hardly date. And now, Edward is just about a father to Ellie and you are going to be walking down an isle making it all official. I'm just wondering what all changed. I love it, don't get me wrong. I'm just confused,"

"It's Edward, Mom,"

"What?"

"Edward," I looked at her, knowing my answer immediately to her pondering question, "It's always been Edward. But I also know that there needed to be Ellie. I don't know if we would have considered adoption or ever even wanted children. She belonged with me and now us. And we get to have that now, so I'm letting it all go. I want to marry him. I want to be a family, even though I know we already are. I want Ellie to get better so we can do all this."

She smiled, rubbing my back for a moment before looking at me, "How is all that going?"

"It's good," I didn't let her on to how much was on the line on one little piece of hope. I didn't want to think of it like that. This was it. I could feel it.

"Signs of remission?" she whispered, knowing how emotional I could get from this conversation.

"Carlisle is working on something. We'll start next week. And see where it all goes," smiled at her and she nodded patting my arm.

Ellie was laughing with Edward, who seemed like a completely different man every day than the one I had fallen in love with at seventeen. This man was a father; optimistic, joyful, and so very loving. He was playing Ellie's game, something involving dinosaurs and he must have been the T-rex as he held his arms close to the body but chased after her. I felt laughter falling out my mouth before I even had a chance to stop myself at the sight. The rest of the family was laughing too, watching this carefree side of Edward was magical after so much time only knowing the one that thought he wasn't good enough to live.

"Hey Bells?" Charlie's voice came up to us and I smiled up at my awkward dad, who had soft gray hairs peeking out from beneath the hat he was wearing. Renee seemed relaxed and I imagined the many years of separation was now a normal company when near each other.

He sat down on the other side of me, and I realized in the back of my mind that this was one of the first times I ever sat between my parents in years, "So, marriage. Your mother giving you the fourth degree?"

"Hey!" Renee reached around me to smack him on the shoulder lightly, laughing, "I am not that bad."

"Sure," He nodded, and I knew that we both knew that if the circumstances were slightly disliked by her, we would all know, "How does it feel to be an engaged woman?"

"Weird," I chuckled but shrugged, "But right."

He shifted awkwardly, leaning to the side and looking down at his feet, "You know, as much as I hated that boy for a while, especially after everything…he's grown on me. I suppose he's not a boy anymore. He's a good man, Bella. He's the kind of man I'd want for you."

I looked at him, tears filling my eyes and when he saw he instantly stumbled over words, "Oh Bells, don't go getting soft on me now."

I shook my head and smiled, wiping my eyes quickly before nodding at him, "Thank you."

"Besides," Renee quipped in, "He is quite a looker."

Charlie and I both yelled out, "Mom!" and "Renee" at the same time. She looked at us with wide eyes.

"Oh, C'mon you don't have to be a woman to see that man's charm," She smiled as Charlie leaned away and tried to cover his ears a bit at what she was saying. I giggled, feeling more at peace with everything between them than I had since…well, ever.

Charlie cleared his throat, "You do have to be a woman. I can acknowledge the kind of man he is but I will not be commenting on his…looks."

Renee giggled and rested her head back on the chair, "I guess everything just works out. In weird ways, but it does."

(Cover your tracks-A Boy and His Kite)

It was true. Somehow it did. I watched as Esme took a lighter to light the torches that they had put up around the yard and the lanterns that hung across the entire lawn from trees. It became magical now that the sun was all the way gone and the night came to hug us all. I had never felt so much like I was home in my life and I loved it.

"So," Charlie rubbed his hands together and I raised my eyebrow at him, "I'm walking you down the isle?"

I snorted at his questioning tone, "Dad, of course. You're my old man. Who else would I ever think of?"

His mustache wiggled with his small smile, "I was just kidding, Bells. I would shoot whoever you tried to replace me with." I leaned into his shoulder, my mom's hand now secured in my other hand.

"Never. You're irreplaceable,"

"We have a few guest rooms, but we set up this one just for you. Bella told us some of the things you too like and we know you are from Florida so we put a heated blanket on the bed," Esme stood in the doorway talking to Renee about the room while I carried a sleeping Ellie to her room. Edward followed quietly after me and I was thankful that Esme was keeping Renee company. She had a tendency to forget that there were still routines that we did, but I knew she was never good at that considering I had made my own childhood routines up by myself.

Edward lifted Ellie from my arms to set her in the bed. He gave her a kiss on the forehead as I turned on her nightlight. He walked to me, us somewhat secluded for the moment as Renee and Esme continued talking. He leaned in to give my own forehead a kiss while his arms twisted around me.

"So, did you have fun?" He whispered, his lips still on my forehead.

"Oh yes," I gave him a quick kiss, "My whole family loving Ellie and being happy with her; absolutely."

He gave me that crooked smile that made me wish we hadn't let Renee stay and that the rest of the family would go out hunting again so we could have privacy, "I'm glad. But we also did announce our engagement."

"I know," My fingers played with the buttons on his shirt, "I have to admit, I liked saying it to everyone."

His smile widened, "Yes. I liked that a bit myself."

"How's Renee taking all of this?"

"She's actually liking this. She was very skeptical in the beginning, but now she seems to think we are all the best for each other. It was interesting…both your parents found contentment tonight," He smiled, rubbing my back lightly and my heart filled with its own contentment.

"That's good…that's so good," And we went back out. For the most part, the night was normal and I enjoyed it. The Cullens slowly excused themselves, pretending to go to bed or to go into their rooms for the night. I was sitting on the couch, curling up in comfy clothes next to Edward as Esme, Carlisle, Renee, and Phil all continued their conversation. Charlie had quietly excused himself, after giving me a long hug that made me all mushy. Damn these engaged emotions.

Edward was in his own comfy clothes to match mine and to seem normal. It wasn't that unusual nowadays because he knew how much I hated the feel of his scratchy pants against my legs while we slept. Now, it made us seem much more human, curled up on the couch casually. My head was becoming heavy as it leaned on his chest, listening to the sound of my family's voices quietly in the background.

There was a TV hum, Edward watching something related to music as my mind swirled and drifted, at peace. His fingers rubbed along my back, soothing me further and further into the abyss until all I was aware of was his cool fingers dancing against my skin. He hummed softly and I was gone before he even got through a full verse of my lullaby.

The voices played into my head, leaving me in a place that was not quite fully awake but not totally asleep. I felt like my body was in limbo, floating just above the ground while also being carefully tucked away. As time seemed to drip by, the voices, well one voice came close to me but I didn't move to listen.

"You should get her to bed, Edward. She seems drained," I could tell it was Esme but I wanted to tell her that I was okay exactly where I was. There wasn't a better place for me to go.

He chuckled under me, "Oh, she's been drained for awhile. I'm glad she's seems so restful the last few nights."

I felt myself being lifted and my head fell against his chest. Suddenly I felt a warm hand on my arm and I knew it was my mom. I sighed a bit, wanting her to know that I felt her presence, but I couldn't seem to open my eyes enough to look at her.

She must have sighed or sniffed, "She looks like she did when she was younger like this. She used to fall asleep on the couch all the time when she was younger, wrapped around a book. I never worried about her, but every time I've seen her, she seems to be so stressed. But today, she seems so light. I love it,

"Edward, I know that this is a weird time, especially while your holding my daughter. I just wanted to say that I'm glad you came back. For a long time, I hated you even when Bella never did. She always found reasons to say that it was okay but I never thought so. However, you've proven yourself to be a good man to both of these girls. And I forgive you for everything that happened and I honestly cannot wait for you to marry my daughter and be the father I know you can be."

I heard her chuckle, "Now take my baby to bed, please."

"Thank you, Renee. Truly," Edward spoke and I felt myself being moved. I knew that we left Renee's sight because suddenly I was being laid down in a bed. My eyes decided then to open as Edward climbed in next to me and pulled the blankets around us. I sighed, watching his eyes.

"See?" I whispered and he looked at me surprised. He must have really thought I was asleep. Maybe I was, "Everyone loves you. You are wonderful."

He looked at me for a long moment, his golden eyes taking me in for the moment. I stared back, feeling slightly more awake than I had when I first opened my eyes to look at him. He moved slowly, pressing his lips against mine in a subtle way. I smiled against them, loving him with everything in me.

"I'll never be able to tell you how much I love you, Bella," He whispered, kissing me for a long moment before showering my face with kisses making me softly laugh.

I ran my hands through his hair and I had to hide my smirk when his eyes grew slightly darker while looking down at me. He moved into kiss me again, which I absolutely let him but I liked the fact that he seemed to be the eager one or optimistic one. I sighed after a moment, gently laying a hand on his chest and he backed off a bit, shaking his head at me for being silly.

"I just can't be naked in a house where my mother is just down the hall probably with her ear to the door in a few moments," I whispered, scared she was the one with the vampire hearing suddenly.

He chuckled, "You know I would be able to hear everything, right?"

I raised an eyebrow, "I seem to remember someone dropping in at an awkward time before and we both failed to notice right away."

He sighed, "Okay, fair enough. But take it as a compliment; you make my mind go completely blank."

I grinned, "Best compliment ever."

The next few days went by nicely, but the future was growing closer. The sunlight that seemed to appear for Ellie's birthday faded and the days until the woman showed up, letting us use her as a trial grew closer. Carlisle was on edge, I didn't need to read minds to know it. He was constantly doing something until Esme finally yelled at him to go and hunt so that he would be ready.

Edward tried to keep my mind off of it, but I felt it like a weight on my foot, slowly dragging me down. The day Renee left was the day that I started to grow worrisome more and more than before. I couldn't help but think about all the hope that I had managed to build around this perfect world. The wedding, the amazing family I had, the life that we were building was all based on everything working out. I tried to not put too much weight on it, but I couldn't help it. I couldn't stop myself from letting it all go to my head.

The rest of the family was acting like everything was normal, but I could see the way they glanced at Ellie that they were nervous. It didn't help the way that I was feeling, but I knew I just had to keep a good face for my little girl who just knew that medicine would be beginning soon for her. Alice had already planned things to do with her while she was away from here when the woman came. It wasn't so much that I didn't want her to meet the woman that had once been her home, but rather I didn't want her here in case anything went terribly wrong. The thought of it made my skin crawl at the thought, but if it didn't work, the woman would be in the same situation she was in now. She was dying.

The morning came before I could comprehend and I kissed Ellie's forehead as Alice and Rose took her out for the day. She didn't seem confused at all, eager to spend the day with the two aunts who loved to spoil her. She waved to me as she got into the car and drove off. My hands were trembling but I tried to calm myself enough to focus on what was going to be happening today.

"Bella," Edward walked outside to where I was standing on the front porch, watching the rain drizzle down and hit the pavement. He pulled me towards the door and I avoided his eyes. I didn't want him to see my fear even though I knew that Jasper could probably feel it and then Edward would know, "Carlisle wants to talk to you."

"Okay," I whispered, walking into the house and upstairs to his office. He had everything ready, having this doctor coat on and everything. He looked up at me as I walked in, his own nervousness evident on his face.

"How are you doing today, Bella?" He leaned onto his chair, looking at me like I was the patient instead of the parent.

The next thing I spoke sounded like a reassurance to myself more than to him, "I'm doing okay. I'll be okay."

"I know this is an emotional day for you, for more than one reason. I will remain focused no matter what happens, I don't want to alarm her if anything goes wrong. If the venom causes her too much pain or shows signs of turning her, I will have to bite her and try my best to get it out. Unfortunately, I have been relatively optimistic so I'm not entirely sure what we will tell her if it happens. Instead, hopefully we can wait and hour or so and take a sample. I know the venom will work fast. And it will take a very short time to see the results," He was leaning forward now, seeming more like a doctor than my future father-in-law.

"Alright, what's my part in all of this,"

"Whatever you need it to be, Bella,"

"I'm confused?"

"I want you to do whatever makes you comfortable. If you want to speak with her while this is happening, I will welcome you in. If you want to stay away with Edward in another room, I will not judge you. I know that asking this of you is tough and having to find such an extreme solution is even more outrageous of me to do. I just hope that everything turns out for the best," he looked at me seriously while I processed.

"If it does work, which I have full belief that it will, when would we start on Ellie?"

"As soon as possible. I would start in the next few days,"

I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath and reminding myself to keep my feet safely planted on the ground. I couldn't help but think about the possibility that in a few days she would be okay if this all worked. For the first time, I could feel a light at the tunnel and I decided that being optimistic, to put that kind of good vibes into the air was what was needed. So I nodded confidently, looking at him and smiling, "I'll be here for the whole thing. It's going to work."

"Thank you for your endless faith, Bella. You are remarkable," he turned away, going back to some paperwork and I left the room quietly, going back to the door. Jasper was standing there, his arms behind his back as he watched out the window.

I stood beside him and we looked out together, silently before he finally spoke, "I can feel it, you know."

"What?" I watched his eyes turn towards me, always hesitant.

"The hope you keep trying to deny yourself,"

"Oh, that," I chuckled, "Yeah I'm kind of in a battle with that one, sorry."

"Well, I have experienced other people's emotions for a long time now. I happen to realize that most of the time when people are optimistic, things just go there way a bit more. Sure, it's not a perfect science but I think it helps. So keep hoping. I am," He patted my arms gently before walking away and I sniffed, feeling emotions welling up in my face. He knew how I felt so I didn't speak as he walked away.

Edward came around the corner then, wrapping his arm around me as he stood next to me, "She's here."

I took a deep breathe before watching a car pull around the corner. It looked like a nice car. I knew that it was stupid to judge anything this early on, but I couldn't help it. My hands were sweaty and I was glad that Edward wasn't holding onto them. Mentally, I kept myself on guard and knew that I had the freedom to do as I wished in this situation.

"She's nervous," Edward whispered into my ear, "She's thinking about meeting the woman who was a better mother than she could ever be. Bella, you have nothing to worry about."

I smacked his hand that was resting on my stomach lightly, "Give her privacy."

He chuckled, "You make that sound easy."

The woman got out and she looked different than the pictures I had. Of course, it was officially seven years ago. I hadn't had much from them in the beginning, just the picture of them that they gave me when I was waiting for a possible child to adopt. Now, she looked a few years younger than me and my stomach dropped. The hair that Ellie had when she was younger was there, brown locks. However, by the looks of it, she had been going through treatment that ate away at the luxurious side that came with hair. I felt for her. With Ellie's hair being so thin recently, it was hard to remember the days of fighting to get her hair up.

She made her way towards the door where we were waiting and the closer she got, the more I could make out her eyes. They were green and my stomach grew even more dense. Edward must have felt it because he gave me a squeeze before letting go to let her in. She stopped for a moment, obviously startled by the looks that came with Edward. I felt for her, completing understanding how easily it was to fall into his eyes.

"Welcome, please come in," He smiled at her and she nodded, walking in and I stayed still.

"Thank you," She looked up at me and I smiled softly, trying to seem welcoming. And the more I thought about it, I knew that I was. As much as I was Ellie's mother, this was the woman who gave her to me.

"Hi," I stuttered out nervously before clearing my throat, "I'm Bella Swan."

She shook my hand gently, "Jenny."

I caught a glimpse of Edward's face over her shoulder and I could see a small smile toying on his face. I looked back at Jenny and looked over my shoulder towards the stairs, wondering if Carlisle was ready even though I knew he was. I was just procrastinating at this point.

"I'm sorry if this is all a little weird. Doing a treatment in a house and stuff, but Dr. Cullen has a great lab and is very trustworthy, I promise," I smiled and she returned it.

She looked up the stairs, "No worries. There's a certain point when you'll try anything and I think that might be where we both are at."

I nodded, quietly looking at Edward for some support on what to do or say next. He came around, ushering Jenny up the stairs to where the lab was. I moved slowly behind, my hand clutching the banister as I gently took each step. The stairs felt like they were carrying me up in slow motion even though I knew that it was me who was moving slow. I kept myself calm, peaceful but could feel the ache in my stomach as I followed. This had to work, and that phrase drove me nuts because I felt like it was all I had been thinking about lately. I had to come up with better phrases.

Edward pointed to the room where Carlisle was now walking out of and saying he would like to meet privately with his new patient. The door closed just as I finally got up to the top stair, now Edward's arms ushering me forward into his chest. I complied. I took a soothing deep breath of him, his scent calming the lump in my throat.

"Was it as hard as you imagined?" He whispered into my hair and I shook my head, realizing that what had made me nervous before wasn't even in my head anymore

"It's more about knowing that this can go one of two way and none of us know which," I kissed his shoulder before standing up straight, leaning on myself instead of him, "I'm tired of living in so much fear. I just want to be content and happy and I'm going to have hope. I'm going to put all my faith in this because if that puts something good into the universe, then I'm going for it.

"The woman is a part of this, even though she isn't. If she had kept Ellie, I wouldn't know this life but all of the horror and trouble has been worth it. I'm okay with it. If this is the price I have to pay to keep her, so be it. But I am never going to stop being thankful. We just need this to work," I whispered.

"I know, but Carlisle feels like this really could be something. And I am agreeing with him," He chuckled lightly, brightening the mood around us, "Besides, once all of this is over, you will be stuck planning a wedding with Alice. Just imagine that nightmare."

He was smirking at me, waiting for my discomfort but instead I smiled up at him, his eyes one of my favorite thing to look at, "I look forward to that. I'm ready to be your wife."

His eyes practically melted and he leaned forward, his weight against me as he swallowed hard and went to meet my lips before we both turned at the sound of Carlisle's voice getting louder as he must have tried to make it known that he was about to open the door. Edward straightened up, clearing his throat as the door flung open.

"We are about to begin," Carlisle nodded at us and I walked into the room with Edward, him moving to assist his father while I sat near Jenny, who was glancing over at me repeatedly.

There was silence as Carlisle and Edward worked, us girls seeming to struggle to fight how awkward it had become in the room. Jenny cleared her throat, "So, how is she doing?"

"Well, health wise? It's been rough but she's a fighter. Otherwise, she's about as good as they get. How about you?" I leaned forward a bit, hoping to hear her better.

She shrugged, "It's been a journey. A lot of experimentation and treatments. I'm just hoping this will work."

"Us too," I smiled, glancing and meeting Edward's watchful gaze. He winked and carried a tray over to where we were sitting. He took Jenny's arm in his hand, warning her for a moment, before inserting an IV into her arm. I watched, unafraid of blood or anything else that were to happen. My heart was pounding in my chest uncontrollably and I could see Edward's eyes flicker up to mine occasionally while also remaining focused on his task.

"So, just like in the usual ways with chemo, I'm going to have this slowly entering your bloodstream. It's a low dose to start and we'll monitor it for the next few days if you don't mind. It may burn a bit, but I'm expecting that. Just let us know if there is excessive amount of pain or if it seems to be moving," Carlisle only showed a moment of fear, one that only I could catch because of the way he almost dropped the bag he was holding which I knew wouldn't be a problem any other time. I nodded at him slightly when I knew Jenny wasn't looking and he gained a small amount of confidence.

Edward came to stand behind me, his hands finding my shoulders and seeming to latch onto them. I reached behind me quietly, resting my palms against his knees. Carlisle allowed the beginning of the treatment to fall into the IV, which meant that the first bit of the modified venom was now entering into Jenny's bloodstream. I watched her face, remembering how venom had felt in my wrist back when James had stood over me, ready to take my life away. The pain had been something that I would never be able to describe and it had only been in my body for a short amount of time. I couldn't imagine how it felt when Carlisle and Edward had their three days of pain. I know that if it were to be causing trouble, we would see it in her face.

Jenny rested her head back, taking in a deep breath. She didn't seem to respond much and I clutched harder onto Edward's knees, his hands squeezing down onto my shoulders at the same time. Carlisle's eyes were hard as they stared at her, seeming unwilling to move until we knew something. Jenny moved a little, adjusting a bit in her chair.

"How are you feeling?" Carlisle asked, seeming to be jumping out of his skin.

She opened her eyes, "There's a slight burn but it's nothing compared to my last treatment. I already think I'm feeling better." I knew that she said it as a joke but she didn't know how right she could be.

After the course of a half hour, Carlisle removed the bag and let Jenny sit up. The whole time we monitored everything around her, Edward having moved away from me to keep a closer eye. The longer that nothing bad happened, the longer that I felt my heart growing inside my chest and the weight of hope clamp down on my throat. I couldn't help but bite my lip as I watched it all happening. Carlisle took a vile of blood and told Jenny that she should come back in a few days and we would be able to check up on her.

I walked with her to the door, both of us quiet but then me deciding to be the first to say something, "I just really want to say thank you. This means a lot to us, to have someone related to Ellie to go through all this with. I'm really thankful. And I hope that it works out for you the same way that we hope would work out for us."

She smiled softly, taking my hand in hers, "No, thank you. For everything that you've done for me. For taking care of the little girl that I never could've. And for thinking of me during this time, even if it is for her benefit. You're a wonderful mother."

"Thank you," I whispered before watching her leave. She walked taller somehow and I glanced over as Rose and Esme walked into the house. Carlisle had asked them to watch over Jenny for the night, just until we knew that nothing bad was happening within her that we hadn't caught on to. They both smiled at me like we already had the good news. And it somehow felt like that already. Jenny was walking out and I wasn't sure if I was being optimistic, but I thought she looked stronger walking out than she had walked in.

Rose and Esme quietly left and I turned, Edward standing at the top of the stairs. I felt my emotions coming into me, feeling the first tips of relief that I shouldn't allow myself, but I remembered what Jasper had said. I remembered to be honest about my feelings. I looked up at him, my eyes filling with tears just as he suddenly flashed in front of my, lifting me off my feet. I let myself wrap around him, sobs flipping out of me into his neck and I felt the ground find my knees before I knew it. I opened my eyes, seeing that we were now sitting in the middle of the living room.

Edward pulled away, holding my face in his hands, "Carlisle thinks it worked. Carlisle thinks that everything is okay, baby. Bella….Bella." His voice was a serious of nearly broken, tearless sobs.

"I love you," I laughed through my tears, "I love you."

"Marry me?" He asked and I couldn't help but nod while also giggling.

"I already said yes," I responded but he kissed me, pulling me tight to his chest.

"But now we get it," He whispered, "Bella, we are almost there. Let's get married. We're going to get married."

I smiled at him, "I had a gut feeling I couldn't get rid of you."

He laughed, kissing me again as the front door opened and our favorite girl came through the door. She saw us on our knees and ran towards us, us opening our arms to her. She fell into our arms, smiling up at us.

"Mommy, why are you crying?" She asked, her reaching up and wiping the tears from my eyes.

"I'm just happy, sweetie," I gave a kiss on her head and held her to me.

Carlisle came down the stairs and Alice stood with him, smiling. She nodded, "I see something good coming."

And I held onto that as I held onto my daughter, with her father wrapped around me. And we felt like this was our chance to be okay.


	22. Clear

Okay guys, this is a biggie. I am warning you that the end is freaking cruel, but the next chapter is already on its way and I can promise that it will be up in the next day or two. I will warn that there is a very emotional moment coming in this chapter and I need you all to hold faith until we get to the end.

On a lighter note, thank you to all the new followers that have come around. I'm loving all the reviews so please keep them coming. I've decided to leave the new story off until I finish this one up. But they are both actively in the works but I'm brainstorming everything still! So, without further babbling, here we go.

Lots of Love.

-A

 _ **I was in water. Just above the surface. There was a peace around me like I had never known. I could feel the water slowly tickling the bottom of my feet as each wave came to cascade onto me. My fingers moved along the surface slowly as I floated, my ears just below the water to make me feel utterly alone. The sky was clear, nothing but blue. Taking deep breaths through my nose, I felt my lungs fill deep and I imagined trying to turn and make my way towards the shore. But I couldn't find the strength in my muscles to make the movement, and I felt myself becoming heavier.**_

 _ **I turned my head, looking at my left hand that was floating above the water. My skin was so pale that I couldn't even imagine it was mine. And numb. I wiggled my fingers and realized that the ring that I had just gotten from Edward, his very promise to me, was gone. I went to sit up, but the water pulled me under; reminding me that I was still in the middle of the ocean. I panicked, swinging my limbs around, trying to get my bearings.**_

 _ **Suddenly, the water around me seemed to get hotter. I wiggled to try to get away from it, but it was surrounding me and pulling me further beneath the water. No one knew that I was out here. Edward and Ellie would be wondering where I was, but if they were to jump into this water they would also feel this burn. I tried to yell, to let them know to stop, seeing their shadows suddenly appear just over the surface of the water.**_

 _ **I screamed, "Stop! Stop! Stop!"**_

 _ **"Bella!" I could hear my fiancee yell and I shook my head hard, while the water seemed to be sinking into every one of my pores.**_

 _ **"No, Edward, don't!" I felt the air leaving my lungs finally while the hot sea water burned me from the inside out.**_

 _ **"Bella! Bella!"**_

I sat up hard, gasping out a strangled sounding, "Edward!"

"Baby? Bella? Love? Are you okay?" Edward's voice was frantic as he tried to calm my trembling body. I shook a bit, realizing I was covered in sweat. Without a word, I crawled fully into his lap, feeling his cool skin against mine. I sighed into his neck. letting him hold me for the moment while I took in the room around me. I was safe. The dream somehow clutched at me like a wet blanket, making it hard for me to establish myself in the real world.

"I'm sorry, I tried to wake you up but you just wouldn't. I'm sorry," He whispered into my hair, rubbing circles on my back.

"It's okay. It kinda felt like the dream was holding onto me, too," I sighed, relaxing into him as the adrenaline left my body.

He shook his head and I lifted mine to look at him, "It just seems odd. We finally have something going that isn't just bad news and you have a nightmare."

I chuckled lightly, "I guess my mind just worries about the worst case scenario even when there is nothing to worry about right now."

I sighed, looking over at the clock. The numbers on the clock said four in the morning and I groaned, knowing that sleep was nowhere to be found. Edward must have known because he stood up from the bed, smiling as I followed after him. I reached up above my head and felt while also hearing my spine crack loudly. I couldn't help but feel like an old woman next to the young man that was next to me.

He chuckled and leaned in to kiss me, wrapping his arms tightly around my waist, "You know," he mumbled between kisses, "Ellie is probably not going to be up until seven since she went to bed so late last night."

I remembered how we spent the day playing with her and letting her have fun. It had been a few days since Jenny had been there and she would be coming back today to have blood tests with Carlisle. I felt the anticipation in my chest and I tried to remember that we still had eight hours until she was due to be here. And three until Ellie would be waking up.

"And," Edward continued, "Everyone is leaving the house to go hunting again."

"But shouldn't you?" I glanced up at him, his eyes a bit dark.

He shook his head, "I went while you were sleeping the other night. Besides…I'm hungry for something else."

"Oh?"I felt my face flush as he backed me up into the bathroom, pulling various articles of clothing off as we made our way into the shower. He nodded, kissing me instead of answering as he flipped on the steaming hot water. I couldn't help but giggle as he scooped me up into his arms. It was sometimes still surprisingly when he acted so normal about such a thing that I knew he would have been so couscous of just years prior.

After some interesting maneuvers in the shower, I found myself still cradled in his arms. He had carried me from the shower into our bathtub, letting me relax in his arms. The warm water temporarily reminded me of the dream that I had and I had to hold onto Edward's hand to keep me grounded in where I was. He looked at me, raising an eyebrow before I shook my head and rested back into his arms.

"Do you think we'll be okay when there isn't so much drama surrounding our lives?" I asked, playing with his fingers underneath the water. He found the ring on my finger, which I was still grateful to have on my finger instead of lost at sea from my dream.

"You're in a house full of vampires, I think drama follows with that," He laughed lightly, gently rumbling against my back.

"No," I shook my head, "I mean, when we aren't completely drowning in it. What about when it's boring and normal? When we don't have anything to really worrying about than to be in love and be parents? You'll be okay with all this?"

"Isabella Marie Swan," He lifted my chin to look in his eyes and I could tell that he didn't like where my brain had wondered, "It would be a honor to have a few years of being utterly mundane with you. And maybe, somewhere along all of this, forever can be ours. In our own way. However you want it."

I knew what he meant. He was leaving my life into my own hands and I liked it. I liked that I wasn't being given an absolute path, but that two roads headed in different directions and I would be the one to choose. For so long, I had been on the exact same path, with the same problems, in the same daily routine of panic. Now, there was something so real and it didn't just feel like hope anymore, it felt like faith. I had faith in the future that I always had talked about like a fairytale that would only belong in a book. Now, I felt like if I just held on a while longer, something true would happen.

"Okay," I whispered and continued on with our morning. It was nice to find time together in the madness and as we got ready, I couldn't help but feel like this was normal. The way we both got dressed, handing each other what we couldn't reach from within the closet. Edward tried to fix his hair but it was useless, as always. But it was the best kind of mess. And now, with his eyes tender and his touch always soft, the madness of his hair felt like the missing piece of the perfect puzzle of him. And I loved it so much.

I climbed into Ellie's bed next to her, resting my head on the pillow. There she was, that familiar little girl with dreams that had a chance to come true. I knew that in a few years time, once all of this was over and done with, she would turn into a teenager just like I had. She would go to school and have friends that would come over and stay up until two in the morning. She would eventually meet a boy, hopefully after Edward felt like she was actually growing up and we would watch her fall in love. She would have the life that I had been praying for her to have constantly. I wanted this future. And I couldn't help but acknowledge that it was right there, waiting for us.

Edward left us alone for a while, letting me have a moment with my daughter. It felt nice, to think back to the times when she was the only thing in the world that mattered and we loved the moments we had together. Now, her eyes opened and she smiled when she saw me already next to her. She hugged herself into me and I kissed the top of her head. Quickly, before I had even comprehended, she was up and ready for the breakfast that she knew would be waiting for her. My spoiled girl, now expecting some large breakfast every morning, but I loved that Esme always was there to help in the mornings.

We got into the kitchen and Esme came and gave me a hug. The emotions in the house were high still and I couldn't help but feel like we had all listened to Jasper's advice; letting our good hopes and thoughts bend into the universe and becoming reality. It felt right. She squeezed my arms and I smiled at her as she gave Ellie a kiss and went back to making breakfast.

"So, when do you think your mother will come and visit again? She is such a nice woman. I love the way you two are together," She smiled at me and I chuckled, rubbing my hair out of my face.

"Well, I know that she loved it here. She's probably mystified by all of you so I can't imagine we can keep her away that long. However, I'm sure Phil will keep her busy," I smiled while grabbing the milk from the fridge.

Alice came up beside me, smiling, "So, do you want me to take Ellie somewhere today for when she comes?"

Ellie whined and we both looked over at her, "I don't want to go anywhere. I'm tired."

I took in her appearance and I could see the honesty in her eyes so I shook my head, "No, we can have her rest. I don't think it will do any harm to have her here. It doesn't bug me like I once thought it would."

Esme smiled, "You are one hell of a woman, Ms. Swan."

I laughed but heard Edward clear his throat, "You mean, Mrs. Soon-To-Be-Cullen."

I turned to smile at him and Alice rolled her eyes, "She's been a honorary Cullen for a long time."

"You got me there," He smiled and kissed my nose before turning and grabbing some papers from on the counter.

"Speaking of, have you guys thought of any dates that you would like to have this wonderful event on?" Rose entered the kitchen and smiled at me, her kindness still so wonderful after so long.

"I think I'd like things to calm down for a while before jumping right into the crazy wedding planning that I know will inevitably come with Alice being my wedding planner," Everyone in the room laughed and agreed, even Alice.

Emmett groaned and looked at Alice, "Just don't make me where some stupid tux that looks like the eighties like that one wedding you had."

Alice glared at him, "It was a fad and I liked it. That was for the time, now we will have something much more classic. Much more like Edward and Bella."

"It'll just be nice to have a date to all these weddings finally," Edward joked and I giggled, imagining my poor fiancee awkwardly sitting at all the other vampire weddings. He must have been in pain from all the other women that had he never been interested in.

"Assuming that I'll be saying yes to all these wedding dates," I raised an eyebrow at him and he chuckled, leaning on the counter and raising one back at me.

"Let's just say that's one of the conditions to the whole 'I do' thing. You are just automatically obligated to be my date to most major functions," He winked at me and I smiled, shrugging casually.

"I suppose I could go along with that,"

As noon grew closer, Ellie grew tired. She was having a rough day and I hoped that this would be the last one. I could see in Carlisle's eyes as he watched her and gave her pain medication that he had the same thoughts floating around in his head. Jenny called and said that she would be here shortly. I laid her down in her room, letting her rest while the medicine did what it could for her aches and pains.

I made it back downstairs just as Jenny was arriving, causing me to look probably like a mess in front of her. She smiled, her skin seeming brighter and her eyes glowing. She looked healthy and it made my throat form a lump. Could it be possible that it already worked? Could this really have been the answer the whole time? I couldn't even fathom it.

"Hi Jenny," I smiled, "How are you feeling?"

She shook her head, "I feel amazing. This is the best treatment so far and I can't thank you all enough for it."

"No, thank you," I reached out and gave her hand squeeze, "You took a chance on something that probably sounded crazy. I mean, coming into some home and getting a treatment must have felt like a joke, but you came. Thank you for that. If this is working well on you, then I think Ellie will be following not too far behind."

She got quiet for a moment, nodding at me. We both grew a loss for words as Carlisle came around the corner, ushering her into his office. I watched them walk up the stairs and I felt at peace. I kept my distance this time, cleaning up the living room a little bit from our afternoon of playing. Most of the family had dispersed and I knew that Edward was upstairs helping Carlisle, but Esme appeared and helped me finish up cleaning.

"What would you guys like for dinner?" Esme asked me and I chuckled, shaking my head at her.

"Why don't we wait to see if this is a night to celebrate?" I winked and she agreed quickly.

I swept up some of the last pieces of the breakfast that Ellie accidentally dropped in the corner. I thought about the results and wondered how we would react. Would I know before she left or would we be quiet about if for a while as to not freak her out? It felt hard to try to explain what had actually been put in the treatment, but Edward had assured me that Carlisle had a plan for that. We also made her sign a contract that simply stated the results from this could not be discussed until further review happened. She understood that this was a testing idea, but I didn't think she needed to know just how rare her case would be. If it worked, we would have the cure for cancer. But how can you give it to everyone when you can't reveal where it is even coming from?

I heard my phone go off from the corner and I swiped it up, seeing "Alice" displayed on the screen. Clicking it open, her text was prominent, "Ellie will be up in about five minutes. She will still be in pain, but it'll be okay. Just have some water ready."

I smiled at her watchful self and headed to the kitchen to grab a glass of water before heading up the stairs. As I passed where Carlisle, Jenny, and Edward were, I paused. The door was shut and I could faintly hear everyone on the other side, but nothing specific. There wasn't anything that seemed urgent and Esme hadn't made much of a fuss over anything. I wondered what was going on inside, I knew that I could simply knock and find out. I just couldn't. I decided to just keep putting all my hope out into the universe and keep moving. So, I turned towards Ellie's room and disappeared inside.

Just as I slipped into the room, her eyes opened as she groaned. I sighed, tilting my head to the side, "Still hurting?"

"Yeah," She sat up, rubbing her forehead. I brought the glass of water to her, letting her take a sip, "Where's Grandpa Carlisle?"

I thought about it for a second and decided to be honest, "He's with that patient that could help us figure something out for you."

"Oh, okay," She leaned back, looking at me out of the corner of her eyes. It was then that I started to realize that the little girl that I knew was not so little anymore. She had a mind, one that was constantly figuring out the meaning between my pauses and words. She was a full blown kid, an intelligent little thing that never stopped challenging me.

"You know who it is, don't you?" I questioned, watching her fidget with her blanket. She looked shy, but I didn't want her to be.

"It's the tummy I came from," She whispered, looking guilty but I didn't want her to. I didn't want her to be ashamed of her story. It was so beautiful in its own way.

"Yeah, it is," I took her hand in mind so that she would stop pulling at the edges of her blanket.

"If she didn't make you my mommy, I wouldn't have you and Edward and the Cullens? Or even Grandpa Charlie and Grandma Renee?" She looked up at me, her eyes intensely curious.

I nodded, "Yes. You would have had another life."

She was silent for a minute, looking down at the blanket and our hands intertwined. I waited to hear her response, letting the moment settle inside her. She felt so much, more than I think anyone knew besides Jasper. She looked back up, "Well, I'm glad your my mommy. I'd rather it that way."

I smiled and leaned forward to kiss her forehead, "Elena, I don't know everything, you know that. But I do know that I was always meant to be your mother. You are my life. I love you to forever and beyond."

"I love you, too, Mommy," She leaned in and I hugged her to me. She wiggled a bit after a moment and I could tell that she was uncomfortable. Taking the water from her hands after I let her take another sip before standing up, knowing that moving around would be more helpful than not. She stood up with me, her own bones making small cracking noises that made me wince. That wasn't from old age; that was from sickness. I took her hand in mine and we made our way into the hallway, her slipping on the small slippers that Rose had gotten her the other day to keep her feet warm around the halls as the chill settled in around us.

Just as we walked into the hall, Carlisle's office doors opened and I stopped along with Ellie. I could see Edward's eyes threw the opening, staring at me in worry. I raised an eyebrow before watching Jenny emerge from the room and head towards the bathroom. Her eyes came to me and then fell to Ellie before she froze in place. Ellie's hand tightened around mine, glancing up at me about what to do. My mind was blank, but my feelings weren't negative in the slightest. I didn't mind them meeting, in fact; I thought it would be nice for Jenny to see that her life choices weren't bad. She had made a miracle; she gave me a miracle.

Jenny eyes shot to mine and I could tell my face remained calm. She was looking at me though, desperate for me to be the one to say something or do something. I leaned down then to be closer to Ellie, smiling softly, "Ellie, this is Jenny. Why don't you say hello?"

Ellie looked shy suddenly and she burrowed into my side before giving Jenny a small smile, "Hi Jenny."

"Hi Ellie," She leaned down too, but was still distance. I knew from the way she held her body that moving forward was not an option. She smiled softly, hesitantly. I think she was scared I would bite her head off if she got too close, but I was okay with it. I didn't know where this wave of self assurance had come from, but it made me feel stronger than ever.

Ellie paused before looking at me, gently pulling away from me. I let her, watching her movements as she took a few step towards Jenny. I didn't need super sonic hearing to know that Jenny's heart was nearly bursting right through her chest. Ellie continued for a few step before stopping, watching Jenny with wise eyes. I glanced above Jenny's head to see both Edward and Carlisle watching the scene in front of them; Edward had a small smile on his face as he watched. I knew he had the best commentary to the situation. That's how I knew I could trust Jenny in this moment, she was good within herself or Edward would have made it known not to let this happen.

"So," Ellie began quietly, "I came from your tummy."

"Yes," The emotion in Jenny's voice nearly broke my heart but I stayed where I was.

"And you gave me to my mommy?"

"Yes,"

"And you're helping me get better?"

"In a way, yes,"

"Thank you," Ellie whispered before wrapping her tiny body around Jenny. I watched Jenny's eyes, they widened and filled with tears. How could someone so young understand more than most people ever would? I covered my own mouth as tears, the happy kind, trailed their way into my eyes. I could see it as Jenny held onto her for the moment that this was the closure that she probably never got to have. Now that she was most likely on the road to recovery, she would be able to keep moving forward.

"Ellie…Elena…you are so very welcome," Jenny whispered into her hair before giving her a kiss on the head. Ellie pulled away after a moment, smiling before turning and standing next to me. Jenny excused herself into the bathroom and I couldn't help but feel so proud of the little soul next to me. Edward walked up, smiling at both of us and obviously feeling the moment too.

"Emmett's crying somewhere outside," Edward muttered and we heard a tree crash before a faint, "I am not!" echoed faintly through the house. I chuckled, shaking my head and wondering how we would be covering up that noise and sudden tree fall from Jenny.

Jenny left after a while, Carlisle telling her that he would get the blood work results back to her shortly. We had to make it seem like we were at least somewhat like a normal medical treatment plan, so Carlisle didn't tell her that he would be looking at the blood by himself and would know what was going on in less than a house. My heart was in my chest, but I gave off the vibes that I was calm. I was trying to be. I was somewhat failing because I knew that the answer was just around the corner, or better yet just up the stairs.

Ellie sat in the living room, working on a puzzle with Alice as I folded laundry next to them. Emmett's laundry ended up in ours and I couldn't help roll my eyes. For someone who was immortal and had endless time on his hands, he avoided some of the simplest chores that happened around the house. I looked at the t-shirts and shorts that had been around all summer and knew that it was time to allow Alice to drag me to the store to get more winter supplies for us.

Alice was looking at the puzzle when she stared off into the distance. The mood changed in the house, Jasper appearing instantly at her side as usual. Esme looked over and her smile widened at something that I didn't know yet. Edward came down the stairs slowly, watching Alice with a small smile and knowing eyes. I stood up too, unable to deny that they all knew something that I didn't yet.

Carlisle appeared, looking like the most tired man I had ever seen. I knew that he was fully fed and had no capability of being exhausted, but he still seemed like it after the past few months that we had all gone through. He looked at me, his eyes kind and welcoming. I could see it. I already knew what he was going to say but I wasn't prepared for it yet.

"Bella," His voice was full of emotion and I could feel it building in me, "It worked. The cancer is gone in Jenny. It worked so fast and so well. I can't believe it, but I can say that we are going to start the treatment tomorrow."

My hands clamped over my mouth, holding back the emotions that were pouring within me. I turned and swooped Ellie up into my arms, tears leaking out and onto her hair. She hugged me back, not quite understanding everything but knowing enough to just hug me tightly. I kissed her forehead, feeling something of relief sweep through my bones. It was new and different and something I hadn't felt in a long time.

I let Edward scoop her up into their own special moment before turning and burrowing my head into Carlisle waiting arms. I sighed, unable to stop myself, "Thank you, Carlisle. For everything and so much more. Who knows where we would have been otherwise."

"I would love to take all the credit," he whispered as I clutched onto him, "But I would have to say it's all because of my son. He loved you and took a chance at letting you into our world. I know that things went bad for a while, but we are all here. And I am so thankful. And to be even more blunt, it's all because of you, Bella. You kept her going for so long, I am just coming around for the last few moments."

I was teary eyed as I looked up at him, "Well, nevertheless, I am grateful."

"This time, tomorrow night, I think I will be wedding planning in full swing," She saw my expression and I couldn't help but smile. Edward reached out and I let go of Carlisle to let him pull me into him and Ellie's arms. I sighed, content to rest my head against his chest for a moment and let myself breathe.

Esme smiled at us and crossed her arms, "Well, I guess it is a night of celebration! Why don't we get something delicious and do something fun!"

"Pizza!" Ellie yelled out, arms over her head and I smiled. I imagined her growing strong after the next day, her body becoming like every other seven year old. Her hair coming back. Her diet becoming normal. All of it. I couldn't wait for the next day.

"Why don't Bella, Ellie, and I go for dinner and then we can come back and hang out for awhile before Ellie has to go to bed?" Edward questioned, looking at everyone. I could tell he wanted us to have a few moments as our smaller unit of a family and I was okay with it. He whisked us off to the nearest Italian restaurant, letting Ellie stuff her face for a while I ate and watched them interact. I loved watching the two of them these days even more than before, it seemed seamless. There was nothing strained between them and no one would ever know that they hadn't spent every second of the last seven years glued at the hip. They were made for each other. I remembered the way that Jenny had watched us, even Edward. I knew that she approved of the love that had been given to someone that she knew she couldn't have given it to at the time. I was happy that she would be getting the ending that she always wanted, too.

It occurred to me, suddenly, that I didn't know what my life would be like without worrying about Ellie or trying to figure out what to do next. Before Ellie, I had been worrying about school and getting my degree. The rest of my career was surrounded by the worry that Ellie would need me or something would be happening medically. Now, here I was. Looking right at the end of a tunnel that I thought would never even closely come to an end, I didn't know what the future would hold without worry. I wanted it, God, so much. However, the thought of it almost startled me.

A part of my mind thought I was crazy, which was true. Here I was, an engaged woman and I was wondering where my part would be. I would still be a mother, which was something that I had fought against losing for so many years that it seemed like an obvious victory. I knew that it hadn't happened yet, the cancer was still eating away at my daughter so I tried to calm the tsunami in my brain as it swirled about the future.

I heard a giggle as Edward said something funny to Ellie, and it was then that I knew that it didn't matter much of the technicalities. I would have them. I would watch my daughter grow and I would learn what it meant to really be a wife to a man whose heart made mine glow. I would figure the rest out with time and that was okay. It was more than okay.

"Mommy, do you think we can watch that new superhero movie? The one with the little tree dude?" She asked, looking up at me with wise eyes with wonder. I couldn't help but smile.

"Sure, I think we can get that one from the movie store real quick on our way home. I think Emmett and Jasper will thank you for that choice," I responded as Edward nodded and agreed with me.

We watched the movie, but soon Ellie fell asleep and we were all eager for the next day to come and give us something that we had been waiting for. I let Ellie cuddle up into her bed and followed Edward to ours. I felt like I was on a live wire, unable to calm down enough to even lay down. I walked around the room after changing into my sweatpants and tshirt, my hands resting above my head as I paced. Edward watched this, leaning back on the bed with his arms behind his head in his own relaxed clothing. I couldn't help but shift back and forth, sweeping my weight from one foot from the other.

I could see Edward eyes as I swung my head down and gathered my hair into my hands, pulling it into a bun. I must have been overheating myself because as I stood up straight I could feel little beads of sweat welling onto my skin. I sighed, trying to get my body to calm down and be okay. I looked out the window, trying to see through the reflection of the lamp that was on the nightstand as it reflected on the window. It was dark and I could faintly see lightning in the distance. I glanced over at Edward, wondering if they would be taking part in an evening of baseball before the morning.

Edward must have connected the dots because he shook his head, leaning his head to the side before standing up and softly shutting off the lights. I turned back to the window, now able to see the entire forest that was just outside our window. I loved watching the branches sway back and forth in the breeze as a storm came towards us. As Edward's cool arms twisted around me, I leaned back to welcome the break from my overheating skin. He must have known, which I had no doubt that he did, that my heart and anxiety was quickly causing my skin to heat up like a kettle on a stove. I couldn't help it. Tomorrow was all I had been waiting for.

"You know, if you go to sleep, tomorrow will come," he whispered into my ear and I smiled slightly at him.

"I know, but that would require my mind to slow down enough to let silence happen within my head," he kissed my forehead in response to my words and I looked over my shoulder at him, "Edward?"

"Yeah," he rested his head on my shoulder, watching me.

"It's going to work, right?" He looked into my eyes, seeing all of my emotions laying in my eyes.

"I'd bet on it," he whispered, then suddenly lifted me up bridal style into his arms, causing me to squeal, "I bet on you being a wonderful woman, and I was right so I'm going to say that my judgement is right."

I fell back on the bed and he burrowed into my chest and I held him. He was resting just above my heart and must have felt the way that my heart was beating nearly out of my chest. I knew that if it were any other night and our bodies were in this position, my heart would have been pounding for an entirely different reason. But tonight, I felt more emotion than I could put into words as I thought about everything. It felt like it was all too good to be true. That's when I felt the tears coming out rapidly, Edward's head lifting up and looking at me.

"Bella, honey, please don't cry," he whispered while his fingers combated the fresh salt water pouring out of my eyes.

I couldn't speak, I just felt the sobs bubbling up from my chest and escaping me in uncontrollable gasps. Edward seemed to panic at my sudden burst, given that I wasn't sure if I had ever let out anything like this in front of him before. I felt it coming out of me like everything that I had ever hung onto within me was just rolling out. I put my hand on my chest where Edward's head had just been and shook. I felt his forehead press against mine, knowing that he couldn't stop the waterworks, but he could comfort.

As my sobs turned to whimpers, he began to kiss my face over and over again. I let him, needing someone to be there for me as I broke. I wrapped my arms around his chest, hanging on tightly. He breathed with me, letting us both rock gently from side to side. I knew the position we were in must have been the most vulnerable thing in the world. After a moment and some calming kisses from Edward, I opened my eyes to look up into his. His eyes were sad, but hopeful.

As I looked at him, I took his face in my hands. I kissed his face several times, trying to convey what I was feeling or how I needed him to feel with me. He seemed to know as he lowered his face back down onto my chest, resting again. I felt his back shake a bit, his small cries silent as he turned his face into my heart and I held on, whispering softly that I loved him and that it was okay. His arms slipped under me, wrapping around me and hugging me tightly to him. I kissed the top of his head and continued to hold on as I became his rock. I sighed, loving him all the more for the moment.

After we calmed, he looked up at me. I would never get used to the way he looked perfectly fine after having a little cry, even though I knew the tears would never fall. He looked down at me quietly, running his finger through my hair as we removed ourselves from our clutched position that had brought enough comfort to quiet my tired mind. He kissed me, slowly, moving to lean to the side and I let him. He turned, never letting our lips break until I was laying over him. I gently laid my head on his chest once we broke apart and I sighed deeply, taking in his scent while also filling my lungs after several minutes of not quite being able to.

"I love you, Bella," his voice rang out into the room.

I placed my hand under my head, right over his still heart, "I love you, too."

The next day, everyone was there. Carlisle had set up his room again like a lab, but this time, it wasn't experimentation. This was the real deal, the last notch on the rob that I felt like I had been crawling up. And I was ready, just like I had been in the beginning.

Ellie woke up with me and we made sure to have a good breakfast. She stayed hydrated, just like Carlisle had asked all of us to make absolutely sure of. Ellie could tell that something was different about this one, as she had seen us all celebrate the night before, but she wasn't the same level of nervous as the rest of us. She was more concerned about how much discomfort she would be in when she had to sit for an extended length of time. Carlisle made sure that she knew how short this whole thing could really be. Tonight, we could have results and answers. We could have an ending.

I dressed her comfortably before bringing her into Carlisle's lab. Edward was there too, but he was sitting on the other side of the examination table. Ellie looked small in her t-shirt and sweatpants, watching Carlisle move around the room. He seemed nervous, but not in the same way that he had been when he was working on Jenny.

"Why aren't we in the hospital?" She asked, watching all of us moving around.

Carlisle smiled at her, "This is something that we could do from home and it will be more comfortable for you."

"Yeah, but I always had to be in a hospital. Why didn't we start this before?" Ellie joked and I smiled, giving her a small nudge.

"Well, hopefully this could be it, Sweets. We saved the best for last," I gave her forehead a kiss as Carlisle moved towards her with his tray with a mixture of different pieces of equipment.

"Alright, Ellie, so just like before, I am going to set up an IV for you and give you the medicine that way. However, this time, I know that it is going to burn a bit, but you have to let me know if it feels like the burning is moving at all or if you are experiencing anything too painful, okay?" He looked at her seriously and she nodded, confident that she could do that.

"You ready?" Edward asked her, taking her hand and smiling up at her. She smiled back at him and nodded. They both looked so cute, and I knew that wasn't the point, but it was. My two favorite people.

Carlisle worked on her IV and I looked out the window at the sun that was coming through the window. It was ironic to have the sun coming through the window as it usually was raining but I took it as a good sign. I was letting all my hopes exist within me as we began, remembering Jasper's words. Ellie responded well, as usual, to the IV. She was my tough cookie and I hoped that this would be the last time that she would have to do this for a while, if ever.

She laid back, relaxing into the chair like the old pro that she was. Edward took on of her hands and I took the other as Carlisle worked on. Edward's eyes met mine and he winked. We were going to be okay. I could just feel it in my bones as this moment drew closer. Carlisle looked up at us after he finished everything and sighed, "Alright, let's begin."

He gave the medicine to her through the IV and we watched. I felt my heart returning to the state that it had been in the day before, but this time no one turned to worry about me. It was all about Ellie. I could almost feel every person in the house turn and listen to what was happening in the room, worrying just as much as I was. Ellie seemed to be the only one that was completely at ease, even though she probably was supposed to be the most panicked.

I sat, waiting of something. So did they. So did everyone. I couldn't move or breathe or think of anything other than her. She looked around curiously at us, probably wondering why everyone was acting so weird. Carlisle was watching her, way more intensely than he had when Jenny was in the room and I knew Edward was doing the same. She raised an eyebrow, a move that she may have not gotten heretically from, but certainly from me in all its essence.

"I'm okay," she looked at us like we were crazy, "It doesn't hurt."

I could almost hear the whole house sigh in relief and I leaned my chin on my hand, watching her with a small smile on my face. She didn't look in pain whatsoever, but she did ask Edward if she could watch a movie on his phone. Carlisle reminded her that it wouldn't be too long, but Edward complied anyway. I had managed to convince him to get Netflix because it would be something good to have for Ellie when I wasn't around or we were driving. It came in handy now and then.

He leaned in next to her, letting her rest on his shoulder while he laid next to her on the table, watching some movie. I let myself relax a little bit, leaning back in my chair and watching her. I knew that everyone was still watching, waiting for the next shoe to drop. However, it was quiet and normal. And I felt okay again.

"This is going well," Carlisle said to me while Ellie was preoccupied, "If anything were going wrong, we would know. The pain would be much too hard for her to deal with and it would have happened already."

"Thank God," I sighed, smiling lightly.

"Mama?" Ellie asked, looking up from her movie.

"Yeah?"

"Can I get a glass of water?"

"Didn't we bring you up some?"

"Yes, but there's no ice,"

"So spoiled," I stood up, smiling, "But I'll go grab it."

I turned away, headed toward the door but stopping to grab my bag and dig out my phone in time to let Charlie and Renee know that we were doing the treatment. I would make it seem longer, but I couldn't wait to tell them good news the moment that we had it. As I pulled out the phone, I heard something thump to the ground. I turned, seeing Edward's iPhone hit the ground loudly and gasped at that.

What I saw next made my heart crash and it would have sounded like the other shoe dropping.

Ellie fell limp against Edward, shaking slightly. My phone quickly followed Edward's as my feet carried me to the table. Carlisle was already there, ripping the IV out of her arm. I didn't know what was happening because it certainly didn't seem like the venom was burning her. It didn't seem like that at all, it seemed like her body was killing her.

"Carlisle?!" I screamed and he took her from Edward's hands, setting her flat on the table. Ellie shook, her small body wiggling like an earthquake was underneath her and the sight made vomit curl in the back of my throat, but I fought it down. She continued to push against Carlisle hands, her eyes rolled back into her head and unresponsive to anything we were saying.

"Edward?!" I yelled out, but he was helping Carlisle, lifting an eyelid so that Carlisle could look into her eyes with a light. They both were silent, trying to figure out what was happening but by the faint movement in their lips, I knew they were talking. And I became furious.

"Would one of you just fucking talk to me?! This is my damn daughter!" I screamed out, opening smacking Carlisle's back even though I knew it would only hurt and later bruise me. I didn't care.

"Bella!" Edward looked up at me with dark eyes, "She's having….she had a seizure. She's not responding. Her hearts not beating right."

I felt like someone held my arms behind me and kicked me until I couldn't breathe anymore. My knees gave in, falling to the ground in front of the table. I felt arms curl around me, but I didn't care who it was. Nothing mattered as my brain tried to find some rational reasoning behind my daughter's twitching body as it struggled to fight through the waves of pains. I couldn't imagine it and it made my heart drop right out from below me. All the hope that had been within me seemed to fade and I couldn't help but just feel my body giving up.

"Bella, Bella, maybe we should wait outside," I could tell it was Esme's voice but I fought against her arms then, unwilling to leave my daughter.

"No, I have to stay with Ellie!" I fought back as I watched Edward freeze for a moment before turning and starting CPR on Ellie. Tears filled my eyes as I saw her body become limp and still, my only true nightmare coming to life just when I thought and had proclaimed that it was never going to happen. I couldn't breathe.

Breaking out of Esme's arms, I nearly fell against the table, watching Edward desperately fight to keep my daughter alive. Our daughter. I knew he could feel what I was feeling and I looked up to meet his panic gazed, "Her hearts not beating."

"I have an AED," Carlisle grabbed a box from under his desk and pulling out everything.

"Ellie?" I whispered, tears pooling into my eyes as her eyes seemed to be staring into nothing, into something higher than me but already gone. I grabbed her hand, tears falling out onto her pale skin and I tried to imagine her hand squeezing around my hand, "Please, Ellie. Come back. Please come back to me. I can't lose you, sweetie. We'll go to Disney World or Europe and you'll be able to grow up and we can be a family. Please Ellie, fight just a little bit longer."

Edward continued as Carlisle set up the AED and I tried to hold whatever was left of me together. He was whispering so low that I couldn't hear him and I closed my eyes, leaning my head down to rest my head on my hands that were still intertwined with Ellie's. I began whispering too, to something bigger than me, "Please don't take her. Please don't take her yet. I promise to be a better mother, wife, and family member. Please, I can't lose her yet. She needs more time. Please, God, Universe, whatever is out there, please just give us time. Give her a lifetime. I know I don't talk to you enough and I know that I am hardly a good Christian, but please. Please."

As the last words fell out of my mouth, sobs took the place and I shook against our hands. I wanted to feel her grab on, to sit up and cry out for me. I regretted ever thinking about wishing she would sleep while I was tired, or wishing that I had a break from the stress. I'd do it all again. Over and Over. Every day for the rest of my life, as long as she was in my life.

"Bella, I need you to move so I can do this," Carlisle laid his hands over mine and I lifted my head, meeting his anguished face that matched the love of my life.

"Clear," Carlisle announced, but Edward didn't stop. He looked like he was on autopilot, so I stood up and let go of Ellie, waiting of him to follow.

He pulled away and we looked at each other, completely at a loss for what to do. We never knew this. We didn't know how to cope or even begin to give up. I just stared at him and he reached over to touch my hand, them intertwining as Carlisle kept focused.

"Clear," he called out, before my daughter's body flinched up off the table.

And I didn't know if it was goodbye, hallelujah, or thankfulness. I didn't know what was next. All I could do was hold onto Edward's and pray that someone was looking down because now it was out of my hands.


	23. A Beating Heart

**The guilt I feel for not having this out there sooner is horrible. I am so sorry! I had somewhat of a crazy week and wanted to look over the chapter before posting it. This is the chapter where some of your questions will finally be answered and I can't wait to see how you all react. It would mean so much if you guys would review to let me know how you feel about all of this and what questions you want answered in future chapters.**

 **But thank you for caring for this story, for dealing with my absense, and for enjoying my own special character of Ellie. I have loved writing about her and I hope you have enjoyed this version of Twilight.**

 **Without further waiting, here we go.**

 **Lots of Love**

 **-A**

 **Bella's POV**

"Clear!"

One minute.

"Clear!"

How long can your body go without a beating heart?

"Clear!"

I felt myself detaching, unable to look at anything. Unable to feel anything. I couldn't even tell if Edward was still holding my hands. I was numb and I didn't know what to do.

"Edward, do you hear that?" Carlisle asked, and I clocked back in. The wind in my ears dying down and I looked at them, feeling my feet back on the ground.

"What?" I asked, my voice sounding like a croak compared to their smooth voices.

"Is that her heart?" Edward whispered, looking down at Ellie. They both were quiet and I knew they were listening to something that I just wasn't able to hear. I looked between them, trying to catch their expression.

"I think it is," Carlisle dropped down beside her and I stood near, watching him analyze

her.

"What's happening?" I whispered, looking at them.

"Her heart," Edward began, looking at me, "It's beating but it's so strange. It's like a hummingbird but in comparison to a human heart. Her breathing is becoming normal. I think...I don't know what to think."

"But.." I tried to keep my heart from laying on my sleeve, "She's okay? She's alive?"

"Yes," Carlisle whispered, "She's alive."

I sat down on a chair and felt my entire body lose gravity. I couldn't even remember if I slumped over or just ended up laying on my side but I gave up. I needed a moment to gather myself back up from whatever it was that I was experiencing. I could imagine someone catching me, Esme had never left the room but for a few moments I had forgotten entirely that she was there. My mind went blank for a second and I just needed the dark and the quiet.

I sighed after a few minutes, feeling a soft hand rubbing my head and glancing up to see Esme smiling softly down at me. Her eyes were sad and I could only imagine the mess that I looked like. I sat back up, feeling slightly better, just enough to get up and take part in what was happening. I stood, walking over to my daughter who had her eyes closed now and it brought a wave of comfort to see her breathing.

"What does this mean?" I asked, looking over at them. They seemed to be staring at each other, both with the same blank expression.

"Her heart is different though. I've never heard anything like it. It's faster than yours but not...it's something like an infant. I've never heard something like it before," Carlisle looked baffled as he stared down at her.

"Okay, but what does all of this mean? Is she okay? Is she going to be okay?" I stuttered, staring at the two of them as they seemed to be searching for answers the same way I was.

"I have to take her blood," Carlisle grabbed at a needle that he had sitting on the table with all the other stuff. I looked down at her and couldn't help but think about her just waking up and us going and doing something that wasn't this. I needed to not be here, but I needed her to be awake and laughing and being Ellie.

"Why isn't she waking up?" Edward had moved behind me and hugged my shoulders tightly for a moment as I felt my heart trying to decide between hope and panic. The result was an unsteady heart and an obviously worried Edward. I couldn't help it. His hands were tight around my shoulder and I knew that he was stressed too.

He whispered against my temple, "I think she just needs a moment. Her body just went through something. But she's alive, Bella. Breathe."

I tried but the air kept getting stuck in my throat, so I just kept staring with anxiety building in my bones over and over again; blinking just when my eyes were about to burn. Carlisle tried to insert the needles, but by the look on his face, something wasn't quite right.

"Her skin seems to be hardening, but it is allowing me to take her blood. I don't know what the venom is doing to her, I don't know if it's too far in to be stopped," He looked at us and Edward had to take charge because I was still stuck staring.

"What do you mean? She can't be an immortal child,"

"I know this, but I don't know if trying to get the venom out at this point would do any good. Her body is so small, if the transformation were taking place then it's already too late,"

"Carlisle, we can't teach an immortal child to be like us. The Volturi will come. We were supposed to cure her, not change her!"

"I know, Edward. But listen to her heart, there is something that is not characterized to someone going through the change. The treatment had the very basic component of venom, I took it apart. I can't imagine that it can do all of this so fast. I'm baffled,"

"Well, be less fucking baffled and help me save my daughter!" Edward yelled and I snapped my head up, both surprised by his vocabulary and the way that he raised his voice. Then I looked back at my daughter, and couldn't help but see the way that she seemed to look okay.

"Her heart is beating?" I asked, needing confirmation as some form of an epiphany started to develop in my brain.

"Yes," They both answered, even though Edward's voice held irritation while his father's held remorse.

"She's not in pain. I know her in pain, this is not pain. I know she's somewhat unconscious, but I know when she is hurting. I can practically feel it in my bones when she is and this isn't it," I didn't know if my words held anything compared to how well the two of them knew the medical field, but I felt it.

Ellie shifted and I took her hand in mine, watching her eyes open. She looked at me, her eyes still green as ever and I could practically feel both Carlisle and Edward let out a breath that they didn't need to be holding. Her eyes searched around before looking at me, her soft eyes seeming tired, but still herself. I couldn't help but smile at seeing her face looking at me, and in the back of my head, I couldn't help but thank the higher up for keeping us in mind.

"Mommy?" She whispered and I leaned forward to kiss her forehead.

"Yeah, baby. I'm here," I sighed as I kept watching her. Edward was now leaned against the window sill, obviously having a moment that he didn't want us to directly to look at. I wrapped my arms around Ellie and let myself take in how it felt to just have her close. We had never had something that felt so close to the end before and my heart still found it hard to stay in my chest.

Carlisle came over again, a different syringe in my hand and I let go of her enough for him to try and take her blood. She looked up at him, smiling softly as he did so and this time it went through fairly easy. His eyes were focused and his eyebrows were wrinkled, but I could tell that he was slightly more relaxed now that he was able to get a sample for himself. I looked back at Ellie, who was simply looking around the room like nothing happened.

"How are you feeling, baby?" I asked as Edward came to stand next to her too, his eyes so full of emotion that it made my chest get heavy.

She looked at her hands for a moment then shrugged, "I feel better. The pain is gone."

Edward's eyes met mine before his fingers gently intertwined with mine and I leaned in to give her a small kiss, "That's good."

"It burned though," she whispered, "It was weird. It felt really hot but not too bad. Then everything got dark for a bit and then it felt all better. It was like I was in hot water but then I woke up and everything was fine."

My brain snapped to my dream that I had just had the night before, how I had felt like I was drowning in hot water. Although I believed it was just a coincidence, I couldn't help but wonder why a connection would happen with so little answers behind it. I had to shake my head about it before it went too far.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" She asked and I nodded, lifting her and setting her on the ground. She moved quickly out of the room and I watched her before turning back to Edward.

"Do you think the venom did something other than just attack the cancer?" I looked over at Carlisle even though he didn't look up from examining Ellie's blood.

Edward rubbed his hand through his hair, "It couldn't do much, it was only about fifteen minutes. She was out for three. Venom takes three days to fully transform an adult and I can't imagine it would move that fast in a smaller body."

"But what about something different? What if not all the way, but just certain changes. Something that's not quite changing her but something that is making her not quite normal?" I knew my question sounded ridiculous, I mean it did to me, but something felt different.

"Her skin is tougher...but it still seems impossible,"

"Vampires seem impossible to most people who have no idea that you all exist,"

"You had no trouble believing it,"

"Okay, most people would see it that way. That's besides the point, I'm saying that maybe there is something happening. We don't know enough to say that it is out of the question, right?"

"She's right," Carlisle cut in and I glanced over at him, seeing his eyes not moving to look towards me, "There's something different, but I don't know how to describe it."

"Is it bad?" I asked, Edward wrapping his arm around my shoulder, running his fingers up and down my shoulder as I waited.

Carlisle sighed, leaning back in his chair and looking out the window. He seemed lost in thought for a moment before turning back to us, "It's almost as if the mirco amount of venom is having some sort of effect on her DNA. I'm not seeing the change in the same manner that I know happens within all of us who have been changed. We don't even have the chance to have blood, it all becomes like stone. But it's something much different within Ellie,

"I'm not sure what affect this will have on her from this point on. Right now, I'm just going to focus on the parts that have to do with the cancer and we will have to worry about what may come after that."

I looked at him, "Worry about the rest? What if this is killing her and we are just letting it sit in her right now?"

Edward put his hand on my shoulder, "Bella," his voice was emotional but I could tell that he was trying his best to hold it together, "You knew the risk walking in. If this is the best shot that she has, then we just have to go with it. There's nothing left to do but wait and see what happens."

"But what about Alice?" I looked out the window, wondering where they were, "Does she know?"

Edward's face became distant for a moment, obviously honing in on his abilities to read minds and find Alice among the rest of the family. His eyebrow was furrowed and he shook his head, "It's blurry. Her blood is still reacting with the venom. There's no clear future that Alice can attach to what is happening."

My hands met my forehead and I leaned forward, taking a deep breath. I tried to just be thankful that Ellie had a heartbeat and was able to walk to the bathroom alone. I knew everyone else was listening for her, but my heart had just about had enough for the day. Her heart had come to a stop and in that moment I had questioned everything that had ever been there. I knew that if she didn't live, I knew that I wouldn't be able to. How could I keep going if that were the ending? How was I not able to do more now, even with a foreign substance now in her body that could be changing her from the inside out? I didn't know how to feel or if I should now be worried to have a immortal child as a daughter. What would happen if she became a vampire? The Volturi would come and we would never find peace.

My brain was just about at the point of exploding when Ellie came back into the door and I turned to see her small form come and sit next to me. She didn't look as tired as she once had, but now I didn't know what to be more concerned over. We were walking into unchartered territory for all of us, even more so than before, and it felt like we had all become so much more vulnerable in that moment.

I wrapped my arm around my girl and waited. I didn't know what else to do.

Edward's POV

My brain was racing, even faster than Carlisle's, who was frantically thinking about every possibility. A part of me was angry, which I knew was unreasonable but I couldn't deny the feelings that were bubbling just under my skin. The other part of me was so confused, about what would happen versus what I wanted to happen. The larger part of me, the part that was controlling my emotions in that moment, couldn't seem to let go of the image of Bella and Ellie from just moments before. The horrible thing about being immortal was the fact that every detail would permanently be etched into my mind. This was one of the many moments that I wished could fade and slip away, but it wouldn't.

Ellie had looked so lifeless, like everything that I had ever dreamed slipped through my fingers the moment her heart decided it needed a moment to catch its breath. I knew the truth that I hadn't let myself think about until that very moment; we were facing losing Ellie. I had never felt so protective or helpless of something. And Bella, my Bella, had looked like her world just ended, like there was nothing left in her. I knew that she wouldn't be Bella anymore if things didn't turn out right. I'd lose her. I'd lose both of them.

I looked at them now, Bella wrapping her arm around her girl. I looked at them and then back at Carlisle, who seemed to be at a complete loss of words. Ellie looked okay for someone who just had their heart stop but that didn't make me feel any better. He gave me a look, obviously telling that I was irritated and worried.

"Maybe we should speak alone," Carlisle muttered too low for them to hear and I quietly walked over to my girls. I needed to focus on them for a moment before facing any conversations with him or the family.

"Hey, how are you feeling, beautiful?" I whispered, kneeling down and feeling a rush of thankfulness as Ellie wrapped her arms around me and rested her head on my shoulder. Her mind was filled with her ideas of what she could do for the day and how worried her mother had been looking at her just moments before. Now, she remembered faintly the pain and I soaked it in, trying to understand what was happening.

"I feel better. Did the medicine work?" She asked, looking up at me. She remembered how it felt, the faint burn that hadn't alarmed her simply because that's how many of the treatments felt. Then, a rush had gone through her, paralyzing her. That's when the seizure must have happened, where her memory stopped.

I tucked her hair behind her ear, "Just like always, we are going to have to run some tests. But you did really great, El."

She gave me a look and her brain searched through everyone that had ever gotten close enough to know her name. No one had ever really called her El. _A special nickname from my Daddy,_ her brain whispered faintly and I smiled softly as her face broke into a smile, "You're the best Daddy."

"Only for my girl," I kissed her forehead and she hugged into my chest. I felt that feeling again, the instinctual one that I never thought would truly belong to me. I raised my eyes to Bella's, whose eyes were watery from all the emotions that had gone through the room since the morning began. We really needed a vacation from this life we seemed to always live, one where nothing could find us but happiness.

Bella looked completely worn out. Her eyes looked like they were frozen in an uncertain emotion, slightly changing from sad to panicked at each moment. I tried to make it known that things were somewhat okay with my eyes, but I had a feeling that she needed a little bit to find her way back into a state of reality. As I thought about those words, I also knew that there was a certain amount of reality that didn't make much sense at the moment. I couldn't blame her for getting stuck, everything that we had just gone through felt like it had drained my body of life. Now, I'm sure her body was still recovering.

Carlisle stood up, walking towards us and then stopped to lean against the counter that was in the corner of the room, "I think you all should go lay down for a bit. It'll give everyone time to calm down and when you get up, we can start testing to see what's happening. If anything goes wrong or if Alice sees anything, I'll come get you. It would be best to rest."

Bella nodded and stood up, obviously very accepting to the idea even though I thought she wouldn't for a moment. She reached out, trying to lift Ellie into her arms but I could see her arms slightly shake at the very idea. Instead, I placed my arms around Ellie and lifted her before placing an arm around Bella and leading her out of the room. The house was quiet, everyone now seeming to need a few minutes to recover themselves. In the moments that we thought we all lost her, their thoughts had been frantic and made it hard to focus on anything going on. They loved her and I couldn't blame them, I was completely wrapped around her finger.

We got into our room and I remembered the emotional moment that Bella and I had the night before. It was those moments that made me really acknowledge just how much I was ready to have this woman as my wife. She was the only soul that I could ever fully bare mine to, to be so completely vulnerable and open in the midst of life. She had let me hurt even when it wasn't really fair of me to hurt, and she held me while it was happening. As much as I had thought I would feel shame, I felt something entirely different; a new bond had formed. A beautiful one.

Bella laid down and opened her arms, which Ellie crawled right into. Now, as she got more comfortable, the idea of sleep wasn't far fetched as I sensed her mind begin to swirl gently as it always did before she took a nap or went to bed. I curled next to them, my hand resting on Ellie's back while I watched Bella. Her brown eyes were locked on the ceiling, unmoving. I once read that humans had to move their eyes at least every two minutes simply because their eyes were too delicate. I counted to five before I decided to move my hand to touch her shoulder, making her eyes flinch towards mine.

She looked at me for a second, almost seeming to not know who I was. Then after a moment, she blinked a few times before giving me a soft smile. It wasn't real and I knew it, so I reached out and ran my hand through her hair. She took a deep breath and shifted slightly, Ellie moving easily with her until she was facing me with Ellie comfortably between us, "I've never been so scared."

"I know," I whispered, remembering it all. As much as my heart had been breaking, Bella's whole frame seemed to be falling apart in those moments. Her voice had echoed through my head as I tried to save Ellie and the tone of it had made me shiver to my bones, "But it didn't happen, Bella. It's going to be okay."

"But," she paused, her eyes twitching back and forth as she thought of words, "Why does it seem like it isn't right? There's still something wrong and I just need to know that this is over because I don't know if I can take anymore. My heart is just...it's fried."

I tuned into it, hearing it beat uneasily in her chest. I took note of it, trying to not be worried by the way that it seemed to suddenly take off or slow down. Her thoughts must have been going wild in her head, thinking of every scenario. I could feel it in the way that her hands and arms would tighten around Ellie or the hand that was resting in her hair. Mentally, I knew that Carlisle would need to give her a better answer before she was able to relax whatsoever. But Ellie's heart, although still sounding different,

"It's almost over, okay? Why not rest for a few minutes and then when Ellie is ready, we go and figure the rest of this out? I'll be right here," I leaned over to kiss her scrunched forehead and mentally grumbled when it didn't relax under my lips. I used to be more helpful in these situations, but I knew that this was simply something that was too far for me to reach in this moment.

Her eyes closed after a few moments of me humming and giving her forehead kisses and I waited until her muscles relaxed before quickly standing up and rushing towards Carlisle. I wanted to be with her, but I had thoughts to share with my father that would probably cause my voice to be raised. Rationally, I knew I should be calm, but the scenario had made me anxious. He knew I was coming and the rest of the family followed me towards the office, an uncalled family meeting was taking place. Everyone's eyes were concerned as I glanced at them coming up the stairs, but I turned and focused on Carlisle.

"What do we do?" Emmett asked, coming to stand next to me.

"I will know more about what is happening when I can get another sample," Carlisle seemed to be trying to ignore the seriousness of the question and it visibly irritated Rose.

"You know this could look really bad to anyone else?" Rose asked, her nose snarling up as her lip twitched, "This is something that the Volturi come at us for and we don't even know what's happening."

Carlisle shook his head, "She's not an immortal child. Her reaction was unique, meaning I've never seen it before."

"But she's different," I looked over to see Jasper, his arm crossed over his chest, "Her scent has changed within the last hour and so has her heartbeat. She may not be one of us, but there is something distinctly different."

"So other people might see her as different," Alice finished, her eyes meeting mine. She raised on eyebrow as I heard her mind direct at me, _But what is different? What does it mean?_

I shook my head, having no idea. Ellie was alive, but she was so different. Thinking back, her skin had been harder than Bella's but not the bulletproof consistency of ours. Her scent had changed slightly, not smelling nearly as tempting to any vampire nearby as it once would have. It twisted my stomach to imagine the repercussions of what we had done and how much more stress and danger we may have caused for Bella.

"But is she okay? Is the cancer gone?" Esme asked behind me, her hand coming to rest on my shoulder. My heart swelled and I couldn't help but feel hope that we hadn't started a whole new battle without fixing the previous one.

Carlisle gave a small smile, "I've been monitoring her blood. Edward, I'm sorry I've been blocking you out because I just wanted to focus and you needed to be with the girls. But over the last half hour, the venom has been attacking the cancer and it's gone in all the samples. I can't imagine that it is any different in her."

I closed my eyes, leaning down a bit like someone had kicked me in my stomach, even though I was feeling so much better than that, and rested my hands on my knees. It felt like some of the weight was now off me and I could breathe a little bit. I wanted to run over to the room where Bella slept and rinse some of the worries out of her thoughts that I knew were probably plaguing it right now, but I knew that she would need her rest. Esme rubbed my back as I tried to gather myself up enough to stand up, I could hear her small tearless sniffle and I knew this was emotional for her too.

I stood up then, sighing and rubbing my face for a few moments, "Okay so that's that. The worst part is over, it's just about finding out what is happening."

Rose, who was now under Emmett's arm, her mind giving away to just how emotional this had all made her, cleared her throat. I knew that, even though this might all bring some problems into our lives, having Ellie was worth every bit of trouble, "It won't be the worst part, but this will cause a lot of problems. This is even before we know what is going on."

"She'll be up soon," Alice commented and I glanced at the clock, not liking how little time the girls had spent with their eyes closed. Everyone was silent for a moment and I listened to the rustling of their thoughts. Jasper and Rose's minds were wandering towards how to keep the family safe and I found it intriguing to know that both of the siblings that I considered very much a part of me had fallen in love with such protective souls. Alice and Emmett were just thankful, in that moment, for the niece they believed that they would be keeping. I knew that Alice's mind would soon be scrambling the future, trying to get any answers, but in that moment they were content.

I didn't have to read minds to know exactly how Carlisle and Esme were feeling and thinking about. Esme felt sure that everything would work out, just like she had the whole time. I was thankful for the optimistism from her, though; it was refreshing compared to the constant worrying that they all had been doing silently. Carlisle was impatiently watching the clock, wanting to get the tests going. Underneath everything though, so silently that I was unsure if he had any idea of it, there was a lot of hope in his mind. It was underneath layers of worry, but it was all there.

"I'll see you guys in a bit," I turned out of the room, immediately drawn to the woman and child of my life. I moved quickly, entering the room in record time, even for me. There, Ellie was curled up and around Bella, with her in a similar position. However, the closer I got, the more I realized that Ellie's eyes were open and quietly looking around the room.

I got closer but put a finger to my lips, reminding her to stay quiet while her mother continued to snooze. I climbed up into the bed, opening my arms as I leaned back against the headboard as she crawled up into them. I looked at her, her eyes still somewhat heavy with sleep but becoming more aware. She rested her head into my shoulder and sighed, letting me wrap my arms around her.

"How are you feeling, baby?" I whispered, rubbing her back.

She nodded for a moment, trying to stay quiet as she whispered, "My bones don't hurt anymore."

"That's good, El. So good," I gave her forehead a kiss, but the emotion in me was building purely because I knew that the pain wouldn't be back. Our baby was finally, in some way, cured. I couldn't believe that this moment was happening, that we had reached the light that we always knew was somewhere just out of reach. I wanted Bella to wake up, to be a part of this. This had been her battle for so much longer than it had ever been mine and I couldn't help but feel guilty for knowing the truth before her.

Taking her consciousness into my own hands, even though I always felt so guilty for doing it, I ran my hand up and down her arm. Her skin responded to my cool skin or possibly just my touch, forming goose bumps. Ellie sat up, looking over at Bella, obviously wanting her to be awake too. I didn't want to tell Ellie that there wouldn't be treatments anymore, but the truth was boiling on the tip of my tongue.

Bella's eyes fluttered, her eyebrow furrowed as she glanced around the room and looked up at us. Her face gave a small smile as she leaned up a bit, scooching so that she could be closer to us. I wrapped an arm around her, letting her settle in against me as she tried to wake up. I knew that after a few moments, the weight of everything would be back on her , but I also knew that the good news would come and make everything okay.

"How did you sleep?" I asked, Ellie leaning down and playing with Bella's long locks of hair. I smiled at that, unable to hide how genuinely precious I found it.

"Good," She yawned, adjusting slightly before looking at Ellie, "How about you, sweetpea? How are you feeling?"

"Good," Ellie responded, a smile playing on her face, "There's no more pain."

Bella's eyes flashed to mine and she sat up a bit. I felt a small smile playing on my lips but I tried to keep it tamed until I could get the words out, "Carlisle has been watching Ellie's blood for a while."

"And?" She sat up more, putting on hand on my knee in anticipation.

I smiled softly, "It's gone."

Bella's face went blank for a moment, and I could only imagine how much that must have spiraled her brain. Then, her entire face broke out in the biggest smile I had seen on her since knowing her. Instantly she tackled both of us, surprising Ellie who started hysterically laughing as her mother gave her face kisses and she hugged us tight. I laughed too, allowing myself to feel the full moment, one that I waited to experience with my soon-to-be-wife. Now it was all real and could feel the excitement of my life in my hands again.

Bella now had tears running down her face, but the smile was still there as she scooped Ellie into a hug, her head resting on top of Ellie's while she whispered, "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

I remembered her prayers and I couldn't help but glance up at the ceiling, quietly thanking the man upstairs. I had trouble thinking that he would ever look down on the likes of me, but I was starting to see that these girls really were my miracles. I didn't expect them, but I would treasure them as long as they allowed me to.

"So," Ellie sat up from Bella's arms, looking up at her, "I'm not sick anymore?"

"No," Bella's voice broke when answering and I knew how much she had been terrified that this day would never come.

"I'm going to be okay?" She whispered and Bella nodded, giving her cheek a kiss.

"You're going to be okay," Bella agreed, looking over at me with a look of so much love that my heart almost decided to beat.

Clearing my throat from the sudden emotions, I spoke, "However, the medication did have some...side effects? Carlisle is going to do some testing for the day but then we are done and we are going to have some fun. I think you guys could use it."

"Yay!" Ellie shouted before standing up, reaching for her plush turtle that she had brought with her all those months ago. It was hard to believe that so much time had passed and that the little girl who had shyly watched me from behind her mother was now considering me her dad. It was the greatest honor I had ever known.

I heard Alice speak from the next room, "Why don't I help Ellie get dressed and you take a minute with Bella?"

I agreed silently, looking at Ellie, "Aunt Alice is waiting for you outside. Why don't you meet her to get ready and we'll all meet in Grandpa's office?"

She nodded and headed out the door, leaving me with my fiancee who had her hand pressed to her forehead, obviously trying to catch up with all the madness. I squeezed her hand, smiling softly when she looked over at me.

"Is it bad that I sometimes didn't believe this day would ever come?" She asked, her eyes looking guilty and I shook my head.

"It happens. Stuff like this is scary and after so much time trying, it is completely understandable that you would feel that way," I rubbed her arm soothingly and she shook her head, still trying to get her thoughts together.

"But her heart is still different? Something has changed?" She asked and I nodded, remembering that there still was something hanging over our heads.

"Carlisle doesn't know exactly what is going on. It looks like it is changing her DNA. The amount of venom in the treatment was so slight that it doesn't have the power to completely transform her, but rather change her a bit. We don't know to what level this applies yet, which is why we will all be eagerly waiting to see the results," I explained, watching her expression closely.

"But it's not...as serious as everything else has been?"

"It's a concern. However, I can't imagine it is anything horrible. An immortal child would have been the worst because she would be uncontrollable and the Volturi would be coming quickly to deal with that problem. Now, it's just a matter of knowing what is happening and trying to keep that hidden. The Volturi are always a threat, given the fact that you both are here would be trouble enough, but it's all things we could handle,"

"Edward, I just need you to tell me that it's going to be okay. My daughter, Elena, does not have cancer anymore. There may be supernatural shit to deal with, but my daughter is okay. She's going to live?" The last part sounded more like a question so I nodded.

"Our daughter," I saw her lip twitch at my correction, "is going to be okay."

Bella tackled me again, making me smile as she kissed me over and over again. I knew that I couldn't push her into the mattress and celebrate in our own way, though I definitely wanted to, but we had things to do. So instead, I enjoyed her happy kisses and held her close to me as her heart started to sound like itself again. It was in those moments that I really knew how fragile she had been and how hard it had been for her, but she was still so strong. I admired her in ways that she would never understand, for the mother that she had been the whole time.

As her joy burst through her, I just held her. Her smile seemed to warm my chest as she kept doing a happy dance within my arms, unable to stop the pure happiness that was coming out of her. My own excitement and disbelief at the sudden realization that something was going right was somewhat silent as we laid there. Inside, I just kept wondering how I had gotten even more lucky than I already was; to just be around them was amazing but to get to really keep them was a miracle that was better than anything I could have ever asked for. I would have a chance to be Ellie's father, a real one that would help her grow and become the person that she was meant to be. And I would be able to be Bella's husband, which always was my truest dream in the center of my chest.

Suddenly, Bella grabbed my face between her hands, sitting up to basically sit on my stomach while bent over with her nose close to mine, "Edward, thank you. I love you."

"I love you," I whispered and pressed my lips to hers.

We still had things to figure out. There were things that we didn't know were ahead of us, but it was going to be okay. We had time, which is something we almost lost too quickly. Now, it was time for us to take it and keep going, like we always wanted to.

Bella shook her head after we broke apart and I watched the tears in her eyes swell, but a smile played on her lips, "I get to keep you both. It's so unreal."

I smiled, "That we do."

And for the first time in a while, there was no doubt in those words playing in the back of my mind.


End file.
